Mon combat, mon destin: Saison deux
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: /Suite de "Mon combat, mon destin./ Après ces deux ans de séparation, Clem revient encore plus forte et déterminée que jamais. Son but ultime dans sa vie approche et elle va tout faire pour l'atteindre quitte à faire d'énormes erreurs au grand dam de Trafalgar Law, son capitaine et amant. La vérité sur ses origines approchent/
1. Chapitre un ou Zou est en vue

**Chapitre un ou Zou est en vue**

Après une longue, très longue absence, voici le premier chapitre de la saison deux de "Mon combat, mon destin".

Je n'ai pas décider de faire de prologue tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas d'idée pour cela. C'est aussi con xD. Alors je démarre directement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car j'ai eu un mal de chien à le terminer. Je préviens, le PDV sera principalement celui de Law. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

 **Important:** Je ne copie pas la trame de One Piece. Donc aucun spoil par rapport à ceux qui lisent les scans. Alors ne vous attendez pas à lire quelque chose de semblable. J'aime surprendre avec mes propres idées.

 ** _La publication de cette saison ne sera pas aussi régulière que celle de la saison une, car celle-ci demande plus de travail. Je vous conseille donc de suivre et/ Ou de mettre cette fiction en favoris afin de ne pas rater un seul chapitre et regarder X fois par semaine si un nouveau chapitre est sorti._**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating:** M  
 **Correctrice:** Pandadoudoucornu  
 **Droits d'auteur:** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mots:** Environs 3000

* * *

 **Petit Rappel de la saison une.**

Clem est sauvée de justesse par Trafalgar Law et son équipage alors que son frère, Ace, est emmené au Q.G. de la Marine pour s'y faire exécuter. Tout doucement, elle intègre l'équipage pour finalement y être acceptée. De plus, une liaison amoureuse se lie entre elle et son capitaine. Ayant enfin confiance en eux, elle leur dévoile son pouvoir. Elle est ce qui est appelé, par abus de langage, une déesse de l'eau par hérédité maternelle. Mais ce pouvoir a un gros inconvénient. En effet, elle possède une forme pbscure appelé démon. Celui-ci a fait sa première apparition alors que sa mère venait de se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Elle ravagea tout autour d'elle avant que Dragon, son père, ne s'occupe d'elle et l'envoie vivre avec son petit frère Luffy.

L'équipage accepte cette différence et Clem vit, sans le savoir, les meilleurs années de sa vie. Malheureusement, Law annonce qu'il va partir deux ans pour une raison obscure. Clem décide alors d'aller suivre un entraînement pour s'améliorer.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Extérieur**

L'alliance entre les Mugiwaras et Trafalgar Law touchait tout doucement à son terme.  
Doflamingo avait été vaincu et le Sunny était en route pour l'île de Zou. Là où se trouvait l'équipage du Heart.

En ce moment, la Lune était haute dans le ciel étoilé seulement voilé de quelques nuages. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient les vagues qui frappaient doucement contre la coque du Sunny et les haltères que Zoro, qui était de garde, soulevait et reposait au sol en un rythme régulier. Un autre son beaucoup moins flagrant résonnait dans la nuit, c'était la respiration de l'ex shichibukaï Trafalgar Law.

Law était assis sur le banc du mât, les jambes croisées et le dos contre la structure en bois. Les yeux entre-ouverts, il fixait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Son corps et son esprit se remettaient tout doucement des blessures subies lors de l'escale à Dressrosa. Malgré toutes ses blessures, il était fier d'avoir pu venger Corazon et d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours.  
Un léger froncement de sourcils montrait qu'il n'était pas serein et que quelque chose occupait ses pensées.

 **Fin P.D.V. Extérieur**

 **P.D.V. Law**

J'avais enfin pu venger la personne qui avait été la plus chère à mes yeux, il y a treize ans. J'en étais soulagé, un poids en moins, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être inquiet pour autre chose.  
Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de mon équipage depuis plus de deux semaines, car je leur avais demandé de ne plus me contacter par peur que la Marine intercepte nos échanges téléphoniques.

-VIANDE ! Fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop.

Je fus sortit de mes pensées par Luffy qui passa en courant devant moi. Je le suivis des yeux et le vis s'asseoir sur la tête du lion, à sa place habituelle. Il brandit un morceau de viande avant de croquer dedans. Il avait dû se lever pour aller en piquer dans le frigo et venir le manger à sa place favorite. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué.

A chaque fois que je le voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Clem. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout point de vue physique, ce qui m'arrangeait grandement.  
Ma compagne m'avait expliqué que c'était normal, qu'elle ressemblait plus à sa mère et Luffy plus à Dragon. Tout simplement parce que c'était l'enfant du même sexe que le dieu ou la déesse qui héritait de ses pouvoirs ainsi que sa ressemblance . Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Luffy, qui était pourtant le grand frère, n'avait pas eu droit aux pouvoirs, mais aussi qu'il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Clem.  
Une chose était sûr, ils avaient le même don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Clem... à elle aussi je lui avais demandé de ne plus m'appeler pour la même raison que pour les gars.  
Normalement, elle devait être à Zou demain avec le reste de mes nakamas.

\- Espérons qu'elle y soit. Soupirai-je en regardant les nuages se disperser pour laisser toute la place aux étoiles.

Je positionnai mon Nodachi Kikoku sur mon épaule droite et fermai les yeux. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir en jetant un dernier regard vers Luffy qui s'était endormit.

* * *

\- Eh Traffy ! Fit une voix masculine.

Je sursautai légèrement en grommelant et en relevant la tête je tombai nez à nez avec mon allié.

\- Mugiwara-ya ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et remit son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Mugiwara-ya ? Soupirai-je en remettant moi aussi mon couvre-chef.

Il tira une petite bouille d'innocent et pencha sa tête sur le côte en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il me fixa et je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir dormir dehors ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il était encore avec ça ?! C'était bien la quatrième fois depuis qu'on avait quitté Dressrosa qu'il me demandait si je voulais dormir avec eux.  
Je soupirai une fois de plus intérieurement, mais gardai mon visage neutre.

\- Il fait froid dehors et puis dormir seul c'est pas...  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis non Mugiwara-ya. Le coupai-je d'un ton ferme et dur.  
\- Mais..Tenta désespérément mon interlocuteur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et remarquai que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. La chansonnette matinale de Brook-ya n'allait pas tarder. Je me levai en faisant face à mon baka d'allié. Je le dépassai d'un bonne tête.

\- Yeah ! C'est le matin ! On se lève ! Yohohoho ! Debout mes amis ! Chantonna le musicien en grattant sa guitare en rythme.

Quand il termina sa chanson, le squelette ambulant rentra dans le navire par la porte de la cuisine. Il rejoignait sûrement Sanji qui s'y trouvait depuis un moment. Le cuistot était toujours le premier debout afin de préparer un petit-déjeuner équilibré et délicieux je l'avoue.

Je reportai mon regard sur Luffy qui me fixait depuis un moment. Un long silence s'installa alors que le reste de l'équipage commençait à se réveiller.

\- Tu dormiras avec nous ce soir alors ! Se réjouit Luffy.  
\- Je ne serais plus sur ce bateau ce soir. Lui expliquai-je calmement pour la centième fois.

Il me lança un regard interrogatif et je gardai le mien, froid. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était le capitaine et il n'était même pas au courant qu'il allait accoster sur une île dans la journée. Soit il avait oublié cette information, soit il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'avait dit la navigatrice hier au dernier repas. Je penchai plus pour la deuxième solution.

\- Ah oui juste ! Shishishi. Désolé Torao.  
\- C'est Trafalgar Law ! Lui répétai-je en sachant très bien qu'il ne m'écoutait plus.  
\- Torao c'est bien ce que je dis.  
\- Je l'attache à ma table d'opération maintenant ou je le laisse dans les bras rageurs de sa navigatrice? Pensai-je.  
\- On mange. Cria Sanji en sortant la tête de la porte de la cuisine.  
\- MANGER ! Cria Mugiwara à son tour avant de rentrer dans la cuisine comme une balle. (Juste, l'expression c'est pas "comme un boulet de canon" ? Ou alors je connais juste pas ta version)

Je pris mon Nodachi et le suivis d'une démarche nonchalante.

 ***Toujours PDV Law***

Je mangeai mes boulettes de riz tranquillement en regardant mon allié tourner autour de la table en demandant de l'eau fraiche. Je le savais baka, mais pas à ce point. Un fin sourire moqueur se fraya une chemin sur mes lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**  
 **Flash-back ( P.D.V. Entérieur) quelques minutes plus tôt**

Depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, Luffy au chapeau de paille tentait de voler les viennoiseries de son ami et tireur d'élite : Ussop.

La première fois, Ussop se demanda si il avait bien prit son petit-déjeuner. La deuxième fois, il cria au fantôme chapardeur de croissants. Au bout de la troisième disparition mystérieuse, il comprit enfin que c'était son capitaine qui en était l'auteur. Alors il prit un dernier pain au chocolat comme si de rien n'était et ajouta discrètement quelques gouttes de tabasco qu'il avait dans sa besace. Luffy ni vit que du feu et mangea le pain au chocolat d'Ussop alors que celui-ci se retenait de rire.

Fin Flash-back ( Toujours P.D.V. Extérieur, mais dans le présent)

\- Chaud ! Chaud ! Eau ! Eau ! Cria le chapeau de paille.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas manger le petit-déjeuner d'Ussop. Fit Sanji en fumant accoudé à son comptoir.

Ledit Ussop lui se tenait le ventre en riant aux éclats et imitant Luffy. Chopper prit de panique cria en demandant un médecin et s'arrêta de crier quand il se souvint que c'était lui, ou plutôt quand Zoro le lui fit remarquer. Le petit animal reprit ses esprits et donna un baril d'eau fraîche à son capitaine après s'être transformé.

\- Arrêtez de crier comme ça je ne peux pas compter mes Berry's tranquillement ! Ragea Nami en frappant Luffy et Ussop ainsi que Brook qui lui demandait de quelle couleur était sa culotte aujourd'hui.

Seule Robin était calme ainsi que Law. Franky, lui devait être dans son atelier avec un bon verre de cola.

 **Fin P.D.V. Extérieur**

 **P.D.V. Law**

Je terminai mon café bouillant en regardant toujours d'un œil blasé la scène qui se déroulait, mais toujours avec mon petit sourire moqueur. Tout cela me donna des idées pour les prochaines conneries de Sachi et Penguin.  
Des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre et je vis le poing fumant de Nami-ya ainsi que trois de ses nakamas à terre. Elle avait de la poigne la navigatrice, elle avait réussit à faire une bosse sur le crâne de Luffy alors qu'il était en caoutchouc.

Ils me rappelaient mon propre équipage. Sachi à la place de Luffy à cause de ses conneries sans queue ni tête, mais en plus pervers. Ussop lui, me faisait étrangement penser à Penguin, car il était bon ami avec Luffy et ils étaient presque les mêmes. Le caractère craintif et loyal de Louis se reflétait dans Chopper.  
En faisant un rapide tour de la table du regard, je me rendis compte que je pouvais associer certains de mes nakamas avec eux.  
Sanji me fit penser à Ban en tant que cuistot fumeur. Zoro me rapella Lance et sa distance avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Le squelette à Wakame avec toujours les mêmes blagues auxquelles plus personnes ne faisaient attention.  
Oui, cet équipage me rappelait le mien, ma deuxième famille, les Heart.

A cette constatation, un fin et vrai sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres.

\- Île en vue ! Déclara la voix rauque du sabreur vert de l'équipage depuis la vigie qu'il avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt.

A cette nouvelle, j'abordai à nouveau un vrai sourire. Après plusieurs mois sur une île avec des barges qui servaient de sbires à Doflamingo, j'allais enfin revoir mon équipage de bakas.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois cette sorte de sourire sur toi Law. Commenta l'archéologue en se levant de sa chaise.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de l'imiter ainsi que de la suivre lorsqu'elle sortit.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, Nami-ya donna déjà ses directives. Je ne pris même pas la peine de l'écouter et regardai l'île face à nous. Pour le moment, ce n'était qu'une tâche noire au loin, mais nous y serons d'ici une bonne heure.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à la tête du bateau, le lion. Je posai mon Nodachi contre le bastingage et m'y accoudai en regardant l'océan azur.

\- C'est dommage que tu partes déjà Torao.

Je sursautai légèrement et levai les yeux sur Luffy qui était assit en tailleur sur la tête du lion.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un équipage dont je dois m'occuper, Mugiwara-ya.

Il afficha une mine déçue et vissa son populaire chapeau de paille sur sa tête.  
\- Et...tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire partie de mon équipage ? Me demanda-t-il avec son air naïf.  
\- Non. Dis-je simplement légèrement agacé.  
\- Dommage...Tant pis je demanderais à Clem. Se réjouit-il.  
\- Ça aussi tu peux oublier !  
\- Ben..Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle est déjà dans mon équipage.  
\- Rooh...Allez sois sympa, je la co...  
\- C'est hors de question ! Le coupais-je alors que mon côté possessif reprenait le dessus.

A cette réponse mon interlocuteur gonfla les joues en ruminant pendant que j'affichai un sourire victorieux caché sous ma casquette.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas Traffy ?  
\- Il t'a déjà dit non frérot. N'insiste pas. Retentit une voix derrière nous.

J'avais complètement oublié que le blond était sur le bateau depuis Dressrosa. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il était autorisé à sortir hors de la cabine que lui avait donné Luffy. Chopper m'avait expliqué qu'il avait été gravement blessé lors de ses différents combats sur Dressrosa et qu'il avait dû rester au minimum une semaine cloué au lit. Le petit médecin m'avait aussi raconté que Sabo avait tenté de se lever en début de semaine alors que j'étais encore inconscient. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé il y a trois jours d'ici, il était dans le lit à côté du mien. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'ai discuté avec lui une bonne journée, le temps que je me sente capable de me lever.  
Ce fut comme ça que j'avais découvert que Sabo était le frère adoptif de Luffy et Clem.

La seule chose que je connaissais de l'enfance de ma compagne était la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait six ans. En voyant qu'elle n'aimait pas trop parler de cette partie de sa vie, je n'avais rien demandé de plus. La petite dispute entre Sabo et Luffy me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je la veux dans mon équipage ! Déclara le chapeau de paille haut et fort.  
\- Il t'a dit non, c'est qu'il a une raison. Fit Sabo en se tournant vers moi. N'est ce pas Law ?

Il sourit et me lança un regard qui disait clairement « Je sais que tu as une relation plus intime que nakama-capitaine avec Clem ".  
J'affichai un rictus moqueur. Ce blondinet était plus malin et plus observateur que je ne le croyais.  
\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie après tout et maintenant elle a une dette envers moi. Fis-je comme simple réponse.  
\- T'as sauvé la vie de ma sœur ? S'étonna Luffy.  
\- Tu vas sauver tous les Monkey.D. Rit le deuxième de l'armée révolutionnaire.  
\- Drôle de coïncidence en effet. Commentai-je simplement.

Sabo et moi nous affrontâmes du regard un moment.

\- Elle ne voudra jamais rejoindre mon équipage alors. Bouda le pailleux en coupant net l'affrontement silencieux. Elle déteste avoir des dettes.

Je ris intérieurement et me tournai de nouveau vers l'île qui était de plus en plus proche.

\- On arrive ! Beugla le capitaine du navire en sautant sur la pelouse artificielle en nous laissant seul Sabo et moi.  
Ce dernier s'assit sur les escaliers menant à la tête du lion.

\- Bonne chance avec elle, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Me confessa le blond en se relevant et en me faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
\- ... .Me tus-je en me retenant de lui couper sa main couverte de bandages.  
\- Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra on sera devenu beaux- frères. Rit-il avant de suivre les pas de son frère. Et attends moi le chewing-gum ambulant !

Pris au dépourvu, je ne répondis rien et le regardai s'éloigner.

Beau-frère ? Lui, donc Luffy aussi ! J'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir ces casse-pieds aux baskets tous les jours !  
A vrai dire, on n'avait jamais abordé le sujet du mariage avec Clem. Ni même sous-entendu.  
Un mariage entre pirates, ça ne se faisait pas. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, encore plus lorsque que les deux membres d'un couple sont recherchés. Surtout ces temps-ci avec la nouvelle ère encore pire que celle que Gold Roger avait commencé. Celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates serait l'un des nombreux pirates sur le Nouveau Monde ces temps-ci.  
Et puis si nous survivons, nous serons quand même recherchés et poursuivis par le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine. Ils ne s'arrêteront que lorsque qu'ils seront sûr que nous ne serons plus de ce monde.

Je soupirai et attendis que l'on arrive sur l'île.

* * *

Voilà voilà le premier chapitre de la deuxième saison. Je tiens à préciser que je considère que Caesar n'est plus sur le bateau ni Kinemon et Momonosuke.

Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Je sais que c'est un chapitre « ennuyeux» , car il n'y a pas d'action, mais ne vous en faite pas ça arrive. Je n'ai pas voulu m'étendre sur Dressrosa, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver.


	2. Chapitre deux ou Retrouvailles

**Chapitre deux : Des retrouvailles mouvementées.**

Non je suis en vie, ne vous présentez pas à mon enterrement -du moins pas encore - , je suis là. Du moins pour le moment. Bref, j'ai écris ce chapitre pendant les récentes vacances et me revoilà tout fraîche avec un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai fais un Lemon alors pas frapper!

Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur ** : Eiichiro Oda .

 **Mots : ** Environs 3700

 **Rating : ** M pour le lemon.

 **Correctrice :** Panndadoudoucornu.

 **Reviews :**

 _Traff Lamy:_ Sabo est un pervers en réalité! On ne dirait pas hein! Law est trèèèès sportif pour ça x))).

 _L1109:_ Hey! Génial! J'espère te voir tout au long! Les retrouvailles? Les voici! Oui, Clem sait que Sabo est toujours en vie. Ce sera expliqué dans les chapitres à venir plus celui-ci.

 _Nikkouyoku_ : J'aimais pas de trop Dressrosa et je n'aime pas trop "copier" le manga à ma sauce. Je préfère créer une histoire made in Clem x). Eh oui! Ce 1er chapitre était plus centré sur Law, car Clem n'est pas encore là pour une bonne raison.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent:**

Doflamingo a été vaincu par l'alliance pirate entre Luffy et Law. Après s'être remis de leurs blessures, ils se dirigent tous sur le Sunny vers Zou. Là où se trouve le sous-marin des Heart Pirate. Les retrouvailles approchent, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Externe**

Le Sunny arriva doucement au large de Zou. L'agitation était toujours aussi présente sur le navire. Ussop péchait, Chopper le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux alors que Brook prenait son thé en observant l'île qui se rapprochait au gré des flots. Nami, elle n'était pas en mode détente et donnait les ordres tout en regardant son Log Pose à trois aiguilles. L'aiguille indiquant Zou n'avait pas l'air affolée.

\- Ça à l'air d'une suupeeer île ! C'est ici chère navigatrice ?  
\- Oui c'est bien ici. Trafouillis m'a informée que le sous-marin était amarré de l'autre côté de l'île. Fit la rouquine en scrutant le ciel.  
\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? La questionna le cyborg en commençant la manœuvre .  
\- Mh..Il n'y a pas de vent par ici, on va remonter les voiles. Mets en marche le moteur. Ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers la vigie. Zoro ! - Remonte les voiles. Cria la femme forte en attrapant un Luffy sur-excité qui passait par là.  
\- Hé ! Râla ce dernier.  
\- Va l'aider !  
\- Mais pourquoi Nami ? Il peut le faire tout seul.

La seule réponse qu'eut son capitaine fut un poing fumant sur la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro et Luffy étaient occupés à remonter les voiles. Le plus jeune en se plaignant que Nami avait frappé trop fort et le vert en la traitant de sorcière.  
Cette dernière augmenta mentalement la dette du sabreur.

Après une longue manœuvre effectuée à merveille par le charpentier, le Sunny jeta l'ancre à côté du Sub Nautilus. Trafalgar Law sortit d'un pas nonchalant de la cuisine, son Nodachi sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'il aperçut la couleur jaune pétante de son propre moyen de transport, un fin sourire perça ses lèvres.

\- Capitaine ! Cria une voix bien connue aux oreilles du chirurgien.

Alors que Luffy sautait sur le sous-marin sans autorisation, Bepo pleurait à chaudes larmes. Content de revoir son capitaine.

C'est maintenant un sourire presque moqueur qu'affichait l'ex-shichibukaï alors qu'il sautait sur le pont. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que son second lui sautait au cou.

\- Capitaine ! Vous m'avez manqué ! On a eu peur pour vous, vous savez ! Fit l'ours polaire en serrant son supérieur entre ses pattes blanches.

Law, légèrement gêné de la situation repoussa gentiment son second.

\- Du calme Bepo.  
\- Shishishi. Il est rigolo ton nounours. Rigola Luffy qui était un peu plus loin.

Le nounours s'excusa en baissant la tête alors que Law ignorait royalement la remarque de son allié. L'allié en question était déjà partit de lui-même et commençait à s'émerveiller devant le submersible.

\- Je ne pensais pas le rôle de capitaine aussi horrible. Confia Bepo à son capitaine. Sachi, Penguin et Wakame sentent mauvais à cause de leurs entraînements intensifs.  
\- QUOI ?! S'indignèrent les concernés. Dis qu'on pue tant que t'y es !  
\- On croirait. Ajouta-t-il.  
\- Tu pues pas toi peut-être avec toute cette fourrure ?! S'énerva Penguin.  
\- Désolé...  
\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse ?! Crièrent la moitié des Heart.  
\- Désolé...

Un grand soupir collectif retentit.  
Les retrouvailles des Heart continuèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes. Le temps que tous les Mugiwara sautent sur le sous-marin. Soudain, Luffy sortit de nulle part et sembla chercher quelqu'un parmi les heart.

\- Ben... elle est pas là Clem ? S'étonna Luffy.

Cette simple question fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Avec tout ces câlins, c'était sortit de la tête de tout le monde.  
\- Qui est Clem ? Demanda Nami perplexe.  
\- Sûrement une jolie femme. Fit Sanji avec des yeux en cœur.  
\- Ou une marine. S'écria Ussop en tremblant.  
\- Shishishi. C'est ma petite sœur. Expliqua leur capitaine.  
\- Tu as une sœur ?! Crièrent Nami, Ussop et Chopper ne chœur.  
\- Elle pourra me montrer sa petite culotte. Se réjouit Brook qui reçu quelques secondes après un coup de poing de la navigatrice.  
\- Tu parles de Monkey Clémence j'imagine. Demanda Robin.  
\- Yohohoho ce petit nom me dit quelque chose.  
\- C'est normal. Son avis de recherche date d'y il y a longtemps. Elle s'est faite passée pour morte. Expliqua Sabo en se postant à côté de son frère.  
\- Si tu veux savoir où est Clem. Sache qu'elle n'est pas arrivée à l'heure prévue. Nous l'attendons toujours. Fit Ban en fumant contre la rambarde.  
\- Rooh...Je voulais la voir ! Elle est peut-être dans la forêt. Proposa la chapeau de paille. Allons y !

Même pas cinq secondes plus tard, Luffy était déjà partit dans la forêt.

 **Fin P.D.V. Externe**

2 heures plus tard  
 **P.D.V. Law**

Les mugiwaras étaient retournés sur leur navire depuis que leur stupide capitaine était parti sur l'île à la recherche de Clem. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit sur l'île, mais bon.

Je me tournai vers mes hommes qui étaient penchés sur son den den muschi. Je pose mes mains sur la table.

\- Vous avez ré-essayer ? Fis-je en tentant de rester calme  
\- Oui capitaine . Elle ne répond pas. Répondit mon mécanicien.

Je soupirai en massant mes tempes, j'avais une migraine persistante depuis quelques minutes.

\- De quand date la...Débutais-je.  
\- J'AI FAIIIMMM ! Me coupa un Luffy qui revenait de la forêt en courant.

Par le hublot, je vois mon allié sauter sur le pont de son navire. Je prend ma casquette, la vise sur ma tête et sortit. A mon grand désespoir sa sœur n'était pas avec lui.

\- Alors ? Fis-je simplement en fixant mon allié, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse à ma question.  
\- Je ne l'ai trouvée dans aucune taverne, malgré la bonne viande.

Je soupire. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il n'allait faire que manger au lieu de la chercher. J'actionne ma « ROOM » pour faire apparaître mon Nodachi dans ma main et me prépare à sauter.  
– Je vais aller chercher moi-même.  
\- Ça ne nous avancera à rien. Me coupa le deuxième de l'armée révolutionnaire en sortant de la cuisine du Sunny.  
\- Tu as peut-être une meilleure idée ?  
\- Non aucune, mais nous devrions attendre encore une nuit avant de s'affoler. Elle a peut-être eu un contre-temps.  
\- Il a raison capitaine, attendons encore une nuit et puis on verra. Fit mon second dans mon dos.

Je lançai un regard noir au blond et revint sur le pont du Sun Nautilus. Je détestai qu'on me contredise. Je rentrai sans un seul regard.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**  
 **P.D.V Externe**

Tous étaient partis se coucher sauf deux personnes. L'une sur le Sunny et l'autre sur le sous-marin. Zoro était de garde et s'entraînait, son corps transpirant et ses altères qu'il soulevait et déposait sans un bruit. Une sorcière qui se réveillait avec les poings en feu c'était violent croyez en l'expérience du Marino. Dans le Sub Nautilu c'est Trafalgar Law qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Savoir que Clem n'était pas arrivée au rendez-vous le laissait perplexe. Le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à la joindre par son den den mushi personnel le frustrait encore plus.

 **Fin P.D.V. Externe**

 **P.D.V. Zoro**

\- 687...688..689...690..

Encore une petite centaine de pompes sur une main puis je boirai une bonne bouteille de saké.

Après avoir finit cet exercice, je m'assois en tailleur au sol en ouvrant ma bouteille pour ensuite la boire cul-sec. Pendant que je buvais le fond de la bouteille, je vis une ombre roder autour du navire. Je me frottai les yeux pour être sûr que la fatigue ne me joue pas des tours. Mais non, l'ombre repassa et sauta sur la pelouse du Sunny.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel.

Je me levai, empoignai mes katanas, les accrochai à ma ceinture avant de sauter sur la pelouse.  
L'ombre qui s'y trouvait sursauta légèrement.

\- Qui es-tu. Demandai-je à cette ombre en dégainant Shusui.

Elle ne me répond pas. Tant pis je vais la faire parler. Je l'attaquai d'un simple coup de sabre et sans prévenir. Elle sortit elle aussi un katana et contre-attaqua sans problème.

\- Tu veux jouer, on va jouer. Dis-je avec un sourire carnassier. Un combat nocturne, j'avais jamais fait.  
\- Non attends je suis...Tenta désespérément un voix féminine.  
\- Demon slash.

Elle fait un salto-arrière vers la droite pour encore éviter.

\- Tu dois être Roronoa Zoro. Fit la fille en enlevant sa cape ainsi que sa capuche. Ravie de rencontrer le premier membre de l'équipage de mon stupide frère.

 **Fin P.D.V. Zoro**

 **P.D.V Externe**

\- T'es qui ? Fit le sabreur.  
\- Moi ? Juste la sœur de ton capitaine.  
\- Comment je peux en être sûr ?  
\- C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?! Hurla la navigatrice en sortant de la chambre des filles avec, derrière elle, Robin. Je vais augmenter les dettes !

La rousse se stoppa immédiatement en voyant l'intruse sur la pelouse du Sunny.

\- C'est qui elle ? Demanda la rouquine en pointant la brune.  
\- Je suis Monkey.D. Clémence.

La rouquine se tourna vers sa seule amie du navire.

\- Robin. Toi qui sait tout. C'est vraiment la sœur de notre capitaine débile ?

L'archéologue fixa la jeune fille un moment avant d'affirmer.

\- Oui c'est bien elle.  
-Tu t'es perdue ou quoi ? Fit Sabo en sortant de sa cabine encore un peu endormi.

\- Non, j'ai juste les Marines aux trousses et j'essaye d'en placer une depuis plus de dix minutes. Répondit la brune en retirant sa cape, dont un chat en tombe.  
\- Quoi ?! La Marine. Cria Ussop qui avait suivit Nami.

Un par un, tous les membres des Mugiwara sortirent du navire. Le dernier étant Luffy qui somnolait à moitié.

\- Hein ? Que quoi ? De la viande ? Fit ce dernier en reniflant à la recherche d'un quelconque morceau de viande.  
\- Mais non baka. Hurla Sanji en lui administrant un coup de pied magistral.  
\- Il faut faire vite ou la Marine va.. Commença Clem avant d'être interrompue par un bruit de tirs qui vienait de la forêt.  
\- Ils attaquent ! Crièrent Ussop et Chopper en se tenant mutuellement.  
\- Oh Clem ! Fit soudainement Luffy.  
\- Rendors toi ou va te battre contre les Marines ! Ordonna la rousse.  
\- Je pense qu'on a pas le choix. Yohohoho on va devoir se battre les amis. Fit le squelette en s'élançant dans le combat en étant très vite suivit par Sanji, Zoro, Luffy et Sabo.  
Alerté par tous ces bruits, tous les Heart sans exception sortirent du sous-marin.

\- Quoi la Marine ? A cette heure. S'écria Sachi scandalisé en se lançant aussi dans le combat, afin d'aidé leurs alliés.

Penguin et d'autres le suivirent. Finalement seul le capitaine et Ban restèrent sur le pont. Le regard du chirurgien semblait être attiré par quelque chose sur le navire « ennemi ».

\- Vous voyez capitaine, il suffisait d'attendre. Elle est là. Fit le cuisinier en s'en allumant une.  
\- A force je devrais savoir qu'elle est aussi imprévisible que le Nouveau Monde. Fut la seule réponse de l'ex-corsaire avant d'aller se joindre au combat.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, aucun marine n'était encore debout et les pirates se rejoignirent tous sur le Sunny. Le capitaine des Mugiwaras décida d'organiser une fête pour..ben pour fêter l'alliance ainsi que ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur. Sœur qu'il étouffa sous un énorme câlin.

\- Luffy lâche la sinon tu vas nous la tuer. Rigola Sabo en entammant sa troisième choppe de bière.

A contre cœur l'homme élastique lâcha Clem et celle-ci reprit sa respiration.

\- Dadan m'a envoyée par lettre que tu étais morte. Fit-il en mimant la moue.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne devais pas risquer que la Marine ou le Gouvernement ne me retrouve par ton intermédiaire et puis ça t'aurait mit en danger.  
\- Mouais, mais pourquoi Sabo lui avait le droit de te voir ?  
\- Parce que je me suis cachée chez les révolutionnaires un moment.  
\- Je vois. Bref, je vais te présenter à mon équipage. Déclara-t-il en tirant la jeune femme par le bras, jusqu'au milieu de la pelouse.

Là où s'était improvisée une piste de danse pour un Penguin et Wakame bourrés et un Bepo qui se plaignait qu'il avait trop chaud, étendu sur la pelouse fraîche.

 **Fin P.D.V. Externe**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

\- Les gars ! Je vous présente ma sœur.

Je souris timidement en faisant un petit geste de la main.  
Un blond avec une cigarette s'approcha en me prenant la main et y déposa un baiser.

\- Je me présente. Je suis Sanji le cuisinier et ton serviteur. N'hésite pas à faire appel à moi à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou même de la nuit. Je serais toujours disponible pour les belles femmes telles que vous.  
\- Je..heu..merci. Fis-je intimidé. C'est sûr qu'avec Law comme homme, ce genre de déclaration c'était pas tous les jours.  
En parlant de Law, je le vois ruminer sur le banc du mât en fusillant Sanji du regard. Monsieur fait toujours son jaloux à ce que je vois.

Je retirai ma main et de celles de Sanji et ce fut un cyborg qui se présenta à moi.

\- Je suis SUUUPPEER content de rencontrer la frangine de ce cher Luffy. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Fit le robot en faisant une pose...étrange.

Mais..mais il ne portait qu'un slip extrêmement moulant avec une chemise aux motifs ...bizarres !

Ainsi de suite, tous les membres de l'équipage se présentèrent à moi sauf le second qui préfèrait boire dans son coin. Après toutes les présentations et les centaines de verres ou amuse-bouches que j'avais refusé à Sanji, je me fondis dans la foule. Près des Heart plus précisément.

\- Vous allez bien les gars ?  
\- Super et toi ? Tu as bien changé, tu as même recoupé légèrement tes cheveux. Cela te va bien. Me complimenta Louis encore sobre.  
\- Merci. Et toi je vois que tu bois enfin autre chose que du jus de fruit. Le taquinai-je en me servant un verre.

Il rumina dans sa petite barbe toute nouvelle et retourna parler de médecine avec Chopper qui dégustai une barbe à papa.

\- Eh gamine. C'est quoi ce long gant en cuir sur ton avant bras droit ? Demanda Ban.  
\- Oh ça ! Rien de spécial j'avais envie de changer un peu de style. Souris-je afin qu'il ne pose pas d'autres questions à ce sujet.  
\- Je vois.

Je me séparai de nouveau du groupe en allant chercher de quoi me remplir le ventre. Il fallait dire que la cuisine de Sanji égalisait celle de Ban. Je me servis de quelques amuse-bouches sur une serviette et sursauta lorsque je sentis des bras m'entourer la taille. Une tête s'enfouit dans mon cou et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur mon cou. Je reconnue tout suite l'odeur de Law. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis le temps.

\- Tu avais dit l'autre jour par den den que tu ne voulais pas que notre couple s'affiche en la présence des Mugiwaras. Que cela nuirait à l'alliance.  
\- Vu comment ils sont bourrés, ils ne vont se souvenir de rien et puis ils sont tous occupés alors j'en profite.

Il déposa un deuxième baiser chaud et je frissonnai de plus belle.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Fit mon amant dans mon cou.  
\- Moi aussi. Lui confiai-je en sentant ses mains descendre sur mes hanches. Pas maintenant.  
\- Mh...Je n'aime pas les ordres miss.

Il se mit à caresse mes hanches et continua de mitrailler mon cou de baisers chauds et doux.

\- Law, je ne rigole pas. Fis-je sur un ton autoritaire.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie. Me glissa le chirurgien à mon oreille.  
\- J'ai pas dis ça, mais pas ici. Frissonnais-je en regardant autour de nous. On pourrait nous voir.  
\- Rentrons au sous-marin alors. Susurra-t-il en activant sa ROOM et mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Deux secondes plus tard, on se retrouvait dans notre chambre, celle que je n'avais plus vu depuis plus d'un an. Je fis parcourir mon regard sur les murs. Rien n'avait bougé, la chambre n'était pas sale, preuve qu'on était venu la nettoyer régulièrement. Je ne pus continuer mon observation plus longtemps que les mains baladeuses de mon amant se faufilèrent sous mon haut. Il ré-enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en mordilla mon cou.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine encore couverte de la tenue que je mettais pour me battre.

\- Ils vont remarquer qu'on est partit. Fis-je alors qu'il me plaquait le dos contre le matelas.  
\- Ils sont trop occupés à boire et s'amuser pour remarquer que nous ne sommes plus là.

Il m'embrassa avec envie et je répondis à son baiser de la même façon en l'attirant à moi. Il poursuivit le baiser plus fougueusement pendant qu'il se glissait entre mes cuisses que j'avais entrouvertes. Ses mains fiévreuses se baladaient le longs de mes flancs en remontant petit à petit mon haut et dévoilant mon ventre plat avec quelques petites cicatrices presque invisibles. Je frissonnai au contact froid de ses doigts avec mon corps qui commençait à chauffer et brisai le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Tes soupirs m'ont tellement manqués. Me susurra mon amant en venant embrasser mon cou après avoir enlevé mon haut et l'avoir balancé dans la pièce.

Afin de rendre la pareil, je l'obligeai à se redresser et retirai sa chemise bordeaux qui subit la même châtiment que mon haut. Je le regardai sans gène et re-découvris avec mes yeux ce corps de dieu.

\- Toujours aussi parfait. Commentai-je sensuellement en caressant ses abdos.

Je le sentis frissonner sous mes doigts et poursuivis mon exploration.

\- Si on accepte les quelques cicatrices.  
\- On s'en fou de ça. Le coupai-je.

Il sourit de plus belle et se met à masser ma poitrine tandis que je frôlai ses mamelons. Plus il massait, plus je gémissai d'impatience. Je finis par abandonner ses bouts de chair pour descendre caresser son bas ventre. Innocemment, j'ouvris son pantalon et il se relèva légèrement pour qui je le lui retire, ce que je fis. Une bosse assez proéminante déformait son boxer bleu marine et je souris à cette vue.

\- Je te fais toujours autant d'effet ? La taquinai-je en frôlant son membre par dessus le tissus.  
\- Comment rester insensible à ton corps parfait. Répondit il en retirant le reste de mes vêtements.  
\- Hum..Je ne sais pas.  
\- Impossible pour moi. Me susurra-t-il avant de prendre un de mes mamelons en bouche.

\- Mh~. Fut le seul son qui sortit de mes lèvres.

Ma main se posa sur son entre-jambe que je me mis à masser énergiquement. Sa réaction fut immédiate : il gémit faiblement. Je gémis aussi lorsqu'il se mit à caresser mon clitoris. Je retirai la dernière barrière de tissus qui séparait nos deux corps et commençai les mouvements sur son membre. Je mouillai doucement en gémissant de plus en plus fort tandis que lui grognait de plaisir.

\- Law..en moi~ Ordonnai-je sous le ton de la luxure la plus totale.  
\- Avec plaisir. Fit-il en retirant ma main et me pénétrant doucement.  
\- Haaa~Gémis-je en fermant les yeux.

Il se mouva directement en moi et je criai de plaisir. Il accéléra en grognant de plaisir tandis qu'on approchait tous les deux de la jouissance. Au bout d'un énième coup, on jouit tout les deux en gémissant nos prénoms.

Nos respirations haletantes, il se coucha sur moi en remontant la couverture sur nous. Je passai mes mains encore tremblantes dû au récent plaisir dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Se confia-t-il dans ma poitrine.  
\- Moi aussi...moi aussi. Répondis-je.

Ses mains caressaient mes hanches.  
\- J'ai encore envie ma chérie. Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Je gémis doucement et donnai un coup de hanches.

La nuit fut longue pour nos deux pirates.

* * *

Ce deuxième chapitre clôt. Vous l'aurez remarquer, celui-ci est plus long. Le précédent pas, car c'était un peu le prologue pour planter le décor. Déjà un lemon. Il faut bien que Monsieur calme ses pulsions, non x) ?

Bref, dites moi ce qui vous a le plus plût dans ce chapitre.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, c'est le bouton juste en dessous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	3. Chapitre trois ou Jalousie

**Saison deux Chapitre trois ou Jalousie**

Bref, pour ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, merci beaucoup ça me fais plaisir de voir que vous suivez ma fiction et que vous la critiquez. Vos critiques m'aident à m'améliorer et à rendre la lecture plus agréable. Je suis ouverte à de toutes nouvelles propositions.

J'ai essayé de faire plus long rien que pour vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating:** K.

 **Droits d'auteur:** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mots:** Environs 4200

 **Correctrice: ** Pandadoudoucornu

 **Reviews:**

 _Traff Lamy_ : Merci! On sait toujours s'améliorer et vu que le 1er était pas terrible...Des minis Law et Clem coursé par leurs parents XD! C'est pervers ça, mais j'adore XD!

 _Hiyaka:_ Hey! Pas de soucis! J'avoue que le lemon allonge le chapitre XD! J'aime bien Sabo aussi, alors je peux comprendre.

 _croco paul_ : D'où le rating M.

 _nikkouyoku:_ Tant mieux si tu as aimé ces doubles retrouvailles!

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent:**

Enfin arrivé sur l'île de Zou, Law retrouve son équipage, mais un membre manque à l'appel: Clem. Elle refait surface la nuit même sur le pont du Sunny. Luffy content de revoir sa soeur, fait une fête nocturne afin de fêter ça. Suite aux présentations, Law et Clem se "retrouvent" durant une longue nuit agitée.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

 **P.D.V. Extérieur**

Quelques jours ont passé depuis la fête et il était temps de partir de l'île de Zou. Deux navires pirates se faisaient face ou plutôt un navire et un sous-marin. Le chapeau de paille sauta sur le pont de Sub Nautilus, face à son allié. Toujours avec son légendaire sourire qui commençait à agacer l'ex-shichibukaï.

\- Mugiwara-ya, je pense qu'il est préférable de se séparer à présent.  
\- Quoi? L'alliance est déjà terminée? S'étonna le Monkey.D.

Le chirurgien se massa légèrement les tempes pour calmer la migraine naissante et continua son explication.

\- Non elle n'est pas finie, mais on sera plus efficace séparé et on couvrira plus de terrain.  
\- Mais on s'amuse bien. Fit le pailleux en montrant Penguin draguant la rouquine qui abattit son poing sur la tête de ce dernier.

Law soupira face à l'imbécillité de ces membres et reprit.

\- Certes, mais tu dois ramener ton frère sur une île qui n'est pas dans notre plan. Fit il en regardant le blond parler à sa compagne.  
\- Hm... Pas envie ! Répondit l'autre capitaine.

Il s'apprêtait à découper le fameux Mugiwara, mais Clem arriva à temps accompagnée du second de l'armée révolutionnaire.

 **Fin P.D.V Extérieur**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Je parlais tranquillement avec mon frère adoptif de nos souvenirs d'enfance en écoutant d'une oreille discrète la discussion entre mon capitaine et mon frère un peu plus loin. Apparemment, ce n'était pas simple d'expliquer à Luffy qu'on allait devoir débuter une alliance à distance.  
Je m'avançai vers eux talonnée par Sabo.

\- Il faut bien que tu le ramènes, je ne le veux pas dans mes pieds. Il est même pas foutu de faire ses lacets tout seul. Râlai-je en montrant le blond me servant de frère.  
\- Hé! Répliqua aussitôt ce dernier en me fusillant du regard alors que Luffy explosait de rire.  
\- J'y peux rien si t'es encore au stade gamin moi !  
\- Arrête tes conneries un peu tu veux ?! Et toi arrêtes de rire comme une baleine. S'énerva le blond en brandissant son poing, prêt à le frapper.  
\- Bref, le sujet est clôt. Mugiwara-ya, tu ramènes Sabo-ya. Coupa mon compagnon en tournant les talons.

Toujours aussi sympathique celui-là. Comment plombé l'ambiance en moins de dix secondes... Soupirai-je mentalement.

Law donna l'ordre de préparer le sous-marin afin de partir, c'est alors que Luffy sauta sur son propre navire suivit de Sabo. Mes deux grands frères me firent signe en sachant très bien que l'on se reverrait dans pas longtemps et puis ils ont mon numéro de den den mushi au cas où.

Le Thousand Sunny s'éloignait doucement alors que je rentrais dans le sous-marin afin d'immerger.

1 mois plus tard, dans le nouveau monde.

 **Toujours P.D.V. Clem**

\- Ah! Un peu de soleil ça fait un bien fou! M'exclamai-je en sortant sur le pont.

Je vis Wakame accoudé à la rambarde et le rejoignis. Il me salua et je répondis d'un sourire.

\- C'est une île exotique si tu veux savoir. Me coupa-t-il alors que je me préparai à lui poser la question.  
\- Oh je vois. Tu connais son nom?  
\- Non, mais je sais qu'elle est déserte et que le log se recharge en moins d'une journée.  
\- Une journée de repos bien méritée.  
\- Enfin. Souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire. Depuis le temps qu'on rêvait de partir de Zou...

Je me contentai de sourire face à sa remarque et regardai l'île grossir en fonction de notre avancée.

Peu à peu, le pont se rempli des membres de l'équipage et nous jetâmes l'ancre près de la plage au sable doré qui bordait l'océan turquoise. Le paradis.

Les premiers à descendre étaient bien sûr Sachi et Penguin en maillot de bain assortit à leur bonnet. Je ris en les voyant et me dis que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de sortir le maillot quand on en avait l'occasion.

Je me tournai vers la porte principale du navire et l'ouvris. Je tombai nez à nez avec Law.  
\- Je peux savoir où tu vas miss? Me demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.  
\- Je pense que c'est un temps idéal pour sortir mon maillot et me prélasser au soleil.

Son regard changea et il me scanna du regard avec un sourire amusé. Je l'interrogeai du regard et il ne fit que sortir. Je fis un pas dans le sous-marin et j'entendis sa voix résonner derrière moi.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir dedans.

De légères couleurs apparurent sur mes joues et je fermai la porte afin de camoufler son ricanement.  
Je ressortis du sous-marin et sauta sur le sable chaud qui se mit à chauffer mes pieds. Une sac à la main, je me dirigeai vers un palmier qui faisait un peu d'ombre. J'installai un essui * à même le sol, me couchai dessus et sortit des lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un livre de mon sac. Je débutai ma lecture, mais un ballon percuta le tronc du palmier. Je grognai et me relevai pour leur renvoyer.

\- Faites gaffe la prochaine fois. Les prévins-je en leur lançant.

Ils s'excusèrent pendant que je soupirai et me rassis. Je sursautai quand je sentis que ce n'était pas sur le palmier que j'étais adossée.

\- Surprise miss ? Fit une voix charmeuse que je connaissais mieux que quiconque.

Je ris un peu alors que ses bras tatoués passaient autour de ma taille pour me ramener contre son torse nu.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas . Toi qui déteste le soleil et la chaleur. Sans parler de mettre un maillot. Répondis-je en regardant son maillot-bermuda jaune et noir. Joli au passage.  
\- Je peux en dire autant que toi. Et pour te répondre, j'ai aussi besoin de repos.

Ses doigts se mirent à me caresser le ventre alors que je reprenais mon livre.  
\- Je l'ai déjà lu cent fois celui-là. Commenta Law en le prenant.  
\- Hé! Pas moi! Râlai-je en le lui reprenant. Mon mien.

Il ricana dans mon dos alors que je reprenais ma lecture.

Je terminai de lire la dernière page et fermai le livre sous les légers ronflements de mon amant avec qui j'avais échangé les positions. J'étais adossée contre le palmier et lui adossé à moi, la tête posée sur ma poitrine.

Je souris en passant mes doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux ébènes et fermant moi aussi les yeux.

Le silence régnait et je somnolais légèrement. Quand soudain un bruit sourd me fit sursauter. Law se leva d'un coup en dégainant son Nodachi posé non loin. Je me levai aussi et regardai autour de moi.  
Tout était normal du côté de l'énorme forêt tropicale. Je me tournai vers la plage.

\- Oh putain. Fut le seul mot qui traversa mes lèvres à ce moment.  
Un énorme trou se trouvait au milieu de la plage et fumait encore.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel. Fit Law en trottinant vers ce fameux trou.

Je le suivis de près et vis les gars faire de même.  
Tout l'équipage se positionna autour du cratère, mais c'était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit avec toute cette fumée qui s'en dégageait.

\- Quelque chose bouge! Cria Bepo.

Je plissai les yeux et vis une ombre bouger légèrement et gémir de douleur.

\- C'est une personne. Commentai-je pour moi-même.  
\- Bepo, Shachi. Faites le sortir avant qu'il n'inhale trop de fumée.  
\- Aye cap'tain!

Mes deux nakamas sortirent le corps et le posèrent plus loin sur la plage. Je m'avançai afin de voir qui c'était et je fus sous le choc lorsque je le reconnus.

Il est pas mort comme les autres lui?! Pensai-je en reculant.

\- Tu te sens bien? Me demanda Law.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai de reculer toujours sous le choc pour finalement m'asseoir au sol.

\- Clem! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me questionna-t-il encore.  
\- Je...Je le..lui..le connais. Répondis-je difficilement en tremblant.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface, les mauvais, les pires. Tout ça à cause de lui. Celui à qui je n'aurais jamais dû donner ma confiance et il y a des années maintenant.

\- Il s'appelle...F..Finn.  
\- Finn?  
\- Oui. Mieux connu sous le nom de code de Ray. *

Mon capitaine se rapprocha de moi.

\- Celui qui t'a livré à Doflamingo?

Je hochai la tête en tentant de contenir mes larmes. Tandis que Law se tourna vers le corps couvert de sang.

\- On s'en va. De toute façon il va mourir. Trancha Law en retournant au sous-marin.

Je redressai la tête et le vis partir sans un mot. Pourquoi fait-il ça? Ce n'est pas un ennemi pour lui. Normalement il l'aurait aidé puis demandé une rançons ou des informations. Alors pourquoi le laisse-t-il crever ? Parce que c'est mon ex?

\- Law ! L'interpellai-je. Tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire!  
\- Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Fit-il simplement sans même se tourner vers moi.  
Je grinçai des dents et me remis debout.

\- Tu sais autant que moi qu'il y a toujours une chance en médecine. Quoi qu'il m'ait fait, tu dois le soigner. C'est ton devoir de médecin sinon tu ne pourras plus prétendre en être un.

À cette menace, il se tourna vers moi surpris que je lui tienne tête malgré ce que Finn m'avait fait subir. Il soupira.

\- Jean-bart, amène le sur le navire. Louis prépare la salle d'opération, on va avoir du boulot.  
\- À vos ordres! Répondirent en choeur les deux concernés en s'attaquant à leurs tâches.

Le regard de mon amant trouva le mien et je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant en me relevant.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

Deux semaine plus tard

 **P.D.V. Finn**

Ce satané médecin ne veut toujours pas que je sorte de mon lit ! Qu'est ce qu'il a à la fin ? Bientôt deux semaines que je suis enfermé dans cette cabine et que ce pirate ne répond pas à mes questions. Il me fixe depuis quinze minutes assit tranquillement sur sa chaise.

\- Je veux sortir! Je me sens très bien.  
\- Non.

Je soupirai et me recouchai.

\- Je peux savoir quand on arrive sur la prochaine île au moins?  
\- Dans une semaine.  
\- Et tu comptes me laisser sortir de ce lit?  
\- Non.

Rah qu'il m'énerve!  
Je le vis se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

\- L'un de mes nakamas t'apportera le repas. Fit-il en sortant.

Je lui fis un beau doigt d'honneur dès que la porte fut fermée à clé. Je me levai et m'approchai du hublot.

\- Toujours immergé. Pff... Une vraie prison ici.

Je fis les cent pas dans la pièce à la recherche dans moyen, ne serait-ce que pour sortir de cette cabine. Tenter de forcer la porte? Non trop dangereux, si ce noiraud s'en rend compte il me tuera. Mh...

\- Je sais! M'écriai-je en me recouchant. Je vais tout simplement attendre que l'un de ses imbéciles de nakamas apporte le repas et bam, je l'assomme le temps de faire une petite balade des lieux et qui sait trouver un den den mushi.

Je ricanai de plus belle et attendis patiemment l'heure de ma "libération".

Un bruit de porte retentit et sans attendre je sautai hors de la cabine en assommant celui qui m'apportait les repas depuis mon réveil. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Penguin, mais je m'en fous.

Je commençai mon exploration par les couloirs. Je pensai pas que c'était aussi grand ! Je me stoppai net dès que j'entendis des voix provenir d'une salle. Sûrement celle du réfectoire vu que je perçois aussi des bruits de couverts.

Je tendis l'oreille que me collai à la porte.

 **Fin P.D.V. Finn**  
 **P.D.V. Clem**

Il en met du temps Penguin. Je vais aller voir c'est pas normal. Il déteste Finn et ne lui taperait sûrement pas la causette.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- Je vais voir où est Penguin avant que Shachi ne lui bouffe sa part.  
\- Hé! J'y ai même pas touché!  
\- Mais oui, mais oui. Fis-je en rigolant et ouvrant la porte.

Je sortis et marchai vers la cabine où se trouvait Finn. Une drôle de sensation m'envahit. J'avais l'impression d'être suivie. Sur le trajet je me retournai une bonne dizaine de fois, mais ne vis personne.

\- Je manque de sommeil moi.

Au loin je remarquai que la porte était ouverte et la casquette de Penguin à terre.

\- Penguin?

J'accélérai le pas et arrivai devant la porte.  
Il était allongé au sol avec une bosse sur la tête. Il semblait totalement sonné.

Je sortis mon den den muschi et me préparai à sonner à Law.

Soudain, une main prit mon den den et un corps se colla à mon dos.

\- Toujours aussi belle. Susurra une voix que je connaissai trop bien.

Je me figeai alors que ses mains se mirent à se balader sur mes hanches.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue, Clem ? Toi qui a une si belle voix.

Je déglutis et repris mes esprits en voyant Penguin. Je me dégageai de son emprise et me tournai face au brun. Je tentai de ne pas croiser son regard perçant de couleur rouge sang. Ses yeux m'avaent toujours fait cet effet, celui de n'être qu'un de ses pions. Mais ne l'aurai-je pas déjà été?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais?! L'agressai-je en m'accroupissant à côté de mon nakama qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.  
\- Oh lui? Il avait qu'à bougé son cul. Je voulais sortir.  
\- Toujours aussi égoïste et noble à ce que je vois. Lui crachai-je en aidant Penguin à se redresser.  
\- Tu aimais ça à l'époque surtout, quand on "le" faisait. Insista-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- C'est fini cette histoire Finn. Je ne suis plus avec toi et ne te ferais plus jamais confiance.

Je lui tournai le dos avec un Penguin affalé sur mon épaule et le trainai dans le couloir. J'entendis ses ricanements dans mon dos alors que j'avançai péniblement.

\- Comment tu as pu tomber si bas? Toi qui détestais les pirates.

Je me stoppai net dans mon avancé.

\- Question de survie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Je respirai un grand coup et repris mon chemin en l'ignorant alors qu'une porte claqua.

\- Que fais-tu?

Je relevai la tête et vis Law. Je tournai ma tête vers la cabine de Finn et remarquai qu'il y était rentré.

\- Il a dû avoir une baisse de tension. Je l'ai retrouvé pas loin d'ici.  
\- Donne le moi. Il est trop lourd pour toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal.

Je m'exécutai et lui donnai le noiraud. Je m'éloignai aux côtés de mon compagnon de cette cabine.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**  
 **P.D.V. Law**

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

J'avais donné le feu vert à ce Finn après m'être occupé de Penguin. Clem m'avait mentit c'était un fait, car j'avais remarqué que Penguin avait une bosse au niveau du crâne. Clem serait incapable de faire une chose pareil, alors qui? Je pencherai plus pour cet homme. Je le sens mal, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui. Je ne peux pas prendre le r*** qu'il soit nuisible pour le bien de mon équipage.

Je me levai de mon bureau ne pris même pas la peine de ranger ma paperasse et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie où devait normalement se trouver Clem.  
Mes pas résonnèrent sur le sol du submersible et arrivant à destinations, je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper que je rentrai.

Je fus surpris de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Finn était là lui aussi à me regarder avec son sourire narquois.

\- Je te dérange peut-être?

Ma nakama sursautai, elle n'avait pas dû m'entendre arriver, et se tourna face à moi et tournant par la même occasion le dos au brun.

\- Non pas du tout.  
\- Pourtant vous sembliez dans une grande discussion. Fis-je en plissant les yeux. Je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez avant mon arrivée.

Clem s'apprêtait à répondre quand Finn le fit à sa place.

\- Des bons souvenirs.

Des bons? Je pensais qu'ils se détestaient, ou du moins que Clem le détestait. Quelle était cette histoire?  
Je masquai mon étonnement par un hochement de tête et m'adressai directement à celui qui semait le doute depuis son arrivée.

\- Veux-tu bien nous laisser seul un instant?

\- Pourquoi je devrais ? Me défia-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. J'ai le droit de parler avec une belle jeune femme. Ajouta-t-il en enlaçant la brune d'un bras et posant sa main sur sa hanche.

Là il me défie sans aucuns doute. Je lui lançai un de ses regards noirs, mais ce qui me faisait ragé le plus, c'était que Clem ne repoussait pas son bras. Pourquoi?

Un éclat de rire me fit sortir de mes pensées noires et mon regard dévia de nouveau vers lui. Il enleva sa main de là et prit la direction de la sortie.

\- Souris, tu gagnes de l'espérance de vie.

Et il sortit en rigolant toujours.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? Me demanda Clem.  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Pourquoi tu t'es laissée faire?! Devant moi en plus !  
\- J'ai pas envie qu'il sache pour nous deux.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?!  
\- Par...Parce qu'il est dangereux, très dangereux. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Dis moi en plus sur lui.  
\- Je n'en sais même pas plus moi-même. Il a plusieurs personnalités.  
\- Comment ça?

Elle s'assit mollement sur un lit de l'infirmerie tandis que moi je restai debout face à elle en attendant qu'elle me réponde.

\- On fait tous des conneries quand on est ado... Débuta-t-elle un pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix tremblante. Je n'y ai pas échappé et c'est lui qui a été ma plus grosse.  
\- Quelle relation avais-tu avec lui?  
\- C'est...enfin c'était mon petit copain vers 14-15 ans.

J'écarquillai les yeux légèrement à cette nouvelle.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas déjà parlé de lui ? Je pensais qu'il s'appelait Ray.  
\- C'est l'un de ces nombreux noms de codes...  
\- Nom de code ?  
\- C'est un tueur à gage, il travaillait pour le Gouvernement.

Le choc fut terrible. Il faut absolument qu'il s'en aille du sous-marin, mais la prochaine île est dans quelques jours ! Je ne peux pas le jeter à la mer. C'est une menace pour mes nakamas.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?! Et c'est toi qui m'a supplié il y a une semaine de le garder jusqu'à la prochaine île ! Tu te rend compte du danger qu'il représente ?

Elle baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre et serrant les poings. J'ai peut-être un peu trop haussé le ton, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

\- Je..Je ne le savais pas encore. Il vient de me le dire. Je voulais savoir, savoir pourquoi il ...Elle se mordit la lèvre encore plus. Il les a tous tuer.

Son corps fut prit de spasmes et mon premier réflexe fut de m'agenouiller devant elle en posant mes mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Qui ça "tous" ?

Ses tremblements doublèrent et je câlinai ses mains pour lui montrer que j'étais là.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Elle se dégagea violemment de mon emprise et se leva.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Fis-je en me levant.  
\- Sinon je serais contrainte de te tuer.

La porte claqua après sa sortie et je restai planter là, à fixer la porte. Encore un mystère à découvrir sur elle.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Je sortis de la pièce avec les larmes aux yeux et m'adossai contre le mur à côté. Je suis conne ! J'en avait déjà trop dit!

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dis ?! Cria Finn que apparut devant moi.

Je sursautai et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il me plaqua violemment au mur. J'en eus le souffle coupé et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Il resserra son emprise sur mon cou et mes pieds décolèrent du sol. Son visage se rapprocha du mien et un aura menaçante se forma autour de lui.

\- Toujours aussi insolente.

Je me débattis, mais c'était peine perdue, il était trop fort pour moi.

\- J'ai... Argh... rien dis...  
\- Oh que si! Beaucoup de trop à mon goût. Tu vas devoir être punie pour ton imprudence.

Sans prévenir, il m'embrassa en me reposant au sol. Sous le choc, je gardai les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il colla son corps au mien. Par réflexe j'attrapai son T-shirt entre mes mains. Une porte s'ouvrit non loin de mon oreille et c'est à se moment que Finn força l'ouverture de mes lèvres. Sans le vouloir, elles s'ouvrirent.  
Peut-être parce que sa férocité m'avait manquée. Peut-être suis-je encore au fond de moi amoureuse de lui, mon premier amour.  
Perdue dans mes pensées je me laissai faire, mais un raclement de gorge retentit.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas? Fit la voix de Law.

Law ! Cette voix me fit redescendre sur terre et je repoussai Finn contre le mur d'en face.

\- Si un peu. Répondit Finn avec un sourire victorieux.

Je passa ma langue sur mes lèvres et me rendis compte qu'elle était en sang. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Law dégainer son Nodachi.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi gamin? Fit-il une aura menaçante. J'ai encore de la place dans mes bocaux si ça t'intéresse.  
\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ta grande lame? Ricana son maintenant ennemi. J'ai mieux moi, beaucoup mieux.  
\- Tu n'as même pas d'armes.  
\- Oh que si.

Il souleva sa main et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- ARRÊTE! Pas ici ! Hurlais-je, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire stopper directement.

Law me défigura alors que je me trouvais entre les deux.  
\- Bouge ! M'ordonna le brun. Sinon je te bute avec lui.

Je vis une marque semblable à la mienne se dessiner sur sa main droite. Il avait activé ses pouvoirs, soudain il tomba au sol et je vis Shachi derrière lui avec son poing fumant.

Je souffle de soulagement.

\- Merci tu nous as aidé à éviter le pire.

* * *

Walla finis *-*

J'ai fais plus long (je n'ai plus de doigts) chapitre rien que pour vous. J'aime couper à ces moments. Je suis trop sadique. Pas frapper.

Les paris sont ouverts, celui qui me trouve le pouvoir de Finn je luis fais un câlin *-*.

Encore un gros merci à ma correctrice ^^

Pour infos le prénom Finn vient de Finnick de Hunger Games. Tous simplement parce que je bloquais sur le nom et que j'adore ce gars *Q*. So sex!

Reviewer, j'attends ça avec impatience.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	4. Chapitre quatre ou Les survivants

**Saison deux : Chapitre quatre ou Les survivants**

J'ai profité de mes récentes vacances pour m'avancer dans ce chapitre, mais pas que !

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres, mais je poste mon 4a chapitre de la saison deux.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews!

* * *

 _Rating_ : K+

 _Correctrice_ : Pandadoudoucornu

 _Mots_ : Environ 35000

 _Droits d'auteur:_ Eiichiro Oda.

 _Reviews:_

Merci à H **iyaka, Traff Lamy, Miss-Panda-Lawko et keana33830.** Je n'ai plus les réponses aux reviews postées lors de la 1ere publication. En effet Ma correctrice m'a rendu le chapitre en juillet 2016, mais je n'ai pas envoyé les réponses aux reviews avec le chapitres, donc je n'ai plus les réponses. Comme il y a de trop, je ne les recopie pas. Sorry...

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent** :

Les Heart arrivent sur une île tropicale et déserte. Ils décident de se reposer un peu. Mais leur repos est de courte durée, car un jeune homme inconscient atterrit violemment sur la plage. Law, en tant que médecin, le soigne sur la demande de Clem et la personne est hébergée sous le toit du Sub Nautilus jusqu'à la prochaine île. Finn, le jeune homme, n'apporte que des problèmes aux Heart et attise la jalousie de Law vis à vis de Clem en la draguant ouvertement. Celle-ci explique qu'il est extrêmement dangereux.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Le corps inconscient de Finn tomba à mes pieds et je le regardai avec pitié. Pourquoi était-il tombé si bas ? Était-ce la chasse à l'homme dans laquelle nous nageons depuis si longtemps qui lui tombait sur la tête ? Tant de questions que j'aimerais lui poser.

\- J'ai entendu une voix qui vous menaçait non loin et j'ai accouru. Expliqua le rouquin.  
\- Et pour la poêle ? Questionna le capitaine qui avait reprit du poils de la bête.  
\- Oh ça ! Fit-il en brandissant l'ustensile de cuisine. J'ai... Heu... Enfin Penguin et moi l'avions emprunté à Ban.  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Insista le noireau.  
\- On... On voulait réveillé Wakame en l'entrechoquant avec une louche.

Je vis Law se pincer l'arrête du nez et se retenir de le sermonner.

\- Bref, ramènes-moi ce gars dans l'infirmerie. Demande à Louis de l'examiner et puis enferme le à double tour dedans. J'irais lui poser quelques questions plus tard.  
-Bien capitaine.

Sachi ramassa Finn et le porta sur une épaule. Je le regardai s'éloigner avec un mince sourire. Law tenait toujours sa promesse de le soigner ça me rassure. Finn était peut-être devenu fou, mais je sais qu'il est toujours le même intérieurement et qu'il y a toujours moyen de ramener celui que j'ai aimé.  
Celui que j'aime encore ? J'ai eu peur quand Sachi l'a assommé, j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que c'était lui sur la plage, j'ai eu peur quand il m'a plaqué au mur, mais j'avais confiance en lui. Je savais qu'il ne m'attaquerais pas, c'est pour ça que je me suis interposée entre lui et Law. Law...lui je l'aime c'est sûr même si je commence à douter...

\- Nous avons des choses à mettre au clair. Me coupa mon amant d'un ton sec qui me fit presque mal au cœur.  
\- Et où veux tu qu'on les mette au clair?  
\- Dans notre cabine. Répondit-il toujours aussi sèchement.

Il se mit en route pour notre cabine et je le suivis sans un mot.  
Il était en colère contre quoi ? Contre moi j'ai l'impression, mais je n'ai rien fais de mal enfin... c'était ce que je pensai.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination et j'entrai à sa suite dans la pièce.  
Il s'y avança puis se tourna face à moi.

\- Tu m'expliques miss ? Débuta-t-il toujours aussi sèchement.  
\- Concernant ?  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Qui est réellement ce... Gars ! Termina Law presque en criant à mon visage.

Je fus assez surprise de son agressivité, mais me repris.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire. Dis-je catégoriquement.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé.

\- Le serment me retient. Si je te dis quoi que se soit, je serai contrainte de te tuer sinon ils le feront à ma place.  
\- Je m'en fous ! Ce Finn met mon équipage en péril et nuit à son équilibre. Depuis qu'il est là, il n'y a que des problèmes.

Je soupirai et m'assis lourdement au bord du lit. Il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il court le r*** de se faire tuer par mes supérieurs. Que faire ?

\- Clem. Reprit-il plus doucement. Il faut que je sache. Je m'en fous de ces gens qui viendront me tuer, je les tuerais avant. Mais je suis le capitaine de cet équipage et je dois le protéger au péril de ma propre vie alors dis moi qui il est réellement et ce qu'il se passe.

Ses arguments sont trop nombreux et si convaincants.  
Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et passai ma main devant mon visage.  
Comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

Flash-back 6 ans plus tôt. (toujours P.D.V. Clem)

Je montai dans ce bateau qui m'était inconnue, celui de Doflamingo corsaire depuis quatre ans. Un homme dangereux auquel j'étais sous les ordres maintenant. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait me faire subir, m'obliger à faire. Je suis la fille d'un homme reconnu et puissant tandis que ma mère l'était tout autant.

Je regardai mon île natale s'éloigner, mais en fait c'était moi qui m'en éloignais. Je n'avais pas eu le choix, j'étais obligée d'accepter la proposition du corsaire et de le suivre à Dressrosa sinon il aurait rasé toute mon île, tous mes souvenirs et tous mes proches.

Je soufflai un grand coup et suivis mon guide. Finn s'approcha de moi Il était donc là ! Je le fusillai du regard pour lui montrer que je lui en voulais énormément.

\- Suis moi. Je vais te faire visiter. Fit-il sèchement.

Je le suivis du regard, il venait d'entrer dans le somptueux navire. N'ayant plus le choix, je me mis à le suivre. Il me présenta les différentes pièces toujours aussi sèchement. Lorsque la visite se termina je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?!

Il soupira et s'adossa au mur tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- C'était pour ton bien.  
\- Pour mon bien ?! Tu te fous de moi là !  
\- Non, pas du tout. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Tu as échappé à ce qu'ils appellent « l'extermination » ou « le plan zéro ».  
Je fronçai les sourcils et m'accoudai de la même façon que lui, contre le mur en face.

\- C'est le Gouvernement Mondial qui a mit ça en place. Reprit le brun. Il a pour but d'éteindre notre race.  
\- Tu veux dire tous les dieux et toutes les déesses ?

Il hocha la tête et des milliers de questions arrivèrent dans ma petite tête. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Depuis quand ? Tellement de questionnements d'un coup.  
Je passai ma main sur mon visage afin de reprendre mes esprits et de remettre tout ça en place.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? Demandai-je après un moment de réflexion.  
\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais mon père fait partie de la Donquichotte Family. Il s'appelle Gladius.  
Je plissai les yeux à l'entente de ce nom. Mon grand-père l'avait déjà prononcé il y a longtemps. Pour une histoire d'un gang qui avait tué un infiltré sur North Blue. Il doit être dangereux pour être dans un telle organisation.

\- Un jour, par hasard, j'ai entendu un conversation de Waka-sama avec Akainu. Le marine lui a donné une liste.  
\- Une liste ?  
\- Oui, la liste de nom des personnes à tuer. Des dieux et déesses à tuer. Tu y étais, dans les premiers même.  
Il se tut et semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Je..Je suis désolé.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Désolé pour quoi ?  
\- C'est moi. C'est moi qui ai dit à Doflamingo où tu te trouvais. Je ne...  
\- C'est à cause de toi si je suis ici ? Si j'ai dû quitter tout mes proches pour pas qu'ils soient tués ?! Le coupai-je plus énervée que jamais. C'est pour ça que tu as disparu du jour au lendemain !  
\- Écoute, Clem. Calme toi. Écoute jusqu'à la fin, tu me remercieras.

Je grognai et me remis contre le mur en croisant les bras et en lui lançant un regard noir.  
\- Je lui ai dis tout ce que je savais sur toi. Où tu habitais, avec qui, où tu travaillais et encore d'autres choses. Il est donc venu te chercher pour que tu travailles pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un d'aussi utile que toi.  
\- Utile ?  
\- Quand il a su qui était ta mère, il a dit que tu pourrais faire du S.A.D, car elle connaissait la recette.

Je le fixai en digérant toutes ces informations. Comment Doflamingo connaissait-il ma mère ? Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui.

\- Et comme tu as demandé à ce que personne sur ton île ne soit tuer, tu as sauvé la vie de deux de notre espèce : Jake et Kana. Nous sommes les survivants. Doflamingo a envoyé un rapport à Marie-joie ce matin en te déclarant morte toi et tes amis.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en fermant les yeux. Comment une chose aussi inimaginable avait pu se passer sous mes yeux ? Le pire était que je n'ai rien vu venir!

\- Tu...Montres moi au je vais dormir. Demandai-je la voix cassée. S'il te plaît.

Il me fit un sourire compatissant et m'emmena dans un cabine rudimentaire. Juste un lit, un bureau, une chaise et une armoire. Même pas une fenêtre. A croire que c'était la réserve ici.

Je remerciai simplement Finn et lui demandai de sortir, ce qu'il fit.  
Une fois que je fus sûr d'être seule, je me laissai tomber sur le lit comparable à de la pierre et réfléchissis à tout ça.

Le lendemain

Je me réveillai à cause de mon ventre qui criait la famine.

\- J'aurais dû manger hier. Maugréai-je en me levant et massant mon dos.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte en laissant mon katana sur le lit.

\- Il faut que j'aille mettre deux trois choses au clair avec Doflamingo. Sifflai-je en sortant.

Une fois dehors, je fermai ma porte sans bruit et me dirigeai vers les quartiers du « Waka-sama ».  
Arrivée devant la porte, je me stoppai et tendis l'oreille.  
Des gémissements arrivèrent jusqu'à moi. Des gémissements de plaisir. Le corsaire semblait occupé, mais je m'en foutais, je n'allais pas retarder ma discussion avec lui, car il prenait un peu de plaisir.

Je ravalai ma salive et toquai.

\- Quelqu'un a toqué. Fit une voix féminine légèrement essoufflée.  
\- Je suis occupé. Grogna la voix du blond.  
\- J'ai besoin de vous parler.

Rien que le fait de le vouvoyer m'arracha la langue. Cet homme ne méritait pas mon respect.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme à moitié nue sortit.

\- Tu ne peux pas me jeter comme ça. S'écria-t-elle en ramassant ses chaussures et son soutien gorge.

Elle cacha sa poitrine opulente, loin d'être complètement naturelle, avec ses vêtements non enfilés. Le géant sortit torse nu de sa chambre et ordonna que la femme de joie soit jetée à la mer. Il ponctua son ordre d'un : « Je suis un enfant capricieux, je change souvent de jouet ».  
Deux subordonnés arrivèrent et la prirent plus loin.

La jeune femme se débattit, mais les deux hommes étaient plus fort qu'elle. Je ne l'ai plus jamais r***.

\- Que me vaut ta venue. M'interrogea Doflamingo en ricanant.  
\- J'ai deux trois chose à mettre au clair. Dis-je du tac au tac.  
\- Eh bien, je t'écoute.

Il fit volte-face et entra dans sa cabine. Je compris l'invitation et fis de même. Par automatisme je fermai la porte et le blond me lança un regard lubrique.  
Il s'assit sur un grand sofa...rose et m'invita à faire de même.

\- Un verre de vin ?  
\- Non, merci je ne suis pas là pour ça.  
Il haussa les épaules et se versa un verre de vin rouge.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si important ?  
\- Comment est-ce que vous connaissez ma mère ?

D'un seul coup, toute lassitude partit de son visage et il me scruta du regard. Je déglutis.  
Il dégageait tellement de cruauté et de confiance en soi. Toutes ces rumeurs sur lui seraient-elles donc vraies ?

\- Qui t'a mit au courant ?

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je venais de mettre la vie de Finn en danger. Je pris tout le courage que je pouvais.

\- Personne. Je l'ai facilement deviné.

Il plissa les yeux puis ricana.

\- Fufufu. Cela m'étonnerais, mais là n'est pas la question. Ta mère a travaillé pour moi et maintenant c'est à toi.

Je fixai mes pieds en réfléchissant. Je tendis l'oreille lorsque j'entendis Doflamingo se lever. Ses pieds rntrèrent dans mon champs de vision et de puissantes mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Ni une ni deux, je me retrouvai couchée du tout mon long sur la canapé.  
Je compris ce qu'il projetait de faire, mais la force qu'il exerçait sur moi était presque sur-humaine.  
J'étais devenue son nouveau jouet.

Fin Flash-back

P.D.V. Clem

Law s'était assit à côté de moi pendant que je contait cette épisode de ma vie qui m'a fais prendre un sacré tournant. Il ne m'avait pas coupé la parole une seule fois et m'avais écouté religieusement.  
Je m'étais arrêtée à cette « confrontation » avec Doflamingo, car je n'avais pas encore la force de parler de ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais tant que je soigne ce gars. Il t'a sauvée la vie et tu avais une dette envers lui.  
Je hochai simplement la tête et il se leva.

\- Tu m'as bien dis qu'il était tueur à gage ?  
\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Tu entendais par là qu'il en était un car il faisait partie de la Donquichotte Family ?

Je jouai nerveusement avec mes doigts.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est plus compliqué.

Il fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse.

\- Pour être franche, je l'ai été aussi.  
\- Comment est..  
\- Laisse moi m'expliquer. Le coupai-je d'un geste de la main.  
\- Je t'écoute.

Je pris mon inspiration et déballai tout ce que je savais sur Finn. Il m'en voudra, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne devais rien caché à mon capitaine et encore moins ce qui était dangereux pour l'équipage.

\- Doflamingo nous faisait chanter. Il a découvert que Finn m'avait tout expliqué. Il a voulu le tuer, mais son père est intervenu en lui demandant une deuxième chance et en prétextant que les ados faisaient toujours des conneries. C'était la dernière fois que son père lui adressa la parole.  
\- Ça fait toujours des conneries. Commenta-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je ne lui prêtai aucune attention et poursuivis.

\- C'est alors que Doflamingo lui a proposé de devenir un tueur à gage pour son compte. Bien sûr, il a directement accepté.  
\- Et toi dans l'histoire ?  
\- J'y arrive deux secondes. Sa première cible était...  
\- Toi. Comprit-il.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'étais pas indispensable pour Doflamingo ?  
\- Si, mais j'alimentais le Q.G des révolutionnaire en cachette et par je ne sais quel moyen il l'a découvert. C'est ce jour-là que je me suis échappée de cet enfer après avoir entendu que Doflamingo renonçait à me tuer, mais voulais faire de moi l'une de ses servantes en me marquant au fer rouge. J'ai d'abord essayé de rejoindre mon père, mais le Q.G était trop loin et j'avais Finn qui me traquait.  
\- Aucun échappatoire.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai crû, mais un jour Finn m'a rattrapée. C'est alors qu'il m'a proposée de m'escorter jusqu'au Q.G, mais en échange je devais l'aider à tuer ses cibles et il dirait à Doflamingo que je suis morte.  
\- Tu as bien sûr accepté.  
\- Oui, et c'est durant ce voyage que je me suis rapprochée de lui, j'étais retombée amoureuse de lui, mais le voyage a prit fin et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.  
Law sembla digérer tout ça sans problème, seul le dernier passage l'avait émoustillé.

\- Bon, on le garde jusqu'à la prochaine île comme prévu, mais au moindre problème ou accrochage...  
\- Oui je sais ce que tu prévois de faire.

Il hocha la tête et je sortis sans rien demander de plus. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie après avoir fais remonter ces vieux souvenirs à la surface. J'avais envie d'aller voir Finn.

Je parcourus les différents couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Une fois sur place, j'entrai.  
Sachi était toujours présent et avait posé un pansement à l'endroit où la poêle avait frappé un peu plus tôt.

\- Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis. M'informa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et le congédiai. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Finn ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas. Fis-je nullement étonnée.

Il rit brièvement face à ma remarque.

\- C'est parce que tu me connais trop.

Un blanc s'installa durant quelques secondes et il me détailla.

\- Toujours aussi belle, malgré les quelques cicatrices que je connais par cœur.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de hausser les épaules.

\- Ne me dis pas que le baiser de tout à l'heure t'as laissée indifférente, ça faisait si longtemps tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Si je pouvais effacer cette période de ma vie je le ferais sans hésiter.

Il afficha une mine peinée. Je ne me fiais plus à personne maintenant et en plus je savais très bien que c'était un très bon comédien.

\- Viens avec moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils et osai enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il était sérieux, cette lueur dans ses yeux, je l'avais déjà vu.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Quitte cet équipage, tu n'es pas faite pour être pirate. Je te connais Clem, tu n'as jamais voulu l'être, c'était une question de survie, je me trompes ?  
\- Non...  
\- Pars avec moi. On recommencera tout comme avant, on redeviendra des tueurs à gage pour vivre. On sera heureux, rien que toi et moi parcourant le monde en quête de liberté.

Je restai coite face à cette demande. C'était vrai, je n'avais jamais voulu devenir pirate, je n'aimais pas cette vision des choses, mais le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Et puis, j'avais trouvé une deuxième famille ici, un compagnon, un nounours même. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était vrai que la vie de tueuse à gage était très plaisante.

Je me levai sans un mot et me dirigeai vers la sortie. J'empoignai la poignée et la tournai.

\- Tu descendras sur la prochaine île.

Et je sortis. Je n'oubliai pas de fermer la porte à clé et repartis à mes occupations.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre quatre est clôt.

Je le dis à chaque fois, mais désolé d'un si grand écart entre les chapitres, vous en connaissez la raison, je vous l'ai déjà dis.

Bref, une review ne sera pas refusée !

A la prochaine, normalement !


	5. Chapitre cinq ou Mariage forcé

**Saison deux chapitre cinq ou mariage forcé.**

Hey ! Comment allez-vous petits lecteurs ?

Le titre vous intrigue j'en suis sûr (oui, je suis sadique quand je veux). Bref, un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci.

 _Petit moment pub_ : Je l'ai déjà dis sur le précédent chapitre, mais j'ai posé un Os(de 7000 mots environs)sur le passé commun de Finn et Clem. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce serait sympa d'y laisser votre impression.

Sur ce, bonne lecture en bas pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction pour ne pas louper un chapitre.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Seul les Oc's m'appartienne et tout comme cette histoire.

 **Mots** : Environs 4400

 **Correctrice** : Pandadoudoucornu

 **Rating** : K+

 **Reviews :**

 _Hiyaka_ : J'aime bien tes grandes reviews moi x). Et oui, il est temps de commencer à dévoiler son passé encore inconnu et ses origines. Le but de cette saison. Je n'avais pas envie de faire un perso détestable par tous. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur lui, je te renvoies vers l'Os dont le lien est ci-dessus(s'il marche). Au pire, rendez-vous sur mon profil. C'est vrai que « Law » et « Mignon » sans un « Bepo » est bizarre dans la même phrase XD.

 _Traff Lamy :_ J'essaye de faire un triangle amoureux sans que les personnages ne s'en rendent compte. Je peux paraître chiante de me répéter, mais l'Os (lien au dessus) explique pas mal de choses et aide à comprendre comment Clem est tombée amoureuse de Finn malgré ce qu'il lui a fait. Les aventures qu'ils ont vécus aussi.

Elle hésite, ça c'est sûr. On verra qui elle choisira entre Law et Finn. Jolie prévisions. Je peux te le dire alors. Il faudra entre 3 et 5 chapitre voire 6 (celui-ci compris) pour arranger cette histoire avant qu'elle ne prenne un grand tournant. Merci, j'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre.

 _Nikkouyoku :_ (yes, j'arrive à écrire enfin ton pseudo d'un coup!) Finn n'est pas encore totalement parti, ne l'oublies pas. La suite, la voici. J'espère avoir ton avis après la lecture.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Sachi ne changera jamais. Doflamingo est aimé par personne en fait xD. Un peu comme Finn.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem lève enfin une partie du voile qui plane sur son passé et se livre à Law. Elle lui raconte son entrée, contre son gré, dans l'équipage de Doflamingo, mais aussi la relation amoureuse qu'elle entretenait avec Finn à cette époque. Law la congédie après cet aveu et Clem part retrouver Finn à l'infirmerie. Elle fait sortir Sachi afin de se trouver seule à seul avec lui. C'est alors que le brun lui propose de venir avec lui, d'abandonner la vie de pirate, quitter les Hearts, mais aussi Law. Il lui propose de reprendre leur ancienne vie de tueur à gage. Suite à cette demande, la brune s'enferme et réfléchit à sa réponse.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Une semaine, une semaine venait de passer depuis la demande Finn et je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, pareil concernant Law. Pendant cette dernière semaine, je m'étais enfermée dans mon ancienne cabine les trois quart du temps. Je ne sortais que pour manger, aller aux toilettes et pour aller dormir avec Law, afin de ne pas réveiller les soupçons. Tout cela en prétextant que j'avais du travail sur un nouveau médicament.  
J'avais longuement réfléchis à ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie, cela m'empêchait de dormir même. Peut-être avait-il raison. Je n'étais pas à ma place ici, chez les Hearts. Quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais de faire comme ma mère. Je voulais devenir Marine. Je me souvenais encore de mon Grand-père qui sautait de joie de me l'entendre dire, mais c'était avant l'assassinat de ma mère, par des marines. Je le savais maintenant, tout était organisé pour ce jour là et un jour je trouverai ces assassins et je les tuerai tous pour la venger.  
Tuer. J'avais tué longtemps pour survivre et je connaissais énormément de méthodes pour tuer proprement et discrètement.

Finn m'avait tout apprit lors de notre voyage entre Dressrosa et Bartigo. Il m'avait apprit beaucoup de petites astuces sur le sujet. L'empoissonnement, la strangulation et encore bien d'autres. Le pire c'est que je n'avais aucune empathie pour mes victimes. Finn avait réussit à me transformer en machine à tuer, mais mon père m'avait fait comprendre mon erreur et ceci était mon passé. J'aimerais tellement aider Finn à en faire de même, il n'était pas un danger public comme le disait Law, il avait juste besoin d'aide.

\- Tu lis lentement ce soir il me semble, ça fait 10 minutes que tu es sur la même page.

Je fus sortir de mes réflexions par la remarque de Law. Je ris nerveusement et tournai une page.

\- J'ai sauté plusieurs fois des lignes alors j'ai relu. Mentis-je en faisant semblant de reprendre ma lecture.

Mon amant émit un « mh » pas très convaincu et se recoucha, dos à moi.

\- Si tu loupes des lignes c'est que tu es fatiguée. Tu devrais dormir.  
\- Je termine mon chapitre avant, il ne me reste plus que deux pages.  
Je fixai son dos un moment en me mordant la lèvre. Il devait être sacrément fatigué pour ne pas remarquer un mensonge aussi énorme.  
Toute la semaine, Finn me complimentait et me faisait la cour ouvertement. Law n'avait rien dit ou fait, mais je voyais bien que ça ne l'enchantait pas. Il ne réagissait pas, que parce que je le lui avais demandé.  
Je fermai mon livre et le remis à sa place sur ma table de chevet. Je me couchai de mon côté, dos à Law.  
Cela faisait une semaine que Law était distant avec moi ou alors c'était moi qui étais distante ? Je ne savais plus réfléchir correctement depuis que mon ex-amant était sur le sous-marin et mon capitaine semblait en être plus affecté que moi.

Je soupirai silencieusement et fermai les yeux. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir à cause des heures de travail qui avaient remplies ma journée.  
La journée s'annonçait belle avec un soleil éclatant. Ban avait proposé de faire le petit déjeuner dehors. Je l'aidai pour sortir les chaises tandis que Jean-Bart et Bepo transportèrent les tables et les disposèrent.  
En ce moment nous attendions les différents mets que nous avait préparé notre super cuisinier. En parlant du vieux, le voici qui arrivait avec deux plateau remplis à ras bord de viennoiseries tout juste sorties du four.  
Il déposa les deux plateaux devant les yeux étoilés de certains Hearts, dont moi.  
Tout le monde se servit et je me préparai à faire de même.

\- Un croissant et un pain au chocolat j'imagine. Me sourit Finn en déposant ces aliments devant moi. Tes goûts n'ont sûrement pas changés.

Il me fit un sourire charmeur auquel je ne répondis pas. Finn venait de s'installer entre moi et Law. D'ici, je pu sentir Law bouillir de jalousie et je décidai de simplement sourit comme réponse à l'intention de Finn.  
Alors que je me préparai à engloutir littéralement mon croissant, une secousse m'en empêcha. La table se renversa et tout le monde fut sous le choc, sauf Finn. Il sauta de sa chaise juste avant la secousse, comme si il l'avait prédit et couru vers l'extrémité du pont.  
Soudain, un monstre-marin à tête de Lion sortit sa tête du fond de la mer. Il rugit et le sous-marin tangua. La verrerie se cassa et Ban jura entre ses dents.

Nous ne pûmes réagir, car Finn s'occupait déjà du monstre-marin.

\- Entrez à l'abri ! Ordonna Law après avoir prit conscience de la situation.

Son ordre se noya dans un nouveau rugissement du lion des mers et personne ne l'entendit donner un ordre.  
D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, un deuxième montre-marin, au corps de tigre cette fois, fit son apparition. Sans attendre, je m'élançai sur celui-ci.

Je me transformai dans ma tenue de combat et sortit mon katana. Je l'abattis entre les deux yeux du monstre. Le sang de la bête gicla et peignit l'eau autour d'elle d'une teinte rouge. Le tigre poussa un cri de terreur et chargea sur moi. Je m'arrangeai pour en terminer avec lui et regardai en direction de Finn.  
Il s'était, lui aussi, transformé sous sa vraie forme. J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur.  
Il était habillé tout en rouge. Une écharpe aux motifs de flamme encerclait son cou et son torse était nu. On pouvait y distinguer la marque qui nous distinguait du genre humain, la marque des dieux.  
Son arc de feu était bandé et il visa l'œil de la bête. Il tira et la bête, prise au dépourvu et désorientée, s'échappa dans les fonds marins.

Il atterrit sur le pont et fit face à Law qui le regardait d'un air mauvais.  
Je les rejoignis au plus vite avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Je peux avoir une explication ? Demanda froidement Law en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
\- Pour me justifier de quoi ? Me justifier que je suis mieux que toi dans certains, non dans tous les domaines ?

Il eut un sourire provocateur et Law serra les poings. Je décidai d'intervenir.  
\- Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas tout te dire. Je ne peux pas dévoiler les autres dieux et déesses aux risques de nuire à notre espèce.  
\- Tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi ?  
\- Non, c'est pas ça Law ! C'est une question de ...de principe.

Law n'ajouta rien et s'éclipsa dans le sous-marin. Je le regardai partir sans comprendre son comportement. Était-ce là le résultat de l'éloignement dû à cette semaine ?

\- Pas très commode ton capitaine. Constata Finn.

Je vis rouge d'un coup et me tournai vers lui.

\- Tu l'as fais exprès hein ?! Tu pouvais battre ce montre-marin sans avoir besoin de tes pouvoirs !

Il haussa les épaules avec un air hautain.

\- J'avais besoin de me défouler. Et puis...

Il se rapprocha de moi et me susurra à l'oreille d'une façon obscène.

\- Il faut bien qu'il comprenne qu'il y a trop de chose en commun entre nous pour nous séparer.

Je le repoussai violemment alors qu'il riait.

\- T'es con !

Ce fut sur cette insulte que je rentrai dans le sous-marin d'un pas énervé.

 **Fin P.D.V Clem**  
 **P.D.V. Finn**

Je ne l'a reconnaissais plus. Elle avait tant changée, comment était-ce possible ? Je ne voyais plus la fille dont j'étais, et suis toujours, amoureux. Pourquoi s'arrêter à un niveau aussi faible que ces pirates ? Ils ne savaient même pas battre deux monstres-marins.  
Le pire c'était ce stupide capitaine ! Ce gars m'énervait au plus haut point. J'étais sûr qu'il retenait Clem contre son gré ici. Il était trop...trop différent de ce qu'aimait Clem. C'était moi qu'elle devait embrasser, avec moi qu'elle devait être.

Je frappai mon poing sur le mur. J'entendis des protestations de l'autre côté, mais je ne m'en occupai guère.

\- ILE EN VUE ! Cria celui qui était dans la vigie.

J'avais échoué et je détestais ça. Je m'étais blessé volontairement et m'étais "écrasé" sur cette plage, car je savais qu'elle y était. Mais j'ignorai qu'elle était en couple avec ce stupide chirurgien à barbichette. Je devais partir à présent, je m'avouais vaincu. Pour cette fois.

 **Fin P.D.V. Finn**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

J'avais besoin d'être seule et c'était pour ça que je me baladais sans escorte sur l'île. A première vue, c'était une île inhabitée et recouverte de végétation dense. Le climat était tropical et, d'après mes observations, énormément peuplée d'animaux.

Finn venait de partir, ou plutôt Law lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne le voulait plus sur le sous-marin. Mon ex-petit copain m'avait juste regardé et m'avait demandé muettement ma réponse à la fameuse proposition qu'il m'avait faite la semaine dernière.  
Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, car je ne connaissais pas moi-même la réponse. Il s'était dissipé dans les fougères géantes bordant la plage de sable fin.

Mon cœur me disait de courir après lui et de le prendre dans mes bras, mais quelque chose m'en avait empêché. Mais quoi ? Mon amour pour Law ? Mon esprit ? En tout cas ce n'était pas mon cœur.

\- Saloperie de bestioles. Criai-je en écrasant un moustique qui allait venir se poser sur mon bras.

Je continuai d'avancer dans cette jungle digne des plus grands films d'aventuriers et progressais à mon rythme. Je m'arrêtais de temps à autre pour admirer des espèces d'oiseaux et d'insectes que je n'avais jamais vus. J'en profitai aussi pour prendre quelques herbes médicinales. Les heures passèrent ainsi.  
Mon ventre grogna, signe qu'il était bientôt quatre heure.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel et regardai l'heure par rapport au soleil. Il était bien dans ces environs.

Je décidai d'aller me trouver un petit coin tranquille afin de manger le pique-nique que m'avait gentiment donné Ban avant mon départ en expédition.

La recherche de l'endroit idéal ne fut pas longue, car je me trouvais à quelques pas d'une cascade à l'eau azure.  
Je m'installai au bord de la cascade, face à celle-ci, et allégeai mes épaules de mon sac à dos qui commençait à se remplir de mes découvertes sur l'île.  
Je sortis mon panier repas et pu découvrir ce que m'avait concoctée le cuistot de l'équipage.  
Je retirai deux petits sachets plus ou moins légers de mon sac. Je les ouvris comme une enfant qui venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël tant attendu. Je découvris des petit amuse-bouches typiques de North Blue. Je me demandai un instant si Ban ne s'était pas trompé entre Law et moi.

Je croquai une première bouchée et me délectai.

\- Mhm ! Délicieux.

Je fermai les yeux afin de profiter des bruits de la nature tout en continuant de manger. Une fois terminé, je me levai et me dépoussiérai légèrement.

\- Maintenant !

Deux bras, couverts de tatouages tribaux, m'encerclèrent la taille et mon dos percuta un torse. Sous l'effet de surprise je ne pus rien faire pour me dégager.  
Un homme cagoulé se présenta face à moi, je n'eus pas la possibilité de voir son visage car, il m'injecta un produit dans la carotide. Deux secondes plus tard, je tombai dans l'inconscience totale, mais je pu me sentir transportée.

Fin P.D.V. Clem

P.D.V Law

Je faisai les cent pas sur le pont, les mains dans le dos et en lançant des regards furtifs vers la plage.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?! Elle devrait déjà être rentrée. Grognai-je entre mes dents.

-Capitaine ?

Je me stoppai et me tournai vers mon second.

\- Désolé de te déranger, mais tu devrais rentrer. Il est bientôt minuit.

Déjà cette heure là ? Alors là je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Je hochai la tête à mon second et le congédiai. Il entra dans le sous-marin en s'excusant une fois de plus. Je me tournai de nouveau en direction de l'île en espérant voir une silhouette qui m'était familière, mais rien ne vint.  
Il y avait un problème, j'en étais sûr. Elle avait son mini den-den sur elle m'aurait contacté au moindre souci ou prévenu d'un retard. J'avais mis le couvre-feu à vingt-trois heure.  
Sans réfléchir, j'empoignai mon Nodachi, du nom de Kikoku, et sautai sur le sable blanc.  
Je me mis à trottiner vers la partie de forêt où Clem s'était enfoncée cet après-midi.  
Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passé dans cette forêt, mais je n'avais encore trouvé aucunes traces de la brune. Le seul indice que j'avais était des traces de pas, mais pas des pieds de jeune femme. C'étaient des traces de pieds nus et chaussants facilement du quarante-cinq. Ça ne fit qu'accroître mes peurs. Penguin m'avait confirmé que cette île n'était pas habitée et que la nature seule y régnait.  
A moins que ce soit une blague de mon navigateur, ce dont je doutais, ces habitants étaient peut-être responsables de la disparition soudaine de ma compagne.  
Je continuai mes recherches et le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez.

\- J'aurais dû laisser un mot à mes hommes, ils risquent de s'inquiéter. Marmonnai-je à moi-même.  
Je débouchai sur une magnifique cascade et m'y aventurai. Je vis quelque chose briller à même le sol. Je m'avançai et ce que je découvris me coupa le souffle un instant. C'était le pendentif de Clem. Celui que j'avais volé pour la faire parler il y a plus de deux ans. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais alors pourquoi était-il là ? Cette histoire ne me plaisait guère.

Je m'agenouillai et pris le bijou entre mes doigts. J'enlevai la mince couche de boue et le fourra dans ma poche. C'était sûr maintenant, elle avait été enlevée. Comment était-ce possible ? Clem savait se défendre et pouvait entendre le moindre bruissement de feuilles suspect. Une seconde d'inattention lui aurait-t-elle été fatale ?  
Une soudaine sensation me parcourue le corps. Celle d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important et ce quelque chose était Clem.

Après avoir rapidement fais le tour des lieux afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres indices, je repris mon chemin toujours en suivant les pas d'hommes.  
Je progressai un moment ainsi et me stoppai lorsque je vis de la fumée s'élever entre les branches un peu plus loin. Je me mis sur mes gardes et avançai à pas de loup afin de voir l'origine de cette fumée.  
Je me cachai derrière un rocher et regardai discrètement  
Je vis un homme, dos à moi, entrain d'entretenir un feu. Il semblait manger.  
Sans réfléchir, je bondis vers lui et le plaquai au sol. A quelques centimètres de son feu.

\- Lâche moi ! Articula-t-il dans la terre.

Je fus comme paralysé. Cette voix je la connaissais. C'était Finn. Bien que l'envie n'y soit pas pas, je me relevai et le libérai de mon emprise. Peut-être aura-t-il des informations sur l'enlèvement ou sur l'île.  
\- Oye ! T'es pas bien toi ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant et crachant la terre qu'il avait dans sa bouche.  
\- Ce n'est pas malin de faire un feu en plein milieu d'une forêt, tu risques de créer un incendie.

Il me lança un regard noir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Me demanda-t-il agressivement.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache mes vraies motivations. Je le détestais que trop pour lui confier quoi que se soit, même futile.

\- Je me baladai.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il ne me croyait pas, ça ce lisait dans son regard.

\- A cinq heures du matin ? Eh bien t'es matinal ou tu es un vampire ? Je pencherait plutôt pour la deuxième solution vu ton teint morose et tes cernes horribles. Ricana-t-il.  
\- J'ignorais que tu étais un simple SDF qui squattait les navires de pirates. Contre-attaquai-je avec un sourire défiant.

Il grogna, mais ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Aurais-je découvert une vérité ?

\- Traite moi d'indigène tant que t'y es ?! Ceux d'ici sont pas sympa.

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'avançai vers lui.

\- Des indigènes ?  
\- Ouais, j'en ai croisé. Ils voulaient m'embrocher ces salauds !

Ils auraient dû. Pensais-je en ricanant intérieurement.

\- Je les ai foutus à terre et ils se sont barrés la queue entre les jambes. Continua-t-il avec fierté. Après je me suis installé ici avant qu'un fou ne vienne me plaquer au sol en attaquant par derrière.

S'il disait vrai, il n'était pas au courant pour Clem.

\- Par où sont-ils partis ?  
\- Tu vas pas aller voir ces sauvages quand même ?  
\- J'ai mes raisons.  
\- Ah ouais ? Tu veux aller te taper une petite indigène ?

Je le lorgnai du regard et lui lançai un regard sombre.

\- Le sourire tu connais pas. Soupira mon « adversaire » en éteignant le feu.

Je ne dis rien et le suivis du regard. Il s'éloigna de son campement.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Je t'emmène auprès des indigènes. C'est ce que tu veux non ?

Je ne répondis rien à son air hautain et le suivit sans un mot. Nous avions pas mal avancé, mais le brun s'arrêta brusquement. J'eus de la chance de ne pas lui être rentré dedans et je lui adressai un regard interrogatif et mécontent.

\- Mais avant de t'y emmener j'aimerais savoir une chose ?  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu te balades dans une forêt grouillantes de bestioles dangereuses à cette heure. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu fous réellement ici?  
\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre ?  
\- Tu te démerdes pour trouver le camp de ces indigènes.

Je grognai de mécontentement.

\- Clem a disparu et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que ces indigènes n'y sont pas pour rien.

Son expression constamment moqueuse changeant radicalement.

\- Clem ?!

\- Tu en connais deux toi peut-être ?

\- Ces indigènes sont cannibales en plus !

\- Je me serais passé de cette information.

Je tentai de rester indifférent face à Finn, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarii vis à vis de Clem. Il fallait faire vite !

Finn dû avoir la même idée, car il reprit la route d'un pas plus rapide. Je lui emboîtai le pas. Nous avançâmes ainsi durant un moment. Il se stoppa de nouveau et m'obligea à faire de même en me bloquant avec son bras tendu.

Je me préparai à lui faire comprendre que cela ne me plaisait pas, mais il me fit signe de me taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il s'accroupit et m'invita à faire de même.

Il aventura un regard derrière le rocher qui nous servait de cachette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Chuchotai-je mécontent de son manège.

\- Ils sont là.

Il n'avait suffit que de cette phrase pour que mon cœur fasse un bond dans ma poitrine. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de regarder. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Clem était attachée à un poteau, légèrement décoiffée. Ses vêtements habituels avaient été troqués contre des vêtements typiques des indigènes. Ils ne couvraient que ce qu'il fallait. Malgré la situation critique j'admirai son corps finement musclé et ses abdos pas trop voyants.  
De légères lignes bleues étaient peintes sur ses joues ainsi que sur ses bras. Sûrement une coutume.  
Ce qui m'étonnait le plus était que Clem ne s'était pas échappée, elle pouvait facilement s'évader avec ses pouvoirs. A quoi jouait-elle?

Soudain un souvenir me revint en tête. Clem ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs que lorsque son pendentif était à son cou. Et comme elle l'avait perdu près de la cascade...

Je reportai mon attention sur la scène face à moi.

J'essayai d'écouter ce qu'était en train de lui dire un homme face à elle. Je ne distinguai, malheureusement, rien d'ici. J'entendais juste Finn qui marmonnait dans sa barbe.

En parcourant la scène des yeux, je me rendis compte que ce n'était qu'une petite colonie d'hommes et femmes ainsi que d'enfants. Ils ne semblaient pas élever du bétail et encore moins cultiver de terres. De vrais sauvages.

Un des hommes, orné de bijoux et d'or ainsi qu'une couronne, se leva. Tous les autres firent une révérence. C'était sans aucun doute le chef.

Il frappa son sceptre d'or garni de gravures d'animaux antiques et toute sa Cour se tue.

Il se leva avec une agilité surprenante pour son âge avancé.

\- Peuple !

Il parlait français, c'était déjà un bon point.

\- Je vous convie tous à mon mariage demain !

Tous applaudirent et crièrent de joie.

Il fit un geste de la main et le silence revint en moins d'une seconde.

\- J'ai eu un coup de foudre aujourd'hui même et je vais vous présenter mon heureuse élue.

Tous se regardèrent et Finn fit de même avec moi. Avait-il compris la même chose que moi ?

Le roi s'écarta légèrement et l'un de ses serviteurs se présenta à lui avec une chaîne dans la main. Le roi la prit et tira un cou sec. Clem arriva avec un collier, dont la chaîne y était accrochée.

Je regardai là où je l'avais vue juste avant et bien sûr elle n'y était plus.

\- Voici ma future femme.

Finn ricana et je lui lançai un regard sombre.

\- Drôle de façon de se faire larguer. Me nargua-t-il.

* * *

Chapitre cinq terminé.

Je suis sadique de couper à ce moment, mais je suis née pour faire chier mon monde et j'accomplirai ma mission. Brefeu, quels sont vos prognostiques pour le prochain chapitre ? Dites les moi, peut-être que l'un d'entre vous trouvera, qui sait ? Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions.

Une review est toujours la bienvenue. J'adore en recevoir.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	6. Chapitre six ou Sacrifice

**Saison deux de mon combat, mon destin : Chapitre six ou sacrifice**

Ahhhh...Que j'aime mettre des titres qui cachent des choses. Bref, ce chapitre a mis du temps pour arriver et le prochain en mettra plus. Car mon mois de est extrêmement chargé de plus ma période d'examens est trop proche à mon goût.

Bref, n'espérer pas voir un chapitre avant fin juin. C'est long je sais. Mais je préfère me concentrer sur mes études en ce moment. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez énervé, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'étais énormément active sur ce site. Plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarqué que j'étais l'une des auteures qui mettait le plus souvent à jour mes histoires. Je mérite un petite pause, je pense.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les commentaires constructifs en review.

* * *

 _Droits d'auteur _ : Eiichiro Oda, comme toujours.

 _Mots: _ Environs 5100

 _Correctrice :_ Pandadoudoucornu

 _Rating :_ T, pour être sûre.

 _Reviews :_

 _Quelqu'un_ : Finn à l'art de casser les gens xD.

 _Traff Lamy_ : Oui, j'avoue que ça par en cours de géométrie là. Clem n'a jamais connu le grand amour avant Law. Elle a vécu pas mal de choses avec Finn(je te renvoies vers l'Os sur eux deux), mais Finn lui a brisé le cœur et Clem se la joue souvent solitaire.

 _Kaena33830 :_ Pour une fois en effet. Clem a le chic pour se foutre dans un pétrin pas possible.

 _Nikkouyoku_ : Merci ! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour que leur caractères soient opposés, mais en même temps se complètent. Je vois pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire...

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Mais ça a toujours été mon rêve ! Je suis contente que tu relises ces chapitres ou les redécouvre.

 **MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Finn s'avoue être un dieu de la même race que Clem ce qui n'améliore pas la relation avec Law. Dès que les Heart atteignent une île, Finn est littéralement jeté dehors. Clem, elle, décide d'aller faire une petite visite de l'île. Se reposant pour manger au bord d'une cascade, il se fait enlevée par les indigènes autochtones. Law commence à se faire de soucis, car sa belle ne revient pas et il part à sa recherche.  
En chemin, il rencontre Finn et il est obligé de s'allier à lui le temps de retrouver Clem. Une fois près du villages des indigènes, ils découvrent que Clem est obligée de se marier avec le chef.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Bepo**

Je reniflai tous les recoins du sous-marin à la recherche de Clem et mon capitaine que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment. Je m'étais dis qu'ils faisaient leurs trucs d'amoureux comme disait Ban, mais ils n'étaient nulle part.  
Je revins bredouille dans la salle commune, la tête baissée.

\- Ben qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Bepo ? Tu es en manque de femelles, rigola Sachi.

Je relevai la tête vers mes nakamas qui jouaient aux cartes, sûrement le poker, avec du saké comme mise.

\- Le capitaine a dit qu'il ne fallait pas boire le saké sans raison. On sera bientôt à plat, fis-je remarquer en m'approchant.  
\- On s'en fout, le capitaine n'est pas là. Alors ne t'avise pas à d'aller faire le fayot, me mit en garde Louis qui commençait à tourner de l'œil.  
\- Désolé, m'excusai-je en baissant la tête.

Une large main se posa sur mon épaule, à l'odeur marqué d'ail j'en déduisis que c'était Jean-Bart.

\- Ne les écoute pas Bepo, l'alcool parle à leur place.  
\- Si le capitaine était là ils ne seraient pas comme ça. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il ne soit pas sur le sous-marin et qu'il ne nous donne pas de nouvelles.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, songea le géant. Tu as essayé de le contacter ?

Je hochai la tête positivement.

\- Ça n'a rien donné.  
\- Peut-être qu'il a trouvé une indigène à son goût, rit Wakame en se recoiffant d'une main.

Je fus surpris d'une telle réflexion et le regardai.

Il avait déjà Clem comme femelle et d'après ce que j'aavais compris ce n'était pas bien vu d'en avoir plusieurs en même temps dans certaines cultures.

Il haussa les épaules comme simple réponse.

\- En tout cas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, m'inquiétai-je.  
\- Moi aussi, me confia le géant à mes côtés. Le capitaine aurait prévenu même s'il se baladait juste un peu sur la plage. Le capitaine est prévoyant.  
\- Tu penses qu'on devrait commencer à s'inquiéter ?  
\- Je le penses,oui.  
\- Bien. Je vais convoquer tout le monde pour une réunion de la plus haute importance, car je suis le capitaine lorsque le vrai est absent, fis-je fièrement, même si je trouvais ce rôle trop lourd par moment.

Je me levai et émis un grognement animal, celui d'un ours en fait. Tous se turent d'un coup en me regardant avec des gros yeux. Peu habitués au fait que je grogne sans raison apparente.

\- Désolé, fis-je en baissant les oreilles. J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire.  
\- Abrège, cria l'un des gars que je ne pus identifier.  
\- Oui, désolé. Nous devrions partir à la recherche du capitaine et de Clémence. Ils sont partis trop longtemps sans donner de nouvelles et le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont dans une jungle tropicale remplie de bêtes plus féroces les unes que les autres. Nous devons les retrouver avant qu'un malheur ne s'abatte sur eux !

Ils me fixèrent tous avec de grands yeux et semblèrent tous êtres dé-saoulés par l'évidence.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais tant d'éloquence, Bepo, commenta Ban l'air tout aussi étonné que les autres.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Raillèrent la moitié de l'équipage.

Alors que je m'excusai une fois de plus, Louis prit la parole :

\- Je suis d'accord avec notre second. Nous devons les retrouver, mais nous serons plus efficaces en plusieurs groupes.  
Il prit un morceau de papier et y dessina grossièrement l'île avec le Sub Nautilus près du rivage. Il s'assit et invita les autres à s'approcher, ce qu'ils firent.

\- Nous sommes huit ici présent, je compte Pêche avec. Nous allons nous diviser en trois groupes. Deux groupes partiront en exploration sur l'île tandis que l'autre gardera le Sub Nautilus et se prépare afin de partir si l'ordre est donné, expliqua-t-il.

Mes nakamas hochèrent la tête et furent presque admiratifs face à la stratégie de l'apprenti médecin.

\- Dans chacun des groupes qui exploreront l'île, il y aura un animal pour pister l'odeur de notre capitaine et de Clem, poursuit-il en nous dessinant , Pêche et moi, sur le plan. Bepo, je te laisse faire les groupes, je ne suis pas le second.

Je hochai la tête et formai les groupes avec plus ou moins un niveau de force égale. Le premier groupe, celui pour garder le Sub Nautilus, était formé de Lance, Wakame étant blessé et de Jean-Bart. Le deuxième groupe lui était composé de Pêche pour pister, Ban et Sachi. Logiquement dans le dernier, mon groupe, il y avait Penguin, Louis et moi. Nous étions tous munis d'un den den mushi.  
Nous nous retrouvâmes quelques instants plus tard sur le pont, là où je donnai les dernières instructions.

\- Si l'un d'entre vous les voit, mettez directement les autres au courant le plus vite possible. L'autre groupe qui couvrira l'île vous rejoindra le plus vite possible, expliquai-je calmement.  
\- Aye, second !

Je fus un peu surpris d'une telle appellation, je n'avais pas l'habitude.

\- Désolé, fis-je sans le vouloir.

Ils sourirent légèrement et chacun partit à son poste. Je vis mon groupe sauter sur la terre ferme et m'apprêtai à faire de même, mais quelque chose me retins encore un instant sur le pont. Une odeur. Je reniflai et m'avançai vers celle-ci, elle venait des buissons à côté de la coque.

\- Viens Bepo ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre, fit la voix de Louis.

Je hochai la tête et les suivis en oubliant l'odeur, ce devait être celle des fleurs qui m'étaient inconnues.

 **Fin P.D.V. Bepo**  
 **P.D.V. Clem**

Alors que les gardes indigènes me firent avancer en me menaçant de lance, je portai ma main à mon cou et me rendis compte que je n'avais plus mon collier.

\- Merde, fis-je intérieurement en m'arrêtant. Comment vais-je pouvoir m'échapper sans mes pouvoirs ? Mais qu'elle gourde je suis !  
\- Avances !

Je sentis une pointe de lance dans mon dos et grimaçai. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de la douleur, car mes pouvoirs m'immunisaient contre. Je repris ma route vers une grand tente ornée de crânes et de pierres précieuses. Sûrement celle du chef qui allait devenir mon mari. Ça me dégouttait au plus au point, mais avec ses menottes je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. J'attendrais le moment venu pour m'échapper. Ils 'allaient pas me laisser ces menottes tout le temps.

On me poussa assez violemment pour que je rentre dans la tente, ce que je fis. On m'obligea à me mettre à genoux face aux trois escaliers menant au trône magnifiquement décoré de pierres précieuses. Je levai les yeux et ils tombèrent sur le chef de la tribu. Je remarquai seulement qu'il ressemblait à un indien. Cette tribu serait donc une variante des tribus indiennes. Le chef en question était assez grassouillet, mais pas laid dans son genre. Il ne devait pas avoir dépassé les cinquante ans et semblait en pleine forme. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns retombant sur ses épaules et le même genre de lignes bleues que les miennes sur ses joues.

Il fit un geste de la main et tous sortirent de la tente. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi.

\- Relèves toi, femme.

Je grinçai des dents face à son comportement misogyne et me levai tant bien que mal.

\- Je sais bien, moi qui sait tout, que tu n'es pas très enchantée à m'épouser.  
\- Ça, c'est sûr, fis-je.

Il se leva d'un bond rageur et m'envoya son pied dans le ventre. Je tombai à genoux en grognant. Je relevai la tête et lui lançai un regard des plus noirs.

\- Tu ne parles que lorsque je te l'autorise, femme.

Je serrai les dents pour m'empêcher de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il se rassit et me regarda de haut.

\- Pour régler cela et être sûr que tu ne te dérobe pas à la première ouverture, je te propose un dilemme.

Je ne répondis point, pas par peur de recevoir un nouveau coup de pied, mais pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Je sais que tu faisais partie d'une autre tribu avant. Celle qui se déplace dans cette boite jaune. Je sais que tu tiens à eux alors voici mon dilemme : tu restes une gentille femme qui fait son boulot et qui enfante sinon, je tue tous ceux qui y résident.  
\- Tss...  
\- J'ai entouré cette mystérieuse boite de mes meilleurs soldats. Ce sont les meilleurs camoufleurs, aucuns de tes petits amis ne pourraient les voir. Au moindre geste suspect durant et après la cérémonie et je les tue tous.

J'étais bloquée. Je ne pouvais mettre la vie de ceux qui m'avaient acceptée comme je suis en danger. Mes chances de m'échapper devenaient de plus en plus minimes.

\- Bien. Qui ne dit mot consent. Je vais appeler ma femme pour qu'elle te préparer pour le mariage.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Sa femme ? Me dites pas que ce gars est polygame, pensais-je. Je suis vraiment dans un de ces merdier.

Il tapa du pied et les gardes entrèrent de nouveau. Ils m'obligèrent à me relever et me firent sortir. Je pus entendre une dernière phrase sortant de la bouche du chef.

\- Fais toi belle.

J'eus un rictus et crachai à terre en m'imaginant que c'était lui, ce vulgaire caillou qui reçu mon projectile.

Les gardes me déposèrent dans une autre tente plus petite et moins décorée.

Ils ressortirent et ne prirent même pas la peine de rester devant la tente. Ils préférèrent aller boire un coup avec leurs collègues. Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais compris.  
Il y avait une jeune femme très jeune au milieu de la pièce. Ces cheveux roux ondulés étaient magnifique, sans parler de ses yeux d'un vert vif. Cette jeune fille aurait pu être la fille du chef vu son jeune âge. Je ne lui donnais pas plus de vingt-ans si ce n'était moins.

Elle fit une sorte de courbette tout en restant silencieuse et me montra une chaise. Je m'y assis. J'étais face à un miroir fait main. Il était décoré de fleurs tropicales qui dégageaient une odeur agréable. La rousse, toujours muette, commença à me coiffer. Je pris l'initiative d'engager la conversation.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?  
\- Jude * , répondit-elle d'une voix cassée comme si elle ne l'avait plus utilisée depuis des lustres.  
\- Moi c'est Clem, me forçai-je à sourire.

Elle eut un petit sourire à peine visible qui se refléta sur le miroir. Ses doigts fins coiffèrent mes cheveux d'une coiffure typique d'ici. Elle y incurva des plumes et des petites perles colorée. J'aurais parié que c'était des pierres précieuses. Vu le nombre que j'avais déjà eu la chance de voir. Il devait avoir une source sur l'île.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous me semblez jeune pour être mariée à cet homme immonde.

Elle baissa la tête et garda le silence un long moment. Elle termina de me coiffer et se mit devant moi. Elle effaça les lignes bleues sur mes joues alors que je la dévisageai.

\- J'ai aussi été obligée, avoua-t-elle timidement.  
\- Vous aussi ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête alors qu'elle prenait ce qu'il semblait être de la peinture naturelle et du maquillage également.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ? Demandai-je quand elle commença à me dessiner de nouvelles lignes de couleur verte et rouge sur mes joues.  
\- Je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans.  
Je fus surprise par cette révélation.

\- Vous êtes heureuse avec cet homme ?

Elle regarda tout autour de nous comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre et murmura.

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais aujourd'hui ce calvaire est terminé.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- A chaque fois que le roi se marie avec une nouvelle femme, il tue la précédente.

Elle dit ça avec grand calme et je fus bloquée de partout, encore sous le choc. Elle poursuivit :

\- J'étais pirate comme vous avant et je me suis fait capturée, ça va faire cinq ans de cela. A chaque fois qu'un nouvel équipage débarque, il enlève une femme de celui-ci.

Elle se releva après avoir terminé son explication et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- La robe est sur la chaise ici, tâchez de l'enfiler et restez là jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher si vous souhaitez que vos nakamas restent en vie. Il est capable de les tuer si vous osez lui parler.

Elle sortit sur ces mots et je me levai pour aller voir la robe en question. Elle n'était pas neuve, cela se voyait, mais elle était belle je devais avouer. Je ne me fis pas prier et commençai à l'enfiler.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

Finn et moi étions toujours caché derrière les buissons et nous suivîmes des yeux Clem qui entrait dans une tente pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard et rentrer dans une autre un peu plus loin. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de ma vue, je m'imaginai un tas de bêtises. Et si le chef était dedans et était en train d'abuser d'elle ? Et si elle était en train d'être torturée. Je fus sortis de mes pensées par mon allié. J'avais encore du mal à m'y faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais sauver Clem et surtout, empêcher ce mariage !

\- J'imagine déjà leurs gosses, ricana le blond en s'étirant.

Je le fusillai du regard et ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si Clem devait avoir des enfants, ce serait les nôtres. Je jouais mon possessif, je m'en rendais bien compte, mais cette situation me mettait hors de moi. Je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir correctement et j'avais perdu ma facette neutre et calme à cause de mon insupportable acolyte.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas avec ce gros lard, explosai-je avec une veine sur la tempe.

Finn gloussa et je lui lançai un regard acéré.

\- Un commentaire le blondinet sans cervelle ?  
\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Elle était prête à quitter ton équipage et me suivre il y a peu.  
Je serrai les poings en reconnaissant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Clem ne me l'avait pas dit, mais je le sentais. Elle était devenue distante avec moi depuis l'arrivée du blond. On n'avait plus de dialogue, car elle était toujours enfermée dans son bureau. Elle me répondait avec un minimum de mots et m'esquivai. Je n'osai pas faire face à la réalité, mais elle voulait partir des Heart.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Explosai-je en grognant.  
\- Oulà du calme mon beau, tu perds ton sang-froid, sourit-il comme si c'était un exploit.

Et s'en était un. Je ne perdais jamais mon sang froid en territoire ennemi ou alors c'était exceptionnel.

Je tournai mon regard de nouveau vers le centre du village qu'on distinguait à travers le feuillage.

\- Il faut l'aider, fis-je pensif.  
\- Elle sait se démerder.  
\- Elle n'a pas ses pouvoirs, l'informai-je en m'asseyant à même le sol. La position accroupie commençait à me faire mal.  
\- J'te crois pas le toubib.

Je soupirai face au comportement enfantin du blond et sortit le collier de ma poche. Il me le prit des mains et le regarda dans tous les sens.

\- Où t'as trouvé ça ?  
\- Près de la cascade, l'endroit où elle a été enlevée.  
\- C'est bizarre...  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Qu'elle l'ait retiré. A mon avis, ce sont ces gens qui lui ont retiré quand ils l'ont assommé.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui happai le bijoux des mains avant de le remettre dans ma poche droite avant.

\- Tu insinues qu'ils sont au courant pour ses pouvoirs ?  
\- C'est peu probable, mais plausible.

Il devint soudain plus grave. Son comportement changeait comme les saisons on dirait.

\- Mais, ils l'auraient repris si c'était le cas, continua-t-il.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils n'aiment pas tout ce qui est hors de leur civilisation.  
\- Je pencherai plus pour ça.

En le regardant, je remarquai que lui ne possédait pas de pendentif.  
\- Et toi ? Tu n'en a pas ?  
\- Non, pas moi. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Clem a prit le choix d'en avoir un pour mieux contrôler son démon.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Ben...Quand elle sent que son démon prend le contrôle, elle l'enlève. Mais comme il y a un avantage et un inconvénient à tout. Cela lui enlève aussi ses pouvoirs d'origine.

Je hochai simplement la tête passai une main sur mon visage. Je levai les yeux au ciel et vis que la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

\- Je vais faire venir les Heart, finis-je par dire en empoignant mon den den.  
\- Surtout pas ! S'écria Finn en m'arrachant le petit animal des mains.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je irrité.  
\- Si l'un de tes hommes s'attaque au chef, on est foutu. Ces bêtes sont cannibales et sont divisé en plusieurs tribu sur toute la superficie de l'île. Si le moindre danger tourne autour de leur chef, ils deviendront vraiment féroces et nous dévorerons en un rien de temps.

J'émis un « mh, je vois » et repris mon appareil pour le ranger.

\- Tu as un autre plan peut-être, mais bien sûr tu es un génie, fis-je ironiquement.  
\- Bien sûr, déclara-t-il tout fier. On va retourner la situation à notre avantage.  
\- Et que proposes- tu Ô grand savant, me moquai-je face à l'assurance de ce simple gamin.  
\- On va faire ressortir le démon de Clem et se sera lui qui ferra le sale boulot.

Je réagis au quart de tour et je fis calmement :

\- J'ai qu'à les découper avec mon pouvoir et sera régler.  
\- Ça prendrait trop de temps et dés qu'une tribu est attaqué, la plus proche intervient et ainsi de suite. Ton pouvoir te sert peut-être à gagner à docteur maboule, mais ici ça ne te servira à rien.  
\- Je vais t'en foutre du docteur maboule, le chalumeau, grognai-je.

Il ignora ma (pique ou réplique ? ) et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- On est d'accord, je t'aime pas tu m'aimes pas.  
\- C'est sûr.  
\- Mais on doit s'entraider si on veut aider Clem. C'est la seule solution, moi non plus ça m'enchante pas de te voir là. Alors fais ton boulot et on se quittera plus vite.  
\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Nous nous serrâmes la main en signe de paix temporaire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où allait se passer le mariage, toujours hors de vue des indigènes et sans bruits.

\- Comment tu comptes faire pour faire ressortir son démon, demandai-je à voix basse.  
\- Le seul moment où un démon peut prendre le contrôle est le moment quand son opposé, ici Clem, est perdue. Quand ses émotions s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, quand elle a peur souvent. Le moment où elle ne pense plus du tout à son démon et c'est à ce moment là que sa part en cacahuètes.

J'écoutai attentivement son explication. Clem ne m'avait jamais rien expliqué sur ce mystère et voilà que le gamin me dévoilait tout de A à Z.

\- Développe un peu ! Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment tu vas t'y prendre.  
\- Je vais débarquer en plein milieu de la cérémonie et crier sur elle. Lui dire ce que je pense puis lui faire croire que je vais me suicider par amour en sautant dans la falaise juste derrière l'autel là.

Il pointa du doigt l'endroit où s'affaissaient des indigènes. Ils semblait décorer une grande stèle en diamant de fleurs. En scrutant mieux, je vis que bel et bien il y avait une falaise derrière.

\- Je déteste l'avouer, mais c'est une bonne idée, fis-je.

Je me retins d'ajouter mon souhait qu'il se tue réellement.

\- Content de t'entendre dire que je suis un génie.  
\- J'ai pas dis ça !  
\- Chut , m'ordonna-t-il. Ça commence.

Fin P.D.V. Law

P.D.V. Clem

Les soldats vinrent me chercher et m'emmenèrent au centre du village.

\- Toi, là rester, articula difficilement l'un deux.

Ils s'en allèrent et se fut Jude, en tenue somptueuse typique, qui les remplaça. Elle ajusta une dernière fois ma tenue et me fit un sourire triste. Elle plaça un bouquet de fleurs exotiques dans mes mains.

\- Si je m'échappe d'ici. Tu viendras avec moi ?

Elle sembla surprise de ma proposition.

\- Si tu t'échappes...  
\- Oui, je sais, l'interrompis-je, mais je suis prête à courir le risque il suffit juste de trouver le bon moment pour agir.

Elle n'ajouta rien et me fit avancer. Je ne me fis pas prier et avançai avec un rythme lent. Je relevai la tête et vis le chef au bout de l'allée. L'écart entre nous deux me sembla trop court, vu que j'étais déjà devant lui. Je montai sur les marches et lui fis face. Jude resta en bas des deux marches et s'inclina.

Je tournai la tête vers l'assemblée en espérant voir un de mes nakamas qui était là pour me sauver, mais je ne vis que des indigènes sur-excités. Ils applaudirent et le chef les fit taire d'un geste de la tête.  
Un homme, sûrement le prêtre, monta également les marches et se posta entre nous deux.

\- La cérémonie peut commencer, fit-il avec un français médiocre.  
Il s'avança et se stoppa devant la stèle, vu la matière, j'aurais dis du diamant, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Je remarquai qu'il y avait des menottes accrochées.

\- Ancienne femme, présente toi. Ordonna d'une voix grave le chef.

Jude monta les marches et avança jusqu'au vieil homme qui servait de prêtre. Celui-ci la fit s'asseoir et l'attacha à la stèle grâce aux menottes.  
Une fois fait, ils prit une grande épée et se mit devant elle en la brandissant.  
Un son d'effroi s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je compris ses attentions.  
Pour que la prochaine union entre notre chef et cette femme se déroule sous les meilleurs hospices, un sacrifice doit être fait, expliqua le vieux. L'ancienne femme sera cette offrande aux dieux.

Alors qu'il allait abattre l'épée sur le crâne de la rousse quelqu'un sortit des fourrés. Je reconnus de suite Finn.

\- Finn, soufflai-je.

J'eus une lueur d'espoir en le voyant accourir dans ma direction.

\- Gardes ! Cria le chef. Tuez cet intrus !

Ils exécutèrent l'ordre de suite et s'élancèrent vers le blond. Il se transforma et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Il sortit son arc et utilisa toutes ses flèches contres les indigènes.  
Il se fraya un chemin et arriva à ma hauteur.

\- Clem, fit-il en sueur. Je t'interdis d'épouser ce gros lard.

Le dit gros lard sortit une dague de sous son énorme courroie et poignarda Finn tellement profondément que sa main toucha sa peau. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa main se mit à brûler. Il cria à mort en retira l'arme.

\- Viens avec moi, Clem. Regarde, Law t'a abandonné. Il n'est pas venu à ton secours alors que tu as disparue. Comment as-tu pu croire qu'il t'aimait ? Cet homme est calculateur, derrière chacun de ses gestes il a une idée derrière la tête. Tu n'es qu'un pion à ses yeux.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Peut-être avait-il raison. J'étais perdue.

\- Je t'aime toujours Clem.  
\- Non, non, non et non ! M'écriai-je en attrapant mes cheveux. Mes nakamas ne m'ont pas abandonnés ! Je le sais, ils vont arriver. J'ai fais une croix sur mon ancienne vie et tu en faisais partie, je suis désolée.

Son visage fut plus grave et il se releva.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas de raison de vivre.

Il courra vers la falaise et s'y laissa tomber avec un dernier sourire.

Je le regardai impuissante. Il venait de se suicider, sous mes yeux parce que j'avais refusé sa demande à l'instant.

Je tombai au sol en m'arrachant les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux et criai de rage. Mes yeux devinrent rouge, je le savais. J'avais laissé une brèche dans mon mur mental et mon démon l'avait franchie. J'ouvris alors ses yeux devenus sang et vis mes cheveux se teindre de noir tout comme mes vêtements. Je ne pouvais plus que voir le désordre qu'elle allait faire à travers ses yeux.

Je me relevai et attrapai la dague à terre. Un homme tenta de me retenir, mais il fit connaissance avec cette lame.  
Je me tournai vers l'assemblée et vis que tous avait désertés. Quelque chose bougea dans la fourrée et j'en vis sortir Law.

\- Law ! Criai-je désespérément, mais aucun sons ne sortit de ma bouche.

Mon démon pouvait tout contrôler et m'avait envoyé en arrière plan, au plan spectateurs.

Je me concentrai et criai de nouveau.

\- Va t'en !  
\- Non, fit-il signe que le démon avait parlé pour moi.

Je ne pus rien ajouté que mon corps contrôlé telle une marionnette sauta sur mon capitaine. Il fut aussi surpris que moi et avait lâché son Nodachi au passage. Je vis mes poings le frapper au visage et luttai pour les retenir.

\- Capitaine ! S'écria une voix derrière moi.  
\- Bepo, pensais-je. Arrête moi !  
\- Bepo , arriva à articuler Law sous les coups, contrôle là, ce n'est pas elle.  
\- A..Aye capitaine.

Je sentis des bras me tirer en arrière et me plaquer au sol.

\- Dieu merci, fis-je à moi-même.

Bepo me contrôla du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais mon démon était plus résistant et l'envoya en l'air.  
Je continuai de crier dans le vide et tentai de reprendre le contrôle, mais elle était trop forte.  
Elle se dirigea vers la falaise.  
Une main était accrochée au rebord et tentait de remonter. C'était Finn.

\- Ne le touche pas, l'implorai-je en sachant très bien qu'elle m'entendait.  
\- Je préfère le noiraud moi, me répondit-elle.

Elle écrasa la main et un cri de douleur résonna. Un corps tomba dans un craquement sinistre. Celui qui annonçait une mort imminente. Je criai en me roulant en boule au fond de cette cage mentale dans laquelle elle m'avait enfermée. Je pleurai sans cesse et je sentis qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers Law et Bepo. J'entendis des voix et reconnue celles des Heart. Le schéma se répétait. J'allais encore perdre ceux qui m'avaient ouvert les bras avec mes énormes différences et le danger que je représentais.

Un cri strident sonna dans ma tête. Le cri de mon démon. J'ouvris alors les yeux et vis Pêche transformé en tigre blanc me mordre le bras. Je compris pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle détournai l'attention de mon côté noir. Je sautai sur l'occasion et me concentrai pour échanger nos places. Je sentis le monde tourner comme dans un grand huit. J'ouvris de nouveau mes yeux bruns et vis le carnages que j'avais fais ainsi que le visage ensanglanté de Law.

\- Désolée, arrivai-je à souffler avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Piou ! J'y suis arrivé ! Je l'ai bouclé en 5000 mots. Je pensais pas y arrivé. Je suis contente de l'avoir terminé en moins d'un mois.

Laissez un commentaire de vos impressions. Me suis-je améliorée depuis ma saison une ? Qu'est-ce-qui vous a plu ? J'espère que vous avez compris que le titre avait un double sens.

J'ai essayé de vous mettre à la place de Clem lors de la transformation afin que vous compreniez bien. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, je répondrais avec plaisir.

*Comme je suis fan des « The Beatles » ce prénom est directement inspiré d'une chanson. Celle du nom de « Hey Jude ».

N'oubliez pas une review, vous avez le temps vu que le prochain est dans un moment.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	7. Chapitre sept ou La Mission

Hey ! Vous êtes encore là à lire ma fiction ? Merci si c'est le cas.

J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre en cette fin du mois de mai pour vous donner du courage si vos exams arrivent bientôt. Ce qui est mon cas.

Je sais que j'avais dis pas avant fin juin, mais j'ai trouvé quelques brèches par-ci par là et écris ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai moins de réactions sur cette fiction que je dois la laisser de côté.

Mais j'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre.

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends toujours avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+

 **Droits d'auteur** : Seul les personnages inventés sont à moi. Le reste de l'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mots :** Environ 4800

 **Correctrice :** Pandadoudoucornu

 **Reviews :**

 _ **Traff Lamy :**_ Le démon de Clem est assez brutal. Je dois l'avouer. Le (magnifique, somptueux, sexy) visage de Law en a subi les conséquences. Tu verras dans ce chapitre l'état du chirurgien. On va dire que Dark Clem, comme tu l'appelles, a des avis plus tranchés sur la question « Law ou Finn ? » alors que Clem tourne autour de pot car elle n'aime pas prendre des décisions. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction ! Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps pour écrire un chapitre(car ils sont plus long et je dois constamment vérifié ce que j'ai écris dans le passé pour ne pas me contredire et embrouiller les lecteurs). TEPC est plus régulier, car j'ai 15 chapitres d'avance(plus court et histoire recommencée à zéro) et je vois bien que plus la fréquence de postes est grande, plus j'ai de réactions moyennes sur chaque chapitre.

 _ **Nikkouyoku :**_ Tu verras comment elle s'en sortira. Une chose est sûr, c'est que cette expérience la marquera. Cela évoluera en fonction des chapitres et des contextes. Law, alala, quelle histoire pour lui.

 _ **Miss-Panda-Lawko :**_ Finn a de la répartie. Tous les lecteurs préfèrent Law, ce qui était voulu xD. J'aime bien ce groupe et « Hey Jude » est une chanson que je reconnais à la première note, cela coulait de source. Merci ! J'ai fais de mon mieux pour que le PDV mixé sur Clem et son démon est bien fait et compréhensif.

 _ **Atzu-sama :**_ La voici, la voici x). ça fait toujours du bien de revoir une nouvelle tête qui plus est nous rappelle qu'on a une histoire en cours. Tu l'as déjà re-lue ? Bravo ! Même moi j'aurai la flemme. La flemme, je connais. Parfois il me faut un jour de chances et plusieurs chapitres pour poster une review. J'espère te revoir ceci dit !

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre sept ou La Mission**

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem n'a plus le choix, elle doit se marier avec le chef du village, car elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs. Finn, de son côté, propose à Law de faire ressortir le démon de Clem afin qu'elle se libère toute seule. Pour que cela marche, il va simuler son suicide. Il exécute son plan durant la cérémonie, juste avant que Jude soit sacrifiée, mais cela dérape. Le démon de Clem met le visage de Law à sang et tue Finn. Heureusement, Pêche aide la jeune femme à reprendre le contrôle et cette dernière s'évanouit.

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard._

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Un mal de tête lancinant faisait effet sur moi. Je massai mes tempes en espérant l'apaiser, mais gardai les yeux fermés. Après un certain temps d'adaptation, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux. La lumière était encore trop forte et je mis ma main en visière tout en plissant les yeux. Tout autour de moi était blanc, il n'y avait aucun meuble à première vue.  
J'étais assise sur le sol, lui aussi blanc, toujours dans la tenue de mariage.  
Je m'adaptai peu à peu à la luminosité et j'arrivai enfin à ouvrir mes yeux assez grands pour me rendre compte que j'étais comme dans un monde parallèle totalement blanc. Il n'y avait aucune forme de vie ici et cela semblait sans fin.

\- Où est-ce-que je suis ?

Je me levai, les jambes flageolantes, et essayai de me retenir à un mur, mais il n'y avait rien de tel dans les parages.

Je regardai tout autour de moi en tournant sur moi-même. Tout était identique, tout était blanc.  
Je n'avais plus le choix, j'allai devoir marcher à l'aveuglette.

Je me mis donc à avancer droit devant moi sans m'arrêter. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon réveil, mais ça me semblait une éternité. Je commençai à fatiguer et mes cuisses me tiraient en me suppliant de m'arrêter. Au loin, je vis un banc en fer blanc. J'accélérai le pas et m'y assis en poussant un soupire de satisfaction. Après m'être remise de mes émotions, je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux et pris ma tête entre mes mains en fermant les yeux. Je commençai à me poser milles et une questions. Etais-je morte ? C'est ça la fameuse vie après la mort ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.  
Bizarrement, cet endroit me semblait familier. J'y étais déjà venue, quand j'étais plus jeune. Je devais avoir six ans tout au plus. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, car j'avais peur qu'on me prenne pour une folle.

\- Putain, jurai-je à moi-même.

Je me braquai et relevai la tête. J'avais entendu un bruit suspect. Peut-être que je devenais folle.  
Le bruit se répéta. Cette fois j'en était sûr. Il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose enfermé ici avec moi.

\- Ça rappelle de bons souvenirs, hein ?

Je sursautai et me levai du banc d'un bond. Je cherchai la source de la voix qui me semblait trop familière à mon goût et tournai doucement sur moi-même en scrutant tous les détails.  
Soudain, je vis un silhouette au loin, comme si elle était dans le brouillard.

Je me mis en position de défense et attendis qu'elle se rapproche. La forme se dessina peu à peu et j'en déduisis que c'était une femme vu le buste arrondit et les hanches développées. Une arme se balançait à l'une d'elle. J'étais dans une mauvaise posture.

\- Qui es-tu ? Fis-je.

Un ricanement me répondit et la brume s'estompa d'un coup. Comme si le vent l'avait chassé.  
Je reconnus de suite mon interlocutrice : c'était moi.

Je me détendis un peu en voyant mon clone face à moi. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un miroir et de parler à mon reflet. J'étais devenue folle ou quoi ?

Mon double continua d'avancer et je pus enfin distinguer tous les détails. C'était bien moi, mais mon démon plus précisément. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges couleur sang en témoignaient.  
Comment était-ce possible ? On ne pouvait pas vivre séparée l'une de l'autre sinon ce serait la mort assurée.

\- Tu ne sembles pas reconnaître ce merveilleux endroit, fit-elle en se stoppant à un mètre de moi.  
\- Non, pas vraiment, répondis-je méfiante.

Elle eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Je ne te ferais rien, si je te tue je meurs.  
\- Je le savais pas, ironisai-je.

Elle haussa une sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Je continuai de parler :

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. C'est ici chez moi. Quand tu bloques toutes les ouvertures de ton esprit, je me retrouve enfermée ici dans l'attende d'en voir une et de prendre le contrôle. Comme tout à l'heure.  
Sur ces derniers mots, mes souvenirs refirent surface et je me remémorai les incidents lors du mariage. Je revis Law le visage en sang et Finn tomber dans une falaise sans fin avant qu'un craquement sinistre ne résonne.  
Je me sentis bouillonner intérieurement et serrai les poings.

\- Comment on sort d'ici ?! Hurlai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le seul banc de cet endroit. Je me tournai pour lui faire face, j'avais peur de lui tourner le dos.

\- D'habitude, j'attends que t'ouvres une brèche pour sortir, mais comme t'es là aussi...  
\- C'est mon esprit qui est là, pas mon corps.  
Elle pouffa.

\- Démerdes-toi pour y retourner.  
\- Tss..Facile à dire.  
\- Essaye de te rendormir.

Je fus surprise de sa proposition. Elle faisait tout pour me nuire, mais m'aidait à trouver une solution. Elle sembla comprendre mon désarrois et répondit à ma question muette.

\- Si t'es calée avec moi ici, j'aurais plus de raison de vivre alors je t'aide à sortir de chez moi. Je t'aime pas.  
\- Comme si moi je te portais dans mon cœur, grognai-je.

Je m'éloignai d'elle et me couchai à même le sol. Je fermai les yeux et la fatigue de la marche m'emporta.  
Mes yeux papillonnèrent sous mes paupières et je finis par les ouvrir. Une douce lumière naturelle m'accueillit. Je reconnus les draps blancs et toujours propres de l'infirmerie. Je les serrai entre mes mains comme pour me rassurer. Une odeur agréable flottait au dessus de moi.  
J'entendis un son fort semblable à celui que font les roulettes. Une chevelure blonde apparut dans mon champs de vision, puis des yeux cendrés au fond jaunis et enfin un petit sourire chaleureux.

\- Enfin de retour parmi nous ? Fit Louis tout sourire.

Il se recula et je me redressai en me massant les tempes par réflexe.  
Je regardai autour de moi et me rendis compte que j'avais raison. J'étais dans l'infirmerie du Sub Nautilus.

\- Tu te sens comment ? Me questionna le blondinet depuis sa chaise à roulettes.  
\- Bien, j'imagine. J'ai juste mal à la tête.  
\- C'est normal ça.

Je sentis une sensation étrange en moi comme s'il manquait une partie de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon corps commença par être prit par de légers spams. Louis sauta de son siège pour venir s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il m'immobilisa les épaules sans me brusquer en posant simplement ses mains dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mon corps accepta enfin de se calmer et Louis me relâcha.

\- Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ?

Il me dévisagea.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
\- Non, pas depuis la cérémonie.

Je m'abstins de lui parler de mon entretien avec mon démon. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était le prêtre qui allait sacrifier Jude après c'était le noir total jusqu'à la rencontre dans mon subconscient avec mon côté noir.

Il se leva.  
\- Je reviens, je vais prévenir le capitaine de ton réveil.

Sur ces mots, il sortit sans que je n'eus le temps de lui poser une question. Je me recouchai donc et regardai le plafond.  
Tout à coup, je sentis comme une masse tombée au pied de mon lit et par réflexe, je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse. Comme une enfant qui a peur d'un orage en pleine nuit, je regardai pour voir ce que c'était.

Un ronronnement me répondit avant même que je ne comprenne que c'était Pêche. Un souffle de réconfort me prit et je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit pour la prendre. Je la posai devant moi et lui caressai la tête.

\- Ça va ? Me fit l'animal en ronronnant toujours.

\- Non, je me souviens de rien, c'est frustrant. Que c'est-t-il passé ?

\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi, je suis arrivée pour t'arrêter.

Je fronçai les sourcils et arrêtai, sans m'en rendre compte, de la caresser. J'attendis ces prochaines paroles avec impatience. Qu'avais-je donc fais avant de tomber dans cette infinité blanche avec un seul banc ?

\- Bepo a prit les rênes de l'équipage et a décidé de partir à la recherche du capitaine et toi. J'étais dans un groupe, il y en avait trois. On est tombés sur des pas près d'une cascade et j'ai sentis ton odeur, celle de Law et celle du blond.

\- Finn, la coupais-je avec un ton plus triste que je ne le pensais.

Je me demandai où il était en ce moment et s'il allait bien.

\- C'est alors qu'on a débouché sur un village, reprit le chat en s'asseyant en enroulant sa queue autour de ses pattes jointes. C'est là que j'ai vu le désastre. Ton démon avait reprit le contrôle et tu étais immobile, comme si tu avais vu quelque chose de troublant qui t'a permis de stoppé ses faits et gestes. J'ai alors fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire. J'ai détourné l'attention de ton démon pour créer une brèche dans ton esprit et tu as usé de ton petit avantage pour redevenir toi-même. Tu m'as remercié et tu es tombée dans l'inconscience jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'avalai difficilement son récit, je ne me souvenais toujours de rien, donc je devais la croire de A à Z. Le fait de ne se souvenir de rien était très troublant. C'était comme si on avait coupé un de vos souvenirs et on l'avait jeté aux oubliettes.

Je pensai au pire. Mon démon était capable de tout.

\- Tu...tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai fais. SI j'ai blessé quelqu'un ou...

Je n'osai même pas imaginer avoir ôter la vie d'un innocent. Je pouvais faire des trucs insensé si je perdais le contrôle.

\- Ce n'est pas par moi que tu dois avoir cette réponse.

Ses dires me choquèrent. Je ne la comprenais pas son geste. Pourquoi ne voulait elle rien me dire ?

\- Je vais te laisser, voilà l'autre.

Elle sauta de mon lit et je la regardai avec un regard interrogatif. Elle s'étira et partit sans un regard pour moi.

Que voulait elle dire par l'autre ? Elle n'avait jamais appelé qui que se soit de cette manière.

Louis entra en compagnie d'une autre personne encore dissimulée derrière la porte.

\- La voilà, capitaine.

Law. J' eus le souffle coupé. Il était vivant. Mon cœur fit un bond de joie et je fus soulagé d'entendre sa voix distincte répondre à l'apprenti.

\- Laisse nous, s'il te plaît.

\- Aye.

Le blond sortit pour laissé place à mon amant. Je fus sous le choc lorsque je le vis entrer dans la pièce. Il avait des hématomes plein le visages et quelques pansements lui recouvrait les deux joues. Il avait deux point de sutures sur la tempe.

Un autre mal de tête me foudroya. Je grognai en fermant les yeux et portant mes mains à mes oreilles. Ça sifflait comme une craie qui couinait sur un tableau noir.

Des images apparurent sur mes rétines et je me souvins de la raison de l'état de Law. C'était moi qui lui avait fais ça. Je vis la scène comme si j'étais un fantômes flottant au dessus. Moi, enfin mon démon, à cheval sur le ventre de mon capitaine et en train de le ruer de coups tout aussi violents. Les poings se teintèrent de rouge et Law ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Bepo arriva un peu plus loin et l'ex-shichibukaï lui dit quelque chose. Je n'écoutai pas quoi et continuai de regarder la scène impuissante.

Un autre flash m'aveugla et lorsque je ré-ouvris les yeux, j'étais de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, Law s'était installé sur le tabouret roulant et était en train de noter quelque chose sur mon carnet médical.

Je grimaçai en grognant et me rassis en tailleur.

Je m'étais de nouveau évanouie. L'homme arrêta toute activité et roula jusqu'au lit. Il se posta à côté. Je n'osai toujours pas regarder les dégâts que j'avais fait à son visage.

\- Clem, fit-il doucement. Tu te sens comment ?

Sa voix était douce, trop douce pour être celle de Law. Je tournai la tête et vis que c 'était bien lui. Je le regardai dans les yeux afin de ne pas reporter mon attention sur le reste de son visage et me mordis la lèvre.

\- Désolée, fis-je simplement en sanglotant presque.

Je reniflai afin de retenir mes larmes montant à mes yeux. Law me servit un verre d'eau que je bus en un instant.

\- Calmes-toi, me conseilla-t-il.

Je reposai le verre et demandai d'une voix enraillée :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée après ton entrée ?

Il prit le verre en plastique et le jeta dans la poubelle sous le bureau. Il revint aussitôt près de moi.

\- Tu es tombée dans les pommes.

\- J'y suis restée combien de temps.

\- Un petit quart d'heure.

Je hochai simplement la tête et il me fixa sans rien dire, ce qui m'agaça un peu.

\- Quoi ? M'emportai-je.

Il continua son petit manège deux, trois secondes. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Avec toutes ces histoire,s j'avais oublié à quel point les siens étaient magnifiques.

\- Je regarde si ton démon n'a pas reprit le pouvoir.

Je serrai les poings et m'irritai. Je me sentais si faible face à elle.

\- Bref, reprit mon amant. Louis m'a dit pour ta perte de mémoire. De quoi te souviens tu au juste.

Je pris un instant de répondre, le temps de tout remettre dans l'ordre dans ma tête.

\- De tout jusqu'à ce que je perde le contrôle.

Je me tus sur la rencontre avec mon démon avant d'ajouter.

\- Mais quand j'ai vu ce que...enfin ta tête, j'ai eu comme un flash et j'ai vu cette scène.

Il fronça les sourcils et je soupirai en sachant ce qu'il allait me demander, je répondis avant qu'il n'eut le temps de me poser la question.

\- Je sais qu'il faut quelques jours pour retrouver la mémoire, mais comme je suis à moitié humaine, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Où veux tu en venir ?

Je soufflai un peu avant de me lancer.

\- Lorsque le démon prend le pouvoir, on voit tour ce qu'il fait. Comme si on était un simple narrateur extérieur. Quand on reprend le pouvoir sur notre corps et notre esprit, on perd connaissance. Lors de notre réveil, tout ce qui s'est passé s'efface sur une durée déterminée. Souvent, c'est juste quelques heures.

Il émit un « mh »peu convaincant.

\- Je vais t'ausculter. Tu bougeais de trop dans ton sommeil alors je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Je ne dis rien, encore rongée par le remord. Comment ai-je pu lui faire une chose aussi horrible ? J'espérai ne pas avoir fais pire. Law commença à m'ausculter sans un mot. Je fixai le mur blanc en face de moi afin de ne pas craquer.

\- Si tu veux savoir, débuta calmement mon capitaine sans me regarder. Tu es restée inconsciente trois jours complets.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Je...Je suis désolée pour..pour ton visage, bafouillai-je en baissant la tête.

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Je n'avais pas réfléchir après tout il méritait des excuses.

Un silence pesa sur la pièce alors qu'il continuait son auscultation. Il s'écarta et roula jusqu'au bureau un peu plus loin. Il me tourna le dos.

\- Ce n'était pas toi après tout, fit-il doucement.

\- Ce démon, c'est moi ! Explosai-je. Je pouvais l'arrêter, mais j'en n'avais pas la force. Je voulais pas te frapper Law, je voulais pas...

Ma voix était descendu d'un ton quand je terminai ma phrase. Je me rendis compte de mes paroles.

Un jeans tachetée entra dans mon champs de vison. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réconforte, qu'il me dise quelques chose de gentil. Du style « Je ne t'en veux pas » ou quelque chose dans le genre .

A la place, il rangea son matériel en silence et j'osai enfin relever la tête. Je vis qu'il avait les doigts crispés sur son stéthoscope et qu'il serrait les dents. On aurait dit que quelques chose lui brûlait les lèvres. Il finit par refermer le tiroir sèchement et avança vers moi. Je croisai son regard qui était différent. Je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. De la tristesse.

\- Je suis au courant pour la proposition que Finn t'a faite, se lança-t-il calmement, malgré sa voix qu'il tremblait à chaque syllabe.

Je fus sous le choc de ses paroles. Finn avait dû lui dire. Personne d'autre n'était au courant de cette histoire.

\- Je pouvais comprendre ton éloignement à cause de la soudain ré-apparition de ce gars, mais apprendre que tu étais prête à quitter les Heart, à me quitter, sa voix se fêla. Pour partir avec ce gars me dégoûte.

Je baissai de nouveau le regard et m'assis au bord du lit face à mon amant. Je pouvais sentir sa déception d'ici. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait mon choix, mais la déclaration de Finn m'avait fait quelque chose. Il avait tellement fait pour moi dans le passé. Il m'avait protégé de Doflamingo et même appris à me battre. Où était-il en ce moment ? Je me sentis égoïste de me poser la question alors que Law venait d'apprendre que j'étais prête à le quitter pour un autre. Je fouillai dans ma mémoire, mais c'était le noir total. La dernière choses que je me souvins par rapport au blond, c'était qu'il avait sauté de la falaise. Cette pensée me pinça le cœur. Était-il mort ?  
Je me souvins que Law était planté devant moi à attendre une réponse.  
Je relevai les yeux et tombai sur les siens orageux.

\- Je n'avais pas encore fais mon choix, j'étais perdue, le défendis-je. Law, crois-moi.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Je le regardai partir avec un regard triste et lorsqu'il empoigna la poignée il dit :

\- Lèves toi si tu t'en sens capable.

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

Une larme m'échappa et coula sur ma joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol entre mes pieds. J'avais perdu Law, je le sentais.  
Je me levai bien décidée à aller m'enfermer dans ma cabine.  
Je sortis en traînant les pieds et me guida dans les couloirs par automatisme. Mon cerveau n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, je voulais juste retrouver mon lit douillet et tout oublier le temps d'une me stoppai devant la cabine de Finn et regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'y était pas. Je me dis qu'il devait sûrement être dans la salle repris ma route et me stoppai de nouveau devant un cabine, la mienne cette fois. J'y entrai comme un zombie et m'affalai sur le matelas sans prendre la peine de me changer. Je m'endormis en priant pour retrouver les morceaux manquant le lendemain. Je plongeai dans un sommeil profond.*

 _Rêve Toujours P.D.V. Clem_

Du bruit m'entourait. J'entendis quelqu'un crier des ordres, des soldats qui les exécutèrent, mais ne vis rien. Tout était noir. J'employai toutes mes forces et réussis à ouvrir mes yeux. Au début je ne vis qu'une lumière aveuglante, mais petit à petit je distinguai un champs de bataille. Je flottai au dessus de celui-ci et pouvait voir ce qui se passait. Dans un coin je vis Law avec le visage ensanglanté et de l'autre des gardes se battant contre les Heart qui venait d'arriver.  
Je tournai la tête et tombai sur une scène plus horrible que jamais : Mon corps était en train de s'approcher du bord avec un sourire mauvaise. Je remarquai une main qui tentait désespérément de se tenir au bord. Je reconnu le tatouages sur cette même main, c'était Finn. Je me concentrai et réussis à me déplacer vers eux. Mon sang se glaça lorsque je vis le blond grimacer pour remonter.

\- Finn ! Cria-je, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

Je n'étais que spectatrice, je ne pouvais pas interagir avec ce spectacle  
Un ricanement lugubre me ramena sur terre et je vis mon démon se rapprocher un peu trop près du bord. Sans prévenir, elle écrasa violemment la main et celle-ci lâcha. Tout se passe au ralentit. Le corps de Finn partit en arrière dans un cri. La dernière chose que je vis était ses yeux. Il n'était pas rouge, il n'avait pas activé ses pouvoirs. Il s'était suicidé.

A cette pensée, je criai de désespoir et me penchai au bord. Je vis son corps ensanglanté embroché dans les pics. J'eus envie de vomir et alors que je pleurai sa mort ce fut le noir total.

Je restai ainsi dans le noir, recroquevillée. Je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine en reniflant. Un point de lumière plus loin me sortit de ma tristesse. Elle semblait m'appeler et je répondis à son appel. Après tout, j'avais perdu beaucoup aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais plus jamais me réveiller.  
J'avançai donc vers cette lumière et entrai dedans. Je m'attendis à voir le paradis ou quelque chose, mais je ne vis qu'une personne, dos à moi. Un homme vu la carrure.

Je me stoppai et me rendis compte que mon cœur battait la chamade. La personne semblait m'avoir entendue, car elle se retournai et ce fut le choc.

\- Finn, soufflai-je.  
\- Salut, me sourit-il.

Il était là, je ne rêvai pas étais-je morte moi aussi ?  
Il était habillé tout en blanc et était propre. Aucune trace de sang, aucune traces de combats. Rien.  
Mon corps avança tout seul vers lui avec un énorme sourire.

\- Tu es mort ?

Cette question sonna faux à mes oreilles, mais il fallait que je l'entende de sa propre bouche.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. Je suis mort.  
\- Moi aussi ?  
\- Non, tu dors simplement.

Je me mordis la lèvre et m'arrêtai devant lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Fis-je tristement.  
\- Je n'en pouvais plus...  
\- Tu t'es vraiment suicidé ?

Il hocha la tête et ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.  
\- Je ne supportais plus tout cette pression. Quand j'ai vu que tu aimais vraiment ce gars, je ne voyais plus aucune raisons de continuer. J'ai tout perdu comme toi, mais moi je ne pouvais plus.  
\- Et la mission ! Explosai-je. Tu y as pensé ? Nous étions plus que quatre et maintenant trois !

Il baissa la tête en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules ne signe d'apaisement.

\- Je comptes sur toi et les autres, mais moi j'abandonne. C'est mission impossible ce qu'on essaye d' accomplir depuis des années.

Il ne me donna pas le temps de répondre, qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte était chaleureuse et réconfortante. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et je ne le repoussai pas. Je savais que ce serait le dernier. Je profitai donc un maximum de ce baiser.  
Lorsqu'il brisa ce dernier, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher une larme alors qu'il afficha un grand sourire.

\- Réalise notre rêve, je compte sur toi.

Il se décolla et s'évapora en une seule seconde.

 _Fin du rêve._

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Je me réveillai en sursaute. Je me redressai violemment en position assise sur mon lit en reprenant mes esprits. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais une vision, deux même.  
Je lâchai une larme en sentant l'odeur de Finn sur mes lèvres.  
Tout se bouscula dans ma tête et je fus sortie de cette torpeur par de discrets coups sur ma porte.

* * *

Un chapitre assez spécial. Si vous ne comprenez pas très bien, n'hésitez pas à me demander en review. Une explication est toujours la bienvenue.

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Quel a été votre ressenti. N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ ou de la mettre en favoris afin de ne pas louper le prochain chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	8. Chapitre 8 ou Réconciliation

**Saison deux de « Mon combat, mon destin » : Chapitre huit ou Réconciliation.**

Hey ! Ça commençait à faire long, non ? Je m'en excuse, mais vous vous doutez bien des raisons vu que je ne suis sûrement pas la seule dans le même cas de figure.

Pour vous remerciez de votre patience, voici un chapitre calme et émouvant qui tardait à venir. Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews!

Un commentaire fondé et argumenté m'aide à m'améliorer, je suis loin d'écrire comme une professionnelle et je n'ai pas un regard extérieur, car, évidement, je suis l'auteure des chapitres. Comme on dit on voit plus facilement les fautes des autres plutôt que les siennes.

* * *

 _Droits d'auteur :_ One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda qu'on embrasse fort.

 _Mots :_ Environs 4400

 _Rating_ : K+

Reviews:

 ** _Traff Lamy_** :Grosse embrouille entre Law et Clem, en effet. Je vais les récoler ne t'en fais pas. Je te laisse découvrit chapitre alors.

 ** _nikkouyoku:_ ** Je ne peux te dire une chose pour voir l'évolution de la relation entre Law et Clem, lis ce chapitre-ci x).

 _ **Miss-Panda-Lawko:** _ Beaucoup de monde serait perturbé par de telles nouvelles, j'imagine.

 _ **slach-nono:**_ J'ai réussi à te tirer des larmes apparemment x). J'espère que le chapitre précédent t'a plu au moins.

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem se réveille suite à la rencontre dans son subconscient avec son démon. C'est Louis qui se trouve à son chevet lors de son réveil. Il part chercher Law pendant que Clem discute avec Pêche. Lorsque le capitaine débarque, le visage marqué d'hématomes, elle a un flash sur la cause de ceux-ci. Après avoir reprit connaissance pour la deuxième fois, Law lui avoue être au courant pour la proposition de Finn. Blessé, il se mue dans le silence. Il finit par laisser la brune seule et encore perdue. Finalement, elle retourne dans sa cabine et s'endort. Dans son sommeil, elle rencontre Finn et lui dit adieu.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Je sursautai un entendant ces quelques coups timides sur la porte de ma cabine que je partageai avec Law. Par instinct et réflexe, je me redressai en position assise et sortis du lit. J'avançai à pas de loup et tendis l'oreille. Depuis cette histoire, j'étais devenue méfiante de tout et n'importe quoi. Ce démon me consumait de l'intérieur.

\- C'est Jude, fit une voix toute timide de derrière la porte.

Jude...Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Je ne fis toujours aucun bruit.

\- Mademoiselle Clémence ? Vous êtes là ?

Cette voix, cette voix était trop familière. Ma curiosité fut attirée.

\- C'est ouvert, fis-je de façon neutre.

La porte s'ouvrit péniblement et fébrilement. Une jeune femme rousse magnifique passa sa tête et je la reconnus de suite. Je me détendis sans m'en rendre compte à la vue familière de cette jeune femme. Elle attendit au seuil de la porte.

\- Entre, insistai-je d'un geste de la tête.

Elle finit par entrer en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avança de quelques pas, la tête baissée en regardant ses pieds avec les mains jointes devant sur ventre. Une vraie posture de femme soumise.

Je me décalai d'un pas vers la droite pour lui laissai accès au lit.

\- Je t'en prie assieds-toi et redresse moi cette tête. Je n'aime pas parler à des cheveux, fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir timidement au bord du lit. Je l'imitai à sa droite.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle après un moment.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

Elle me fixa avec étonnement.

\- J'ai un peu perdu la mémoire suite au choc, expliquai-je. Je suis désolée si j'oublie des morceaux.

\- Ah, je vois. Je vais expliquer alors.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Je sais que je suis chiante, mais là j'y peux rien, fis-je taquine.

Elle eut un bref sourire qu'elle perdit de suite en commençant son récit.

\- Tu m'as sauvée d'une mort certaine, je te remercie pour ça.

\- Oh, je vois...Ben, pas de quoi.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Nous sommes encore sur l'île ? Repris-je.

\- Non, nous sommes partis directement après ton sauvetage. Un gentil jeune homme à la casquette rose et verte m'a invité sur le sous-marin jusqu'à la prochaine escale.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Est-ce..Est-ce qu'ils ont repris un cadavre ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne parle pas beaucoup avec les hommes de cet équipage, par peur.

Je hochai la tête, un peu triste. Je ne pourrais jamais faire mon vrai deuil de Finn. Son corps n'a même pas été enterré. J'en avais presque honte.

\- Par contre, reprit la rousse avec un ton montrant qu'elle était de plus en plus en confiance. Tes nakamas ont dérobé l'île de ses richesses en or et pierres précieuses.

J'eus un sourire amusé en entendant ça. Après tout nous sommes de pirates.

\- Et sinon, que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Elle baissa le regard sur ses mains et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Je pensais que...enfin j'espérais entrer dans cet équipage. Je vais demander à l'homme au bonnet.

\- Law, lui indiquai-je par automatisme.

\- Oui, Monsieur Law. J'ai de l'expérience.

Je hochai la tête.

Lors de notre première rencontre elle m'avait dévoilé être une pirate. J'ignorai de quel équipage même.

Je posai une main sur son épaule et lui souris.

\- Demande lui, il ne te le refusera pas. On a pas encore d'archère ici. En plus j'ai crû comprendre qu'il aimerait un équipage complet point de vue style de combat. Il est comme ça mon capitaine, il aime avoir des filets de sécurité en cas de zone rouge.

Elle me remercia par un petit sourire. Ce magnifique sourire, un vrai, me fit oublier un instant tous les événements qui se sont abattus sur moi en peu de temps.

\- Qui était ton ancien capitaine ?

\- Un dénommé Appo.

\- Dénommé ? Tu ne l'appelles pas capitaine ?

\- Sûrement pas ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je n'étais dans l'équipage que depuis une semaine. Il m'a laissée entre les mains de ce chef indien. J'étais le billet d'échange.

Je fronçai les sourcils et l'invitai à développer.

\- A notre arrivée sur l'île, tout son équipage s'était fait capturé, moi y compris. Afin de pouvoir repartir comme ils étaient venu, il m' a échangé contre leur libération.

Sa voix se fêla un peu sur la fin. Je conclus que continuer cette conversation ne mènerait à rien.

\- Bref, fis-je plus détendue. Pourquoi étais-tu venue toquer à ma porte ?

Elle reprit son « jeu » avec ses mains. Je soupirai intérieurement en le remarquant.

\- C'est Monsieur Law qui m'a chargé de venir vous réveiller. Vous êtes ici depuis hier soir. Le cuisinier n'était pas très content que vous sautiez un repas, mais il vous a excusée face aux arguments de Monsieur Law.

\- Je vois...

Je me levai.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Elle se leva également et fit une légère courbette avant de sortir d'un pas pressé.

Je la suivis du regard, perplexe et m'habillai rapidement sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que je mettais.

\- Au moins, il y en a une qui a tiré profit de la situation, soupirai-je.

J'enfilai un fin gilet et sortis de ma cabine. Je laissai la porte entre-ouverte au cas ou Pêche aurait envie d'y venir dormir. Je tapotai mon ventre qui commença à réclamer de la nourriture .

\- Ça arrive.

J'avançai mollement de deux pas pour m'engager dans le couloir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon gilet. Je voyais tout noir. C'était à peine si je réalisai tout ce qui venait de ce passer.

Et dire que je venais de retrouver Finn il y avait moins de deux semaines et qu'il était déjà mort. Et dire que je venais de rallumer la flamme entre Law et moi et que maintenant on ne se parlait plus. Tout ça me fessait mal. Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter tout ça ? Cette malédiction n'arrêtera donc jamais de me persécuter ?

Tout en soupirant, je m'engageai dans le couloir en traînant les pieds. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter devant l'ancienne cabine de Finn.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et la vis vide.

\- A quoi tu t'attendais, fis-je ironique. Qu'il soit là, tout souriant à t'attendre ?

J'eus un rire amer.

Mon corps agit de façon automatique et ma main se posa sur la poignée. J'avais terriblement envie de rentrer dans cette cabine et d'y découvrir le blond que j'avais aimé à en perdre la raison.

J'entrai finalement et fermai la porte derrière moi. Tel un zombie, j'avançai, les yeux vides, vers le lit et m'y assis.

Je restai silencieuse un moment avant que les souvenirs vinrent s'en mêler. Je revis la scène où il s'était suicidé. Où je l'avais tué.

Je sentis les larmes me monter et ne pus les retenir. J'étais à bout et n'avais plus aucune envie de me battre.

Je me cambrai en prenant ma tête entre mes mains et lâchai ces larmes douloureuses qui m'irritèrent les joues avec le remord.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

Jude entra dans la salle commune discrètement et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, là où personne n'irait l'ennuyer ou lui poser des questions. Le fait qu'elle ait fermée la porte derrière elle me dérangea.

Clem était censée la suivre de près, en tout logique elle aurait dû la laisser ouverte. Je fixai alors la porte, ma tasse de café fumante entre mes mains. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, mais personne ne passa la porte.

Je finis mon café d'une traite et me levai.

Si elle ne venait pas, j'allais la chercher. J'avais deux trois mots à lui dire.

Sur le coup de l'énervement hier je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

Je m'engageai dans le couloir. Mes jambes me guidèrent sans que je me rende compte tellement j'avais l'habitude de parcourir la distance entre ma cabine et la salle commune pour me recharger en café pendant mes heures de travail.

J'arrivai à destination en moins de deux minutes, j'avais marché plus vite qu'à mon habitude. J'ignorai pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je m'apprêtai à toquer à la porte de ma propre cabine lorsque des pleurs qui venaient de mon dos m'arrêtèrent. Elle venait d'une cabine un peu plus loin. C'était les pleurs d'une femme et comme Jude était dans la salle commune...  
Mon cœur rata un battement quand je compris que ça ne pouvait être que Clem.

Je fis demi-tour, avançai et regardai la porte d'où provenait les bruits. J'ouvris sans demander la permission.

Ce que je découvris me fit mal au cœur. Clem était assise au bord du lit trônant au centre de la pièce. Elle pleurait dans ses mains et le peu de son visage que je pouvais voir, était couvert de larmes. Je fermai la porte et avançai vers elle. Le claquement de la porte l'alarma et elle releva la tête avec ses yeux rougis.

\- Va t'en ! Cracha-t-elle directement, ses yeux indiquant la haine et la tristesse mêlées.

\- Je sais que tu ne le veux pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre face à l'évidence et baissa le regard.

Je vins m'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle renifla bruyamment. La voyant ainsi, je m'en voulais presque de m'être emporté la veille. Elle venait de vivre des événements marquants. Elle avait besoin de parlé. Elle avait besoin de moi.

\- Clem...fis-je doucement.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle se tourna dos à moi pour cacher sa honte.

Je l'enlaçai en collant mon torse à son dos. Ce contact me fit un bien fou. Je la sentis se détendre, mais elle pleura toujours. Je frottai affectueusement ses avant-bras et les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Les minutes passèrent et elle se calma.

Je tendis la main et fis doucement :

\- Room.

Une seconde plus tard, une boite de mouchoirs apparut.

Je lui en tendis un et elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi et le prit afin de se moucher.

Je lui laissai le temps de se calmer complètement.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je..C'était ici qu'il..enfin...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire plus, que je reçus comme un coup dans le ventre. Elle parlait de Finn, évidement.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, par rapport à...Finn ?

Rien que de prononcer son nom m'arracha la langue. Finalement, j'étais bien content de son sort, même si c'était ce qui mettait Clem dans cet état.

\- Oui, fit-elle avec une voix tremblotante. Je..Je l'ai revu.

\- Revu ?

Je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'elle hocha la tête.

\- Les Dieux ont droit a une dernière faveur avant de quitter ce monde, débuta la brune. C'est ce qu'on appelle ici la dernière volonté. Cette nuit, j'ai vu Finn dans mon sommeil. On a parlé...Je pense qu'il a utilisé sa dernière faveur pour me parler.

Sa voix défaillit de nouveau, mais elle se reprit en toussotant.

Tandis que moi, j'avalai tout ça. Je compris enfin qu'elle souffrait terriblement de la mort du blond et mon corps sembla le comprendre en premier. Je la repris dans les bras en resserant mon étreinte, comme pour l'excuser de mon comportement puéril. J'avais toujours l'habitude de tout contrôler et quand ce gars est arrivé j'ai vu celle a qui j'ai donné mon cœur de glace partir avec lui. La situation m'échappait et je détestais cette sensation. Mais je comprenais enfin que Clem était, certes semi-humaine, mais était loin d'être insensible. En plus de l'avoir laissé seule près de deux ans, je la rejetais encore aujourd'hui, juste parce qu'elle avait besoin d'attention.

\- Désolé, murmurai-je dans son cou.

Elle frissonna sous mon souffle chaud.

\- Je suis un imbécile égoïste et amoureux.

\- Pas faux, fit-elle nonchalamment. Je rajouterai possessif à la liste.

Je souris contre son cou en apercevant une pincée de taquinerie dans sa phrase. La Clem que j'aimais revenait tout doucement. Ma Clem.

\- On tient à ce qui est précieux.

Elle ne répondit rien. Je savais ce que voulais signifier cette réponse quand je la complimentais.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour savoir que tu es toute rouge, fis-je taquin.

\- Mh ! Émit la brune, mécontente d'être découverte.

J'osai déposer un faible baiser sur son cou.

\- On accoste ce soir sur une île calme et sans Marines, l'informai-je.

\- Et ?

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller dîner tous les deux. Ce soir si tu veux.

Elle se renfrogna.

\- Si tu me demandes ça par pitié, je ne veux pas !

Je soupirai légèrement. Toujours aussi fière comme il y a deux ans.

\- J'ai mal agis, pardonne moi Clem. C'est la première fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un d'une façon aussi forte. J'étais jaloux de te voir aussi proche de Finn et je ne savais pas comment réagir à cette situation qui m'échappait.

\- ...

\- Je suis fou amoureux de toi Clem. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour me l'avouer, mais j'en suis certain aujourd'hui. Alors quand j'ai appris de la bouche même de ce gars la proposition qu'il t'avait faite et ton hésitation j'ai craqué.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne le brisa de sa belle voix.

\- C'est aussi à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais même pas dû hésiter, mais j'ai tellement vécu de choses avec lui.

\- On va dire que c'est notre faute à tous les deux, conclus-je

Elle hocha la tête et je me levai. Je fis le tour et vins m'accroupir devant elle. Comme le ferrait un parent quand son enfant a fini sa crise de larmes.

Je lui essuyai les traces de ses larmes.

\- Alors ? Cette soirée en amoureux ?

\- Ça m'intéresse, souris-t-elle timidement.

\- Super.

Je viens cueillir presque timidement ses lèvres et elle me répondit.

\- Allons nous préparer alors.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Cette proposition me fessait chaud au cœur. J'avais toujours rêvé de ce genre de rendez-vous. Law se leva et je fis de même.

\- Je vais réserver pour ce soir. Jude m'a dit qu'elle connaissait ce coin, je vais lui demander conseil.

Il me vola un dernier baiser et sortit. Je sentis mon cœur chauffé.

* * *

Le soir arriva à une vitesse folle. Law m'attendait sur le pont et m'avais demandé de me faire belle. Je m'exécutais. Ça fessait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait cela. Seule dans notre cabine je fouillais le peu de vêtements de soirée que j'avais. Durant mon entraînement intensif de ces deux dernières années, j'avais pu me payer un minimum de bon temps.

Bref, j'ouvris mon armoire personnelle.

\- Bon , que vais-je bien pouvoir me mettre ?

Je commençai à fouiller et finis par tomber sur un robe rouge courte magnifique. D'un rouge glamour avec des perles sur le léger décolleté plongeant ne montrant pas énormément, mais ce qu'il fallait. Je ne fis pas de chichis et l'enfilai. Elle m'allait à ravir. J'eus un peu peur d'avoir froid et pris un léger gilet noir pour couvrir mes épaules. Je ne pris pas de sac, n'ayant besoin de rien et en espérant que se soit Law qui paye et partis me maquiller. J'appliquai un maquillage assez léger et me parfumai en me coiffant d'un chignon en peu fouillis. Je mis également des boucles d'oreilles pendantes. J'étais fin prête lorsque je mis des escarpins noirs et pour aller rejoindre mon homme. En sortant de la salle de bain, je me vis du coin de l'œil dans le miroir. Je me stoppai et me regardai de face.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que Law me trouve...

Sur ce, je sortis.

Il était dehors, accoudé à la rambarde. Il avait troqué son pantalon tacheté, que je trouvais horrible, contre un chemise noir qui le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Il portait un pantalon également noir très classe. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés.

Je vins tapoter son épaule.

\- Désolée de l'attente.

Il se retourna avec un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches en main.

\- Elle vont commencer à fâner, me sourit-il en me les tendant.

Je les pris en souriant et les humai.

\- J'ai une solution.

J'activai rapidement mon pouvoir et abreuvais les roses.

\- Merci en tout cas, c'est mignon.

Il me tendit le bras comme un gentleman et je le pris.

\- Allons-y mademoiselle.

Nous sautâmes d'un même bond et je manquai de perdre l'équilibre à cause de mes talons. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de marcher avec ce genre de chaussures. Heureusement, Law me rattrapa. Je le remerciai d'un sourire embarrassé et nous partîmes.

Après dix minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant un grand restaurant très classe.

Nous entrâmes et on nous installâmes à une table éclairée de bougies parfumées. Je posai les roses sur l'appuie de fenêtre à côté de moi afin qu'elle ne me gênent pas.

\- C'est magnifique comme restaurant, commentai-je.

\- Je n'en suis pas déçu non plus.

Le repas se passa lentement, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien. Des bons moments qu'on avaient passés ensemble, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux. Je lui ai un peu parlé de ma mère : Comment elle était. Son caractère. Évidement je n'ai rien déclaré par rapport à nos pouvoirs. J'avais confiance en Law, mais j'étais contrainte aux Lois de mon peuple et ne voulais pas le tuer pour une langue qui fourchait.

En échange, il m'avait parlé de la rencontre avec chacun des Heart et avec Bepo. Je compris pourquoi ils devaient attendre notre capitaine sur Zou.

Minuit sonna et nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener un peu en ville avant de rentrer. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on débarquait sur une île calme où il n'y avait aucune marine et où les habitants ne nous regardaient pas comme des bêtes de foires.

Je m'habillai de ma veste que je trouvai maintenant trop fine pour le vent frais qui régnait dehors et repris les roses que j'avais laissées entre-temps dans un vase afin qu'elles ne s'assèchent pas.

Law fit de même et laissa l'argent juste à la pièce près sur la table. Nous sortîmes et je frissonnai vivement au contact de ce froid. J'entendis un léger ricanement derrière moi, mais avant que je ne puisse protester, il vint à mes côtés et enlaça l'une de mes hanches, collant ainsi nos deux corps et me réchauffant. Je lui volai un baiser.

\- Merci, fis-je à la fois pour le restaurant et à la fois pour sa récente action.

\- Mais de rien miss.

J'étais si contente d'être dans les bras d'un homme pareil. Il y a deux ans, je n'aurais jamais dis que sa deuxième face était ainsi. Car tout le monde avait deux faces.

\- Le monde est un sac de pièces qui se côtoient et qui ont toutes deux faces, fis-je. C'est ce que me disait ma mère quand je lui demandais pourquoi mon père n'était pas le même la porte fermée et la porte ouverte comme je disais.

Nous avançâmes de quelques pas.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Oh, pour rien. Tu m'y a fais pensé.

\- Je vois.

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule. J'avais l'impression de vivre l'adolescence que je n'avais pas eue. J'étais folle amoureuse de ce beau capitaine pirate et était prête à tout pour lui. Je ne le trahirais plus.

J'avais enfin la réponse à la proposition de Finn : Non.

Quelque chose en moi, mon instinct, me disait que rester auprès de mon capitaine était la meilleure des solutions. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas encore trompé, pour le moment.

Nous nous baladâmes dans le centre-ville pendant un petit quart d'heure avant de nous poser sur un banc, au bord du canal. Je me lovai contre lui, toujours en recherche de chaleur humaine. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui partageaient l'allée avec nous, mais personne ne se soucia de nous et ils passèrent sans un regard.

Soudain, une personne sortit de l'ombre d'une ruelle. Elle s'avança vers nous et Law posa instinctivement sa main sur ma jambe. Aucun de nous deux n'avait son arme et je ne pouvais pas me transformer en pleine ville, même s'il fessait nuit.

\- Ne bouge pas, me conseilla-t-il. Peut-être qu'elle ne nous a pas reconnu et qu'elle veut juste nous demander le chemin.

\- A une heure pareille toi ?

Il ne répondit rien et fixa la femme qui avança vers nous. Les bras le long du corps, le regard fixe sur...sur moi. Elle me regardait comme si je l'intriguait, comme si j'étais sa prochaine cible.

\- Law, fis-je en sentant un mauvais pré-sentiment. On devrait partir.

Il hocha la tête et se leva. Il me prit la main et commença à partir. A ce moment précis, la femme sprinta à une pointe de vitesse jamais vue et impossible à attraper en si peu d'élan. Je fus surprise et les verres de vin plus l'apéritif du restaurant ralentirent mes réflexes. La femme arriva à mon hauteur. Elle était habillée de vêtements dignes du moyen-âge , sales et puants. Je ne pouvais distinguer son visage, car il était dissimulé sous sa capuche du même style. Elle empoigna mon bras et me tira vers elle. Sous le choc, je lâchai la main de mon amant et fus entraînée près de la femme. Elle me chuchota seulement quelques mots à l'oreille de sa voix cassée et de son haleine répugnante.

\- Je sais qui tu es, princesse.

Elle pointa mon ventre, ma marque.

\- Je sais aussi ce qu'il y a là.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance, je viens te dire que les clés de l'avenir sont toutes réunies à l'exception d'une.

Je m'écartai et butai contre le torse de Law. Je lui fis signe de ne pas intervenir.

\- Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de ces clés ?

\- Tu poses trop de questions jeune femme, comme ta mère jadis. D'après ce qui circulaient sur elle à l'époque.

Je fus comme pétrifiée sous la surprise et revins sur terre grâce à la voix de Law.

\- Allez-vous en ! Fit-il férocement.

\- Non, intervins-je avant de planter mes yeux dans son de cette femme. Où se trouve la dernière ?

Elle sourit de ces dents jaunes et rongées de caries.

\- Je suis une prêtresse de la maison Est. La dernière clé se trouve à quelques îles d'ici.

\- Le royaume d'Altis n'existe plus.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, fit-elle mystérieusement en reculant lentement.

Par réflexe je regardai Law avait incompréhension quelques secondes avant de me retourner de nouveau vers la vieille. Comme par magie, la prêtresse avait disparu.

\- Merde, murmurai-je à moi-même.

* * *

Mhm, que j'adore ce genre de fin où il y a juste moi qui connaît la suite et les dialogues des personnages.

Je trouvais qu'il était enfin temps d'aller dans le vif du sujet. Jusqu'ici vous avez découvert Clem et son pouvoir, mais ne savez rien de plus et encore moins son but. Car oui, tout héros à un but. Maintenant nous entrons dans ce que j'appelle « La vérité ». Vous l'aurez compris, les prochains chapitres seront remplis d'indices et de révélations. Finn n'était rien. Ce n'était que le prologue si je puis dire.

Bref, je vous laisse baver en paix et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	9. Chapitre 9 ou Espoir

**Mon combat, mon destin : Saison deux : Chapitre neuf ou Espoir**

Les vacances, ça fait un bien fou ! J'espère que cette année scolaire c'est bien passée pour vous si vous êtes encore à l'école. Bref, je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire si ce n'est qu'une nouvelle. Si vous lisez d'autres fictions écrites par mes petites mains, vous savez déjà que j'ai récemment ouvert un compte twitter et que j'y suis accro.

Vous pouvez me retrouver sous le pseudo ClemTrafalgar ( ClemClibou). Suivez-moi sans hésiter si vous en avez marre de rester là à attendre un chapitre. Via ce site, je tweeterai(oui, c'est devenu un verbe XD) l'avancement des chapitres, des exclus, quand le prochain chapitre sortira(souvent quelques heures avant),...

Je sais que j'ai l'air de vous harceler avec ça et je m'en excuse, mais si personne d'ici ne va sur mon profil pour y voir les récentes nouvelles, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de faire cela. J'ai ouvert ce compte aussi pour des raisons personnelles, mais aussi pour mes écrits.

Donc dites-moi si vous vous y rendez de temps en temps ou si vous me suivez.

Merci. Maintenant je vous laisse tranquille x).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mots : ** Environs 4500

 **Correcteur** : Bientôt corrigé par Pandadoudoucornu qui s'occupe en ce moment-même des chapitres précédents!

 **Rating** : K+

 **Reviews :**

 _L1109:_ Hey ! J'aime bien laisser mijoter les lecteurs. Je suis semi-sadique, je savais que je posterai assez rapidement ce chapitre-ci. J'essaye de reprendre un rythme régulier afin de fidéliser le plus de lecteurs et de les ravir, car beaucoup me demande la suite par MP. Bonne journée à toi aussi !

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Cette louche fait mal ! Merci, même si toi tu connais déjà un peu l'histoire.

 _Nikkouyoku_ : Tout à fait ! Finn était l'apéro comme tu le dis si bien ! Merci !

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent** :

Law et Clem se sont retrouvés et ils ont passé une soirée en amoureux. Après ce repas en couple, ils sont une petite balade nocturne. Ils pensaient être tranquilles, mais une vieille femme vient semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Clem.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Je regardai fixement devant moi, comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Cette femme, cette femme en savait beaucoup de trop pour être une simple historienne ou fan de légende.

Elle avait employé le mot « princesse » à mon égard. Elle avait aussi évoqué les clés de l'avenir et la porte Est. Ce qui me pétrifiait en ce moment n'était pas ça, mais le fait qu'elle ait parlé de ma mère. Comme si elle le connaissait personnellement.

Une main forte tatouée se posa sur mon épaule et me ramena sur terre. C'était Law, je le savais et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour en être sûr.

\- Viens, on rentre, proposa-t-il doucement.

\- Non, je dois la retrouver, le coupai-je

Je m'avançai et dégageai sa main de mon épaule avec un minimum de douceur. J'analysai les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur cette femme. Elle en savait de trop, il fallait que la rattrape.

Alors, que je m'apprêtai à m'engager dans une ruelle adjacente, Law m'en empêcha en me retenant par le bras.

\- Clem, elle est partie. J'ignore de quoi elle parlait, mais tu ne devrais pas chercher à la suivre, peut-être que c'est un piège.

Un sentiment de colère monta un moi d'un seul coup et je me retournai vers mon amant.

\- Tu ne sais rien ! Cette femme vient de m'avouer quelque chose d'une extrême importance ! Je peux enfin réussir ce que je tente de faire depuis des années, depuis la mort de ma mère.

Il fronça les sourcils. Normal, il n'était au courant de rien. Il ne savait rien sur moi, juste ce que les gens soupçonnaient. La légende. Il ne savait pas d'où je venais, quel était le sang qui coulait dans mes veines, mon rang, mon statut, ma vie. Il ne savait qu'une infime partie.

Finn, lui, savait, car il vivait la même chose. J'aurai dû me suicider comme lui, j'ai essayé, plusieurs fois même. Un fardeau pareil n'était pas simple, mais maintenant qu'il en manquait un dans le carré, ce poids reposait sur Kana, Cali et moi. Je compris enfin la raison qui avait poussé Finn à se suicider. J'étais la dernière chose qui lui donnait envie de combattre et je l'avais abandonné.

Law m'empoigna avec douceur, mais son geste ne manqua pas de fermeté, et m'attira vers lui.

Je finis par me résigner et suivis Law. Nous retournâmes au sous-marin.

En chemin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lancer des regards en arrière en priant pour revoir ce mince espoir. J'allais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon but, mon rêve.

\- Elle a dit que la dernière clé se trouvait à quelques îles d'ici , pensai-je amèrement.

J'étais bien décidée à aller la chercher, pour Finn, pour ma mère et pour les tout ces innocents morts sans raison. Un goût amer me revint en bouche à ses souvenirs douloureux.

Je montai sur le pont en silence, suivie de Law. Je l'attendis toujours dans mes pensées. Je me mis à avancer quand je sentis sa main se poser sur mon dos et me pousser gentiment. Je rentrai et nous prîmes la direction de notre cabine.

Nous y arrivâmes assez rapidement et j'y entrai la première. Je me changeai rapidement, toujours aussi mollement et me couchai. Law me regarda un instant et s'isola dans la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard, je vis la porte s'ouvrir et sentis un courant d'air dans mon dos, normal, j'étais dos à cette même porte. J'entendis ses pieds nus contourner le lit et il entra dans mon champs de vision. Il se coucha et se mit sur le flanc, face à moi.

Il me regarda et un silence assez gênant s'installa. Law le brisa en premier.

\- Dors un peu Clem, fit-il avec une douceur qui m'était inconnue jusque là. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

\- Mh, répondis-je en fermant les yeux pour ne pas continuer cette discussion.

Si elle se poursuivait, il allait finir par me demander une explication et je ne me sentais pas encore capable de lui fournir. Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre tellement j'étais chamboulée. Le peu d'alcool restant dans mon sang et la fatigue m'aidèrent à m'endormir. Juste avant de sombrer, je sentis deux bras puissants m'attirer contre un corps musclé et chaud.

~ Le lendemain~

Comme toujours, je fus seule lors de mon réveil. Pourtant il n'était que sept heure de matin d'après le den den réveil de mon compagnon. Il n'avait pas encore fait toute sa nuit. Si je le trouvais en train de faire des recherches sur ce qui c'était passé hier ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

Je me redressai en position assise en passant une main dans mes cheveux décoiffés. Je les arrangeai comme je le pouvais avec mes doigts et posai mes pieds sur le sol froid. Ça me fit frissonner et me réveilla en même temps. Je fis craquer mon dos en m'étirant. Une simple routine.

Je m'habillai sans envie et sortis. Je n'avais aucun appétit et je décidai d'aller dans mon ancienne cabine. Là où étaient aménagés les bureaux, ceux de Law et moi. Je croisai les doigts pour qu'il ne s'y trouve pas.

\- Allez, courage, fis-je à moi-même.

Je traversai le couloir et entrai sans toquer. Personne.

\- C'est déjà ça.

Je fermai la porte et m'installai à mon bureau. Le plus bordélique en somme. En passant, je caressai Pêche qui allongeait sa nuit sur un coussin posé sur une chaise plus loin. Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma en voyant qui c'était moi.

\- Une qui a bien dormi au moins.

Je soupirai et m'assis. Je posai mes coudes sur le bois et cachai ma tête dedans. Je me massai les temps, ça me calma. Je restai ainsi un moment et franchis le pas.

\- Seul lui peut m'aider.

Je tendis la main en sortant la tête de mes mains et pris mon den den personnel. Celui équipé d'un brouilleur d'ondes. Celui des révolutionnaires. Je le dépoussiérai et composai le numéro que je connaissais pas cœur. Le numéro de mon père.

Une première sonnerie retentit.

Je tapotai nerveusement le bureau en calant le combiné entre mon épaule et mon oreille droite.

Deuxième sonnerie.

\- Pour une fois que je demande de l'aide, grognai-je entre mes dents.

Troisième sonnerie.

Je m'apprêtai à raccrocher, mais un petit «katcha » me fis changer d'avis. Je n'avais pas envie de dire le premier mot alors je me tus.

\- Allô? Fit une voix d'homme.

Ce n'était pas la voix grave et morose de mon père. Celle de l'autre côté du fil était moins agressive et plus accueillante. J'eus un petit sourire en la reconnaissant.

\- Salut Sabo, fis-je sûr de moi.

\- Oh Clem ! Je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre.

\- Ça m'aurait arrangé ceci dit.

\- Tu appelles pourquoi ? Tu vas déjà te marier ? Fit-il avec un ton moqueur. Law ne perd pas de temps.

Je soupirai face à la gaminerie de mon grand frère et n'entrai pas dans son jeu. Pas aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

\- Oula, il y a un problème si tu ne me renvoies pas une remarque piquante.

\- Je ne suis pas inspirée en ce jour, tu vois.

\- J'entends surtout. Bref, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aimerai parler à Dragon, je pensais l'avoir directement en tapant son numéro privé. Je ne pensais pas qu'un blondinet viendrait voler la vedette.

J'évitais toujours de l'appeler « papa » ou « père » en public. Ça m'arrachait la langue à vrai dire. Je le nommais ainsi que dans mes pensées et évitais de parler de lui, même à Law. J'avais toujours une sorte de rancune vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait fait à la mort de ma mère. Il s'était un peu racheté en m'aidant après ma faute d'adolescence. Après être devenue tueuse à gages*. Il m'avait en quelque sorte aidée de sortir de ce milieu. Il avait eu des mots durs, mais il était comme ça depuis la mort de ma mère.

\- Rho, tais-toi, fulmina-t-il. La brune.

J'entendis une chaise grincer et des pas lourds. Une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma quelques secondes plus tard. Il devait être parti pour le bureau de mon père. Mon micro-sourire revint. Il avait un don pour me faire sourire celui-là. J'attendis patiemment.

\- Dragon-san, un appel pour vous, fit la voix de Sabo.

\- Pose le ici.

Je pouvais imaginer mon père d'ici. Assis à son bureau, concentré sur un nouveau plan pour affaiblir le Gouvernement Mondial ou pour enrôler de nouveaux partisans de plus en plus intéressants. Il n'était pas du genre à jouer au sudoku en mangeant des beignets à la limite de l'étouffement comme son propre père. Peut-être que cela viendra plus tard, qui sait...

\- Bien.

Il me glissa un petit « salut » dans le combiné avant de partir. Une porte se ferma.

\- Je t'écoute Clémence.

Je déglutis.

\- Comment tu savais que c'était moi ?

\- Ça ne pouvait être que toi. Tu es la seule qui connaît ce numéro avec Ivankov.

\- Oh, je vois.

Un blanc s'installa. J'ignorais comment engager un sujet aussi sensible autant pour lui que pour moi.

\- Hum. J'ai un soucis.

\- Je me doute, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais contacté.

\- Je sais très bien me démerder toute seule, m'emportai-je.

Je me repris en secouant la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il refuse ma requête, sinon j'étais vraiment le dos contre le mur.

\- Bref, passons. Il s'est passé quelque chose de troublant hier soir.

\- Je n'ai rien avoir avec ça, se défendit le révolutionnaire.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. C'est juste que ça te concerne, indirectement.

La petite bestiole fronça des sourcils.

\- Une vieille femme est venue me voir hier soir, alors que j'étais en ville et qu'il faisait nuit. Elle m'a dit des choses que seul quelqu'un de là-bas pouvait savoir.

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser que j'étais avec Law. Il ne savait pas la relation que j'entretenais avec lui. Mais mon père savait toujours tout, il suffisait que Sabo lui ait dit, mais je fis abstraction de cela. Pas besoin non plus de préciser ce que voulais signifier ce « là-bas ». C'était le terme qu'on utilisait pour parler de l'île natale de ma mère : Altis.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Elle pouvait très bien s'est renseigner auprès du Gouvernement ou de la Marine, ils en savent des choses sur là-bas.

\- Arrêtes de tout voir comme un complot. Elle a utilisé des termes qu'on employait là-bas.

\- Employait est le bon mot vu qu'Altis a été détruit par le Gouvernement lui-même. Personne n'a survécu. Seule ta mère et quelque uns des exclus étaient sur Terre à ce moment et encore beaucoup on été tués comme Ondine.

Mon cœur saigna à cette phrase. Ma mère était morte à cause du Gouvernement, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Si Finn n'avait pas conclu un marché avec Doflamingo je serais également morte.

\- Maman n'était pas exclue, elle avait fait le choix d'abandonner son trône, pour toi.

\- Je sais.

Il sembla se renfermer comme si, pour lui aussi, l'évocation de ma mère lui faisait quelque chose. Je ne m'étais jamais questionnée sur les réels sentiments que mon père pouvait lui porter. Tout simplement , car je n'en doutais point.

\- Et tu dis que cette femme en vient ? Reprit-il.

\- Oui. Elle a assurée être la prêtresse de la porte de l'Est.

\- La porte de l'Est, répéta-t-il avec songe. Elle t'a dis son nom ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Tu lui as demandé au moins.

Je grognai, mécontente qu'il me traite encore comme une gamine.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Bien, bien. Viens en au but. Que veux-tu ?

\- Elle m'a assuré que la dernière clé se trouvait sur une île non loin d'où je me trouve actuellement. J'aimerai que tu te renseignes pour moi. Tu as plus de liens et contacts que moi dans le Nouveau Monde. Tu connais un grand nombre d'îles. Je ne voudrais pas m'y rendre pour rien, donc ce serait bien si tu pouvais me confirmer la présence de la clé émeraude.

Il réfléchit un long moment durant lequel je tentai de calmer mes spasmes de stress, par peur qu'il refuse. Il en serait capable ceci dit.

Un bruit de feuilles froissées me fit tomber sur Terre.

\- Je ferrais de mon mieux.  
\- Merci, fis-je soulagée.

\- Je te ferrais part le plus vite possible par missive des résultats.

\- Je vais te donner mes coordonnées alors.

\- Non, je les connais déjà.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il continuait donc à me suivre partout quoi que je fasse. Je détestais ce sentiment d'avoir un chaperon derrière moi. Il faudra bien qu'il me lâche un peu. J'ai vingt-deux ans quand même !

\- Bon, soupirai-je. Encore merci.

Il ne répondit rien et raccrocha. Je rangeai le den den à sa place et me levai. Enfin quelque chose de positif pour cette journée. Je sortis en caressant Pêche qui s'était rendormie entre-temps. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Je sortis de la pièce et allai de nouveau dans notre cabine. Law n'y était pas, tant mieux. Je pénétrai dans la salle de bain et fermai la porte à clé. J'ouvris la douche pour faire croire que je me lavais et m'approchai de l'armoire dans laquelle était entreposé les essuies, gants et autres affaires de toilettes. Elle comprenait quatre compartiments. Un pour Law et ses affaires de mâle accompli comme on disait, un pour nos affaires communes du style gants, essuies,... Le troisième était réservé pour les gels douche et autre. Le dernier m'appartenait. C'était celui tout en bas, le plus grand en somme. Il fallait une clé pour y accéder, question privé et sécurité. Lorsque Law m'avait surprise en train d'installer une serrure, je lui avais répondu que c'était pour éviter les vols de la part de mes nakamas. Je vous dis pas quel gage ils fessaient lorsque l'un d'entre-eux perdait au poker. C'était toujours pour la pomme de mes affaires personnelles. Bizarrement, les cibles étaient toujours les sous-vêtements. Bref, là n'était pas la seule raison. J'y cachai quelque chose d'important.

Je l'ouvris grâce à la clé et cherchai parmi rasoirs pour jambes et autres effectifs féminin après ce fameux objet. Je dû tout retourner, mais ça en valait le coup.

\- Te voilà ! M'exclamai-je en voyant l'origine de mes convoitises en ce moment.

Je sortis de mon bordel une petite bille pouvant être confondue à une bille de jeux pour enfants. Elle scintilla au contact de mes doigts. Je souris. Elle était magnifique. C'était l'un des quatre clés dont parlait la prêtresse. La clé saphir. La seule que j'avais réussis à avoir. Ou plutôt ma mère. C'était la sienne. Elle avait demandé, avant sa mort, à mon père de me la donner quand je serais en âge de comprendre. Il le fit plus tôt que prévu. A la mort de ma mère plus précisément, avant de m'envoyer de l'autre côté du globe. Loin de lui et de mes repères. Je secouai la tête pour évacuer toutes ces mauvais souvenirs et me concentrai sur la clé, qui portait très mal son nom certes, mais bon ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais choisi.

Je la contemplai un instant. Elle luisait d'un bleu magnifique.

\- Et dire que tu es l'une des choses les plus importantes dans ce monde, murmurai-je.

On pouvait la confondre également avec la pierre précieuse, même si elle l'était encore plus. Je la glissai dans la petite poche de mon jeans et rangeai.

\- Clem ? Fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je me braquai et me stoppai dans mon action. C'était Ban.

\- Oui ?

Je repris mon rangement de façon désordonnée.

\- Tu n'es pas venue prendre ton petit-déjeuner, m'informa-t-il avec une voix remplie de reproches.

Je plaçai les objets et boîtes là où elles voulaient bien rentrée et fermai mon compartiment avec la clé que je cachai dans les gants. Je n'avais pas la lucidité de la cacher autre part. J'étais pressée.

\- Je sais, répondis-je.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Je sais. Tu sais aussi que je n'aime pas qu'on saute un repas. C'est mon but de m'arranger pour chaque homme de cet équipage ne soient en manque de rien.

\- Je suis une femme, répliquai-je en fermant l'eau de la douche.

J'entendis grogner face à ma réponse totalement débile.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris, soupira la cuisinier.

Je mouillai légèrement mes cheveux dans le lavabo pour faire croire à ma récente douche.

\- Oui, oui.

\- J'ai crû comprendre que tout ne s'était pas très bien passé hier soir lors de votre escapade en amoureux avec le capitaine.

Je brossai mes cheveux et le laissai continuer.

\- Tu dois te demander comment papy Ban sait tout ça, fit-il avec une question rhétorique.

\- Papy Ban sait tout. Les ragots se racontent toujours autant d'un bon repas.

Il ria un peu avant de se reprendre.

\- Allez sors. Je n'aime pas parler aux portes.

Je l'ouvris à ce moment avec un sourire.

\- Tu devrais, elles sont sympas des fois.

Il ne tilta pas à ma réflexion et s'écarta pour me laisser sortir. Ce que je fis.

\- Alors, reprit Ban. Tu m'expliques.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

\- C'est pas ce que la tête du capitaine raconte.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ban vit ma détresse et répondit à ma question muette.

\- Il est le nez dans la journal à la même page depuis bientôt une heure. Il semble être dans une profonde réflexion. Je ne l'ai vu comme ça que deux fois depuis qu'il m'a engagé comme cuisinier ici. Et Dieu sait que j'ai vu cet équipage mûrir en trois ans.

Cette déclaration m'interpella et je m'assis au bord de la commode plate où était posés les den den et avis de recherches. Ban opta pour la porte sur laquelle il reposa son dos. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son paquet de cigarettes.

\- Ne fume pas ici !

\- Je sais, je vérifiais juste s'il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Bref. Dans quelle situation tu l'as déjà vu dans cet état ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- La première fois, j'étais encore jeune.

\- Tu as toujours été vieux, même bébé tu étais vieux, le taquinai-je.

L'occasion se présentait de moins en moins en ce moment alors j'avais sauté dessus.

\- Merci gamine, ça fait plaisir de revenir sur Terre avec toi, me répondit-il sur le même ton. Où j'en étais moi ? Ah oui ! J'étais ici depuis un peu moins d'un an. Il avait, comme tous les matins, pris le journal et lu les gros titres. Il s'était arrêté sur un parlant de Doflamingo. Ensuite, il est resté plusieurs jours dans cet état.

\- Mh.

J'ignorai s'il savait pour la relation entre Law et ce rat, mais je préférais me taire. Je créai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. J'étais un vrai nis à soucis en ce moment.

\- Et la deuxième fois ? C'était quand ?

\- Ce matin même. Et il n'a pas ouvert le journal.

\- Donc tu en as conclu que j'en étais l'origine.

\- Seule une femme dont on est follement amoureux peut nous mettre dans un état pareil.

Je ne pus avoir un petit sourire à sa phrase. Law n'était pas du genre à dire « je t'aime » et autres compliments en public. En privé sa langue se déliait plus vite, même s'il s'exprimait plus par les gestes. Le fait que des personnes extérieures croient en notre amour me réchauffait le cœur. Je m'en voulais presque d'avoir douté de lui. J'étais à deux doigts de le quitter, lui et cette bande de nakamas fous. Je l'aurais regretté, ça c'était sûr !

Instinctivement, je tâtai ma poche et sentis la petite perle.

Ban se décolla de la porte.

\- Bon, le repas va être servi dans quelques minutes. Je venais voir si tu comptais le sauter afin que je te botte les fesses.

\- Non, je vais venir. Laisse moi juste le temps de me sécher les cheveux et j'arrive.

Il hocha la tête et sortit. Je m'attendais à entendre ses pas calmes partir, mais j'en perçus plus que d'habitude. Comme s'il courrait ou que quelqu'un était à ses côtés. Comme ma porte ne s'ouvrit pas dans les secondes qui suivirent, j'en conclu qu'il avait décidé de faire un petit footing. Je sortis la clé et la cacha dans mon soutien-gorge. L'endroit le plus sûr au monde en cas de crise. Je séchai mes cheveux avec mon pouvoir.

\- C'est quand même économique, remarquai-je en lui brossant.

Je les attachai en chignon un peu fouillis et la porte grinça. Je me tournai vers elle, un élastique entre les dents. C'était Law. Il ferma la porte et je mis mon dernier élastique dans ma coiffure.

\- Si tu viens me chercher pour manger, j'arrive.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- Je voudrais te parler.

Je soupirai en sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça.

\- Mais je l'ai vu.

Il avança et s'assit au bord du lit. Il m'incita à faire de même. Il ne reçut qu'un refus de la tête et je restai debout, les bras croisés.

\- Écoute, Clem. Je vois bien que cela te poses un soucis. Tu es précieuse à mes yeux pas juste parce que tu es ma nakama. Je te parle là en tant que capitaine vu qu'en tant de compagnon tu ne sembles pas décidée. Mon devoir est de m'assurer que mon équipage est dans de bonnes conditions et n'ait pas de soucis. Je suis dans l'obligation de réagir lorsque je vois que l'un d'entre-eux en détresse.

\- Je ne suis pas en détresse, répliquai-je.

Il soupira face à mon entêtement.

\- Si, à ta manière.

\- ...

\- Je ne t'obliges pas à m'en parler, mais je t'invites vivement à le faire.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Je voulais lui en parler, mais ne pouvais pas. Il ne comprendrait pas.

\- C'est gentil, mais non. C'est plus complexe que ça en à l'air, mais merci pour ton soutient.

Je lui adressai un sourire pour l'encourager à abandonner. Il se releva.

\- Toujours aussi bornée.

Il passa à côté de moi et déposé un baiser sur mon front.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Je souris et le suivis à l'extérieur.

J'allais oublier tout ça jusqu'à l'arrivée de la missive. Et je comptais bien profiter de mon chéri.

* * *

* Pour comprendre ce passage, je vous renvoie au One-Shot se nommant « Tuer pour survivre ».

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites moi tout en reviews !

N'oubliez pas la petite note par rapport à Twitter:D ! C'est pour vous après tout !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	10. Chapitre 10 ou Fugue

**Mon combat, mon destin : Saison deux : Chapitre dix ou Fugue.**

Déjà dix chapitres dans cette saison deux, c'est pas mal ! Merci à tout ceux qui sont fidèles !

Bref, je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : R, car lime.

 **Mots** : Environs 5000

 **Droits d'auteur** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Correctrice : ** Pandadoudoucornu

 **Reviews :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Tant mieux ! Dragon est comme ça, oui. Elle met plus un cadenas pour la clé plutôt que pour ses affaires personnelles.

 _Traff-d-Lamy :_ Plus d'un crois moi ! Clem en cache des choses. Sublime. Oh ! Je rougis XD. (sérieusement)

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem, oubliant sa fierté un instant, demande de l'aide à son père alors chef de l'armée révolutionnaire pour trouver la dernière clé. La clé émeraude. D'après la prêtresse de la porte Est, cette dernière serait sur une île plus loin. Afin de ne pas se jeter la première dans la gueule du loup, elle attend la confirmation par missive.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Deux semaines, deux semaines étaient passées depuis le coup de den den et aucunes nouvelles. Mon père se serait-il moqué de moi ? Possible. J'avais hésité plus d'une fois d'appeler Sabo, mais me rebutais à chaque fois. Peut-être qu'il était en mission ou bien il dormait comme une loque.

Aujourd'hui était mon jour de garde. J'étais à la moitié, il ne me restait plus que deux heures. Je soupirai en voyant ça sur le den den horloge posé plus loin. Nous étions immergés et une vue magnifique depuis la baie vitrée m'était offerte. Ça m'aidait à retenir ma frustration et mon impatience. Des poissons de toutes les couleurs passaient devant mes yeux. Des longs, des fins, des gros, des arc-en-ciel, des bancs, des solitaires. Quelques uns ne voyaient pas la vitre et se la prenaient en pleine tête. Ça me faisait toujours rire. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Bepo ne faisait jamais ses tours de gardes quand nous étions sous l'eau, il briserait la vitre sans difficultés avec un coup de patte.

Bref, je m'extasiai de ce spectacle.

\- Mhm ! Poussai-je en m'étirant de tout mon long.

Je me dirigeai vers me sofa moelleux et m'y étendis. Couchée sur le flanc, je regardai la baie vitrée et me battis pour ne pas m'endormir. Une heure s'écoula comme ça. Je n'avais plus de café et j'avais finis mon livre, je m'ennuyai. Je soupirai et me redressai en position assise, les jambes étendues sur le sofa.

\- J'espère que tu ne dormais pas, me réprimanda une voix derrière moi.

Je renversai la tête et vis Law, déjà habillé. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

\- Tu vas faire une marche matinale ?

\- Non, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, miss ?

\- Ben t'es déjà habillé et il est...

Je jetai un regard au den den horloge et repris :

\- Trois heure du matin. Regardes-moi, je fais mes tours de garde en nuisette l'été et en pyjama l'hiver. Nettement plus confortable.

Il vint déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres alors que ma tête était toujours renversée après m'avoir répondu :

\- Je m'habille toujours pour faire mon tour de garde.

Il contourna le sofa et je le suivis du regard. Je me poussai un peu pour lui faire de la place et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Ah ? Fis-je. Je ne savais pas. Et puis tu ne fais jamais ton tour de garde, tu le refiles toujours à ce pauvre Louis.

\- Je suis le capitaine, se défendit-il. J'en suis dispensé normalement.

\- Pour lire toute la nuit et être aussi fatigué que si tu avais fais ton tour.

Je me levai et lui tirai gentiment la langue lorsque n'eut plus rien à me répondre. Son sourire en coin revint. Je réajustai ma nuisette qui remontait un peu.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas ton heure. Il me reste encore un moment

\- Je sais, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je venais proposer à celui qui était de garde de le remplacer.

 ** _/LIME. Le lime n'est pas un lemon, c'est une scène sans relations sexuelles à proprement dites. Souvent assimilé aux preiminaires si vous préférez. Vous comprendrez assez vite pourquoi je dis ça. Pour ceux qui n'aime pas ce genre de lecture, j'indiquerai la fin du lime pour que vous puissiez reprendre sans problèmes/_**

Je m'approchai, pieds nus, de la baie vitrée et mes doigts la frôlèrent. La froideur de celle-ci me fit frisonner. Je sentis le regard de Law sur moi. Je pouvais sentir son désir d'ici. Un tissu se froissa et de légères talonnettes se dirigèrent vers moi. Deux mains tatoués se posèrent sur mes seins et un torse musclé vint se coller contre mon dos. Un baiser chaud papillon vint se rajouter dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud me caressa la nuque et hérissa mes poils à ce même endroit. Je baissai un regard sur ses mains qui commençaient à s'activer discrètement. J'entre-ouvris les lèvres et mon souffle devint de moins en moins régulier et mon cœur le rejoignit point de vue battements. De la buée se forma sur la vitre à cause de ma respiration.

\- Tu sembles savoir ce que tu veux, fis-je difficilement. C'est pour ça que tu es venu une heure plus tôt hein ? Ce n'est pas toi le prochain tour de garde.

Ses lèvres, qui déposaient toujours des baisers papillons sur ma nuque, s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher miss.

L'une de ses mains quitta mon sein droit pour se faufiler sous ma nuisette en soie légèrement bleutée d'une lenteur excessive et caressa mon ventre du bout des doigts. Je sentis mon bas-ventre chauffer tout doucement et je laissai échapper des soupirs d'aise.

Je posai mes deux mains sur la vitre en fermant les yeux. Plus les secondes passaient, plus j'avais dur à articuler quelque chose de compréhensible.

\- On..On ne peut pas le faire ici enfin~.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda la voix sensuelle de mon amant à mon oreille.

\- On pourrait nous surprendre.

\- C'est plus excitant comme ça non ?

Ses deux mains se firent plus instantes et je lâchai mon premier gémissement. Il s'en délecta. J'ouvris les yeux, j'allais craquée. Mais je ne voulais pas que l'un des gars arrive et nous surprenne en pleine action. Ban aura encore de quoi m'ennuyer sinon. Sa main qui était sur mon ventre descendit tout doucement vers l'endroit de toutes ses convoitises.

 _ **/Fin du lime, eh ouais déjà./**_

Je plongeai mon regard dans l'océan face à moi. La lumière bleutée était la seule lumière de la pièce. Cela la rendit encore plus érotique.

Soudain, j'oubliai tout et me braquai. Il y avait quelque chose qui flottait à la surface. Nous n'étions pas très bas en dessous du niveau de la mer. Ainsi celui qui était de garde avait une vue sur les navires qui passaient au-dessus de nous sans le savoir. En fonction de la taille, on pouvait déterminer si c'était un Navire de la Marine ou non.

Mais celui-ci était trop petit. Il ne pouvait accueillir que deux personnes maximum si on devait en juger de la longueur et la largueur de la coque. Je pensais que le petit navire allait passer son chemin mais s'arrêta à hauteur du pont. Quelques mètres au dessus bien sûr. Les poissons présents et qui nous regardaient intrigués s'en allèrent comme si un prédateur commun arrivait.

Je stoppai, à contre-cœur, Law dans ses initiatives. Je retirai sa main de mon bas-ventre qui était prête à aller plus bas ainsi que celle qui câlinait ma poitrine.

Je fis un pas sur le côté pour échapper à son emprise. Il fronça les sourcils et je pus voir une petite bosse dans son pantalon brun.

\- Un soucis ? Fit-il frustré d'être ainsi arrêter.

\- Un navire s'est arrêté à hauteur du pont, répondis-je en me rhabillant correctement. Nous devrions...

\- Capitaine ! S'écria une voix dans le couloir qui me coupa.

Law se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Gênée de mon accoutrement, je pris une couverture et la déposai sur mes épaules. Je m'enroulai dedans afin qu'on ne puisse voir que mon cou et mes jambes.

Bepo débarqua suivi de Ban.

\- Capitaine ! Répéta l'ours en panique.

Ban entra à sa suite et il eut un sourire qui en disait long en voyant l'état du capitaine, son pantalon plus précisément, et mes joues rouges. Law n'était nullement gêné, ce n'était pas un pudique pour ce genre de choses, mais moi si. Question d'habitude que j'avais pris quand j'étais esclave de Doflamingo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bepo ?

L'ours se calma et s'arrêta. Il était en sueur et essoufflé.

\- Un navire s'est arrêté quelques mètres au dessus du pont comme s'il savait que nous étions là, expliqua plus calmement Ban.

Law fronça les sourcils et me regarda. Je hochai comme affirmation.

\- On remonte, ordonna-t-il.

\- Aye ! Fit Bepo.

Il avait repris du poil de la bête.

\- Réveillez tout les autres avec l'alarme, ajouta Law.

\- Je m'en charge, fit Ban.

Mes deux nakamas sortirent et nous restâmes seul. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un gros sourire.

Je passai à côté de mon amant, calmé, en faisant d'une mine joueuse.

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, capitaine.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la hanche. Il me colla à son torse et vint me susurre :

\- Ce n'est que reporté.

Je ris légèrement et tournai la tête vers lui. Il sembla l'attendre vu qu'il captura mes lèvres pour partager un long baiser. L'alarme stridente me fit sursauter et je rompis le baiser.

\- Allons-y, me proposa Law.

Il se décolla et recula. Je savais qu'il allait redevenir le capitaine froid en passant le seuil de cette pièce. C'était toujours comme ça. Pour tenir l'équipage en ordre, me disait-il quand je lui posais la question. Je trouvais ça un peu ridicule. Il me devança et sortit de la pièce.

L'alarme servait à prévenir en cas de danger. La seule fois où je l'avais entendue était lorsqu'un monstre-marin avait percée la coque du sous-marin. C'était le jour où j'avais dévoilé mon secret, du moins une partie.

Je suivis Law et nous passâmes par notre cabine pour prendre nos armes. Les Heart s'activèrent dans le sous-marin. Lorsque l'alarme sonna, tous devaient se réunirent sur le pont supérieur.

Nous partîmes vers le lieu de rendez-vous au pas de course. Nous fûmes les premier arrivés. Law ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dehors. Je le suivis de près, toujours avec ma couverture nouée autour de mes épaules. J'avais fais un nœud et cela faisait un peu cape de super-héros.

Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis un blondinet accompagné d'une brune sur le pont. Je poussai légèrement Law qui grogna un peu et marchai vers mon frère. Cela fit tilte dans ma petite caboche. Le blond avait un morceau de ma Vive card.

\- Sabo !

Enfin ! J'allais pouvoir savoir si la clé était là ! Enfin ! Je me retenais de sauter de joie. Je sautai dans ses bras et il m'enlaça. Il me souffla quelque chose à l'oreille :

\- C'est Dragon-san qui m'envoie.

Je souris et me décollai. Il était bel et bien là pour la missive. Je saluai Koala d'un signe de la tête, elle me répondit de la même manière.

Retournez vous coucher, ordonna Law. Ce n'est rien.

Les Hearts, mécontents de s'être levés en catastrophe pour rien, rentrèrent. Bepo s'excusa.

\- Rentrons, fit Law sans attendre de réponse.

Lui-même entra un premier et nous le suivîmes.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la cuisine et durant le trajet, Sabo vint marcher à mes côtés.

\- Ça fait un peu prison ces murs métalliques, me murmura-t-il pour que le capitaine ne l'entende pas.

\- On s'y habitude avec le temps et puis on a pas le choix. Au moins c'est pratique pour les canicule. Il fait une température parfaite ici.

Law s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. Par politesse, il la tint de l'intérieur. J'entrai la première et je pus distinguer de la frustration dans son regard. Il n'aimait pas trop être dérangé en pleine action et encore moins par Sabo. Il ne le supportait pas. Il n'aimait pas grand monde aussi.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et invitai les deux révolutionnaires à faire de même. Koala et Sabo s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre . Le chirurgien quant à lui resta debout, accoudé à la porte qui venait de se fermer.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Proposai-je.

Ce n'était pas Law qui le demanderait.

Ils firent non de la tête et la brune rajouta un « Non merci, c'est gentil ».

Mon frère se tourna vers mon capitaine.

\- Désolé, mais est-ce-qu'on pourrait être seuls s'il te plaît.

\- C'est mon sous-marin, je fais ce qu'il me plaît, rétorqua le médecin bien décidé à rester.

\- Law...Soufflai-je de sa réaction infantile, s'il te plaît.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je compris ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Sabo et Koala étaient là. Ils ne venaient jamais. Certes ils avaient du travail en tant que révolutionnaire, mais le fait de débarquer la nuit l'intriguait.

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre de sortir. Il eut un rictus, mais le fit quand même.

Nous attendîmes quelque instants avant de commencer à discuter. Il serait capable d'être derrière la porte.

\- Eh ben ! Rit Sabo. On dirait qu'on vous a dérangé durant vos câlins.

\- Dis ! Le réprimanda Koala.

\- « Si tu savais », pensai-je.

Je fus reconnectée sur terre lorsqu'il déposa une missive sur la table.

Je le regarda et déviai discrètement mon regard vers la brune pour lui demander si elle était a courant.

Il hocha la tête. Je me mordis la joue. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle sache les détails. Mais si Sabo avait confiance en elle, j'avais aussi confiance.

Je pris la missive et commençai à la dévisser.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais Dragon-san nous a chargé de te dire que c'est dangereux. J'ignore de quoi il parlait, mais tu sais sûrement, m'informa la révolutionnaire.

Évidement que je le savais. Il faisait une allusion à l'île qui était dangereuse, mais je saurais quoi plus précisément en ouvrant cette missive cacheté de ses initiales.

Sabo se leva.

\- On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Je me levai également et Koala m'imita.

\- Merci, fis-je. Bon retour.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est mon qui conduit, ricana Koala. Cet imbécile ne sait pas naviguer sur deux mètres sans renverser l'embarcation.

Le blond fut gêné et je ricanai aussi.

\- Bon à rien mauvais en tout, ajoutai-je. Et moche en plus.

\- Chut ! Bouda-t-il.

Une dernière étreinte et il sortit suivit de Koala.

\- Refermez bien derrière vous, criai-je.

\- Ouaip ! Me prends pas pour un baka.

\- Mais tu en es un !

Je l'entendis grogner au loin et il disparut de mon champ de vision.

Je revins à table où j'avais posée la missive et la pris de nouveau.

Je sortis de la pièce en fermant tout et me dirigeai vers mon ancienne cabine.

J'y arrivai assez vite et entrai sans bruit. Pêche dormait.

Je m'installai à mon bureau et posai l'objet sur le bois. Je pris mon porte-plume vide dans lequel j'avais caché la clé. Je la pris également.

Je repris le dévissage du message. Un simple papier en sortit. Il ne faisait que quatre centimètres de largeur et d'une longueur de quinze. Il était écrit seulement quelque mots à la main. Une écriture soignée posée à l'encre rouge et signé « MDD ».

\- Monkey D Dragon, murmurai-je.

Les trois premiers mots étaient seulement les coordonnées de l'île en question. J'irai voir Penguin plus tard afin de savoir si c'était sur notre trajectoire.

Je murmurai la suite :

\- La clé est dans la base de la Marine, ils ne savent pas son importance. Fais attention à toi. MDD.

\- La Marine. Fallait qu'elle se la ramène celle-là ! Dés qu'il y a une complication s'est sa faute, grognai-je.

\- Miaou.

Je jetai un regard vers Pêche qui s'étira et se recoucha dos à moi en battant de la queue. Je l'avais réveillée et elle ne semblait pas super joyeuse.

Je revins sur mon mot. Je le lus une dizaine de fois avant de le remettre dans sa missive. Je fis rouler la Clé Saphir entre mes doigts. J'approchai du but.

Les deux autres clés étaient toujours sur mon île natale. Mais le seul soucis, c'était qu'elle n'était pas repérable par les log poses. C'était une île céleste mieux connue sous le nom d'Altis. Ce royaume était divisé en quatre parties : les quatre éléments. Chaque quartier était dirigée par une famille royale. La clé diamant symbole de l'air et la clé rubis symbole du feu étaient bien au chaud dans un coffre là-bas, mais il fallait les quatre pour pouvoir faire ce que je voulais.

Je rangeai la Clé dans l'encrier vide que je cachai derrière une pile de livres. Je l'accompagnai de la missive. Il était temps d'aller me coucher.

Je me levai et fis grincer ma chaise. Je verrai ça plus tard.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je tombai sur Law de l'autre côté qui sembla faire de même. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux. Lui beaucoup moins que moi.

\- Tu n'es pas encore couché ?

\- Je me demandais où tu étais. Tu n'étais pas dans la vigie inférieure alors je me suis dis que tu étais dans ton ancienne cabine.

Il recula et je sortis dans le couloir. Je laissai, comme toujours, la porte entre-ouverte pour Pêche.

\- Mon tour de garde est terminé.

\- Que voulait Sabo ?

C'était donc pour ça qu'il me cherchait. D'habitude, il se serait couché et lirait jusqu'à mon arrivée. Il vouloir juste savoir. Il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance.

\- Quelque chose qui ne regarde que lui et moi, fis-je sèchement.

Je n'allais pas lui en parler évidement. J'attendrais d'avoir la confirmation par Penguin que l'île était sur notre trajectoire.

Je passai à côté de lui comme un courant d'air et entrai dans notre cabine. Je lançai la couverture qui me couvrait sur un fauteuil plus loin et me dirigeai vers le lit. Je m'assis au bord de celui-ci et retirai mes chaussettes anti-dérapantes. Law entra et ferma la porte.

\- Tu me réponds ? insista-t-il.

\- C'est personnel.

\- Cela peut mettre mon équipage en danger.

\- Ça ne mettra pas l'équipage en danger. Ça ne concerne que moi et seulement moi.

\- Pourquoi ce sont des membres de l'armée révolutionnaire qui sont venus alors ?

\- Parce que j'ai demandé quelque chose à mon père.

\- Mais enfin, Clem. Tu ne parles jamais de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle jamais de lui que je n'ai plus de contacts avec.

Pour mettre fin à cette discussion qui n'avait ni queue ni tête pour moi, je me couchai. J'entendis un soupir et un corps se coucher dans mon dos.

\- Bonne nuit au moins, fit-il en éteignant la lampe.

\- Mh.

Je m'endormis assez vite, en rogne contre mon copain-capitaine. Il ne me restait déjà plus que deux heures de sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais seule, évidement. Je me levai et m'habillai. Je remarquai qu'il était déjà dix heures. Sans cérémonie et après un coup de brosse, je sortis.

J'arrivai en cuisine en moins de cinq minutes. Law y était, mais ne le saluai pas. Je ne saluai personne à vrai dire. J'étais de mauvaise humeur à cause de la curiosité maladive de _Monsieur_ Trafalgar. Je pouvais toujours courir pour avoir des excuses. Il était bien trop fier pour cela.

Je mangeai à peine sous le regard sévère de Ban et bus un café brut, ce qui était extrêmement rare chez moi. Le regard de Law ne me quittait pas et cela m'énerva encore plus. Et quoi encore ?! Il voulait venir avec moi aux toilettes pour voir si j'ai pas fais un petit plan de cana. Dans le pot de fleurs sur le hublot peut-être ? Pff...

Law, qui semblait être autant de mauvais pied que moi, se leva et sortit sans attendre. C'était ce que j'attendais. Une fois qu'il ferma la porte, je plongeai presque sur la chaise libre à côté de Bepo.

\- Tu sembles fatigué mon nounours.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être réveillé par l'alarme. Toi tu sembles allez bien.

\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude des nuits courtes.

Il reprit sa dégustation de son petit-déjeuner carnivore.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Fis-je.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Peux-tu me dire où est Penguin, je ne l'ai pas vu à table.

\- Désolé, mais il est dans la salle des cartes, il travaille.

Je lui embrassai la joue et me levai.

\- Mais il ne veut pas être déranger, ajouta-t-il.

\- Il voudra bien pour moi.

Je trottinai vers la salle des cartes. Je fis un petit crochet par mon bureau et copiai vite fait les coordonnées sur un autre morceau de papier. Je ne pris pas la peine de les re-cacher. Je serais de retour dans cinq minutes.

Je sortis sans fermer la porte et repris ma route.

J'entrai après avoir toqué et Penguin, lunettes sur le nez, était plongé dans ses cartes. Il traçait le plan de la dernière île.

Je me raclai la gorge, il grogna.

\- Je t'ai dis de dégager, fit-il méchamment.

Je restai un peu sur le cul de cette menace.

\- Heu..Penguin ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi, le compas braqué. Je levai les mains.

\- Whowhowho, c'est moi.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa le navigateur. Je pensais que c'était encore Sachi avec ses conneries.

Il reprit ses occupations.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Me demanda le brun.

\- J'aimerais savoir si ces coordonnées correspondent à une île sur laquelle on accostera bientôt.

Il stoppa tout et se tourna vers moi.

\- Montres-moi ça.

Je lui tendis le morceau de papier qu'il prit et les analysa. Il se leva et partit chercher des cartes, pas les siennes. Celles-ci n'étaient pas signées par un « P » calligraphié à sa façon. Il les feuilleta.

\- Non, on y accostera pas. Le capitaine m'a ordonné de ne pas prendre le cap des îles potentiellement dangereuses. Je ne fais que suivre ses ordres, rajouta-t-il en voyant mon visage se décomposer.

J'étais si près du but. Je sentis quelque chose en moi se briser, l'espoir.

\- Cette île s'appelle Crystalia. Une île connue pour son extraction de diamant et d'autres pierres précieuses.

Mais oui ! Voilà pourquoi elle avait été cachée là. Une pierre parmi tant d'autres passait inaperçue. Mes ancêtres, avant qu'ils ne soient exterminés, on essayé de cacher les Clés afin que n'aille pas souiller ce qu'elles permettaient d'ouvrir. L'Héritage de notre peuple. Trois seulement avait été retrouvée. Je n'avais jamais su où ma mère avait trouvé la sienne. Les deux autres étaient sur Altis, mais même moi j'ignorais si cet endroit existait toujours finalement. J'entendais tellement d'histoire. Mais pour le moment, la priorité était les clés. On avisera après.

\- Je peux ? Dis-je en montrant le plan.

\- Bien sûr.

Il me la donna et retourna à sa place. Je la pliai soigneusement et la gardai en main.

\- Tu peux jeter le papier.

Il s'exécuta.

\- Merci, ajoutai-je.

\- De rien.

Il était de nouveau plongé dans ses plans. Je sortis.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

C'était le moment où jamais. Clem venait de partir de son ancienne cabine et avait laissé sa porte ouverte. Je m'y faufilai à l'intérieur afin de trouver quel était l'objet de la visite de Sabo. Quand elle me cachait quelque chose, ce n'était jamais bon.

Je me dirigeai directement vers son bureau et y trouvai une missive. Je la pris et en sortis un papier. Je le lus et là je compris.

\- Clé ?

La vieille femme l'avait évoqué. Clem n'avait donc pas abandonner cette idée. Cela m'irrita.

\- Bornée, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Le MDD ne pouvait être que les initiales de son père. C'était la discutions qu'on avait eu hier soir qui me mit la puce à l'oreille. Il y avait des coordonnées sur le papier. Je jugeai utile de les copier. Je rangeai la copie dans la poche de mon jeans et remis tout comme avant. J'avais deux mots à lui dire. Je sortis en laissant tout comme ça était à mon arrivée et partis dans la bibliothèque. J'attendrais bien le repas. Là, j'étais sûr qu'elle y sera.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Je revins dans ma cabine et attrapai un sac à dos. Je le bourrai de vêtements et d'une gourde d'eau remplie. J'y ajoutai quelques biscuits. J'avais pris ma décision. Je ne devais pas passer ma chance. J'allais aller sur Crystalia, sans Law, sans les Heart.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être mêlés à ça. C'était mes affaires, mes problèmes.

Je ne laissai aucun message, je serais revenu ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, ils croiront que je fais encore la gueule et que je veux être seule. Je pris mon den den qui rejoignis mes affaires et n'oubliai pas mon katana. Je décidai de ne pas prendre le risque d'emporter ma Clé avec moi, elle était bien cachée dans le bic vidé sur mon bureau. Je serais capable de la perdre. Évidement, je mis quelques Berry's et la carte que j'avais pris à Penguin dans le sac.

Je mis mon sac à dos sur mon épaule et sortis. Personne dans le couloir juste Pêche. Pêche ! Elle allait vouloir me suivre. La voilà qui trottina vers moi. Elle se frotta à mes jambes en me demandant :

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Chercher la dernière clé.

\- Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Oui, enfin. Je vais la chercher sur une île non loin et comme elle n'est pas sur notre chemin, j'y vais seule.

\- Non.  
\- Quoi non ?

Elle s'assit devant moi, la queue s'enroulant autour d'elle.

\- Je viens, fit-elle décidée.

Je n'eus pas le temps de discuter qu'elle reprit :

\- Je dois te protéger. Regarde le résultat que ça a donné avec Carco. Si j'avais été là ça aurait été différent.

Elle n'avait pas tord, je devais la prendre avec moi.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Il ronronna pour me remercier.

\- Par contre, on part maintenant.

\- Bien.

Nous nous mîmes en route et sortîmes sur le pont. J'empruntai un canot de sauvetage et sautai dedans. Pêche fit de même et se coucha sur mon sac.

Je n'avais pas besoin de rame. J'utilisai mon pouvoir afin de faire de petites vagues qui nous amenèrent vers l'île. La carte à la main, je me couchai presque et regarde les Sub Nautilus s'effacer dans le léger brouillard.

\- Désolée, les gars, mais je ne peux pas vous prendre.

* * *

Hey ! Clem fait sa crise d'ado en faisant une fugue.

Comme toujours, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas si vous ne comprenez pas bien quelque chose.

Le lime au début du chapitre n'était pas prévu, mais je me suis laissée tenté. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. C'était mon premier.

Dites-moi quelle a été votre passage préféré. J'ai hâte de savoir.

Laissez une review pour me récompenser d'un chapitre aussi long(20 pages!)x).

A la prochaine, normalement.


	11. Chapitre onze ou Crystalia

**Saison deux de « Mon combat, mon destin » : Chapitre 11 ou Crystalia**

Hey ! On se retrouve pour ce onzième chapitre. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mon rythme de parution est plus court. J'espère que vous en profitez, car ça risque de ne pas suivre xD.

Comme toujorus n'oubliez pas de suive cette fiction si ce n'est déjà fait.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience !

* * *

 **Rating** : T

 **Mots :** Environ 4500

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews :**

 _Arya Cahil_ : Hey ! Merci ! Clem est très solo. Mais elle va bientôt le regretter. La quête de la clé risque de ne pas être si simple que ça.

 _Nikkouyoku_ : Tant mieux ! C'était mon premier lime ! J'avoue qu'elle est cachottière notre Clem x). Aux dépends de Trafalgar.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : En effet. Même la nuit il doit assouvir ses désirs. J'avais pas envie de faire un lemon, alors j'ai remis la faute sur Sabo. Je ne pense pas refaire de lime. On verra bien...

 **MERCI** pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem a enfin la confirmation que la dernière clé se trouve sur l'île. Malheureusement, le Sub Nautilus ne s'y arrêtera pas. La brune décide alors d'y aller seule. Pêche finit par la suivre, car elle doit la protéger. Elle pense revenir le soir même avec la clé sans que les Heart ne le remarquent. Mais comme toujours, rien ne va se passer comme prévu.

* * *

 **P.D.V . Clem**

Mon moyen de locomotion tangua au gré des vagues. Je n'avais plus envie d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour avancer plus vite, le vent s'en chargeait très bien en compagnie de la petite voile. Mon sac à dos était posé au fond de l'embarcation.

\- Je vais vomir, se plaignit Pêche roulée en boule à mes pieds.

\- Que veux-tu. C'est la maladie des transports.

Je la caressai doucement comme pour la consoler.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivées, la rassurai-je. Je vois l'île au loin malgré l'épais brouillard.

Comme si un tour de magie venait de se produire, elle se redressa et reprit du poil de la bête. A ce constat, je laissai un petit rire moqueur traverser mes lèvres.

Je pris les rames et me mis à ramer pour y arriver plus vite sans activer mon pouvoir. Je parvins enfin à atteindre le port. J'y amarrai mon petit navire sous les regard curieux et méfiants des passants et poissonniers. Par politesse, je leur adressai un bonjour joyeux. Ils semblèrent rassurés et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Je sautai sur le pont en bois et m'éloignai de l'endroit, mon sac à dos fièrement posé sur mon épaule droite. Pêche me suivit en trottinant. Je tâtai ma poche et pu y sentir la clé.

La ville était vivante ! Il y faisait tempéré, comme en fin de saison printanière. La légère brise du vent chaude me fit un bien fou. Les enfants courraient dans la rue en riant et jouant à touche-touche. Les personnes plus âgées discutaient du bon vieux temps sur les bancs publics où sur les terrasses des cafés. Les mégères ragotaient entre-elles aux porches des maisons. Des jeunes couple s'embrassaient au bord du lac alors que des jeunes mamans promenaient leurs nourrissons. Les ados parlaient des tendances à même l'herbe.

Tout semblait agréable ici.

\- C'est joli, fis-je pour moi-même.

Je continuai ma petite visite avant de me dire qu'il était temps de trouver cette clé. Je n'étais pas là pour faire du tourisme, mais si je n'étais pas contre cette idée. Je rabattis la capuche de ma veste afin de camoufler mon visage. J'étais recherchée après tout.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

J'avançai dans le couloir en y réfléchissant. Entre mes doigts je fis rouler le morceau de papier avec les coordonnées de l'île non loin. Pourquoi les avait-elle ? Quelle était cette île ? Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là-bas juste des pierres précieuses. Clem n'était pas fan de ce genre de choses, donc c'était quelque chose d'autre qui la motivait à y aller. Mais quoi ?

En plus, d'après Penguin, il y avait une base de la Marine.

J'avais été voir mon navigateur pour avoir toutes ces informations. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul a avoir été le voir pour des coordonnées. Il m'avait expliqué que Clem elle aussi été venue pour des renseignements. Il m'avait montré le bout de papier chiffonné dans sa poubelle et je reconnus les mêmes coordonnées que celles que j'avais copiées.

J'arrivai enfin à destination et entrai dans notre cabine.

\- On doit parler, fis-je en entrant.

Je fus surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cabine. Je fronçai les sourcils et fis demi-tour.

\- Peut-être dans son ancienne cabine.

Je fis un tour de 180 degrés et toquai poliment. Encore aucune réponse. J'entrai sans autorisation.

\- Clem ?

Personne, encore une fois. Même pas Pêche. Pourtant elle passait ses journées ici. Je me dirigeai vers son bureau et farfouillai dedans. Plus rien n'était là. Du moins ce qui était rangé lors de ma dernière visite secrète.

Une peur que moi-même je ne compris pas me prit au dépourvu.

Je me ressaisis en me disant qu'elle devait être dans la salle commune. Peut-être que lorsque j'avais quitté cette dernière, elle y arrivait par un autre chemin.

Je sortis en faisant tomber le morceau de papier sur le sol. Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la porte et partis.

J'ouvris grand la porte en entrant, ce qui en fit sursauter plus d'un. Je scannai la pièce en plissant les yeux. Pas de touffes de cheveux ondulés bruns. Elle n'était pas là.

\- Un problème capitaine ? Demanda Bepo.

Je l'ignorai et m'adressai à tous mes hommes :

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre-vous à vu Clem il y a moins d'une heure ?

Ils secouèrent la tête.

\- Désolé, fit mon second.

\- Tu peux l'être vu la tête du capitaine, murmura Sachi.

Je fermai les yeux un instant le temps de me calmer et de réaliser ce qui se passait. Clem était partie sur une île dangereuse pourrie de Marines et avec un vulgaire chat comme aide.

\- Demi-tour, ordonnai-je.

\- Hein ?

\- Penguin ! On fait demi-tour, on doit aller sur cette île.

Il parut embarrassé et détourna le regard. Je commençai à m'échauffer.

\- Un problème ? Sifflai-je.

\- On ne peut pas.

Un lourd silence abattit sur la pièce.

\- Pourquoi dont ?

Le navigateur joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il n'aimait pas quand j'étais dans cet état et encore moi quand il avait l'impression d'en être l'origine. Il s'éclaircit la voix afin de prendre un brin d'assurance et me répondit :

\- Le Sub Nautilus ne supportera jamais ça. Il devient vieux capitaine. Je déteste l'avouer, mais il ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à la fin de notre périple. Je lui donne encore un an grand maximum voire moins.

Je vis les mécaniciens baisser la tête. Ils devaient être au courant de cela. Cela m'irrita encore plus. En tant que capitaine je devais TOUT savoir. Aujourd'hui rien n'allait, encore à cause de Clem. Je détestais ces journées. Elles n'étaient bénéfiques pour personne.

Mes mécaniciens étaient peinés par cette nouvelle, c'était normal. Mais ce n'était pas le soucis principal.

Je balayai le problème d'un revers de la main.

\- On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Il y a plus urgent. On doit aller sur cette île.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser les canots de sauvetages cap'tain, proposa Bepo.

Heureusement qu'il était là lui. J'étais tellement perturbé que je n'y aurais jamais pensé, même si c'était la solution la plus basique et la plus simple à trouver.

Je posai ma main sur sa tête pour le remercier.

\- Bonne idée Bepo, allons-y.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand la voix hésitante de Sachi retentit.

\- Heu...Capitaine ?

\- Quoi ?! Fis-je énervé.

Mon ton était acide, mais tant pis.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'un seul canot.

\- Comment ça ? Il y en a toujours deux minimum.

Il imita son meilleur ami et joua avec ses doigts. Ils avaient les mêmes tics. Je retins mentalement de le noter dans leurs dossiers médicaux.

\- Ce matin, en faisant ma ronde habituelle, j'ai remarqué qu'un des canots avait été détaché.

Je serrai la mâchoire.

\- Clem a dû l'utiliser.

\- Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Chouina Bepo. Elle nous aime plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Bepo, expliquai-je ne me calmant un peu. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais j'en suis sûr ce n'est pas la raison de son départ.

\- Quel est-il alors d'après vous, capt'ain ?

Ça, c'était la voix enrouée et viril de mon cuisinier.

\- C'est compliqué.

Je devais éviter ce genre de questions, car même moi j'ignorais la réponse.

\- Tout est toujours compliqué avec vous capitaine.

Je lâchai un soupir face à ce constat plus que véridique.

\- Bon, repris-je. Comme il n'y a qu'un canot, je ne prends que trois d'entre-vous avec moi.

\- Je viens, déclara Ban plus que motivé. Si vous ne voulez pas me donner de réponse, j'irai la chercher moi-même et puis j'aime bien la gamine.

Je hochai la tête comme approbation.

\- Encore deux places.

Sachi vient se poster à côté de moi.

\- Encore une, annonça-t-il.

Un silence régna un instant. Personne n'était vraiment motivé.

Une main se leva dans l'amas d'homme en combinaisons. Une main frêle et tremblante. Je la regardai et me rendis compte que c'était Jude.

\- Je peux ? Demanda la rousse de façon presque inaudible.

J'eus un petit sourire malgré ma mauvaise humeur. Elle essayait enfin de s'intégrer. C'était très bien. Aussi à noter dans son dossier.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu nous rejoindre ?

Je voulais la tester, voir ses motivations.

Elle sortit de la petite foule. Elle était habillée de manière plus civique. Lors de son arrivée dans l'équipage, elle avait sa tenue d'indigène-prisonnière. Comme l'équipage est composé à 95% d'hommes dorénavant je lui avais demandé de mettre plus de tissus. Elle n'avait pas rechigner et avait troqué ses vêtements contre des anciens de Clem. Ils étaient un peu grands pour elle, mais ce n'était pas choquant.

Elle s'expliqua d'une petite voix timide :

\- Je lui dois une dette. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et elle est sûrement en danger.

Elle comprenait vite, intéressant...

\- Et puis elle est gentille avec moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle avait encore son habitude de femme soumise à son chef.

Je hochai la tête et ne relevai pas son comportement, je n'avais pas le temps pour cela.

\- Allons-y ! Ne perdons pas de temps.

Je pris la tête de la petite troupe et sortis suivi par les trois volontaires. Mes talonnettes claquant contre le sol métallique étaient en symbiose avec les battements rapides de mon cœur. Je poussai la porte menant à l'extérieur après avoir tiré le verrou de sécurité.

\- Le canot qui reste est sur le flanc gauche, m'indiqua Sachi.

Je le remerciai par un hochement de tête et m'y dirigeai. Ban marcha à ma hauteur.

\- Ne prenez pas la mouche trop vite capitaine.

\- Je suis très calme.

\- Pas du tout, capitaine. Je suis dans l'équipage depuis sa création et je ne vous avez jamais vu ainsi. La gamine va très bien, j'en suis sûr. Elle nous a caché beaucoup de choses et il y a sûrement encore d'autres choses encore plus farfelues à apprendre sur elle.

Ban ne me vouvoyait qu'en situation critique où lorsque nous étions en public. Pour me montrer le respect que doit un nakama fidèle à son capitaine. Avec le temps, c'était devenu un ami. Il avait été le troisième à rejoindre l'équipage après Bepo et moi-même. Nous n'aurions jamais pu nous nourrir correctement s'il n'avait pas été là. Qui plus est, il était très proche de Clem. Il se comportait comme un père avec elle.

Je soufflai et arrivai au bord du sous-marin.

\- Je suis très calme, Ban. Merci. Mais je sens que quelque chose cloche. La dernière fois, elle s'est retrouvé dans un manoir avec un fou à lier. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

Sachi commença à détacher le canot et invita, galant comme il était, Jude à monter avant de le lâcher à l'eau afin qu'elle ne se foule pas la cheville en sautant du pont une fois le petit bateau de sauvetage détaché. Elle lui sourit et monta. Elle s'assit sur le petit banc en relief et déposa son arc à flèches sur ses cuisses. Le carquois était toujours en bandoulière sur son dos.

\- Je lâche, fit le roux.

Il accompagna ses paroles de ses gestes. Aussitôt détaché, il sauta lui aussi.

Je repris la conversation avec mon cuisinier- conseiller.

\- Cette gamine est un aimant à problèmes, mais elle s'en sort à chaque fois, argumenta-t-il. N'oublies pas qu'elle s'est entraînée elle aussi, elle ne nous a pas encore montré l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Je sens qu'elle nous réserve quelque chose.

Tutoiement signe de conseil. Ainsi il passait du nakama à l'ami.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Je ressens ce besoin de la protéger.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Ah...Les jeunes et l'amour, c'est toujours drôle à voir.

Sur ces mots et avec un sourire amusé, il rejoignit Sachi et Jude. Je relevai le regard en direction de l'île.

\- J'arrive, murmurai-je.

Et je sautai.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Assise à une table sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, je sirotai un cocktail typique de l'île à la recherche d'informations sur la base de la Marine dont Penguin m'avait mise en garde. Le G-6, dirigé par un Vice-Amiral. Pêche se baladait dans le restaurant aux alentours des marines qui prenaient leur pause. Elle faisait mine de demander de la nourriture avec ses yeux tout mignons. Elle écoutait d'un oreille discrète et j'attendais discrètement le rapport. Lorsque qu'une troupe de soldats en vadrouille passait, je baissais la tête. Je m'étais mis dos à la rue exprès. Je n'avais pas envie d'être pourchassée. Mon avis de recherche avait été mis à jour après l'histoire de l'alliance entre Law et Luffy. Les autres Heart eux-aussi avait reçu une nouvelle prime.

J'attendis un quart d'heure avant que les Marines dans l'établissement reprennent leur service. Je baissais encore une fois la tête en lisant un magazine féminin le temps qu'ils passent. Pêche revint quelques instants plus tard en se léchant les babines. J'entendis le chef cuisinier crier au voleur et je souris au chat au pied de ma chaise. Je déposai quelques berry's sur la table et me levai. Pêche sauta sur mon épaule et je me massai dans la foule couvrant la rue principale toute entière.

\- Alors ? Fis-je en marchant.

Il finit sa toilette et se lécha une dernière fois les babines.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils devaient remettre un rapport juste après. Ils sont partit vers l'Est.

\- Parfait.

Je fis demi-tour.

\- L'autre côté, me fit remarquer Pêche.

Je soupirai. J'aurais dû entraîner mon sens de l'orientation. Je suivis les indications de mon chat.

Nous sortîmes de la foule et entrâmes dans un petit bosquet.

\- Je sens leurs odeurs. Continue.

Je suivis ses instructions et marchai tout droit. Nous finîmes par déboucher sur une grotte. Non, une mine.

\- Ici ? Tu es sûr ?

Elle descendit de mon épaule et renifla le sol avant de hocher la tête.

\- Leur base doit être à l'intérieur, pensai-je en activant mes pouvoirs.

Mes yeux devinrent bleus et la marque, dissimulée sous mon haut, apparut. Je posai une main sur mon katana.

\- En voilà, me prévint Pêche avant de se lancer derrière un buisson.

Je ne réfléchis pas et fis de même. Couchée à plat ventre, je regardai entre les trous du buisson et deux hommes, deux Marines vu les uniformes, sortirent de la mine. L'un d'entre-eux était plus décoré que l'autre, donc plus haut gradé.

\- Alors ? Fit le plus haut-gradé en me tournant le dos.

La cape de Vice-Amiral ! Mais qui était-ce ?

De dos, je ne pouvais voir que la couleur de ses cheveux. Il était blond avec les cheveux plaqué en arrière naturellement, un peu comme un mafieux. La fumée qui entourait son visage me fit comprendre qu'il fumait le cigare. Sous sa cape il devait porter un costard, mais je n'en était pas sûr. Face à lui, il y avait ce jeune mousse tremblotant en faisant le salut.

\- Alors ? Répéta le Vice-Amiral.

Le petit jeune à peine majeur trembla et bredouilla :

\- On a trouvé une pierre inconnue. Nos experts ne la connaissent pas. Ils disent qu'elle peut rapporter gros.

\- Combien ?

\- Facilement cinq cents millions d'après leurs estimations, Vice-Amiral Cancer.

Ce nom ne me disait rien. Cancer ne répondit pas tout de suite et tira sur son cigare.

\- A quoi ressemble cette pierre ?

\- D'après les soldats-mineurs affectés dans ce secteur de galeries, elle fait la taille du petite bille et est totalement taillée. Pas un seul défaut. Un des soldat à tenter de la toucher et il a été pris de malaises soudains.

\- Mh...Je vois. Est-ce-que ce soldat avait mangé un fruit du démon ?

Le jeune secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas du granit alors. Les galeries sont sous le niveau de la mer pourtant.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cette description ressemblait étrangement à celle d'une des clés. Mais jamais je n'avais entendu ou lu quelle aspirait les forces ainsi. Je n'avais jamais eu cette expérience en la touchant. Peut-être parlaient-ils d'une nouvelle pierre précieuse basique.

\- Où est-elle en ce moment ? Demande Cancer.

\- Je ne sais pas, Chuujou *. J'ai entendu dire que le Roi pourrait être intéressé par cette pierre et en pourrait en donner un bon prix. Ils sont déjà partis.

Irrité, Cancer écrasa son cigare non terminé sous son talon droit en marmonna :

\- Bande d'imbéciles !

Mal à l'aise, le soldat regarda ses pieds.

Même si je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit la clé que je cherchais, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques. Il fallait que je la dérobe pour être sûr.

Je tendis l'oreille. Avec un peu de chance, le soldat donnerait l'endroit où se ferrait la transaction.

Je plissai les yeux et écartai légèrement les feuilles pour mieux voir.

\- Je suis désolé, Chuujou. Si j'avais su je me serais arrangé pour qu'ils restent.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais, grogna l'autre. Où sont-ils partis ?

\- Vers la place du marché. J'ignore s'ils ont prit la pierre avec eux.

\- Évidement ! Explosa Cancer en rallumant un nouveau cigare.

Furieux, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Je le suivis du regard dans l'attente d'un lieu plus précis que la place du marché. Je ne savais même pas où elle se trouvait. J'étais dans les rues commerçantes juste avant, je n'avais pas vu de place.

Il fallait que je sache ! Quelque chose en moi me poussait à en savoir plus.

\- Évidement, répéta le Marine. Ils ne sont bons qu'à ça. Avoir plus d'argent possible ! Ils vont vendre cette pierre, c'est sûr ! Et puis « pouf ».

Il rit tout seul en tirant sur son nouveau cigare fraîchement allumé avant d'expulser une énorme bouffée de fumée et reprit sa tirade :

\- Ils vont disparaître avec leurs mallettes de Berry's à ras bord. Et on entendra plus jamais parlé d'eux !

Il claqua de la langue avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le soldat tremblotant.

\- Tu as une idée du moment de la sortie du Roi ? Ils vont sûrement allez à sa rencontre.

\- Sur la place du marché, Chuujou. Je vous l'ai déjà dis.

\- Oui, mais je viens d'arriver moi ! Je ne connais pas cette foutue île comme ma poche. Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'être muté ici. Une mine d'or d'après le Gouvernement. Ils veulent qu'on exploite tout, qu'on prenne toutes les richesses de ce sol avant de mettre les voiles. Je suis d'accord pour cette partie du plan, je n'ai rien contre l'argent facile au profit des villageois, mais je ne voulais pas être ici, blêmit-il. Je devais avoir cette promotion et être muté dans une meilleure base au lieu de ce trou à rat.

Le soldat blanchit devant la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur fraîchement arrivé.

\- Je heu...La place du marché est..est le nom donné par les villageois pour le centre du village.

Ne voulant plus entendre la vie de ce Cancer râleur et malhonnête, je rampai au sol pour partir. Pêche me suivit discrètement. Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à un arbre et me levai, cachée derrière celui-ci. J'osai un regard vers les deux Marines. Ils discutaient toujours et ils ne semblaient pas m'avoir remarquée. Je soufflai discrètement et regardai Pêche pour voir si elle était OK.

Elle hocha la tête.

Sans se concerter, nous nous mîmes en route vers la place.

Nous sortîmes en courant de la forêt et je m'adressai à mon chat :

\- Tu sais où se trouve cette place ?

\- Je pense trouver en utilisant mon odorat. Par logique, c'est l'endroit où il doit y avoir le plus de monde, donc le plus d'odeurs différentes.

Je hochai la tête et nous accélérâmes le pas. Nous descendîmes en ville. Une fois entrées, nous marchâmes afin de ne paraître trop suspectes. Par réflexe, je portai une main à mon katana.

Je sentais un danger, je ne savais pas quoi exactement, mais quelque chose clochait. Pêche dû le sentir, car elle se stoppa. Je fis de même. Elle grimpa sur mon épaule.

\- Un problème Clem?

Je ne savais même pas moi-même la réponse, mais je secouai quand même la tête.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je me remis à marcher, ma main toujours sur mon katana prête à dégainer, afin d'être discrète.

Instinctivement, je regardai de droite à gauche tandis que Pêche gardait mes arrières.

Après cinq minutes de marche, une foule se forma tout doucement. Je m'arrêtai.

\- C'est ici, me confirma Pêche.

Elle quitta mon épaule pour sauter sur un toit bas.

\- Bonne idée, pensai-je. On verra mieux en hauteur.

Je la suivis et nous montâmes de plus en plus haut en changeant de toit. Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le toit de l'église. Pas sur la tour, juste le toit. Je m'assis à Pêche m'imita. Nous avions une très bonne vue d'ici et la place se remplit de plus en plus de monde. Le roi allait bientôt être de sortie apparemment. Des gens clamait son nom en brandissant les banderoles. Les brides qui parvenaient jusqu'à mes oreilles me permirent de distinguer son nom : Tino.

Au loin, je vis un attroupement de Marines. Des scientifiques vu leurs accoutrements. Sûrement ceux qui voulaient vendre la pierre que je soupçonnait être la clé que je cherchais. L'un d'entre-eux, le plus âgé, portait une petite boite.

Les exclamations augmentèrent de volume. Le Roi arrivait au loin. Je tournai la tête vers le Nord **. Un cortège bruyant arrivait de là. Des danseuses du ventre ouvrait celui-ci. Habillées de couleurs chaudes rappelant les costumes typiques des pays chauds. Des cracheurs de feu les accompagnaient en montrant leur art. La foule se coupa en deux pour créer un chemin. Après le passage des artistes, un éléphant prit place. Une petite tente en toile sur son dos. Il y avait une silhouette à l'intérieur. Le Roi, sûrement. Un éléphant, plus petit, suivait celui du Roi. La même tente était posée sur le dos du pachyderme. La silhouette à l'intérieur était plus fine, plus féminine. Sa femme, sûrement.

Je vis aussi des tigres dans le cortège.

Au style d'entrée je compris que ce n'était pas un Roi. C'était un Sultan. Une royauté à part grâce à ses traditions.

Soudain, le moyen de locomotion du Roi se stoppa devant l'église. Je plissai les yeux et murmurai à Pêche :

\- On est repérées.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

La tente s'ouvrit et un petit homme en sortit. Habillé richement avec des habits traditionnels des Sultans, il ordonna à l'éléphant de se baisser. La bête ne se fit pas attendre et s'assit. Le sultan descendit. Je me penchai dans le vide et vit qu'il s'avançait vers les scientifiques de la Marine qui ouvrirent la boite. D'ici je ne pouvais pas voir s'il s'agissait de la clé. Je fis signe au chat de me suivre et descendis du toit.

Ma main n'avait toujours pas lâché mon katana. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. J'avais une impression de déjà vu. D'être déjà venue ici.

Je m'apprêtai à me diriger vers les Marines en toute discrétion, mais les pleurs d'une petite fille me stoppa dans mon élan.

Je tournai mon regard vers elle.

La petite fille âgée de six ans tirait sur le pantalon de ce qui semblait être sa maman.

\- Je veux une glace, maman, pleurnicha-t-elle.

La jeune mère la prit dans ses bras et essuya ses larmes.

\- Laisses monsieur la terminer. Ce n'est pas un robot.

\- Mais...Mais..C'est mon anniversaire.

\- Je sais ma grande.

Sa maman déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de sa fille. Elles étaient toutes les deux blondes. La petite fille, toute contente d'avoir sa glace, la mangea goulûment.

Un homme vint enlacer la hanche de l'adulte. Sarmentent le père vu qu'il avait les même yeux que la petite.

Je fus attendrie par cette scène. J'avais vécu exactement la même avec ma propre mère il y avait des années de cela.

Ça me fit presque un choc de repenser cela dans un moment pareil.

\- Clem ? Fit Pêche. Ça va pas ? Tu es devenue toute blanche.

Je regardai tout autour de moi en tournant. Ces lieux. Cette place. Ce marchand de glaces. Je connaissais cet endroit.

Mes mains devinrent moites et mon cœur battit la chamade.

Pêche accourut près de moi et se frotta à mes jambes en sentant mon état.

Je clignai des yeux. Je vis une flaque de sang se former sous mes pieds. J'étais la seule à la voir, même Pêche n'y fit pas attention. Car seule moi savais de qui venait ce sang. Il venait du corps de ma mère gisant à mes pieds.

La foule autour de moi disparut tout doucement comme des âmes. Même Pêche disparut. D'un coup je me retrouvai plonger seize ans plus tôt, à la mort de ma mère. Je vis son corps à même le sol dans une marre de sang à mes pieds. Je vis également, une enfant, de six ans avec des yeux rouges et tuant tout sur son passage. C'était moi, cette gamine.

Je revins sur terre lorsque Pêche me mordit gentiment le mollet. La flaque de sang et le corps de ma mère disparurent à jamais. La foule revint. Je compris enfin pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment de déjà vu.

J'étais sur l'île où ma mère avait été assassinée sous mes yeux.

* * *

*Titre honorifique attribué par un soldat lorsqu'il parle à un Vice-amiral.

** L'église est dirigée vers l'Est, comme celles construites au Moyen-âge. C'est juste pour faire genre que je m'y connais et que j'ai bien étudié histoire XD.

Quelle fin ! Mouahahah, je suis sadique avec Clem.

Bref, comme d'habitude dites moi votre passage préféré sans hésiter ci- dessous en reviews. .

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, le Sultan est une référence au monde oriental. Je l'ai mixé avec les églises chrétiennes occidentales du Moyen-Age. J'ai voulu créer un style comme le fait si bien Eiichiro oda avec ses références culturelles.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	12. Chapitre 12 ou Invitation

**C** **hapitre 12 ou L'invitation**

Hey ! On se retrouve pour le douzième chapitre. J'avoue que sur la fin du dernier chapitre j'ai été sadique. Mouahahaha ! Pour être sûr que vous aillez tout bien compris, Clem se trouve sur l'île au sa mère s'est faite assassinée lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Lors du flash-back dans la saison une, je n'avais pas donné d'indication sur le lieu de son assassinat pour cette raison énoncée ci-dessus. Complot en effet, j'avais tout prévu x).

Je n'ai rien à dire de plus alors démarrons directement !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews .

* * *

 **Rating :** T pour être sûr, mais aucune violence.

 **Mots :** Environs 4000

 **Droits d'auteur :** Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Seuls l'histoire original et les Oc's sont à moi.

 **Reviews :**

 _nikkouyoku :_ Ne t'en fais pas, de l'action il va en avoir pendant plusieurs chapitres. Voici la suite !

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ :Mhm...je dirais plus 50%, mais il se peut que je pense à autre chose. Normalement non vu que j'ai déjà l'histoire complète dans ma petite caboche même si c'est encore brouillon.

 _Traffy-D-Lamy :_ L'auteure t'a entendue x). Voici la suite miss.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Law part à la recherche de Clem avec Sachi, Ban et Jude qui se sont portés volontaires. Leur moyen de locomotion est juste le dernier canot de sauvetage, car le sous-marin est trop fragile et vieux pour faire demi-tour.

De leur côté, Clem et Pêche apprennent que la Marine compte revendre une pierre que la brune suspecte être la dernière clé. Alors qu'elle s'approche des soldats discrètement afin d'en être certaine, elle reconnaît enfin l'endroit où elle se trouve Là où sa mère s'est faite assassinée quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Clem.**

Je tournai sur moi-même en détaillant l'endroit. Tout me revenait dans la face d'un coup. C'était violent.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir un étau qui se resserrait tout doucement autour de mon cœur malgré qu'il battait la chamade.

Sous le choc de la découverte, mes jambes flageolantes se dérobèrent sur moi et je tombais au sol. En positions assise, un peu comme une grenouille, les mains posées au sol et la tête baissée. Je fermai les yeux le temps que cette sensation désagréable s'en aille. La mort de ma mère était la cicatrice la plus visible, je pouvais me laisser aller au déclin rien qu'en y pensant.

Je sentis le pelage doux de Pêche se frotter contre ma hanche droite, mais n'y fis pas attention.  
Elle poussa des miaulement de détresse, mais ne me parla pas. Tous les regards devaient être posés sur moi à cet instant.

Ma respiration, alors haletante, se calma péniblement mais sûrement. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte avec effroi que personne n'osait m'approcher. Je crû un instant que mon démon avait pris possession de mon corps lors de ma faiblesse. Je portai automatiquement une main à mon cou et frissonnai au contact de mon pendentif froid. J'avais le contrôle sur mes gestes et mon pendentif était toujours là. Celui-ci ne me permettait pas de restée zen face à mon démon. Il m'aidait juste à la contenir en même temps que mon pouvoir.

Je pris appuis sur mes mains tremblantes et tentai de me relever. Je me soulevai de quelques centimètres avant de retomber sur les fesses.

\- Besoin d'aide mademoiselle ? Fit une voix masculine devant moi.

Pêche feula et je relevai la tête vers mon sauveur, en quelque sorte, mais déchantai à voyant son uniforme de marine. Je déglutis. M'avait-il reconnu ?

Il me sourit gentiment et me tendis sa main gauche. J'oubliai que nous étions de deux camps opposés et acceptai son aide. Je pris sa main et il me releva d'un geste fort, mais doux. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai debout. Pêche à mes pieds continua de feuler contre le soldat.

Je le remerciai d'un geste de la tête. Il ne sembla pas m'avoir reconnu. Je soufflai intérieurement.

\- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Juste une baisse de tension, ça arrive à force de sauter des repas.

Il hocha la tête.

\- N'hésitez pas à aller voir un médecin, vous avez fait une sacrée chute sur le sol.

Il me sourit une dernière fois et retourna près de ses supérieurs les scientifiques.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres de moi avec la boîte.

La boîte ! Il fallait que je leur dérobe avant qu'ils n'en vendent le contenu au roi.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

\- Oh non...

Le plus âgé du groupe interpella le Sultan et vanta son produit. Je tendis l'oreille en avançant tout doucement vers eux.

\- Nous venons de découvrir cette pierre exceptionnelle dans les mines. Elle est inconnue de nos fichiers et possède des particularités uniques. Nous pensons avoir découvert une nouvelle sorte de pierres précieuses qui peut rivaliser avec le diamant vu sa rareté. Nous avons directement pensé à vous. Nous voulions vous vendre le premier exemplaire.

Il ouvrit la boite et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était belle et bien la dernière clé que je cherchais. Cette petite pierre sphérique et éclatante sans un seul défaut : La clé émeraude.

Pêche sauta sur mon épaule.

\- C'est celle là ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est elle.

Le roi la prit entre ses doigts et la fit rouler. Il fronça les sourcils et la remit dans la boite.

\- Elle me donna une drôle de sensation, constata-il.

Les scientifiques se regardèrent nerveusement. Le sultan ne devait pas savoir la vérité. Le plus âgé reprit :

\- Cela fait toujours cet effet lorsqu'on touche une nouvelle pierre. Ne vous en faites pas majesté.

Le sultan réfléchit en caressant sa barbe.

\- Bien. Si vous le dites je vous crois. Après tout vous êtes les experts.

Il tendit la main pour qu'on lui donne la boîte refermée.

Je me retins de sauter dessus et de partir en courant avec boite serrée contre moi. C'était horrible cette sensation d'être aussi près du but sans pour autant le toucher.

\- Mais enfin majesté. Nous n'allons pas vous la donner, mais la vendre.

\- Oh, si ce n'est que ça.

Le sultan ordonna que l'on donne des sacs remplis de Berry's aux scientifiques. Des hommes masqués par un voile débarquèrent au pas de course, les bras chargés de sacs.

\- 500.000.000 de Berry's. C'est assez ?

Les marines hochèrent la tête et il leur donna la boite. Le scientifique le plus âgé se délecta.

\- Tss, fis-je. Pathétique.

Les marines s'en allèrent sans demander leurs restes.

\- Je les suis ? Me demanda Pêche.

\- Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ils n'ont plus la pierre après tout.

Elle hocha la tête et je fus de nouveau prise de vertige. En portant une main sur mon front, je reculai à la recherche d'un banc pour m'asseoir. Un des soldats, qui vit ma détresse, me vint en aide. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me guida jusqu'au banc. Je le remerciai d'une voix timide, une main toujours posée sur mon front.

\- Vous vous sentez bien mademoiselle ?

\- Mh...

Je relevai la tête et vit le Sultan remonter sur son éléphant. Il fallait agir. Mes piètres talents d'actrice allaient devoir refaire surface. Je me concentrai. J'y arrivais parfaitement quand j'étais tueuse à gage. Sourire, rire, charmer mes cibles pour les attirer dans un lieu reculé et lavé de tout témoins afin de les tuer plus facilement. Cela remontait à loin, mais je savais que c'était toujours enfoui en moi.

Je fis trembler ma lèvre inférieure de façon frénétiquement voir épileptique. Mes yeux mouillèrent et ma voix se fit fébrile.

\- J'ai...J'ai peur des pachydermes.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai Pêche portant une patte à son front. Elle était désespérée par mon comportement. Je l'ignorai et continuai sur ma lancée.

\- Quand...

Je me stoppai pour hoqueter. L'homme me regarda avec pitié. Je détestai ce regard, encore plus quand il m'était destiné, mais je devais passer par-dessus.

Je reniflai et repris ma comédie.

\- Quand il a posé ses deux pattes avant à terre pour que le Sultan puisse descendre, j'ai crû que j'allais être écrasée.

L'homme fut désemparé.

\- Je...je m'excuse à son nom.

J'essuyai une fausse larme au coin du mon yeux.

\- Je suis stupide.

\- Mais non mademoiselle, me consola-t-il.

Il posa une main timide sur mon épaule.

\- On a tous des peurs...hors du commun.

Parfait. Il roulait. Maintenant, on passait à la phase deux.

A quelques mètres de là, le couple royal s'éloigna. Le sultan lui-même rappela le soldat qui s'occupait de moi à l'ordre.

Il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'expliquer mon cas.

\- Arrêtez Daro, retentit la voix du Sultan depuis la tente posée sur le dos de l'éléphant.

Les dresseurs qui guidaient les pachydermes, stoppèrent les deux animaux royaux. Une ombre se mouva dans la tente. Le Sultan bougeait. Il sortit et me regarda.

Quand on y fessait plus attention, il semblait gentil voire agréable. Un vieux sage à qui on veut donner sa confiance sans poser de question. Il aborda un léger sourire.

\- Je suis navré que vous aillez eut peur de Daro.

Il tapota le dos de l'éléphant.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, reprit-il. Il n'a jamais écrasé la moindre mouche. Mais en tant que dirigeant de ce pays, je dois veillez au bien-être de la population locale et aussi à celui des touristes. Ce qui est votre cas mademoiselle.

La foule applaudit, fière de leur dirigeant.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce retournement de situation, donc ne répondis rien.

\- Pour me faire excusez, je vous invite au palais royal pour prendre le thé en compagnie de ma femme et moi. Nos enfants seront également là pour vous y préparer.

Je restai presque bouche-bée. Ce sultan invitait une étrangère dans son palais. C'était presque impossible. Après avoir assimilé cette nouvelle, j'en tirais de bonnes conclusions. Cette situation était excellente. Je pouvais la tirer à mon avantage. Cet homme ne semblait pas , pour moi, me reconnaître. C'était déjà un bon point.

Je souris :

\- Ce serait avec plaisir.

Je m'approchais de plus en plus du but, je le sentais. Cette sensation réchauffa mon espoir éteint depuis des années.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

Ce genre de situation me rappelait étrangement mes débuts dans la piraterie. Seul au milieu de cette immense étendue d'eau seulement accompagné de mes premiers nakamas. Jude et Ban s'étaient portés volontaires pour ramer, mais Sachi, toujours aussi galant, avait pris gentiment la rame des mains frêles de Jude en souriant.

Ban ramait à droite et mon mécanicien à gauche. Jude était assise, les jambes serrées en jouant machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux retombant sur sa joue droite. Ban ramait quelques secondes pour s'arrêter ensuite dix secondes pour fumer. Sachi râlait de devoir faire tout le boulot tout seul un instant, mais ne dit rien. Jude rigola un peu face à leurs bêtises.

Moi, j'étais debout dans le devant de la petite embarcation. Les mains dans les poches et mon Nodachi tenant sur une épaule. Je m'étais rendu compte de mon oubli quand nous étions encore assez près du Sub. J'ai pu utilisé ma room pour le prendre.

Bref, après m'avoir insulté mentalement d'avoir oublier mon arme, je me concentrais sur l'île qui se formait dans l'épais brouillard face à nous.

\- Vous voyez quelque chose, capitaine ? Me demanda Sachi à bout de souffle.

\- Nous nous approchons.

\- Enfin ! Lâcha Ban. Je me fais vieux moi, j'en peux plus de ramer tout seul.

Sachi tiqua directement.

\- Eh ! Je rame plus que toi le vioc !

Je levai les yeux sous les rires du cuisinier et les reposai sur l'île. Nous traversâmes le brouillard pour découvrir une île accueillante.

Deux minutes plus tard environs, ils eurent traverser ce brouillard. Sachi haletait comme un bœuf alors que Ban semblait sortir d'une simple balade de santé. Jude se leva brusquement et pointa l'île.

\- Je la vois ! C'est magnifique !

Je pensai exactement la même chose, mais Jude gigota et fit tanguer l'embarcation. Je posai une main calme sur son épaule.

\- Rassieds-toi s'il te plaît.

Elle parut gênée et le fit.

\- Oui...capitaine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle apprenait vraiment très vite.

A chaque coup de rame, nous avançâmes de quelques mètres. Le port se détacha et j'y vis un emplacement. J'ordonnai à mes hommes de s'y mettre. Quelques instants plus tard, je posai le pied sur la plate-forme en bois humide. Sachi sortit juste derrière moi et attacha l'embarcation. Jude sortit en réajusta son arc et son carquois sur son dos après avoir vérifier qu'elle n'avait perdu aucune flèche en voyage.

Ban, lui et sans raison, resta dans le canot. Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Un problème Ban ?

Il tapota sur sa cigarette pour faire tomber les cendres dans l'eau avant de la rapporter à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai peut-être la mémoire qui flanche, mais il me semble avoir déjà vu ce paysage dans le journal il y a quelques années.

\- Cherche pas, ta mémoire déconne, le charia Sachi.

Le plus mûr ne prit même pas la peine de réagir et continua son explication.

\- Ça a dû me marquer pour que je m'en souvienne. C'était il y a quelques années, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était dans le journal de ce matin.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, avouai-je en écoutant attentivement.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais plus de quoi parlais cet article, mais ça devait être fameux.

Il descendit sur le pont alors que j'arquai les sourcils.

Il montra quelque chose du menton et Sachi s'écria :

\- Le canot de Clem !

Il le pointa du doigt dans la même direction que celle indiquée par mon cuisinier. Un peu de chaleur réchauffa mon cœur et je me dirigeai vers l'embarcation. Je me penchai au-dessus à la recherche d'un quelconques objets prouvant du passage de Clem et de son stupide chat.

Jude fut la première à me rejoindre. Elle s'accroupit près du canot.

\- Il y a des poils de chat, annonça-t-elle en prenant une petite touffe.

Sachi et Ban nous rejoignirent. Sachi prit la parole.

\- On peut se tromper de canot. Je viens de remarquer que ce n'était pas le seul de cette forme.

\- Non, le coupa Jude.

Je regarda avec un œil intéressé. Elle prenait de l'assurance en plus ! De mieux en mieux.

Elle apporta la touffe de poils blanc à ses narines et les renifla. J'en fus surpris, mais ne le montrai pas. Tout le contraire de Sachi qui faisait les grands yeux.

Elle remarqua le regard de mon mécanicien et reposa la touffe avec les joues légèrement rougeâtres. Elle se releva et s'expliqua.

\- A force de restée captive dans cette tribu d'indigènes j'ai appris à traduire la faune. J'étais contrainte de suivre mon « mari » lors de ses chasses hebdomadaires. Il reniflait souvent les poils dans animaux pour les poursuivre correctement. J'ai appris en regardant. Je suis autodicte.

\- Autodidacte, la reprit.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Désolée.

Je souris.

\- Et qu'en dis-tu ? Demandai-je en montrant la touffe qu'elle avait reposée dans le canot.

\- Ben..heu...ça ressemble beaucoup à l'odeur de ce chat. Je n'ai pus l'apercevoir juste une fois, mais j'en suis presque certaine.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Bien, de toute façon nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela.

Je pris les devants et mes nakamas me suivirent docilement. Nous nous déplaçâmes sous forme d'un petit groupe. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous pénétrâmes dans un village, ressemblant plus à une ville en développement, de style oriental. Ce paysage était plaisant.

J'eus soudain l'impression d'un bruit de fond. Mes sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement.

J'allai demander à mes nakamas si eux aussi entendaient ce bruit, mais Sachi me coupa en s'écriant :

\- Regardez là-bas !

Il montra du doigt droit devant nous, à une centaine de mètres.

\- On dirait qu'il y a une fête !

\- Allons voir, ordonnai-je.

\- Aye ! Me répondirent à l'unisson.

Nous reprîmes notre avancée. Plus nous avançions, plus la musique devenait plus forte. Des acclamations, des rires et des cris de joies ressortirent du lot. Des flammes montèrent dans les airs à cadence régulière.

Jude prit peur et Sachi la rassura. Je l'entendis lui expliquer dans un chuchotement :

\- Ce sont des cracheurs de feu. Tu connais ?

\- Ou..oui, j'en avais jamais vu.

Il lui sourit gentiment et elle se détendit.

Je repris mon observation.

La musique s'amplifia et enfin nous arrivâmes sur les lieux. La foule était dense. Il y avait sûrement plus de cinq-cent personnes sur cette place. Elle était noire de monde. Ban m'aida à nous frayer un chemin parmi celle-ci. Deux minutes plus tard et après quelques bousculades, nous nous retrouvâmes au premier rang. De là, je me rendis mieux compte que ce n'était pas une fête comme l'avait déclaré Sachi, mais une sortie royale.

La foule se massait de part à d'autre d'une grand route en terre. Je me trouvai sur la rive droite de l'axe. En face de moi, des personnes brandissaient des pancartes. La plus grand attira mon attention, je la lus :

 _Vive le Sultan Tino !_

D'autres chantèrent à l'unisson un air qui m'était inconnu, sûrement l'hymne national. Plus les minutes s'écoulèrent, plus l'animation diminua. Nous étions arrivé trop tard. Petit à petit, la foule se dispersa et je vis au loin deux éléphants suivis des cracheurs de feu qui avaient effrayés Jude eux aussi accompagnés de danseuses du ventre.

\- Oh, blêmit Sachi. On a loupé les danseuses.

\- Le gamin est en manque, ricana Ban en venant se poster à mes côtés. Alors capitaine, une idée de l'endroit où elle est ?

Je serrai les poings.

\- Non, grognai-je. Aucune.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois, mais le cortège avait disparu vers le palais.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Le petit Sultan bedonnant entra dans sa tente après avoir donné un dernier ordre :

\- Accompagnez cette jeune femme comme il se doit.

Sa silhouette tomba mollement sur un coussin qui semblait être confortable vu d'ici. Daro reprit sa route lentement et celui de sa femme suivi. Les cracheurs de feu se mirent en route.

L'homme qui j'avais berné me tendit la main.

J'allais la prendre par politesse, mais Pêche monta sur mon épaule et feula. L'homme recula et retira sa main.

\- Pêche ! Fis-je gênée. Excusez-la, elle n'aime pas trop me partager.

\- On a tous des peurs hors du commun. Vous ce sont les pachydermes et moi les chats.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Il était sérieux là ?

Sans prévenir, il éclata de rire et se mit en marche en me faisant signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis sans voir Law, Sachi, Jude et Ban plus loin derrière moi.

J'avançai docilement, toujours Pêche perchée sur mon épaule, aux côtés de ce garde.

\- Au fait, commença-t-il après un long silence. Je m'appelle Samir.

Je hochai gentiment la tête en souriant. Je ne devais pas donner mon nom.

Il sembla le comprendre vu qu'il changea de sujet.

\- Vous avez de la chance !

\- Pourquoi dont ?

\- C'est un honneur d'être invité au palais par le Sultan lui-même ! A la cérémonie du thé qui plus est !

De mieux en mieux. Mais cela me parut bizarre. C'était pas souvent que le Sultan invitait des inconnus dans son palais sous prétexte que son éléphant lui a fait peur. Il fallait que j'en sache un minimum avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Le Sultan invite souvent des inconnus comme ça ?

\- Oh oui, ça lui arrive. Il se fait vieux et a peu de compagnie. Mais il parait que sa femme n'aime pas de trop.

\- Je peux comprendre.

Il me sourit gentiment et je me rendis compte que nous venions d'entrer dans un immense jardin. Je levai mes yeux émerveillés pour le détailler. Il était énorme et tellement bien entretenu ! Des fontaines étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le domaine. Des éléphants se baladaient librement un peu plus loin. La faune y était florissante et bien taillée. Nous devions être dans les jardins du palais.

Le palais qui se dressait juste devant moi. Il était encore plus impressionnant que ses jardins. On voyait bien que c'était la famille royale qui y résidait. Le type oriental était très présent. Une longue allée bordée d'étangs menait à l'entrée. Le cortège s'arrêta et le Sultan, tout comme son épouse, descendirent de leur montures. J'étais trop loin pour les détailler. Le couple royal entra dans le palais entouré de gardes.

Les danseuses et les cracheurs de feu entrèrent par des portes intermédiaires un peu plus loin. Les gardes les suivirent et je fus de nouveau seule avec Pêche et Samir.

J'allais lui demander ce que j'étais sensée faire, mais il sembla avoir compris ma question avant qu'elle ne traverse mes lèvres.

\- L'heure du thé sera dans une heure. Il sera servit dans la salle du trône. Mais pour pouvoir y accéder, vous devez suivre la coutume du pays.

Je hochai la tête. Ça pouvait être sympa. Et puis on passe mieux inaperçu si on est déguisé comme la foule qui nous entoure.

\- Pas de soucis. Je veux bien me plier à votre coutume.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas. Le monde entier envie nos coutumes.

Je lui fis un magnifique sourire pour qu'il abrège. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'entrer dans ce palais.

\- Bien. Les visiteurs et invités non-officiel ne sont pas autorisés à entrer par la porte principale comme vient de le faire le Sultan Tino et sa femme Assia.

Assia, c'était joli.

Soudain, Samir sembla gêné.

\- Vous comptez prendre ce chat avec vous ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Le Sultan verra par lui-même. Je vous prie de me suivre.

Il prit à droite et nous nous éloignâmes de la magnifique porte d'entrée du palais. Nous marchâmes quelques secondes avant d'entrer par l'une des portes intermédiaire dont étaient déjà passé des danseuses.

Il ouvrit la porte, me la tint, mais resta dehors.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer, expliqua-t-il. Quelqu'un va vous prendre en charge.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un m'empoigna le bras et m'obligea à reculer. La porte devant moi se ferma. Je me trouvai dans un long couloir illuminé de lampes à huile. Ça sentait l'encens par ici. C'était agréable.

La poigne me lâcha alors que Pêche grogna.

Je me tournai rapidement pour découvrir une petite fille de six ans pas plus qui me souriait de toutes ses dents blanches. Elle était habillée comme une danseuse du ventre, mais avec un peu plus de tissus. Ses cheveux était tressés dans son dos. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux fesses ! Elle portait des boucles d'oreille discrète rouges. Un bijou de tête, sûrement en pierres précieuses, lui ornait le front. Son sourire était magnifique.

\- C'est toi qui a peur de Daro ?

Elle rit toute seule alors que je me demandais ce qui ce passait.

\- Je suis Yamina, la troisième princesse. Viens.

Elle me prit la main.

\- Je vais t'amener dans ma chambre. Mes grandes sœurs vont te préparer pour la cérémonie.

Inconsciemment, je me laissai entraîner par cette gamine mignonne comme toute dans ce long couloir.

\- Dans quoi je m'étais encore embarquée ? Pensai-je.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le douzième chapitre clôt ! Une entrée dans le monde oriental. J'ai voulu entrer dans un autre univers déjà existant, mais à ma sauce. Je trouvais ça intéressant dans cette fiction. Comme toujours j'attends vos impressions ci-dessous avec impatience.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas louper l'action qui arrive.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	13. Chapitre 13: L'heure du thé

**Chapitre treize ou L'heure du thé**

Hey, hey, hey ! Le nombre treize. Me portera-t-il chance ? Je l'espère même si je ne suis pas très superstitieuse. Bref, oubliez ma connerie.

Je tiens à vous préciser que le chapitre 14 est déjà écrit, il arrivera très bientôt.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

 **Mots :** Environ 4500

 **Rating :** K+, pas plus.

 **Corretrice :** Pandadoudoucornu. Le chapitre sera très prochainement corrigé. Ma Beta est actuellement occupées avec les précédents chapitres.

 **Reviews postées hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Ben oui, pourquoi pas. Pêche n'est pas un simple chat. Ben Ban est le plus âgé du groupe. Faut pas trop s'étonner. Et puis c'est Clem qui a commencé à l'appeler comme ça. Avant son arrivée, il y avait encore un peu de respect pour le cuisinier. Aladdin ? C'est pas voulu, crois-moi.

 _Traff-D-Lamy :_ Merci dans ce cas. Voici la suite x).

Merci pour ces reviews !

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent : **

Contre l'attente de tous, le Sultan Tino invite Clem à prendre le thé dans son palais. En effet, il pense que c'est son éléphant qui l'a effrayée. Voyant là l'occasion de lui dérober la clé émeraude, elle accepte sans réfléchir. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle risque de le regretter. Samir, un gentil garde, l'amena jusqu'au palais là où elle est prise en charge par la cadette de la famille.

Du côté de Law, ils arrivent enfin sur l'île. Ils débarquent assez rapidement jusqu'au cortège, mais il se clôturait à ce moment. Sans le savoir, ils avaient loupé Clem d'une minute.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Clem**

La petite main frêle de cette gamine m'enserra le bras avec une douceur sans fin. Nous marchâmes longuement dans le couloir. Pêche perchée sur mon épaule, renifla tous les cinq mètres à la recherche de menaces potentielles.

\- J'ai entendu dire que père t'avait invitée à prendre le thé, fit la petite. Ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un n'est venu pour la cérémonie.

\- Il parait oui.

Les couloirs devinrent de plus plus lumineux et riches par leurs décorations. Nous passâmes les portes où étaient disparus les cracheurs de feu et les danseuses quelques instants auparavant.

\- On arrive, s'émerveilla la petite. Nous devons nous dépêcher, la cérémonie début dans une heure ! Mais il y a un problème.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Quoi dont ?

Elle parut gênée un instant et ralentit avant de se reprendre.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un chat te suivait partout.

Je me tus et la laissai continuer. Je ne voyais pas où était le problème. Un chat s'était petit et puis Pêche n'était pas comme les autres. Elle savait se tenir si je lui demandais. En tout cas, la petite ne l'avait pas encore vue. A la porte, quand elle m'avait interpellée, il faisait trop sombre pour la voir sur mon épaule.

\- Ben en fait, commença-t-elle. Ces animaux sont interdits.

« -Merde, pensai-je. »

\- Seuls les animaux exotiques sont acceptés. Comme les serpents, les éléphants, les tigres. C'est une tradition ancienne.

Discrètement, Pêche se transforma en tigre et trottina derrière moi. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de lui demander.

Je souris alors que la petite s'arrêta devant une porte magnifiquement décorée. Elle me lâcha.

\- Tu as de mauvaises sources. C'est un tigre que j'ai.

\- Ah bon ?

Ses yeux s'émerveillèrent. C'était une enfant, elle était naïve.

Je hochai la tête et Pêche sortit de derrière moi.

\- Oh ! Il est beau ! Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr.

Pêche s'assit pour que la petite soit à la bonne hauteur pour la caresser. Elle ronronna presque pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Il est doux !

\- Oui, je sais, ris-je discrètement.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Elle, c'est une femelle.

Elle remonta sa petite main sous le menton et Pêche ronronna d'elle-même. Elle adorait cet endroit.

\- Pêche, fis-je. Elle s'appelle Pêche.

\- C'est joli, ria la petite. Alors elle pourra t'accompagner au thé.

C'était parfait. J'occuperai le Sutlan et sa femme pendant que Pêche s'éclipsera pour aller chercher la clé. Je n'avais pas envie de faire de grabuge si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il fallait être discrète. Le Sultan ne m'avait pas reconnu. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore sur le trône au moment où ma mère fut assassinée sur son territoire. J'avais fais des recherches et trouvé des choses intéressantes. Le sultan de l'époque avait été payé pour la dénonciation de ma mère. Je m'étais promis de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais le Sultan actuel semblait beaucoup trop sympathique pour ça. J'essayerai de creuser discrètement de ce côté en lui posant des questions durant la cérémonie du thé.

La petite se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra et nous la suivîmes. Nous débouchâmes sur un hall, ressemblant plus une salle de bal/réception, magnifique. Un lustre en cristal pendait au plafond haut. Je n'eus pas le temps de détailler l'immense pièce plus longtemps que la petite Yamina reprit la route.

\- Viens, c'est par ici.

Elle monta les grands escaliers en marbres. Je l'imitai et j'entendis Pêche se plaindre derrière moi du nombre important de marches. En effet, on en gravissait une cinquantaine.

Nous arrivâmes dans un grand couloir toujours dans ce style oriental séduisant. Il y avait énormément de portes. Des grands, des petites, des larges, des étroites. Bien une vingtaine dans ce seul couloir. Des gardes montaient la garde devant chacune d'entre elles. Ils étaient impassibles et armés. Quelques servantes, habillées comme le voulait la coutume, traversèrent la couloir de portes en portes.

Yamina trottina vers l'une d'elle et s'adressa au garde qui me regarda d'un air méfiant. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Pêche s'assit à mes côtés en haletant.

\- Trop de marches, souffla-t-elle.

Cette phrase passa comme un grognement pour la princesse et le garde.

\- Si tu arrêtais de dormir toute la journée, chuchotai-je.

Je fus coupée de mes pensées par la voix fluette de la petite.

\- Elle est avec moi. C'est la madame que Père à invité à prendre le thé lors du cortège.

L'homme me jaugea et hocha la tête. Il se décala et ouvrit la porte à la petite. Yamina entra et cria :

\- Me voilà !

Des voix féminines lui répondirent. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et restai dans le couloir.

La petite brune passa sa tête en souriant.

\- Viens.

Je hochai la tête et ne me fis pas prier.

J'entrai et le garde ferma la porte derrière Pêche et moi. Je sursautai.

Devant moi, se tenaient trois filles. Yamina étant l'une d'elles.

Une était plus boulotte que les autres et était assise sur l'immense lit recouvert de soie. Elle se leva dés mon entrée. Je lui donnais vingt ans. Ses cheveux étaient comme ceux de sa petite sœur, sauf qu'ils était totalement lisses, sans défauts. Une autre était débout et portait Yamina. Elle était élancée, mais blonde. Sûrement une coloration. Elle devait être adolescente vu les quelques marques d'acnés sur son visage trop maquillé.

La petite Yamina prit la parole.

\- Ce sont mes sœurs adorées ! Ici – elle sourit à celle qui la portait- c'est Karima. Et elle, c'est Samia.

Les deux filles me saluèrent et je fis de même.

La petite battit des pieds et Karima la reposa à terre.

\- Elle a un tigre blanc !

\- Un tigre blanc ? Demanda Samia en fronçant les sourcils.

Pêche décida d'enter en scène et passa devant moi. Yamina sauta littéralement sur elle et la caressa.

\- Elle est toute douce !

\- Ça alors ! Fit Karima en s'accroupissant devant l'animal.

Samia resta en retrait, plutôt sceptique.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est le tien ? C'est pas commun d'élever un tigre. Sauf dans notre pays.

\- Nous avons grandi ensemble, mentis-je.

Elle hocha la tête sans pour autant me croire et me jaugea. Il fallait absolument que Pêche vienne avec moi pour le thé. C'était mon plan.

Karima se redressa et s'adressa à moi.

\- Père nous a informé de ta venue. Tu dois te plier à nos coutumes pour pouvoir participer à la cérémonie du thé.

\- Je sais, on me l'a déjà expliqué.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Suis-moi alors. Samia et moi allons nous occuper de toi. Yamina se ferra un plaisir de chouchouter ton tigre. Tu souhaites qu'elle te suive ?

\- Oui.

Elle hocha la tête. Ça ne sembla pas lui poser de problèmes.

\- Tant mieux, pensai-je.

Samia tira la chaise de l'immense coiffeuse et m'y invita. Je hésitai un peu, mais finis par m'asseoir.

\- Bien, fit Karima. On va commencer par la coiffure.

Elle me brossa mes cheveux mi-longs tandis que je me regardai dans le miroir. Elle me fit un magnifique chignon après avoir enduit mes cheveux d'une huile issu du pays. Je devais me plier à leurs coutumes et ça ne me déplaisait pas.

Samia me maquilla en même temps. Elle me demanda mes goûts vis-à-vis des couleurs et je lui répondis le bleu.

Elle termina ma mise en beauté et partit dans sa garde-robe gigantesque. Elle est sortit une tenue typique du pays dans les tons bleus. Je secouai la tête. Elle la rangea et sortit une autre tenue.

\- Magnifique, fut la seule chose que je réussi à dire.

Elle me fit son premier sourire.

\- C'est l'une de mes robes préférées, fais-y attention.

\- Pas de soucis. Tu as de très bons goûts.

Nouveau sourire. Ça faisait plaisir.

Elle était noire et blanche et pas trop déshabillée. Ces coutumes orientales étaient connues pour le peu de tissu, mais là c'était parfait.

Karima disposa des bijoux sur ma tête et me présenta des boucles d'oreilles. Je les confirmai d'un mouvement de tête et elle me les mit en souriant.

\- Tu es prête.

Je me regardai dans le miroir. Je me trouvai changée. Je ne me maquillais jamais et je le regrettais. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que Law me trouvais. J'avais une partie de réponse devant ce miroir. Pêche se frotta à mes jambes. La petite lui avait mit un bijoux frontal magnifique et l'avait brossée.

Je lui caressai la tête.

\- Vite, ça va commencer ! S'écria la petite.

Elle me prit la main et la tira un peu.

\- Vite madame.

Les deux grandes sœurs sourirent au comportement de leur cadette.

La petite me traîna dehors et Pêche me suivit.

Le couloir était rempli de soldats. Je reconnus Samir.

Un soldat un peu plus vieux, vint vers nous.

\- Princesse, nous allons prendre le relais. Vous ne pouvez pas venir à la cérémonie, vous le savez.

La petit me lâcha, déçue.

\- Amuse-toi bien, me souhaita-t-elle avant de revenir de sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses sœurs.

Elle n'oublia pas de caresser Pêche au passage. Une fois la porte fermée, le soldat m'invita à le suivre avec plus de froideur. Nous fûmes accompagnés par cinq autres gardes. Ils nous entouraient.

Je trouvai ça suspect, mais ne dis rien et suivis docilement.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une immense porte. Deux des gardes l'ouvrirent.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, me fit le soldat de droite.

Je hochai la tête et avançai. Pêche sur mes talons.

La première chose qui me choqua en entrant fut l'odeur du thé très forte. Pas désagréable du tout. Je préférais le café au thé, mais là j'étais bien tentée.

Je descendis quelques marches. Au centre de la pièce était posée une table basse toujours décorée dans cet esprit oriental. La Reine était déjà là. Elle se tenait droite comme un I aux côtés de son mari. A Gauche du trône. C'était une jolie femme d'une trentaine d'années. Beaucoup plus jeune que son mari.

Le trône qui n'était autre qu'un grand canapé en velours mauve. Le Sultan y était couché, sur le côté droit.

\- Bienvenue à toi, me fit-il tout sourire.

Je fis une révérence, la seule que je connaissais.

\- Je suis honorée d'être invitée à partagez un thé avec vous et votre femme.

Assia me salua gracieusement de la tête.

\- Oublie toutes ces formalités. Je vois que tu es accompagnée.

Il regarda Pêche, assise à côté de moi.

\- Oui, c'est mon tigre.

\- Il y a un immense jardin dehors avec d'autres félins,tu peux l'y envoyer.

C'était parfait pour le plan ça. Elle ferait en sorte d'aller dans le jardin et pendant que j'occupais le Sultan et sa femme, elle chercherait la clé. Il ne l'avait pas ici, c'était sûr.

Pêche comprit le message et sortit.

\- Bien. Commençons.

Tino se leva avec l'aide de sa femme. Il était plus vieux que je ne le pensais. Il descendit les marches et s'installa à table. Il s'assit sur un coussin à même le sol. Sa femme s'installa sur celui du côté droit.

\- Je t'en prie, prends place.

Je m'exécutai. Il fallait que je sache où était cette clé, mais j'avais plus important. Je devais savoir si j'avais affaire au sultan qui avait dénoncé ma mère à la Marine.

Le sultan tapa dans ses mains et des servantes sortirent de nulle part. Du fond de la salle, des musiciens sortirent d'une porte dérobée et se mirent à jouer un air typique très agréable à l'oreille. Les servantes remplirent les tasses et furent conviées à s'en aller. Elles saluèrent le couple royale et partirent. Une servante, la plus jeune, posa des biscuits typiques du pays au centre de la table.

\- J'ignore votre nom mademoiselle. Mon mari ne m'a rien dit sur vous.

Elle sembla mécontente que je sois là. C'était mon impression au regard qu'elle lui lançant.

\- Clémence.

J'avais répondu par automatisme. J'aurai peut-être dû réfléchir, mais c'était sorti tout seul. J'espérais qu'il ignorait qui je suis, sinon c'était très mauvais.

Elle sourit gentiment et prit sa tasse. Le Sultan fit de même.

Ils burent. Pour ne pas manquer de respect, je pris la mienne et fit de même.

\- Vous devriez prendre un biscuit, me conseilla Assia. Ils sont délicieux couplés avec le thé. Un vrai délice.

Je reposai ma tasse et tendis le bras vers le petit pot. J'en pris un. Il me sembla normal.

Je le mangeai. Il avait un goût qui m'était inconnu, mais que j'avais l'impression de connaître. Comme celui d'un médicament. Non, je rêvais. Le stress sûrement.

\- Je vous remercie de votre accueil, mais pourquoi m'avoir invité ?

Le Sultan rit de bon cœur.

\- J'aimais bien ta bouille.

Sa femme tiqua.

\- Même si ma femme reste la plus belle, se rattrapa-t-il.

\- Enfin, continuai-je. C'est pas tous les jours qu'une simple touriste est conviée au palais royale, enfin je suppose.

Cette réponse était trop vague pour moi, mais bon ça me rapprochait de la clé. Je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Je pris de nouveau ma tasse.

\- Délicieux, fis-je.

Assia sourit.

\- Il est fait maison. C'est une tradition sacrée dans notre famille. Les plantations servants à sa fabrication se trouvent un peu plus loin dans le jardin.

Je souris. Le temps m'était compté. Il fallait que je leur demande.

\- Au risque d'être indiscrète, vous êtes au pouvoir depuis un moment ? Je demande ça, car lors du cortège vous sembliez aimé de tous.

\- Cela fait vingt ans que je suis sur le trône.

Vingt ans. Il était donc déjà Sultan le jour de la mort de ma mère. Voilà l'homme qui avait aidé à l'assassinat de ma mère. J'avais fait des recherches, mais son nom n'était jamais apparu. Quelques jours après le meurtre et le carnage que mon démon avait fait, il avait parlé via communiqué. Il rassurait le peuple. J'avais arraché cette page de journal, je l'avais lu des milliers de fois. Il disait qu'il avait sauvé sa nation d'une criminelle. Il n'avait jamais parlé de moi. Peut-être ignorait-il mon existence. Peu probable, mais on pouvait toujours y croire.

Une rage monta en moi et je vis rouge. Cet homme avait tué ma mère pour moi. Je m'étais juré de tuer tout ceux qui avait participé à ce meurtre. J'en avais un devant moi. Instinctivement, ma main prit mon collier. J'avais une envie folle de l'enlever pour que mon démon prenne le pouvoir et le tue à ma place. Il avait beau l'air gentil, il ne l'était plus pour moi.

Soudain, le monde se mit à tourner autour de moi, ma gorge me brûla. Là où le biscuit venait de passer.

Le biscuit ! Le goût de médicament, c'était celui du somnifère.

Je me levai en titubant.

\- Gardes ! Cria Assia.

Le monde tourna et je sentis de fortes mains m'agripper. Mes mains furent violemment mises dans mon dos. Mes épaules craquèrent douloureusement. La Sultan se leva et je le vis en trois.

Il n'y avait pas que du somnifère. J'étais droguée. J'ignorai à quoi. Je voulus crier à l'aide après Pêche, mais on me bâillonna. Je me débattis comme je pouvais, mais mes forces se vidèrent.

\- Enfermez-la ! C'est une menace pour ma nation, cria le Sultan qui ressemblait à un démon maintenant à mes yeux. On l'a attrapée. Mais avant, laissez-la là quelques instants.

Je m'étais faites piégée et j'allais le regretter. Je pensai à Law avant de m'évanouir. Il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué mon absence en si peu de temps.

Cette fois s'en était fini pour moi. Les forces de l'ordre m'avaient attrapée finalement.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

La foula se dissipa tout doucement et le monde reprit son court normal. Les hommes repartirent travailler comme certaines femmes, les enfants jouèrent de nouveau.

Mon monde à moi ne tournait pas rond en ce moment. J'ignorais où était Clem et ce qu'elle faisait. Je m'imaginais les pires scénarios.

\- Capitaine, fit une timide voix, celle de la rousse. Nous devrions bouger avant d'être repérés, j'ai vu des Marines patrouiller.

Je hochai la tête. Je devais veiller à la sécurité de tout mon équipage et il y en avait une partie avec moi. Je me dirigeai avec leur compagnie vers un bar. Nous entrâmes.

\- Un piège à pirates, murmura Sachi.

Les quelques pirates présents nous regardèrent, mais en firent rien. Je détestais le combat inutile, alors je continuai ma route sans y prêter la moindre attention. Je m'installai à une table libre. Mes nakamas m'imitèrent. Jude était gênée vis-à-vis de certains commentaires sortant de la bouche de ces ivrognes.

\- N'y fais pas attention, lui conseillai-je.

Elle hocha docilement la tête et se rapprocha de Sachi instinctivement. Ça ne sembla pas gêner pour le moins du monde mon mécanicien.

\- Que proposez-vous capitaine ? Commença Ban.

\- Nous devons recueillir des informations. Quelqu'un la sûrement vue.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il retienne son visage en particulier, soupira Sachi.

Je serrai la mâchoire. Bien sûr j'y avais pensé, mais je n'avais aucune autre solution en tête.

\- On peut faire le tour des cafés, elle s'est sûrement arrêtée pour boire un coup, proposa timidement Jude.

\- Mh, fis-je peu convaincu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a décidé de venir sur cette île sans me prévenir.

\- Ça vous ennuie, lâcha Ban.

Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai avec de grands yeux. Il souriait.

\- Ça vous ennuie, répéta mon cuisinier. De ne pas savoir. Vous avez toujours été comme ça. Et le fait que ce soit Clem qui vous cache quelque chose vous gêne encore plus. N'est-ce-pas ?

Oui, je ne pouvais pas nier. J'ai toujours voulu dirigé. Je ne voulais plus jamais être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Maintenant, c'était moi qui dirigeait. J'avais un caractère comme ça. Je n'en pouvais rien.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ça vous empêche de réfléchit correctement, ajouta Sachi.

Jude hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Je soupirai et apportai mes doigts à mes tempes.

\- A chaque fois qu'elle disparaît sans prévenir, ça se termine toujours mal. Ça fait deux ans qu'elle est dans mon équipage, je la connais.

\- C'est votre copine aussi.

\- Oui, aussi, hochai-je. Mais elle n'est pas très loquace sur certains points.

Sachi hocha simplement la tête.

\- Nous devrions boire un peu pour nous rafraîchir les idées, fit Ban en appelant une serveuse.

Nous passâmes commandes et elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Je sirotai distraitement ma boisson alors que mes nakamas discutèrent. Je terminai assez rapidement, j'avais soif mais ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte avec tout ce remue-ménage, et posai mon verre.

Sachi soupira.

\- Il ne manquerait plus qu'un miracle pour la retrouver. Cette île est immense. Elle est peut-être déjà repartie. Si ça tombe elle a vu de la lingerie sexy pour votre anniversaire capitaine et elle est venue en chercher.

Je roulai les yeux alors que Jude pouffa doucement de rire. Sachi sourit, content de sa blague.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, fis-je sérieusement. Surtout que nous sommes en mai.

Il rit de plus belle et son miracle se produisit. Une musique royale retentit dans la salle du bar. Le den den transmission se mit automatiquement en marche et projeta une image sur le mur nu prévu à cet effet.

\- Qu'est-ce, commença Sachi.

\- Chut ! Lui fis-je.

Je plissai les yeux et l'image brouillée devint nette. Un homme richement vêtu se tenait au milieu de celle-ci.

\- Le Sultan, pensai-je.

Une magnifique et beaucoup plus jeune, je dois bien l'avouer, femme était postée à ses côtés. Il retroussa ses manches et il possédait un bracelet avec une parle bleue sans défauts et brillante. Sa femme le retenait par le bras, il semblait tanguer légèrement. Sûrement était-il fatigué par sa sortie.

\- Peuple, fit-il.

Il semblait lire des affiches devant lui, car son regard était légèrement tourné vers la droite quand il prenait la parole.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Enfin, le calme complet vint dans la salle. Même les pirates bourrés qui commentaient Jude de façon obscène se turent. Ils avaient, apparemment, encore assez de neurones actifs pour comprendre que c'était important.

\- Le voilà ton miracle, murmura Ban au mécanicien.

Le Sultan laissa volontairement un blanc, mais lorsqu'il voulut reprendre, il toussa. Il toussa du sang dans son mouchoir d'un blanc éclatant.

\- Il va bientôt abdiqué, pensai-je à ce constat.

L'homme reprit son souffle et continua.

\- Un ennemi capital pour notre nation vient d'être capturé.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

Le den den transmetteur dézooma et je distinguai une salle magnifiquement décorée dans le style de l'île. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut un corps au sol. Quelqu'un d'évanoui. Les cheveux ondulés ornés d'un bijou de tête me sembla familier. Je pensais à Clem. Mais cette idée fut rapidement chassée lorsque je me rendis compte de l'accoutrement de la personne à terre. C'était plutôt celui d'une servante, voir d'une danseuse.

A mon avis, cette personne avait tenté d'empoisonner le Sultan ou un truc du genre.

\- Un ennemi que nous vous avons cacher pour votre bien, continua l'homme son mouchoir tâché en main que sa femme tentait de reprendre.

Le Sultan le fourra dans sa poche et reprit.

\- Je peux comprendre votre colère, mais c'était capital pour votre sécurité.

Un des ivrogne se leva en brandissant le poing, une bouteille de saké dans l'autre avant de crier :

\- Sultan de mes deux !

\- Chut ! L'intima un autre en l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

Sachi les dévisagea un instant avant de reporter son regard vers le mur où était projetée la communication audio-visuelle.

Le Sultan se décala et on zooma sur le corps. Une femme, comme je l'avais dis. Je priai pour que ce ne soit pas Clem. Et puis, qu'est-ce-qu'elle ferrait au palais royale ? Habillée comme ça qui plus est. Je tentai en vain de me convaincre que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Que se soit une vulgaire servante infiltrée pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre et je ne savais pas d'autre. Tant que ce n'était pas Clem, je m'en foutais. Moi qui pensais que le brune était en train de se balader dans les rues pour faire je ne sais quoi avec Pêche. Peut-être voulait-elle bouger un peu et comptait revenir au soir.

Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis ? Là était la question principale. Clem avait beau être ma compagne, elle avait conscience de la hiérarchie entre nous deux point de vue piraterie et l'appliquait. Elle demandait mon autorisation pour tout ce qui était lié à l'équipage.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je voulais que l'idée de Sachi de venir acheter de la lingerie fine et sexy pour mon anniversaire dans X mois m'intéressait. Je croisai les doigts pour que ce soit ça et que la personne dans les pommes ne soit pas elle.

De toute façon, j'allais bientôt le savoir, car le Sultan posa sur pied sur le dos de la personne à terre et reprit :

\- Il y de cela seize ans, un meurtre pour le bien de la société à été perpétré sur la place du marché. Un meurtre clôt avec trois balles de plombs. Voyez-vous, que ce jour-là, nous n'avons eut qu'une des deux cibles. La deuxième personne est...

Il donna un coup de pied violent dans le corps qui se retourna.

\- Non...Lâchai-je ne reconnaissant ses traits fins.

Je connaissais ce visage par cœur. Ce nez fin et long, cette bouche fine d'où coulait un peu de sang, ses pommettes blanches que j'adorais voir rosir, ses yeux bruns étincelants de vie et de bonne humeur que je détestait voir pleurer. Ce visage que j'adorais embrasser partout sans délaisser aucun parcelle. Je n'osais même pas avouer ce que je voyais à l'écran.

\- Je crois qu'on a retrouvée la gamine, fit Ban.

Oui. Voilà ce que je ne voulais pas croire, mais que Ban me rappela.

Voyant ma tête dépitée et surprise, Sachi me rassura :

\- Elle ne semble pas blessée, juste évanouie.

Je grinçai des dents. J'ignorai ce que ce sultan oserait lui faire. Il la considérait comme une ennemi public. Un interrogatoire musclé se déroulerait. Voir pire. Comme des tortures pour une raison X ou Y. On ne pouvait pas savoir.

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Je me levai rageusement, finis mon verre cul-sec, qui avait été rempli entre-temps pour la serveuse, et sortis rapidement. J'étais bien décidé à aller la rechercher.

Mes nakamas comprirent le message et me suivirent.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

* * *

Treizième chapitre terminé !

Vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre sera porté plus vers Law, Sachi, Ban et Jude pour changer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Voir autant de vues et si peu de reviews est frustrant, je vous le dis x).

Les reviews sont un peu les récompenses d'un auteur. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de poster un avis en appuyant sur le petit bouton en dessous. Je vous fais confiance.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction également, afin de ne pas rater le prochain chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	14. Chapitre quatorze ou Double personnalité

Mon combat, mon destin, saison deux : Chapitre 14 ou Double personnalité

Hey, hey, hey ! Que cette saison deux avance vite !

Je sais que je poste assez vite ce chapitre 14(je l'avais dit sur le 13e), mais j'ai mes raisons. Je m'excusez auprès de ceux qui auront deux chapitres à lire et non un seul.

 ** _Comme toujours, je vous conseille de suivre cette fiction, car le 15e chapitre sera rapide lui aussi._**

Bon, comme vous êtes de bons lecteurs, je vais vous faire un scoop. Je suis plus ou moins à la moitié de cette saison. J'ai une vague idée de la suite. Il se peut que se soit plus ou moins long que trente chapitres. J'aviserai au moment convenu.

Bref.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** **: K+ pour celui-ci.**

 **Mots _:_ ** Environ 5000

 **Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda .

 **Beta :** Pandadoudoucornu, elle corrige les chapitres précédents pour le moment. Celui-ci sera remplacé quand j'aurai la correction.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Guest :_ Et bien merci x). J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

 _Scandal :_ Hey ! N'hésite pas à laisser des reviews x), le bouton ne mord pas. Et puis ça fait tellement du bien d'en recevoir. On a moins l'impression d'écrire pour rien. C'est triste à dire, mais il y a toujours quelque chose à dire sur un chapitre et certains ne prennent pas une minute de leur temps pour poster une review. Je te remercie d'avoir fait le pas !

Comme tu es non connectée, je ne peux pas te dire de suivre la fiction -. Mais je peux déjà te dire que le chapitre 15 arrivera rapidement également. Fin de cette semaine, début de la prochaine.

MERCI pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze ou Double personnalité.**

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem arrive au palais royal et se plie aux coutumes en suivant la petite Yamina. Elle rencontre ses grandes sœurs : Karima et Samia qui la prépare pour la cérémonie du thé. Malheureusement, Clem est droguée lors de la cérémonie et le Sutlan se révèle être celui qui a participé à l'assassinat de sa mère il y 16 ans. Pêche a été mise de côté et est partie seule à la recherche de la clé sans savoir que la Sultan la porte.

En ville, Law et ses nakamas, s'arrêtent dans un bar. L'esprit torturé, Law est perdu. Mais un « miracle » se produit. Un écran géant apparaît sur lequel le Sultan annonce à la capture de Clem. Law démarre au quart de tour et sort du bar.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Pêche.**

Que ce palais était grand ! J'en avais déjà fais trois fois le tour complet et je n'avais même pas vu une seule pierre précieuse bleue. Si je revenais bredouille, Clem serait furax. Ces clés étaient ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux. Je pouvais le comprendre, surtout après qu'elle m'en ai expliqué l'utilité. N'importe qui ayant vécu ça voudrait récolter les clés afin de les utiliser.

Je me léchai les babines à la recherche de restes d'aliments. Mais rien. J'avais faim.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ce sale boulot ? Pensai-je.

J'avançai élégamment dans ces immenses couloirs. Les gardes me regardèrent de travers, mais n'osèrent pas me chasser. J'avais crû comprendre que les tigres étaient sacrés ici.

\- Ce stupide Law devrait lui aussi me vénérer ! Grognai-je.

Cette phrase résonna comme un grognement typiquement félin pour les gardes qui sursautèrent.

\- Pcht ! Fit l'un d'eux. Va-t-en le tigre.

Un jeune garde, sûrement un tout frais dans la garde royale, simula un coup de pied sur mon pelage blanc. Par pur réflexe, je montrai mes canines blanches en retroussant les babines. Je n'aimais pas être dérangée dans mes pensées.

Le garde déglutit et un de ses aînés le sermonna :

\- Laisse le passer tranquillement. Si jamais le Sultan apprend ce que tu viens de faire, il risque de te faire brûler vif sur la place publique.

Je m'arrêtai et fit mine de faire ma toilette. Ça commençait à être intéressant tout ça.

Le bleu devint blanc comme un médicament avant de me regarder.

\- T'assumes, lui lançai en sachant qu'il ne comprendrait rien.

Il sursauta. J'avais hausser le ton. Tant pis, j'l'aimais pas de toute manière.

Je léchai ma patte blanche avant de la passer derrière mon oreille et le jeune reprit :

\- Il n'oserait pas.

\- Oh que si. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le Sultan Fou*.

Mon oreille vibra et je continuai d'écouter comme si ne rien n'était. Le Sultan Fou, pas très glorieux comme surnom.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on l'appelle ainsi, constata le jeune.

Le plus vieux regarda de tous les côtés comme pour s'assurer que personne n'était aux alentours, se baissa à l'oreille de l'autre et lui chuchota ces phrases que j'entendis très distinctement.

\- Il est incontrôlable. Il peut être doux comme un agneau un instant puis la seconde d'après t'étrangler de ses propres mains en se délectant de ta mort. Cuic !

Il fit craquer ses poings et me fit sursauter comme le plus jeune.

\- Pou..Pourquoi le peuple l'aime tant ? Ils l'acclament tous lorsqu'il fait une sortie. Il est aimé de tous. Dans ma famille, on le respecte encore plus que notre dieu. Nous le considérons même comme notre dieu en fait.

\- C'est parce qu'il l'a demandé.

\- Comment ça ?

L'aîné soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux poivres et sels en se remémorant ses souvenirs. Je le fixai de mes yeux perçants et surprise, il se baissa pour venir me caresser. Sans crainte, alors que j'étais un animal sauvage pouvant te sauter au cou pour te dévorer. Mais non. Sa main me caressa quelques instants. Elle était rugueuse, mais on sentait qu'il avait l'habitude de caresser des félins. Sans le vouloir, je me mis à ronronner, comme un chat. L'homme ne sembla rien remarquer, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui bleuté du jeune avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Rappelle-moi ton âge gamin ?

\- J'ai quinze ans.

\- Ah oui, donc tu n'étais pas né quand le plus terrible se produisit. Le jour où notre nation si calme a été ébranlée.

\- De quoi parlez vous ?

\- C'était il y a seize ans, le coupa le vieux. Le ciel et la terre se sont inversés.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Mais non gamin ! C'est une métaphore ! Bref, soupira-t-il. Il y a seize ans, le Sultan a signé un pacte avec le Gouvernement Mondial.

Je changeai d'oreille toujours en écoutant. J'ignorai tout cela donc Clem aussi. J'étais décidément au bon endroit au bon moment.

\- Le Gouvernement ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour commettre un meurtre avec l'aide de la Marine postée sur les îles voisines. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas encore de base ici. C'est tout récent et l'extraction de pierres précieuses par des soldats n'est qu'une couverture.

\- Un meurtre ! S'écria le bleu.

\- Chu ! Fit l'autre en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et scrutant les alentours.

En ne voyant personne, il retira la main alors que le jeunot hocha la tête comme pour s'excuser.

\- Oh Bepo deux, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Cette pensée me fit rire intérieurement, mais je me calmai bien vite quand l'homme reprit son explication.

\- Oui, un meurtre. Celui d'une petite fille et de sa mère.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est odieux ! Le Sultan Tino a accepté ça ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

\- Car elles étaient recherchées par le Gouvernement Mondial.

\- Même la petite ?

Il hocha la tête avec un air grave alors que je penchai la tête. Cette histoire me rappelai vaguement celle que Clem m'avait conté une fois.

\- Dès que le Sultan a appris leur arrivée sur l'île comme civiles,

elles n'étaient même pas armées, il a prévenu le Gouvernement qui a directement envoyé quelques Marines sur place.

\- Et...Elles sont mortes ?

\- Pas la petite, mais elle doit être sauvagement ravagée niveau mental. Pauvre là n'est pas le pire. Le Sultan s'est couvert de fortune pour cette dénonciation en plus d'être admis à la Rêverie.

\- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi c'était si important.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- On raconte qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines, qu'elle avaient un don. Mais tu sais gamin, je ne crois pas en toutes ces conneries. Les fables et les contes sont des inventions.

Le jeune parut choquer.

\- Mais là n'est pas le pire ! Reprit fiévreusement l'aîné. Le pire s'est produit après et toutes mes croyances ont été remises en cause.

Je stoppai de me laver et redressai la tête. De toute façon ils ne faisaient pas attention à mon petit être. Il y avait de plus en plus de coïncidences douteuses.

\- Par quoi ? Demanda curieusement le jeune.

\- Par la tuerie qui s'ensuivit.  
\- Une tuerie ? Mais par qui ? Des citoyens révoltés?

\- Non pas du tout. Par la gamine.

Le jeune ne fut pas le seul à tomber sur le cul quand je me rendis compte que cette histoire ne ressemblait pas mystérieusement à celle de Clem. C'était Celle de Clem. Je me redressai et mes oreilles pointèrent.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Malheureusement. Je n'étais pas sur l'île ce jour-là, mais j'en ai entendu des choses et toutes disaient la même chose.

Il laissa peser le suspense un moment qui me parut une éternité. Il devait se dépêcher de terminer son histoire.

\- En gros, la petite se serait transformée en démon et tout tué sur son passage. J'ignore si elle est morte ou alors disparue, mais personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue. Même pas le Sultan. Quand je suis revenu quelques heures plus tard sur la place du marché, là où avait eu lieu le massacre, il y avait des giclées de sang sur les murs et quelques organes humains répandus sur le sol rouge. Ce jour-là, Le Sultan est entré dans une rage incontrôlable lorsqu'il est arrivé sur les lieux et qu'un citoyen l'a insulté de ne pas les avoir aider.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait ?

\- Il l'a tué avec l'un de ses tigres.

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais la coupable. Je feulai comme réponse. J'avais rien à voir avec ce malade ! Et puis j'étais un chaton à la base.

Le jeune reporta son attention sur le conteur qui reprit de plus belle.

\- Après avoir tué cet innocent, il a annoncé que c'était pour le bien de la population qu'il avait fait ça. Il a alors certifié avoir fait prisonnière la petite, mais jamais il ne l'a prouvé. Certains pensent qu'elle est toujours en vie ou qu'il l'a tuée.

\- D'où le surnom du Sultan Fou.

\- Tu comprends vite. Depuis ce jour, la population se force à l'acclamer pour éviter le sort de cet homme. En réalité, Le Sultan est plus détesté qu'aimé.

\- Eh ben, je ne le verrai plus jamais de la même façon, fit-il alors qu'un frisson escalada son échine.

Ils se remirent en place en entendant des pas au loin.

Et soudain, je me souvins que Clem était en sa compagnie, seule. Mon alarme « Clem en danger » tiqua dans ma petite caboche. J'arrêtai de me « laver » et piquai un sprint vers d'où je venais.

Ma faim était partie d'un seul coup.

\- En espérant qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

 **Fin P.D.V. Pêche.**

 **P.D.V Law**

Je sortis du bar en furie avant de reprendre mon sang-froid et mon calme. Les autres suivirent, je les entendis parler derrière moi. Mon cuisinier se posta à mes côtés.

Je regardai tout autour de moi et vis une place noire de monde. La même place où nous étions tout à l'heure et ils n'étaient pas là pour le Sultan Tino cette fois.

Sans attendre, je m'y dirigeai d'un pas pressé. Je fis même sursauter Ban qui râla lorsque sa cigarette tomba au sol.

J'entendis Sachi se plaindre de ma pointe de vitesse trop grande et brusque, mais là n'était pas le plus important.

Je disparus dans la foule et tentai de me frayer un chemin vers le centre de celle-ci. Il y avait plus de probabilités de trouver la raison de ce rassemblement là.

Je jouai des coudes dans mon avancée.

\- Eh ! Me lança une femme ! Ne poussez pas comme ça !

Je la fusillai du regard et cela la calma d'un coup. Je repris ma route. Ce fut un bras m'attrapant la manche qui me stoppa. Je tentai de me dégager avant de reconnaître Ban.

\- Du calme capitaine.  
\- Ces gens sont rassemblés ici pour une raison. Je dois savoir quoi.

\- Je le sais moi. Levez la tête, me conseilla-t-il en me montrant un point derrière moi du menton.

Je me retournai en relevant la tête et découvris un écran géant grisé. Je compris de suite ce que cela voulait signifier. Ban me lâcha la manche quand Sachi, tenant Jude par la main, arriva.

\- Capitaine ? Fit-il timidement. Vous allez bien ?

Non, je n'allais pas bien. Je venais d'apprendre la disparition de l'une de mes nakamas ce matin et maintenant qu'elle était en danger entre les mains d'un homme qui lui voulait du mal pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Et pour couronner le tout, toute la population n'était pas au courant et semblait énervée du fait que leur souverain leur ait caché une chose pareille.

Alors non, je n'allais pas bien. Pas du tout.

\- On y va. Ordonnai-je froidement.

J'effectuai un tout à 180 degrés avant de refaire le chemin inverse toujours en me frayant un chemin avec mes coudes. Ban me suivit de près.

\- Ben ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? Entendis-je de la bouche de mon mécanicien.

\- Il est inquiet pour mademoiselle Clémence, lui expliqua Jude d'une voix calme. Viens, allons-y avant de les perdre à nouveau.

Elle enlaça leurs doigts et le tira un peu dans la foule alors que Sachi devin tout rouge.

Je finis par sortir de la foule et repris mon souffle. Je repositionnai mon Nodachi sur mon épaule avant d'enlever mon couvre-chef afin de passer une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Vous devriez vous calmer, me confessa Ban en allumant une cigarette.

Sachi et Jude nous rejoignirent et se lâchèrent la main.

\- Comment veux-tu ? Fis-je agressivement.

\- Le cuisinier a raison, intervint timidement Jude. Vous devriez vous calmer. Mon ancien capitaine s'énervait facilement et ça l'a rattrapé plusieurs fois. Mademoiselle Clémence est endurante et déterminée, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Alors faites-lui confiance, calmez-vous et allons l'aider. Moi aussi je veux la sauver. Après tout elle m'a sauvée d'une morte imminente sans raisons. Elle aurait très bien pu me laisser là, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Alors, allons-y ensemble et avec un plan.

Je la regardai avec un léger étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole plus de cinq secondes et avec un minimum d'assurance.

Je hochai docilement la tête et pris quelques bouffées d'air en remettant ma casquette. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire.

\- Que fait-on maintenant capitaine ? Me demanda Ban.

Il le savait très bien, mais il voulait l'entendre de ma bouche.

J'affichai un micro-sourire et mes yeux se voilèrent de détermination.

\- On va la rechercher.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Un bruit énervant me sortis de ce sommeil.

J'étais assise à même le sol. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir avec cette froideur caractéristique du béton.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et découvris l'origine de ce bruit horrible. C'était des gouttes d'eau qui se succédèrent pour tomber juste devant moi. Je grognai en sentant une douleur lancinante au niveau de mon crâne.

\- Il faut que je sorte.

Mais rien à faire. J'étais enchaînée et vidée de mes forces. Les chaînes pouvaient être en granit marin, ça ne changeait rien pour moi. Mais j'avais cette impression de force vidée déroutante et désagréable.

Je grognai et tirai dessus. Le bruit alerta mon geôlier qui me cria :

\- C'est ça fatigue toi, ange noir.

Je tiltai. Je m'étais faite bernée depuis le départ. Ce Sultan Tino savait qui j'étais depuis le début et comme une conne j'avais donné ma main à la gueule du lion grande ouverte les yeux fermés.

Je me mordis la lèvre en me maudissant.

Bon, il y avait un point positif. J'avais juste une grosse chaîne, qui en fait était une multitude de plus petites, pesant lourd qui me retenait au mur en m'entourant la taille. Mes mains étaient libres.

J'amenai mes mains à ma tête et me massai les tempes. La drogue faisait encore un peu d'effet, mais je pouvais y résister et garder les yeux ouverts. Lorsque mon mal de tête diminua d'intensité, je me massai le cou. J'y avais également mal.

\- J'ai dû mal tombée, pensai-je.

Rapidement, je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Mon collier. Je tâtai mon cou, mais ne le trouvai pas. Il n'était sûrement pas dans ma poche, j'avais encore cette tenue typique d'ici. Je fouillai quand même dans la poche cachée dans cette tenue. La clé y était toujours au moins. Un peu de satisfaction. Mais mon katana était toujours dans la chambres des trois filles.

Je pris ma tête entre les mains et soupirai. Je n'avais plus mon pouvoir et mon démon pouvait prendre le contrôle quand il voulait. Personne ne savait que j'étais ici. Je n'ai aucun moyen de sortir de cette cellule et Pêche a sûrement été également faite prisonnière. En espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas, le pourcentage de chances que je sorte d'ici avant d'être jugée ou je ne sais quoi était trop infime pour y croire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais désespérée. Depuis des années, j'arrivais toujours à m'en sortir ou quelqu'un m'aidait. Mais là nada. J'étais seule, légèrement droguée, désarmée et aux mains d'un Sultan fou qui avait participé au complot pour assassiner ma mère il y a de cela seize ans.

A ce constat parlant, ma gorge se noua et j'eus la boule au ventre.

Je relevai la tête et remarquai que le peu de lumière éclairant cette cellule venait de l'extérieur. Il faisait jour. Juste au dessus de ma tête, à environs deux mètres, il y avait une petite ouverture avec des barreaux. Les murs étaient râpeux et mon dos en témoigna en m'envoyant des signaux de douleur. Mais ce n'était rien face à la faim qui me tenaillait.

Ma cellule n'était pas très grande et était totalement vide. Ce n'était sûrement pas une pièce où l'on retenait des prisonniers bien longtemps. Du moins je l'espérais.

Et évidement, des barreaux larges de six centimètres divisaient le couloir de la cellule. Je pouvais voir l'ombre de mon geôlier juste à droite. Il était armé d'un sabre. Sûrement comme les autres gardes que j'avais aperçus quelques heures auparavant.

Je me maudis un instant avant d'entendre des pas dans le couloir.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Pêche**

Je courus le plus vite possible en zigzaguant entre les gardes. Certains tentèrent de m'arrêter, mais je réussis à leur échapper à chaque fois.

Je fonçai tête baissée en tournant à toutes les carrefours formés par les divers couloirs. Je n'arrivais pas à pister l'odeur de Clem et cela me frustrait. J'avais l'habitude de son odeur de plus ! Mon devoir était de la protéger et elle était sûrement en danger actuellement.

Je n'entendis pas les cris d'enfant devant moi et fonçai dans un petit corps. J'eus le réflexe de ralentir au son de cette voix et il n'y eut aucun dégât. Je me relevai et secouai la tête.

Je découvris Yamina couchée au sol en se tordant de rire. Je l'avais à peine effleurer. Le vase cassé juste à côté de nous me fit comprendre que je l'avais renversé lui et non la petite. Mais comment elle était arrivée là, couché en dessous de moi, ça je l'ignorais.

Je reculai en baissant les oreilles comme pour m'excuser. Elle rit et se leva avant de me caresser le haut du crâne.

\- Yamina ! Ça va ?! On a entendu quelque chose se briser, cria Samia en courant vers nous.

Karima la suivait de près.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda cette dernière en doublant sa sœur et s'agenouillant auprès de leur cadette.

Yamina sourit de toutes ces dents.

\- Non, Pêche m'a bousculé à temps avant que le vase en verre ne me tombe dessus.

Samia souffla-t-elle de soulagement et me récompensa d'une caresse.

\- Tu tombes à pic toi .

Karima se redressa en soupirant.

\- Toujours t'attirer des problèmes toi, hein.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite qui bouda un instant. Je me frottai à elle à la façon d'un chat et elle me caressa de nouveau en oubliant de râler.

Samia me regarda un instant avec insistance.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici dans le palais toi au juste ? Ta maîtresse a été capturée non ?

Je redressai les oreilles, toujours caressées, en retombant durement sur terre.

\- Clem ! Pensai-je. Je l'avais presque oubliée !

\- Yamina ! Samia ! Karima ! Beugla une voix du fond du couloir.

Je sursautai.

\- Oh non ! Fit Samia. Il nous a retrouvées...

\- Vite, me pressa Yamina en me poussant avec ses petits bras.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre sans rien comprendre à la situation.

\- Tu dois te cacher, sinon il va t'attraper.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'une pièce et me poussa dedans avec l'aide de Samia.  
Je ne pus rien faire que la porte se refermait déjà. Ce fut l'incompréhension totale dans ma tête. Je m'assis face à la porte et écoutai attentivement.

Des pas lourds firent trembler le sol. Je vis trois ombres devant la porte, celles des sœurs, une quatrième s'y rajouta.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Grogna, apparemment, l'homme.

Ce ton indiqua qu'il leur reprochait quelques chose.

\- Pardon papa, fit timidement Yamina.

Papa ? C'était donc le Sultan. S'il était là, cela voulait dire que soit Clem s'était échappée ou alors faite prisonnière. En y réfléchissant un peu, si elle s'était échappée, elle m'aurait cherché. J'imaginais le pire pour elle à cet instant. On aurait dû se méfier de ce Sultan tout sourire. Tout était trop beau.

Je vis que la serrure était assez grande pour regarder par là. Je m'approchai de celle-ci et découvris la scène.

Les trois filles avaient la tête baissées alors que le Sultan semblait énervé. Il y a avait un garde assurant la sécurité du souverain.

\- Quand je vous dis de rester dans votre chambre, vous y rester ! Cria le Sultan. Laquelle d'entre-vous a eu cette idée de me désobéir ?!

Yamina rentra la tête entre ses épaules en se mordant la lèvre. Le Sultan le remarqua et s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Il leva le bras.

\- Sire, le coupa le garde. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

\- C'est ma fille, je l'élève et la traite comme JE veux !

Sa main s'abattit sur la joue de la petite qui resta muette et noble. Elle ne pipa mot lorsque son père leva une deuxième fois sa main sur elle.

\- Je vous ai interdit de sortir de votre chambre sauf lorsqu'un membre royal d'une autre nation vient nous rendre visite avec un prince à marier.

Je grognai. Il n'avait pas honte ?! Frapper une enfant.

Je me maudis lorsque le Sultan tiqua à mon grognement. Il bouscula ses filles et se posta devant la porte.

\- Qu'es-ce que vous cacher ? Tu as encore été chercher l'un de mes tigres dans le jardin ?

\- Non, n'entrez pas ! Père !

Yamina s'accrocha à sa jambe. Samia tenta de l'en détacher avant qu'elle en se fasse violenter une nouvelle fois. Karima, un peu plus loquace, essaye de démêler la situation.

\- Père. Nous n'avons rien à pouvez aller vérifier dans le jardin. Tous vos tigres s'y trouvent sans exception.

\- Je confirme, appuya le garde se rendant compte de la tournure des événements et connaissant la folie de son souverain.

Il posa sa main sur la poignet et je fermai les yeux. C'en était fini pour moi.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de régler ces gamineries.

Il recula et je soufflai de soulagement. Yamina s'accrochait toujours avec peine à la jambe droite de son père. Elle refusa de s'en défaire malgré les arguments de sa grande sœur Samia.

\- Non !

Agacé, le Sultan donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de la petite qui valsa contre le mur d'en face dans un bruit sourd. Là c'en fut de trop pour moi.

Je pris de l'élan et fonçai la tête la première dans la porte. Elle se fracassa, peu solide, et des débris de bois volèrent.

Je grognai, me mis en position de défense et sautai sur le mollet gauche du souverain que je mordis méchamment. Il cria de douleur alors que les deux sœurs aidèrent Yamina qui avait vraiment mal au crâne, mais qui retenait toujours ses larmes avec honneur.

Le garde fut celui qui réagit le plus vite. Il dégaina son sabre et me menaça avec alors que mes crocs étaient toujours plantés dans la peau rougie de Tino.

\- Tranche lui la tête ! Hurla le souverain en tentant de me donner des coups de pieds que j'encaissai en grognant.

\- Mais enfin ! Majesté. Je risque de vous blesser.

\- Pêche ! cria Yamina.

Je fus déstabilisée un instant et je reçus le coup de pied de trop. Je lâchai ma « proie » en couinant. Du fond du couloir, j'entendis des pas de course se rapprocher.

\- Aidez-moi ! Cria le Sultan fou de rage. Qu'on exécute cet animal fou !

Une vingtaine de gardes armés sortirent du tournant à vingt mètres. Je ne réfléchis pas et m'en allai en courant, avec difficultés, dans le sens opposé.

J'avais merdé sur ce coup, mais j'avais agis sans réfléchir et ne le regrettais pas. Cet homme était odieux et horrible.

Je revis la petite se faire doublement giflée, des deux côtés, avant d'être éjectée avec violence contre le mur.

\- Cours ! Pêche ! Cours ! Crièrent trois voix derrière moi.

Les trois filles m'encourageaient ? Je devais avoir les gardes à mes trousses.

\- Va sauver ta maîtresse ! Cria Samia plus fort avec qu'un son d'étouffement, comme si on lui couvrait la bouche, ne la coupe.

\- Elle se trouve dans les cellules ! Enchaîna Karima avant de subir le même sors.

Elles étaient donc au courant pour Clem.

\- Ce tigre ne vous comprend pas ! Beugla un garde en menaçant, sous l'ordre du Sultan, Yamina.

La petite ne se dégonfla pas, prit son inspiration et me cria :

\- Je sais que tu me comprends ! Alors fonce !

\- Yamina ! Cria Tino ! Tu es insolente ! Si tu continues de la sorte et que les coups de suffisent pas à t'éduquer, je te marie dès ce soir avec le prince du royaume d'à côté.

\- Jamais !

Une autre claque résonna dans le couloir et ce fut au tour des gardes d'être surpris. Ce qui me permit de gagner quelques mètres avant de déboucher sur le couloir sombre par lequel Clem et moi étions arrivées quelques heures plus tôt.

Je sprintai et terminai dehors. Dans le jardin des tigres. J'y vis ma chance. Je bifurquai à droite et fonçai vers l'amas d'animaux somptueux rassembler près d'un étang artificiel. Par chance, il y avait un autre tigre blanc aux yeux bleus. Tout comme moi.

Je me fondai dans la masse et me couchai juste à côté de lui.

C'était un mâle vu sa forte odeur reconnaissable. Mais là n'était qu'un détail.

Les gardes sortirent en trombe du couloir et se déplièrent afin de me trouver. Je me collai ventre au sol, la tête entre les pattes. J'étais invisible parmi les autres bêtes. Je n'étais qu'un tigre parmi tant d'autres.

Le Sultan sortit lui aussi. Les yeux injectés de sang.

\- Retrouvez moi ce tigre blanc ! Fouillez la ville, le portail était ouvert !

Tous les gardes hochèrent la tête et sortirent du domaine royal. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que je n'étais pas la seule à dévisager le Sultan. Tous avaient de la haine dans ce regard.

En grommelant, Tino rentra. Je soufflai de soulagement et me relevai.

\- T'es qui toi ? T'es pas d'ici, fit le mâle de la même couleur que moi. T'es nouvelle ?

Je déglutis.

\- Pourvu qu'il ne me dénonce pas, pensai-je.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre avec beaucoup de P.D.V. Car j'ai décidé de diviser les persos afin d'en découvrir morceaux par morceaux la réelle histoire de cette île.

J'ai un peu plus centré sur Pêche, je l'avoue. C'est pour égaliser un peu. Vous en savez peu sur Pêche et ne le connaissez pas vraiment.

Comme toujours, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre en général, vos remarques, votre P.D.V. Préféré ,...

Hâte de lire tout ça !

Je sais également, que Law vous manque (je suis fan de lui aussi alors je peux comprendre XD). Mais je vous rassure, Clem et lui vont vite se retrouver et vous le verrez un peu plus.

Suivez cette fiction pour ne pas louper les prochains chapitres et une review est la bienvenue. C'est gratuit en plus!

A la prochaine, normalement.


	15. Chapitre 15 ou Entraide

Hey !

Après une petite attente, voici le 15e chapitre. Vous avez été, d'après vos reviews, contents que le dernier chapitre soit centré sur Pêche. Je ferrai plus souvent des PDV Pêche, car ce personnage a autant d'importance que d'autres et puis vous savez peu de choses sur elle.

Comme prévu, ce chapitre a été rapide. Le 16e sera aussi rapide avant que le rythme retombe pour que je puisse m'avancer dans les chapitres avant de les poster. N'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction pour ne pas être surpris de l'arrivée du prochain chapitre.

Bref. Comme peu lisent le mot de l'auteure, je passe au chapitre.

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating :** M, ça commence à se gâter par ici et pour la violence.

 **Mots :** Environ 5600

 **Droits d'auteur :** L'univers de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Seul Clem, les Oc's secondaires et l'histoire sont à moi.

 **Beta** : Pandadoudoucornu qui corrige les chapitres précédents pour l'instant. Celui-ci est donc non corrigé. Je m'excuse d'avance, mais je devais poster les 16e premier chapitre avant la reprise des cours.

 **Reviews hors-ligne** :

 _Traff-D-Lamy_ : Oh non, ça fatigue une Clem. La voici. Tu dois être contente de la rapidité. Pareil pour le 16e qui arrivera vite

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Heu...Par contre, je crois que tu n'as pas vu qu'il y avait le chapitre 14 après la lecture du 13 x). Je vais te laisser le lire vu que je n'ai rien à dire sur ta review x).

Merci aussi à _Arya Cahill_ pour sa review en ligne.

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Pêche est toujours à la recherche de la clé lorsqu'elle entend un récit intéressant. Grâce à celui-ci, elle comprend que le Sultan est fou, d'où son surnom « Le Sultan Fou », et accoure prévenir Clem qui, elle ne le sait pas, est retenue captive. Dans sa course, elle rencontre les trois filles du Sultan. Yamina la cache à l'arrivée de celui-ci, sans Clem, et menace les filles sorties sans autorisation. Il gifle deux fois Yamina et Pêche l'attaque avant de s'enfuir et de tomber sur un troupeau de tigres à l'extérieur. Law de son côté, panique un instant avant de se mettre en route pour le palais. Il compte bien récupérer sa belle.

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze ou Entraide**

 **P.D.V. Pêche.**

Je fronçai la truffe et me relevant. Ce tigre blanc mâle semblait être l'alpha de la meute, car tous les autres me fixèrent en attendant une réponse.

J'ignorai si je pouvais leur faire confiance. Je ne les connaissais pas après tout et puis s'ils le voulaient ils pourraient me dénoncer au Sultan directement et ce serait terminé pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Mais une autre partie de moi me disait de leur faire confiance.

J'avais bien vu leurs regards quand le Sultan était sorti dans le jardin et beuglait ses ordres. Même ses fameux tigres ne le portaient pas dans le cœur.

\- Alors ? Insista le mâle en se redressant à mon hauteur. Que fais-tu là, étrangère ?

\- Je fuis, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il s'étira tel un chat, la comparaison me fit sourire intérieurement, avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Sa odeur forte de dominant me piqua au nez. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'alpha et cela me perturbait au plus haut point.

\- Fuir ? Mais qui fuis-tu ?

\- Le Sultan. Je n'ai pas supporté certaines choses. De plus il retient prisonnier quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Ma phrase interpella les autres tigres présents, car leurs oreilles se dressèrent comme des piquets.

Un tigreau de quelques mois à peine posa une question presque tabou avec tant d'innocence.

\- Toi aussi tu as été achetée par le Sultan ?

\- Pardon ? Fis-je. Non, je suis avec ma maîtresse. Elle...enfin, je la cherche.

Le petit avança vers moi avant de se poster aux côtés de l'alpha.

\- Carnis, fit-il. On devrait écouter la madame. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante et puis le Sultan semble vouloir lui faire du mal.

Le dit Carnis soupira avant de me scanner du regard.

\- Tu n'as donc pas été achetée comme nous ?

\- Achetée ? Ce malade vous a achetés ?

Carnis hocha tristement la tête.

\- Nos maîtres n'ont pas eu le choix.

Tous les tigres baissèrent la tête. Indice comme quoi ils avaient tous été achetés par le Sultan. Carnis reprit son explication :

\- Nous venons tous de milieux différents. Certains viennent de cirques, d'autres de zoos ou de la nature tout simplement. Nous vivions heureux et étions bien nourris, puis Tino est arrivé. Il nous a capturés illégalement la plupart du temps quand nous venions de la nature.

\- Braconnage, murmurai-je.

\- Pour ceux venant de cirques ou zoos, nous avons été vendus pour une forte somme par nos maîtres. Nous ne sommes que marchandises aux yeux du Sultan.

Je m'assis et enroulai-je ma queue autour de mes pattes.

\- Pourquoi vous en voulez au Sultan s'il vous a amenés ici ? Vous ne semblez pas être maltraités et vous vivez bien dans cet immense jardin.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde voit, résonna une voix parmi le troupeau s'étant formé derrière l'alpha de la meute durant l'explication.  
\- En effet, se désola Carnis. Ce n'est qu'une couverture. Le Sultan Tino nous utilise pour autre chose.

\- Quoi dont ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander malgré le mine noircie par le remord qui se peignait sur leur visage.  
\- Il nous oblige à tuer ses prisonniers. Plus on les fait souffrir, plus on est chouchouté. Nous devons tuer pour avoir à manger.

Je balayai tous les animaux présents du regard et remarquai leur ventre creux, leurs joues plates et le manque d'éclats dans leurs pelages. Ce même pelage épais qui ne cachait pas l'évidence qu'était leur maigreur.

\- Pourquoi vous rester là sans rien faire ?! Explosai-je.

Je me mis sur mes quatre pattes et criai presque à la figure de l'alpha. J'étais hors de moi. Les animaux devaient être libres dans leur habitat naturel. Moi, c'était une autre histoire. Je n'étais un simple tigre ou un simple chat. Je devais protéger ma déesse qu'était Clem. C'était mon devoir !

Le tigreau retourna dans le troupeau, effrayé.

\- On ne peut pas partir. Pas avec les petites ici.

Je descendis d'un ton.

\- Quelles petites ?

\- Les filles du Sultan. Elles sont emprisonnées dans leurs chambres toute l'année. Le Sultan les autorise à sortir une fois par semaine et lorsque qu'un Prince à marier se présente au Sutlan.

\- Yamina, soufflai-je.

Carnis m'entendit très clairement et son regard lourd se fit plus instant. Plus de doutes cette fois-ci. Il était belle et bien le meneur de cette troupe et se devait de les protéger.

-Tu l'as connais ?

\- Oui. Elle nous a accueillies ma maîtresse et moi dans un drôle de couloir.

\- Le couloir caché, fit une tigresse.

Je tournai le regard vers elle et elle s'expliqua :

\- La petite Yamina sort souvent sans autorisation. Les gardes l'aident à sortir par cette porte. Mais depuis peu, Tino connaît ce passage.

Elle désigna du museau la porte par laquelle le Sultan criait il y avait quelques instants.

\- Vous savez qu'elles sont frappées ?

Un lourd silence s'installa. J'avais posé la mauvaise question, mais je m'en foutais. Je devais savoir s'ils étaient au courant. Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil pour les aider. J'avais eu droit à une démonstration de la violence de cet homme sur ses filles. Et puis Yamina...Cette fille était tellement mignonne à mes yeux. Elle nous avait accueillie avec tant d'innocence alors qu'elle était maltraitée. Son amour pour les félins l'aidait sûrement à surmonter tout ça. Ce genre de chose, cet amour pour nous, je pouvais le sentir. L'instinct félin, sûrement. C'était une gamine courageuse qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subit les coups et menaces de son père.

Carnis répondit à ma question avec amertume.

\- Oui.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être choquée.

\- Yamina nous aime beaucoup et réciproquement. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Si on s'échappe, elle ne tiendra pas le coup. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas encore en âge d'être mariée.

Je tiquai.

\- Pourquoi ? Ses deux autres sœurs le sont ?

La question gêna une fois de plus et comme toujours ce fut l'alpha qui répondit pour toute la troupe.

\- Le Sultan Tino marie toutes ses filles au premier prince venu tant qu'il a des berry's dans sa poche. Dieu sait ce qu'elles ont subi. A chaque fois, les princes demandent le divorce et l'argent ce qui met le Sultan dans un état second. Les habitants ont pris l'habitude de s'enfermer dans leur maison quand l'une des princesses revient après avoir été mariée.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour devenir ce que ces princes leurs faisaient subir. Elles avaient sûrement été abusées.

\- Au moins, Yamina n'a pas encore l'âge d'épouser un prince. Mais ça viendra un jour...

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, comme si le sol était plus intéressant à regarder que la réalité.

Je frappai de la patte sur le sol pour attirer leur attention.

\- Suivez-moi ! Si vous m'aidez à récupérer ma maîtresse, je vous promets de faire sortir les princesses de cet enfer. Vous en avez ma parole.

\- Ta maîtresse ne voudra sûrement pas ! S'insurgea un tigre parmi la masse.

\- Tous les mêmes ! Renchérit un autre.

\- On ne peut pas faire confiance aux humains ! Ajouta un autre.

Je fus perdue et tournai sur moi-même à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle voix s'invita à la conversation.

Ce fut rapidement le chahut total. On n'y entendait plus rien.

Soudain, Carnis rugit et calma tout le monde. Certains s'excusèrent alors que d'autres baissèrent les oreilles. Le tigreau se cacha derrière une femelle, sûrement sa mère.

Je me surpris à être également impressionnée. Cet alpha dégageait une aura indiquant le respect. Il me rappelait presque le stupide capitaine dont Clem était amoureuse. Ce que je ne comprenais toujours pas.

Carnis planta de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

\- J'accepte.

Une confusion totale régna. Personne ne s'attendait à cette réponse. Positive de plus ! Moi non plus je devais l'avouer.

Il avança vers moi et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de mon museau. Il sentait bon.

\- Marché conclu. Je te dis où se trouve ta maîtresse et dès qu'elle est libérée, tu m'aides à sortir cette petite des mains machiavéliques de cet homme.

Je hochai la tête docilement. Les tigres s'insurgèrent en masse. Ils ne semblaient pas d'accord que leur alpha suive une inconnue recherchée par le Sultan fou en plus !

\- Je viendrai seul. Sinon nous ne serons pas discrets.

Au fond de moi, j'étais contente d'être seule avec lui. Il me plaisait bien ce mâle. Il y avait un petit truc qui donnait envie de le connaître un peu plus.

\- Mais, commença-t-il, je viendrai avec toi sauver ta maîtresse et je ne vous quitterai pas tant que les petites ne seront pas en sécurité.

\- Cela me semble juste. Emmène-moi où est retenue ma maîtresse et je ferrais tout pour sauver les petites.

Il me présenta sa patte et je posai la mienne dessus. Nous échangeâmes un regard et fîmes le marché.

Nous partîmes sous les regards, parfois médusés des femelles, de tous. Le petit tigreau nous fit signe et je répondis d'un balancement de queue en souriant.

 **Fin P.D.V. Pêche.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Un grand homme s'arrêta devant les barreaux.

\- Tu es réveillée à ce que je vois ?

Je relevai le regard vers lui. J'étais sale, je le savais. Mes cheveux était dans un état pitoyable, mon maquillage avait sûrement légèrement coulé à quelques endroits, mon visage était baigné de poussière suite à ma chute et pour finaliser le tout, j'étais vidée de mes forces. Sans mon collier et mon pouvoir, je me sentais nue. Heureusement que les clés étaient toujours dans la poche cachée dans cette tenue du pays. Je pouvais les sentir facilement en bougeant les hanches.

L'homme tapa dans ses mains.

\- Gardes !

Deux hommes débarquèrent au pas de course. Ils étaient habillés similairement à tous ceux que j'avais déjà croisés. La seule différence était les menottes en granit marin qu'il tenait. Je les lorgnai alors que les deux sbires entrèrent dans ma cellule. Alors que l'un me retirait la multitudes de chaînes m'enserrant la taille, l'autre m'attachait avec ces menottes dans le dos.

\- Je sais que le granit marin n'a aucune effet sur toi, déclara l'homme toujours devant la cellule.

Je souris de façon insolente.

\- Je vous fais si peur que ça ?

\- Ne t'y méprends pas prisonnière, c'est par mesure de sécurité. Tu possèdes peut-être un fruit du démon. Vois ça comme une seconde sécurité.

Je grognai et les gardes m'obligèrent à me lever. Mes jambes flageolantes refusèrent un premier temps, mais finirent par céder sous la force des deux hommes. Un se mit devant moi et l'autre derrière. Ce dernier dégaina son sabre, je le compris rapidement, et posa la pointe de son sabre sur ma nuque. La point aiguisée me fit désagréablement frémir.

\- Avance, m'ordonna l'homme. Nous allons voir le grand vizir du Sultan.

\- Une sorte de bouche-trous ? Fis-je avec le ton de la provocation.

L'homme hocha la tête aux gardes. Je ne compris le message que lorsque le garde de devant me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me pliai par réflexe. Le garde de derrière fut aussi surpris que moi, car son sabre me laissa une trace. Une ligne plus précisément. Elle partait de ma nuque jusqu'au milieu du dos. Le sang commença à imbibé mon vêtement et je me redressai.

\- Avance ! Répéta l'homme avec plus de dureté.

Le garde de devant fit deux pas et je les emboîtai à son rythme.

\- Bien. Tu comprends vite.

Nous sortîmes en direction de je ne sais où. J'eus à peine le temps de me rendre compte qu'il y avait d'autres cellules dans ce couloirs. De certaines on pouvait entendre des gémissements de douleur et des supplications.

Le temps de voir tout ça, je ralentis la cadence sans m'en rendre compte. Le sabre me rappela à l'ordre et jerepris une vitesse convenable suivant celle de mon prédécesseur.

Au bout de quelques secondes de marche à peine, nous nous arrêtâmes.

C'était l'homme qui avait provoqué cet arrêt. Une voix inconnue dit :

\- Je prends le relais à partir de maintenant.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Grand Vizir.

L'homme s'en alla et nous reprîmes notre route. Derrière le garde je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux vizir.

Nous nous stoppâmes une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci pour entrer dans une pièce. Je compris de suite que j'étais dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Menottée la à la chaise, ordonna le Grand Vizir.

La porte de l'interrogatoire se ferma dans un grincement sinistre.

Alors que les gardes exécutèrent l'ordre de leur supérieur, je fixai le dos de cet homme. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu de face. Les gardes sortirent.

\- Je suis navré, fit-il avant de se tourner.

Je ne compris pas directement son excuse, mais lorsque je vis son visage, je compris. Je le connaissais. Pas réellement, mais il ne m'était pas inconnu.

\- Samir ?

En entendant son prénom, son sourire s'agrandit et il s'assit à table face à moi. Sur l'autre chaise.

\- Surprise. Eh oui, tu dois te demander quoi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Maintenant que je sais que le Sultan m'avait tendu un piège, plus rien ne m'étonne ici.

Il ricana brièvement.

\- En effet. Le Sultan m'a chargé de t'attirer jusqu'au palais. Si tu opposais une résistance, je t'aurai emmené de force. Tss ! La phobie des éléphants. Retenir mon fou rire n'était pas simple.

Je bouillis intérieurement. De rage, car je l'aimais bien, mais aussi de honte. C'était ma journée aujourd'hui. Je m'étais faite piégée plus d'une fois. J'avais automatiquement baissé ma garde après m'être rendue compte que j'étais sur l'île où ma mère avait été assassinée seize ans plus tôt. La rage et la désir de vengeance avait pris le dessus. J'aurais dû renforcer ma défense au lieu de faire confiance à n'importe qui. Je m'en mordais les doigts maintenant.

\- Je pensais te manipuler, mentis-je.

\- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Je détaillai la salle. Elle n'avait franchement rien de particulier à part ses quatre murs de béton.

Je soupirai en rapportant mon attention sur l'homme en face de moi.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir amener ici ?

\- Ça semble logique non ? Je vais te poser « gentiment » quelques questions.

\- Gentiment, ironisai-je. Quelle chance j'ai.

Il tapa du poing sur la table et me fis sursauter.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Si tu es revenue ici, il y a une raison. Le Sultan m'a demandé de le découvrir et m'a laissé carte blanche. Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Si tu ne coopères pas, tu risques d'y perdre des doigts voir plus.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Très bien. Alors, pourquoi être revenue sur cette île après tant d'années ?

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. J'avais un avantage sur les gens de cette île. Ils ignoraient l'importance de la pierre précieuse offerte au Sultan alors que moi je savais sa valeur. Je ne devais pas divulguer cette information. Sinon c'en était perdu pour la clé et pour mon peuple. Je devais tenir ma langue là-dessus.

\- Alors ? On a perdu sa langue ?

\- Je suis tombée ici par hasard. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais sur cette île.

\- Tu mens !

\- Non.

\- Si. Tu ne serais pas seule ici alors. Tu fais partie des Heart Pirates. Le Sultan te suit de près depuis ta ré-apparition il y a de cela deux ans. Il te pensait morte. Pour le calmer de la nouvelle, trente civiles ont succombés aux coups de griffes. Alors non, tu n'es pas ici par hasard. Tu voulais finir le travail hein ! Celui que tu avais commencé il y a de cela seize ans. Tu veux détruire cette ville pour te venger.

Je ne flanchai pas et me tus. Il ne m'aurait pas avec de simples menaces.

\- Je vois.

Il se leva et contourna la table pour arriver à ma droite.

\- On va faire autrement alors.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche droite et en sortit mon collier. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- J'ai fais des recherches sur toi. Ce collier n'est pas anodin à ton don, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui te permet de les utiliser ?

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche alors que j'allais l'insulter.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Sinon tu te serais déjà échappée et évaporer comme avant.

J'inspirai un bon coup et me mis à fixer une tâche d'humidité sur le mur en face de moi.

Samir grogna en balançant le collier sur la table.

Il revint s'asseoir.

\- Elles sont jolies les photos dedans, cachées. Mais pas à mon goût. Alors je me suis permis de les brûler. J'espère que tu avais des copies. Une de ta mère avec ton père portant un bébé et toi devant. J'ai failli lâcher une larme. La deuxième avec ce qui semblent être tes frères. La dernière m'a plus interpellée. Une prise avec ces sales pirates dirigés par Trafalgar Law. Tu sembles proche de lui si tu veux mon avis. On se tape le capitaine alors ? On couche avec lui pour qu'il te garde sur son navire sans savoir le risque qu'il encourt si ta mauvaise face prend le contrôle. Comme il y seize ans sur la place du marché. J'ai vu ton carnage ce jour-là, ton changement, tes yeux. Ta folie.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses fines lèvres que je trouvais horribles maintenant. Mais je restai de marbre. J'avais assisté à pas mal de séance de tortures lors de ma captivité chez Doflamingo. Ceux qui arrivaient par miracle à s'en sortir, étaient ceux qui ne répondaient pas au début et divulguaient les informations voulues au fil de la douleur.

Il tenta de me déconcentrer en tapotant nerveusement sur la table.

\- Ça ne semble pas vouloir sortir tout seul. Tant pis, j'aurai essayé avec la manière douce.

Il remit le collier dans sa poche. Il sortit quelques instants et revint avec une grande malle en fer. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un cheveu lors de son absence et fixai toujours cette tâche d'humidité. Il posa avec violence la malle sur la pauvre table en bois. Il ouvrit et mon œil zippa sur son contenu un instant. Il y avait dedans une multiple objets de torture. Du couteau basique au fouet édenté sans oublier le manche au fer rouge.

Je rapportai mon attention sur la tâche devant moi. Je devais me concentrer et garder mon calme.

Il se rassit et poussa la malle ouverte près du bord afin de m'avoir toujours dans son viseur. Il se redressa au-dessus de la table, sortit une clé et retira ma menotte droite. Je ne compris pas son geste. Il s'empara de ma main et la posa sur la table. Alors qu'une de ses mains plaquait la mienne sur la table l'autre farfouillait dans la malle.

\- J'espère que tu aimes crier, car ce n'est pas ce qui va manquer.

Je déglutis contre ma volonté. Ça sentait la torture pas de doute. Pas que j'en avais peur. Non. J'avais vécu les pires tortures psychologiques sans l'aide de personne. Je serrai les dents et grognai presque comme un animal.

Il sortit une épingle de cette malle. Je fis les gros yeux. Je m'attendais à pire à vrai dire. Une vrai arme de torture. Pas une aiguille de couturière.

Un fin sourire psychopathe étira ses lèvres dans une grimace qui me fit frisonner de terreur. Oui, j'étais terrifiée. Mais je ne le montrai pas. On m'avait toujours appris à cacher mes émotions derrière un visage neutre.

Je tentai de respecter cette règle, mais lorsque la fine pointe pénétra ma peau sous l'ongle de mon pouce gauche, je ne pus retenir une grimace. Mon bourreau s'en délecta et stoppa l'avancée de l'aiguille.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir des millions. Non ! Des milliard de fourmis rouges me piquant sur cette peau fragile. Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple aiguille pouvait faire autant souffrir. J'étais pas fakir merde !

Il éloigna sa main de cet outil de réelle torture. Elle teint tout seule et j'écarquillai les yeux. Une goutte de sang atterrit sur la table en bois. Malgré tout, je ne pipai mot. Je ne lui céderai pas cette satisfaction.

\- C'est ça ta technique pour me faire crier ? Parvins-je à articuler sans une once de douleur alors que c'était tout le contraire.

\- Chaque contrées à ses techniques pour faire parler. Celle-ci est la nôtre.

\- Acupuncture de bas-étage, ricanai-je presque.

Il ne parut pas rigoler et bougea avec une lenteur excessive l'aiguille de droite à gauche. Je grimaçai et fermai les yeux. Je sentis d'autres gouttes de mon liquide carmin se rependre sur la table.

\- Pas besoin de brûler ou d'écarteler pour faire parler, conclut Samir. Une aiguille suffit.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Crachai-je.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Il plongea de nouveau sa main dans sa malle et en sortit une deuxième aiguille, plus épaisse. Il fit mine de l'admirer sous la lumière de cette pauvre ampoule au dessus de nous.

\- Je te le redemande encore une fois .

Il planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

\- Es-tu revenue pour tuer notre souverain et son peuple ?

\- Non.

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Mon index subit le même sort que sa voisin. Je me mordis la langue et un goût de fer envahit ma bouche. J'avalai sans broncher. Je préférais ça plutôt que de lui faire plaisir.

Il retira sa main une seconde fois. L'aiguille tenait plus difficilement que l'autre à cause de sa grosseur.

\- Je suis le plus fidèle dans ce royaume. Je donnerais ma vie pour mon Sultan. C'est un homme bon. Il ira loin et dominera tout le monde sur son trône d'or. Il amassera toutes les richesses de ce monde. Il deviendra l'homme le plus riche du monde. Le plus respecté. Le plus envié. Et moi, je serais à ses côtés à cet instant. Il m'a promit la vie heureuse entouré de femmes et d'argent.

\- Les hommes ne pensent qu'à ça, murmurai-je. Le sexe et l'argent.

\- Tu pourras être l'une d'elle si tu veux, fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Il releva mon menton avec son index. Il caressa ma joue toujours avec ce sourire dégoûtant. A ce moment là, il n'était plus ce jeune garde qui m'avait aidé sur la place du marché. Non, j'avais un homme horrible et sadique devant moi. Pervers n'était qu'un autre adjectif pour le caractérisé. Je le pensais plus jeune, mais l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir en venant ici.

\- Je te montrerai c'est quoi un vrai homme. Ce pirate n'arrivera pas à ma cheville.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Je détestais être touchée. Encore plus par un homme. Seul Law pouvait me toucher comme ça. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui et cet homme se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au pouce en pensant que j'accepterai de l'épouser.

\- Femme de caractère en plus, sourit-il en frôlant mes lèvres de ses doigts. Il parait que ce sont les meilleures au lit.

Je le fusillai du regard.

 _Sting_

Ce bruit calma ses ardeurs et mon envie de le trucider. L'aiguille sous l'ongle de mon index était tombée. Je grimaçai. Ça faisait un mal de chien maintenant que ma chair meurtrie était à l'air libre.

Samir ricana et la remit en insistant bien. Je voulus serrer le poing, mais il m'en empêcha.

\- Tu as encore une chance. Je suis patient aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et se pencha au dessus de la table. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je pouvais sentir son haleine ragoûtante.

\- Avoue tes crimes. Avoue que tu es revenue pour tuer le Sultan Tino. Avoue et tu seras peut-être châtiée. Mon offre de mariage tient toujours pour les jolies femmes. Avoue et épouse moi pour être innocentée.

Je fulminai de l'intérieur.

\- J'épouserai pas un sale rat !

\- Je vois.

Il sortit une troisième aiguille. Je grimaçai et ne pus retenir un cri de douleur cette fois-ci.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

\- C'est ici ? Demandai-je en levant la tête.

\- Je ne vois qu'ici, fit le cuisinier. Un Sultan réside dans un palais et c'en est un.

Je parcourus le décor d'un regard strict. Le palais royal était un peu à l'écart. Il y avait une grande grille entourant le domaine. Les grilles mesuraient quatre mètres facilement. Des gardes étaient postés tout autour avec, approximativement, deux mètres entre chaque officier. Ils étaient de marbre. Il n'y avait pas une mouche dans un rayon de vingt mètres autour de cette grille gardée.

\- Je ne le sens pas, confia Sachi. On ne pourra jamais passer.

Je soupirai à cette constatation. Le plan était le plus con au monde. Se présenter aux grilles comme un marchand et entrer. Je savais dès le début que ce serait difficile, mais je devais tout tenter pour entrer.

\- Clem est là dedans, murmurai-je à moi-même.

\- Regardez ! Intervint Jude. Les grilles principales sont ouvertes.

\- Peut-être que le Sultan va faire une sortie, proposa Sachi.

\- Non, le coupai-je. Il ne sortira pas si Clem est à l'intérieur. Il tient trop à elle pour s'en aller. Les portes sont ouvertes pour une toute autre raison.

Je tentai de rester calme, mais c'était la tempête dans ma tête. Mon cerveau n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des images de Clem torturée, humiliée ou violée. Je chassai la dernière idée la trouvant trop dégoûtante à mon goût, mais malheureusement à ne pas exclure.

\- On va aller leur demander, finis-je par dire.

Je me mis en route vers le palais suivi de ma troupe. La grille grande ouverte semblait nous inviter à entrer sans autorisation. Je m'étonnais à oublier la présence des gardes qui nous fixaientt. Ils étaient surpris de nous voir entrer comme des voleurs.

L'un d'eux m'interpella en me bloquant la route. Je fus contraint de me stopper en marmonnant dans ma barbichette.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas enter monsieur. Ordre du Sultan.

\- Je suis un marchand.

Le soldat se pencha sur le côté et regarda derrière moi.

\- Je ne vois rien qui prouve n'avez même pas de marchandises.

\- Je viens faire signer la commande. Le Sultan m'a appelé pas plus tard que ce matin, mentis-je.

\- Le Sultan ne reçoit personne en ce moment. L'un de ses tigres réticent s'est enfui il y a moins d'une heure et court dans la ville. Il est dangereux. Le Sultan à autre chose à penser que d'acheter vos marchandises. Veuillez partir et revenir plus tard.

Je ruminai intérieurement. Je savais que cette stratégie était une cause perdue. Je me résignai et tournai le dos au soldat qui se remit en position.

\- Capitaine ? Fit la timide voix de la rouquine.

Je levai le regard sur elle.

\- Il n'y a aucune odeur de fauves dans les parages. Il ment.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- La forêt où j'étais retenue prisonnière grouillait de fauves. J'ai longuement côtoyé leur odeur et elle n'est pas présente ici. Aucun fauve n'est sorti du palais, fit-elle en regardant les tigres au loin, enfermés aux aussi par cette grille.

\- Vous pensez qu'il nous ment ? Chuchota Sachi en regardant le garde.

\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Partons, on ne saura pas passer par là.

Je me remis en marche et ils me suivirent. Ban me rattrapa et arriva à ma hauteur. Mon nez tiqua à l'odeur de tabac.

\- On fait comment du coup ? C'est impossible d'entrer sans autorisation royal et il y a des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents partout.

\- Je le sais bien, grognai-je. On doit trouver une autre solution.

Nous parcourûmes une distance raisonnable avant de nous arrêter.

Je soupirai en m'asseyant sur un banc.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais aucun plan. Je savais que Clem était là dedans, enfermée quelque part.

J'espérais du plus profond de mon être qu'elle était encore assommée. Pour qu'elle ne souffre pas.

Je ne me sentais plus capitaine à cet instant. J'avais échoué à ma tâche. Je n'avais pas été à l'écoute de l'un de mes membres et celui-ci était en danger de mort maintenant. Je m'en mordais les doigts. En plus, je le savais. Je savais que Clem n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle était devenue distance ces dernières semaines. A chaque fois que je lui faisais des avances, elle les reniait. On n'avait plus couché ensemble depuis plus de deux semaines et je commençai à sentir ce manque. C'était égoïste de ma part, je le savais. Mais de passer d'une moyenne de plusieurs fois par semaine à plus rien, c'était plus que frustrant. Tellement que j'avais été la voir une heure avant la fin de son tour de garde pour la faire craquer. J'y étais presque avant qu'on ne soit interrompu par Sabo et la brunette.

J'étais fou de rage.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

Et maintenant elle était entre les mains d'un Sultan fou voulant sa mort.

\- Capitaine.

La voix de mon mécanicien me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Jude a un plan.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre un peu plus long. J'ai équilibré les PDV. Comme toujours, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai hâte de lire tout ça.

Vous l'avez sûrement compris, mais Carnis est la version féline de Law. Je trouvais ça sympa surtout que Pêche n'apprécie guère le chirurgien.

N'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction pour savoir l'arrivée du prochain chapitre. Les reviews c'est juste en dessous et gratuit. N'hésitez pas à en poster une également. J'en ai de moins en moins et elles me motivent tout en me donnant confiance. Alors, prenez quelques secondes de votre journée pour laisser votre impression.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	16. Chapitre seize ou Sauvetages

Mon combat, mon destin.

Hey ! J'ai essayé de profiter de mes vacances pour m'avancer un maximum dans mes chapitres, mais la page blanche(juste pour cette fiction) s'est manifestée. Ça m'a fait bien chier ! Pff..Bref. Les chapitres seront toujours aussi espacés dès Septembre. Surtout que l'année scolaire que je débute à la réputation d'être la plus compliquée.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les attentes. Gomen.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews

* * *

 **Rating** : M toujours pour la violence verbale et physique.

 **Mots :** Environ 4000

 **Droits d'auteur :** Seul les Oc's et l'histoire m'appartiennent. Le reste est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda.

 **Beta** : Pandadoudoucornu s'occupant du chapitre 8 actuellement.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Pour les détails, je fais de mon mieux. Ne pas trop en mettre pour ne pas lasser le lecteur et ne pas en divulguer trop peu au risque que ma vision ne soit pas transmise avec les émotions voulues.

 _Scandal :_ Génial! J'adore lire ce genre de review courte, mais qui complimente! La voici la suite. Profite-en car le prochain chapitre tardera. Gomen.

Merci pour ces reviews!

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Pêche découvre la véritable identité des autres tigres. Ils ont tous été capturés ou achetés par le Sultan pour persécuter voire tuer ses prisonniers en échange de nourriture. Carnis, l'alpha de la meute, accepte d'aider Pêche à retrouver Clem si, en contre-partie, elle l'aide à sortir la petite Yamina et ses sœurs du cauchemar dans lequel elles vivent. De son côté Clem est torturée par Samir qui l'a manipulée en se faisant passer pour un gentil garde alors qu'il était le Grand Vizir du Sultan et son homme le plus fidèle. Law quant à lui cherche toujours un moyen de pénétrer dans le palais royal.

* * *

 **Chapitre seize ou Sauvetages.**

 **P.D.V. Law**

Je plissai les yeux en écoutant la rousse déployer son plan. Elle s'était assise à même le sol et, armée d'un bâton trouvé non loin, dessinait sa stratégie afin d'entrer dans ce palais et sauver Clem. Je détaillai ses dessins digne d'une enfant de six ans en fronçant les sourcils.

J'étais toujours assis sur le banc et Ban s'était installé à mes côtés avec, comme toujours, une cigarette au bec. Il avait posé nonchalamment ses avant-bras sur le dos de banc. Sachi préférait s'asseoir dans la poussière à côté de la rouquine et retoucher ses dessins quand il voyait à mon regard que j'étais perdu. Sa profession de mécanicien l'aidait beaucoup et j'y vis plus clair.

\- Voilà, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Elle s'essuya le front en soufflant une nouvelle fois et se leva. Ses genoux ankylosées craquèrent sous l'effort. Elle se dégourdit les jambes en attendant mon verdict. Je parcourus une nouvelle fois ce plan à même le sol. Mes yeux voyagèrent et mon cerveau analysa. C'était risqué, pas besoin d'être un grand stratège pour le comprendre. Mais nous n'avions plus trop le choix et Clem était en danger de mort entre ses murs luxueux et baignés de soleil. Il était aux alentours de midi d'après le soleil au zénith nous brûlant la peau qui pointait haut dans le ciel.

Je posai mes mains sur mes rotules et me levai. Ban me suivit du regard.

\- Vous en pensez quoi capitaine ? Demanda le plus âgé d'entre-nous.

\- J'en pense que c'est osé.

Jude baissa la tête et déglutit. Elle pensa avoir échoué. Je le voyais bien dans son regard. Sachi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la caressa amicalement tout en se levant.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix vu la tournure des événements, continuai-je.

Ses yeux verts s'émerveillèrent comme si des étoiles brillaient à l'intérieur .

\- Ça veut dire que vous le confirmer Monsieur Law ? Osa-t-elle demander avec sa timidité maladive.

Je hochai la tête gravement.

\- Nous n'aurons qu'un essai et je compte repartir avec tout le monde. Même ce vulgaire chat-tigre, même si j'ai plus envie de la laisser là.

\- La gamine n'appréciera pas.

J'eus un sourire en coin.

\- Un accident arrive vite, chuchotai-je.

Ban se leva et écrasa son mégot sous sa semelle avant de le jeter derrière lui.

Jude sauta limite de joie et Sachi dû lui dire ce se calmer en voyant mon regard strict revenir. J'étais tout aussi impatient qu'elle de reprendre Clem de ce merdier avant de s'enfuir vers mon bon vieux Nautilus. Mais en tant que capitaine, je me devais de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Si je flanche, tout le monde flanche, pensai-je.

Ils attendirent mes ordres et je n'en donnai qu'un.

\- Restez en vie et revenez en un seul morceau. C'est un ordre.

Ban afficha un sourire discret, Sachi opta pour un plus grand et Jude rougit d'être considéré comme un être humain.

\- Aye ! Me répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Un léger sourire maquilla mes lèvres et nous mîmes le plan en route comme Jude l'avait expliqué. O avait une chance. Juste une et je ne comptais pas le gâcher.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

 **P.D.V. Pêche**

Nous entrâmes par la porte dérobée. Je laissai Carnis passer devant. Il connaissait mieux les lieux que moi après tout et le couloir était trop étroit pour nous accueillir tous les deux côtes à côtes.

Il avança en me lançant quelques regards pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas fais demi-tour.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en aller, fis-je presque vexée.

\- Mh, émit simplement l'alpha.

Il regarda de nouveau devant lui et grogna de mécontentement. Ce rugissement était préventif et si...mâle. Son odeur d'alpha monta dans ma truffe si sensible. Il sentait si bon. En le voyant marcher devant moi, je pouvais admirer à ma guise ses muscles saillants au niveau des épaules. Il méritait son grade d'alpha dominant dans sa meute. Il rayonnait une aura de respect autour de lui.

\- Tu as une idée d'où se trouve ma maîtresse au moins ?

\- Vaguement.

\- Tu n'as pas plus précis ?

\- Si elle est retenue prisonnière comme tu le penses, il y a plus de chances qu'elles soit dans les cellules provisoires à côté des appartements du Sultan.

\- Drôle d'emplacement pour une prison, remarquai-je.

\- Le Sultan aime entendre crier ses prisonniers durant la nuit.

\- Quel sadique, soufflai-je presque de façon inaudible.

Mais rien à faire, les félins avaient l'oreille fine. Carnis m'avait entendu, sans aucun doute.

Il éclata de rire. Ses rires furent entre-coupés de rugissements faibles. Je me mis à rire de la même manière que lui. Cette sensation de bonheur me fit ronronner.

Carnis s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Il fut étonné de mes ronronnements. J'en étais sûr. Je me stoppai et me raclai la gorge. Il eut un sourire mystérieux et se remit en marche. J'emboîtai le pas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes près de la porte menant au grand hall, Carnis s'arrêta et je manquai de lui rentrer dedans. Par chance, je ne le frôlai que de mes moustaches. Son odeur était encore plus forte et restera un moment à cause de mes moustaches. Je me maudis intérieurement.

\- Nous devons être prudents à partir de maintenant. Les gardes savent qu'il n'y a que deux tigres blancs dans notre troupeau. J'ai demandé à Kara, l'autre tigresse blanche, de se cacher. Mais nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien. L'un des gardes s'occupe de nous depuis le début. Il verra de suite que tu n'es pas des nôtres. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans le palais sans autorisation. Nous devons être le plus discrets possible.

Je hochai la tête, la seule chose que je pouvais faire, car j'étais encore trop perturbée par son odeur imprégnée sur mes moustaches. Je secouai la tête pour la faire fuir, mais ce fut peine perdue.

\- Les appartements du Sultan se trouvent au deuxième. Nous devons monter ce grand escalier qui sera juste devant nous quand on ouvrira la porte. On foncera dès que les gardes qui font leur ronde toutes les 30 minutes seront passés. On devra faire vite.

Je fus impressionnée. Ce Carnis en savait des choses. Comme s'il les avait espionnés. Il sembla comprendre ma question muette et éclaira ce point.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je souhaite fuir, je n'en peux plus de vivre ici en voyant ces gamines maltraitées et mariées sans leur avis. J'avais prévu de m'enfuir avec Yamina, car elle est la seule pouvant s'asseoir sur mon dos. On aurait fuit, ensemble. Mais jamais aucun tigre n'a osé le faire avec moi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai acceptée ton deal. J'attendais ce moment depuis une éternité. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une belle tigresse blanche vienne me le proposer.

Il me fit un sourire chaleureux que je trouvai craquant et fondis presque sur place. Il reprit très vite son sérieux.

\- J'ai surveillé ce couloir depuis l'arbre près de l'étang. J'ai rapidement compris leur fonctionnement. Les gardes, toujours en duo, font une ronde toutes les demi-heure. Le temps qu'il faut pour faire le tour de leur secteur.

\- Ce sont toujours les mêmes gardes ?

\- Non, ils changent toujours. Sûrement pour qu'ils ne prennent pas pitié pour les petites.

Je soupirai. C'était évident. Ce Sultan avait beau être fou, il pensait à tout.

\- Tu as déjà essayé de fuir seul ? Demandai-je curieuse.

\- Oui, ça c'est mal terminé.

\- Comment ça ?

Il se mit dos à moi, un air grave peigné sur son visage, et je détaillai ce dos qui semblait normal au premier regard.

\- Quoi ? Fis-je sans comprendre.

\- Regarde attentivement.

Je plissai les yeux et vis ce qu'il voulait me montrer. Une immense cicatrice ornait son dos d'un blanc immaculé. Sans gêne, je posai ma patte sur son dos et écartai les quelques poils. Il frissonna, peu habitué à être touché comme ça. Je me stoppai brutalement, par peur qu'il rugisse et me mordre comme signe de défense, mais il se tut. Je continuai. Son pelage, soyeux ceci dit en passant, cachait cette horrible cicatrice. Je reculai et il se retourna. Pour se « recoiffer », il fit une rapide toilette sur le dos.

\- Comment ?

\- Fer rouge, répondit-il durement. C'était il y a deux ans. Quand le Sultan est devenu vraiment fou. J'étais au portail quand ils m'ont attrapés. Ils m'ont battu et les citoyens bordant le domaine royale ont baissé la tête. Personne ne veut se frotter au Sultan. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais osé tenter quoique ce soit. Mais au fond de moi, je voulais tourner m'en aller. Pour...

\- Ce goût de liberté perdue, le coupai-je.

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- J'ai longuement vagabonder avant de tomber sur Clem, ma maîtresse . Une femme m'a aidé un moment. Elle s'appelait Kaloo.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir confiance en les humains ? Cracha presque Carnis.

Je sursautai de sa brutalité.

\- Tu as une mauvaise image d'eux, soufflai-je. Ils ne sont pas tous comme le Sutlan.

\- J'ai jamais eu de chance alors, fit-il avec amertume.

Il devait parler de son passé, mais celui-ci ne me regardais pas. Je ne posai d'avantage de question et montrai la porte du museau.

\- On y va ?

\- On y va.

 **Fin P.D.V. Pêche.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Ma main était ensanglantée et je ne la sentais plus tellement la douleur avait été forte. Je n'avais toujours rien dis. Je tenais ma langue. Mon devoir était de protéger les trois autres survivants humains. Enfin, Finn étant mort cela ramena les personnes à protéger à deux. Rien n'était sortit de ma bouche sauf des cris de douleur.

\- On passe à la deuxième alors, ricana Samir dont les yeux exprimèrent le sadisme à l'était pur.

Je regardai ma main droite toujours attachée et en bon état par rapport à sa jumelle. Plus pour longtemps, je le savais. Il me détacha la main et la posa sur la table. Il menotta l'autre, dégoulinante de sang, au dos de la chaise.

\- Je..,soufflai-je avec difficulté, ne dirais rien !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Ma main amochée avait toujours les aiguilles enfoncées en dessous des ongles. Sous tous mes ongles. Mes doigts s'étaient finalement engourdis sous la douleur. Je ne pensais pas que de simples aiguilles m'auraient fait crier ainsi. Ma gorge était sèche et ma langue râpeuse. J'étais déshydratée, sans aucun doute. L'eau qui était ma source de vie en plus. Ironique.

\- On va tourner les questions autrement alors, propose avec une fausse gentillesse Samir.

Il sourit en sortant une aiguille de sa malle à torture. Identique à la première que mon pouce gauche avait découvert. Sauf que celle-ci avait de petites dents. Je déglutis. Il était passé au niveau supérieur.

\- La perte de ta mère à un si jeune âge a dû te choquer profondément.

\- C'est votre débilité qui me choque, attaquai-je en grinçant des dents.

Je me débattis, mais je n'avais plus de forces. J'abandonnai ma tentative déjà vouée à l'échec. Me parler de ma mère provoquait de fortes réactions chez moi. Il le vit, ça se voyait dans ses yeux de rat.

\- C'était une jolie femme. A se demander comment un homme comme Dragon a pu la séduire.

\- Elle l'aimait !

Mh...Je ne pense pas. C'est ce qu'on t'a raconté. Si ça se tombe, ton père la séquestrait, la battait (il se pencha à mon oreille) voire la violait.

Je fus prise de spasmes violents et lui crachai au visage. Il recula avec un air dégoûté et s'essuya avec son mouchoir de poche blanc.

\- Non !

\- Oh que si. Comment un si grande Marine scientifique travaillant avec Vegapunk aurait pu du jour au lendemain suite à une mission devenir Révolutionnaire. Personne n'avale cette histoire de sentiments. Il a vu en elle des atouts pour sa campagne personnelle.

Je tremblai de rage. Je ne pouvais pas boucher mes oreilles pour éviter ses sottises. Le pire, c'était que j'y avait déjà pensé dans le passé. Je ne les voyais jamais s'embrasser ou se montrer des marques d'affection. Mais la réaction de mon père suite à sa mort ne collait pas avec le caractère de cet homme distant.

\- Quoi que, poursuivit Samir, je l'aurais bien prise dans mes draps ta mère. Jolie jeune femme, souriante, intelligente et avec ses magnifiques cheveux ondulés et le corps pas si mal que ça.

Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je tentai de le mordre ne pouvant faire autrement.

\- Méchant toutou, fit-il en retirant précipitamment sa main de mes boucles. Après tout, ta mère était une chienne.

C'en fut de trop.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne la connaissais pas ! Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça sur elle ! Elle aurait très bien pu vous tuer ce jour-là. Tous, un par un. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle n'a pas activé ses pouvoirs et n'a pas dégainé son arme. Elle s'est laissée tirer dessus pour me protéger. Elle s'est prise trois balles dans le dos alors qu'elle me tenait dans ses bras. Trois. J'entends encore les détonations dans mes cauchemars les plus récurents. Le pistolet est l'arme du faible. Ma mère ne méritait pas un tel sort. Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Jamais tué. Jamais maltraité.

Je fondis en larmes et relevai mon regard plein de rage sur l'homme abasourdi devant moi.

\- Elle a refusé son potentiel trône ! Elle a préféré vivre avec les humains, les découvrir, les aider. Elle voulait connaître cette civilisation si différente de la nôtre suite à votre rejet. Ma mère avec un trop grand cœur. Elle s'est engagée dans la Marine et l'a servie pendant des années. Elle a tout donné dans ce qu'elle pensait juste. Puis il y a eu cette mission et elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père. Je vous le dis : (je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et détachai tous mes mots) Ils s'aimaient, sans aucun doute.

Lorsque je finis ma tirade, je retombai mollement sur ma chaise. Seul le son des gouttes de sang issues de ma main gauche brisait le silence. Samir sourit, heureux de toutes les informations que je venais de lui fournir. Il ferma la valise à torture et sortit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux gardes de tout à l'heure revinrent. Ils me frappèrent chacun une joue et je sombrai pour de bon dans l'inconscience. Les joues, maintenant rougies, couvertes de larmes. Je me sentis levée et l'ont me retira les aiguilles de mes ongles.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

Nous nous dirigeâmes de nouveau vers les portes toujours grandes ouvertes. Le garde qui nous avait déjà rembarré tout à l'heure fit les grands yeux en nous voyant oser revenir.

Ban et moi nous présentâmes à lui alors que Jude et Sachi était toujours près du banc. Nous accomplissions la mission que la rousse nous avait soumis et que j'avais acceptée. Nous ne pouvions plus faire marche arrière.

Je lançai un dernier regard vers mon cuisinier et ami pour voir s'il était prêt pour ce qui allait suivre. Il hocha discrètement la tête et je pris une grande inspiration.

Je faisais ça pour Clem. Et son stupide chat en passant, mais ce n'était que secondaire ça. Ce que j'allais faire n'était pas de bonté de cœur. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Pour le bien de mon équipage. Pour le bien de Clem. Pour mon propre bien.

\- Messieurs, intervint le garde.

Nous nous stoppâmes, à quelques centimètres à peine de la grande porte. Je relevai la tête vers l'homme qui sembla énervé.

\- Vous êtes stupides ou suicidaires ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton acide.

\- Les deux, répondit Ban d'un ton arrogant.

Le garde, n'étant sûrement pas un grand sang-froid, nous menaça silencieusement en posant sa main sur son sabre pendant sans fourreau sur sa cuisse.

\- Je ne vais pas vous le dire une troisième fois. Dégagez. Ordre du Sultan.

\- On n'en a rien à foutre, fit Ban avec un calme digne d'un sage. Nous avons été demandés par le Sutlan et la reine. Une sultane si je ne me trompe.

C'était à mon tour d'entrer en scène afin d'exécuter le plan comme il se doit.

\- C'est sûr que c'est la sultane qui t'intéresse le plus, fis-je avec un faux regard noir.

Ban fit mine d'être surpris et me regarda avec le même regard foudroyant.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues, Daniel ? Cracha presque Ban.

Je fus tout aussi surpris que le garde qui ne comprit rien à la scène devant lui. Mais je tentai de garder mon masque de dureté face aux talents d'acteur de Ban.

\- Que tu couches avec ma femme, lâchai-je amèrement.

Ban feignit la surprise total.

\- Je suis au courant ! Elle ne m'a rien dit, non. J'ai deviné. Ton regard lors de notre dernier repas d'affaire. Ta main baladeuse sous la table. Figure toi que tu m'as touché la cuisse ce soir-là. J'avais déjà des doutes et je t'ai observé. La façon dont tu l'as embrassée lors de notre séparation. J'ai compris rapidement que tu m'avais fais cocu à cause du beau corps de Christelle, ma femme.

Comme nous l'avions convenu, je lui donnai le premier coup de poing.

Le garde resta sur le cul face à ce retournement de situation.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à t'occuper d'elle, rétorqua Ban en s'essuyant le filet de sang qui avait coulé de sa blessure à la joue.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Je n'aimais pas trop ce plan, car nous devions, Ban et moi, faire diversion pour que Jude et Sachi puissent faire leur part. Je détestais devoir frapper mon cuisinier dans ce scénario.

Ban chargea sur moi et me plaqua au sol.

Ce fut le signal pour mes deux autres nakamas restés en retrait. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans leur direction, je les vis courir vers l'arbre le plus proche. Tout ce passait comme prévu pour le moment. C'était parfait.

Je reposa mon attention vers Ban qui commença à me frapper le visage avec ses poings. Il cria des insultes afin de couvrir les coups qui étaient faux. Il me frôla à chaque fois et je me contentai de tourner la tête en direction de ses coups. Comme s'ils étaient réels. Je me mordis violemment les lèvres pour que du sang en sorte. Cela amplifia le côté violent.

Après tout, j'avais toujours les hématomes, presque disparus, que le démon de Clem m'avait infligé lors de sa perte de contrôle ce fameux jour. Impossible de penser une seule seconde à un coup monté pour entrer dans le palais.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria le garde.

Comme prévu, il se précipita vers nous. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, je posai mes mains sur les épaules musclées de mon cuisinier et inversai les positions. Le garde sauta sur nous à cet instant et je fis mine de frapper Ban pour finalement lui en coller une réellement au garde. Il roula au sol en se tenant le nez en sang et criant à ses collègues de venir l'aider.

Tous les gardes pouvant entendre l'ordre de leur supérieur, accoururent et se mêlèrent à la masse. Depuis la bagarre collective, je vis Jude escalader agilement l'arbre le plus proche de de l'enceinte. Elle se déplace avec équilibre sur la branche la plus longue qui terminait sa course juste au-dessus de l'herbe du palais. Elle finit par sauter agilement de la branche de l'arbre vers l'enceinte du palais. Elle avait réussi. Elle était entrée via cet arbre. Elle encouragea Sachi, ayant le vertige. Il finit par sauter. Pour le féliciter, Jude le prit dans ses bras et colla sa tête contre sa maigre poitrine.

\- Sacré Sachi, pensai-je alors que la bagarre faisait rage.

Le rôle de Jude et Sachi était d'assommer les gardes se trouvant à l'intérieur de l'enceinte afin qu'on puisse entrer avec Ban sans soucis. Un plan assez risqué et simpliste, mais qui se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant.

La poussière se leva autour de nous à cause des coups donner dans le vide par les gardes se jetant de plus en plus dans la masse. J'attrapai le col de Ban et nous tirai de ce bordel. Les gardes ni virent que du feu et se battirent entre-eux.

\- C'est bon ? Me demanda Ban essoufflé.

\- Oui, ils sont passés. On peut entrer maintenant.

Il avait un léger hématome au front. Il s'était sûrement fait frappé par les gardes et leurs coups perdus. Moi je n'avais rien eu et je m'en voulais pour mon cuisinier. Il se mit à courir vers le portail et je le suivis en oubliant mes remords un moment.

Nous passâmes celui-ci. Jude et Sachi arrivèrent auprès de nous.

\- On a assommé tous les gardes dans les alentours à l'extérieur, m'informa le roux.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Aidez-moi à fermer ce portail ! Ordonna Jude.

Je tiquai à l'ordre.

\- Pour quelle raison miss ?

Elle montra du doigt les charnières.

\- C'est une porte spéciale. Elle ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur. Autant réduire le nombre de gardes en les enfermant.

Je hochai la tête en comprenant son raisonnement.

\- Oui. Faisons ça.

Nous nous mîmes à trois, les hommes, pour fermer les grandes portes qui claquèrent. Les premiers gardes qui comprirent le piège tentèrent de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur, mais comme Jude l'avait dit ce fut peine perdue.

\- Allons sauver la gamine, fit Ban.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

* * *

Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Je vous entend râler d'ici, mais prenez votre mal en patience. Mouahaha. Bref. Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour motiver l'auteure que je suis. C'est un peu notre salaire x). Mais ça fait surtout plaisir d'en recevoir une et ça aide à écrire.

Vous pouvez toujours suivre cette fiction, c'est gratuit.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	17. Chapitre 17 ou Libération

Mon combat, mon destin.

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Sur le dernier chapitre, j'avais annoncé un manque d'inspiration pour cette fiction. Figurez-vous, qu'elle m'est revenue. J'ai gribouillé la blinde de pages avec mes idées en vrac. Je peux vous dire que le rythme de parution sera plus au moins constant, d'au moins un chapitre par mois, voire deux. Bref, c'est une bonne nouvelle que je vous annonce.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating** : T, car la violence est toujours là, même si on a passé le pire.

 **Mots** : Environ 3600

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda comme toujours. On lui doit bien, non ?

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _L1109_ : Hey ! Pas de soucis, le réseau qui nous troll, je connais. Eh ben ! Tu en aimes des choses et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre x). Merci pour ta review !

 _Scandal_ : Hey ! Ah oui, de l'action il va y en avoir. Merci et j'espère t'y revoir sur cette suite;).

 _Tears-Of-Otaku :_ Le Sultan n'a aucune pitié, même avec Carnis. J'aime les clichés x). Et puis ça vient de Ban ce surnom. OK, je t'ai retiré des prévenus. J'imagine que tu verras l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre directement sur Twitter. Comme quoi c'est utile x).

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

La séance de torture de Clem se prolonge. Elle ne dit rien avant que son bourreau, Samir, lui parle de sa mère en déversant des insultes. Elle explose et finit par s'évanouir. Elle a donné des informations trop précieuses sans le vouloir.

Pêche apprend tout doucement le passé de Carnis et son envie de s'évader avec les petites. Il lui avoue vouloir sauter le pas depuis un moment.

Law et sa bande exécutent le plan de Jude qui consiste à faire diversion via une bagarre entre Law et son cuisinier alors que les deux rouquins pénètrent dans l'enceinte royale en sautant d'un arbre le permettant.

Ils sont maintenant devant l'entrée du palais.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 ou Libération**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Je savais qu'ils m'avaient ramenée dans cette cellule hideuse. L'odeur d'humidité me l'indiquait.

Mes yeux se baladèrent sur les murs toujours nus. Ils m'avaient rattachée avec cette multitude de petites chaînes n'en formant qu'une autour de ma taille. Mes mains étaient libres.

Dans un premier temps, je n'osai pas les regarder. Par peur de ce que je pouvais découvrir. J'en avais bavé et j'avais parlé. Je m'en voulais. Peut-être que Samir n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que j'avais dévoilé, mais ça semblait l'avoir contenté, car ses gardes m'avaient ramenés ici.

J'étais revenue à moi alors qu'ils m'attachaient. Cela remontait à quelques minutes. Les deux gardes surveillaient ma cellule maintenant. Je ne les voyais pas, mais les entendait.

Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et regardai celles-ci. Je fus surprise de ne pas découvrir les aiguilles.

\- Ils me les ont retirés quand j'étais inconsciente, pensai-je.

Ma main gauche était celle qui avait le plus souffert. Le sang séché couvrait mes ongles meurtris. Avec ma main droite, encore dans un état potable, je grattai ce sang et découvris, avec dégoût, ce qu'était devenu ma main gauche. L'ongle de mon pouce n'était plus. Il n'existait plus. La peau, qui était caché dessous, frémit. Je n'avais même pas sentir que l'on me le retirait tellement la douleur était noyée dans celle que les aiguilles produisaient.

Je reposai mollement mes mains au sol. J'étais découragée et persuadée que j'allais sombrer. Je ne tiendrai pas éternellement la torture, car j'étais bien décidée à tenir ma langue cette fois-ci. Qu'on me parle de ma mère ou de mes frères, je ne flancherai plus.

Mon peuple avait souffert plus que moi et n'avait rien divulgué. Je devais leur faire honneur. Pour leur mémoire.

\- Je vais dormir un peu, soupirai-je.

Je fermai les yeux en plongeai rapidement dans le sommeil.

Le noir derrière mes paupières fermées se colora tout doucement. Des images s'imprimèrent et du son s'ajouta. Je rêvai déjà.

L'image était floue et je n'entendis que des crissements inaudibles. Tout doucement, le paysage devint net et je reconnus l'endroit. C'était ma cabine d'enfant. Là où je dormais avant la mort de ma mère. J'étais retournée sur le bateau des révolutionnaires de mon père.

Nous étions en direction de Crystalia. Je le savais car ma mère entra. Elle s'assit au bord de mon lit alors que j'étais encore endormie.

Elle était belle. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés me caressèrent le nez quand elle se pencha pour embrasser mon front afin de me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux timidement avant de sourire et de m'écrier :

\- Maman !

Je tendis mes petite bras d'enfant vers elle et elle me prit dans ses bras en me sortant du lit. En pyjama, je me collai à elle.

\- Bonjour ma chérie.

Je la regardais avec des grands yeux.

\- Et bon anniversaire, me souhaita-t-elle.

Je ris et lui embrassai la joue. Elle m'habilla de mes habits préférés pour l'événement.

\- En plus, fit-elle en me coiffant de deux couettes, on arrive sur une île aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais !

Je levai les bras en riant et elle me prit dans les siens.

\- Allons dire bonjour, me proposa-t-elle. Je suis sûr que Paco t'a réservé en petit-déjeuner de princesse.

Elle embrassa ma tempe et sortit de ma cabine. Nous marchâmes dans ses longs couloirs. Tous les révolutionnaires nous croisant nous saluèrent en souriant. Elle était acceptée parmi eux. Après tout, c'était la compagne de leur leader.

Nous entrâmes dans le grand réfectoire où les membres qui nous avaient suivis, mangeaient. Mon père était isolé, le nez dans son journal et ne nous avais sûrement pas vu entrer.

Ma mère m'installa et je sautai presque sur le petit-déjeuner que Paco, le vieux cuisinier, m'a concocté. Il me souhaita également un bon anniversaire. D'autres l'imitèrent. Je souris de toutes mes dents en mangeant ma part de tarte. Je dégustai ce festin alors que ma mère s'installa à côté de mon père.

Je fus surprise de le voir poser sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui dire bonjour. Il ne lâcha pas son journal des yeux, il ne fallait pas trop en demander, et garda son air neutre. Personne n'avait rien vu de son manège. Mais moi, je le voyais dans ce rêve. J'aimerais tellement y traîner Samir pour lui montrer et lui faire ravaler ses foutaises. Mes parents s'aimaient. Même si mon père n'était pas très démonstratif.

La journée se passa. En beau milieu de l'après-midi, Ivankov vient me trouver alors que je cherchai des restes de la tarte dans la chambre froide.

\- Ma gouttelette d'eau ! S'horrifia-t-il. Tu vas tomber malade.

Il m'empoigna par les aisselles et me sortit de là avant de fermer la porte. Je ris, car il me chatouillait comme ça. Il éclata de rire en voyant la crème fraîche autour de ma petite bouche.

Il me l'essuya en me posant au sol.

\- Tu vas attraper du bidou, fit-il en tapotant mon ventre.

Je ris de plus belle et finis par me calmer toute seule.

\- Revenons aux affaires sérieuses, proposa le travesti. Ton papa m'a demandé de t'accompagner dans son bureau.

Je fis la moue et croisai les bras devant mon torse plat.

\- Nion. Veux jouer avec toi à cache-cache et ennuyer Ina'.

\- Moi aussi je veux, mais c'est un ordre de ton papa.

\- Mh.

Sans prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras et me chatouilla. Je craquai rapidement et acceptai de le suivre. Il me posa sur son épaule et sortit.

Devant la porte du bureau de mon père, il me déposa et ouvrit la porte.

\- La voilà, Dragon-san.

\- Merci, fit une voix depuis l'intérieur.

J'entrai et Ivankov ferma la porte derrière moi. J'avançai timidement et me détendis en voyant ma mère dans la pièce.

Mon père se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla devant moi. Ma mère se tenait droite derrière lui et me sourit en voyant mon regard perdu. Mon père en m'avait jamais fait ça. Il ne venait jamais me dire bonsoir, ne me disait pas bonjour, ne me faisait jamais de câlins ou autre. Je me demandais ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ouvrit ses bras.

Sans réfléchir, je courus dedans et il les referma son moi. Le premier câlin venant der mon père. Le jour de mes six ans.

\- Bon anniversaire, ma petite fille, chuchota-t-il.

Je souris.

\- Merci papa !

Je sortis de son emprise et il se releva.

\- Allez, file chiper à manger.

Je ris et sortis en courant en laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

Une fois dehors, je me posai une question existentielle: Comment savait-il que je volais dans la chambre froide ?

Je me décidai, avec mon âme d'enfant maintenant perdue, de retourner lui demander.

Je regardai par l'entre-bâillement de la porte et plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche pour ne rien crier.

Par ce faible espace, je pouvais voir mon père et ma mère. Je tendis l'oreille.

\- Tu as réfléchis ? Demanda Dragon à ma mère en se mettant face à elle.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas très envie de la laisser partir près de son petit frère à Fuchia, mais bon.

\- C'est cette histoire de démon qui te fais douter ?

\- Oui. Il ne s'est pas encore manifesté, ce n'est pas normal. C'est dangereux.

\- On ne peut pas la garder éternellement ici, fit Dragon. Cela devient de plus en plus dangereux ce monde, je veux la mettre à l'abri auprès de son frère. Mon père saura s'en occuper.

Ma mère soupira.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner.

\- Tu pourras aller la voir de temps en temps.

Elle releva le regard sur lui.

\- Tu ne viendras pas ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que Luffy connaisse mon identité.

Elle soupira une fois de plus.

\- Tu es agaçant, Dragon. Mais je t'aime.

Il eut un petit sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout ira bien, le rassura-t-il.

Elle sourit, peu convaincu et ils s'embrassèrent.

La petite fille que j'étais à l'époque émit un « bah » que mon père entendit et je m'en allai.

Je fus violemment tirée de mon sommeil, par l'un des gardes qui me m'envoya une gabelle. Elle buta contre mon pied et je souris. Par pour la nourriture dégoûtante à l'intérieur, mais pas ce rêve flash-back dont je venais de me sortir. Il venait de me rappeler l'un des plus beau souvenir de mon enfance perdue. Et me fis réaliser autre chose. Mon père ne m'avait pas abandonné finalement. Il m'avait protégée. Il avait prévu, avec l'accord de ma mère, de m'envoyer à East Blue bien avant sa mort. C'était une décision réfléchie.

Je mangeai avec le sourire alors que mes gardes me regardèrent de travers.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Pêche.**

Nous fixâmes les deux gardes passer devant nous. Ils disparurent au croisement à droite. Je regardai Carnis.

\- On y va. On a une demi-heure environs pour aller chercher ta maîtresse et faire sortir les petites avant que le deuxième tour se fasse.

Il n'attendit pas et poussa la porte. Il se mit à courir comme convenue et je le suivis. Nous montâmes le grand escalier.

Il se stoppa et regarda discrètement.

\- La voix est libre. Maintenant, nous devons tourner à gauche et nous tomberons sur un autre escalier. Nous le prendrons puis j'utiliserai mon odorat.

\- Tu ne sais pas où se trouve les appartements du Sultan ?

\- Non, le palais nous est interdit normalement.

Soudain, une idée me vint.

\- Je peux sentir l'odeur de ma maîtresse si tu affirmes que les cellules sont mitoyennes aux appartements.

Il sourit à mon idée et je rougis. Qu'il était beau !

\- Bonne idée. On aura plus de chances. Bien vu..heu..

\- Pêche, lui rappelai-je.

\- Pêche. C'est joli.

\- Merci.

Je ne pus rien dire d'autres qu'il se mit en route. Il renifla tous les recoins à la recherche d'une trace du Sultan. Moi, je me concentrai sur l'odeur que je connaissais par cœur de Clem.

Soudain, il se braqua.

\- Un soucis ?

\- Chut ! M'intima-t-il.

D'un violent coup de patte, il m'éjecta derrière lui. Je le vis s'avancer et tourner à l'intersection. Soudain, j'entends un rugissement.

\- Voilà le tigre que le Sutlan veut tuer ! Cria une voix.

Il parlait de moi évidement, mais Carnis était un tigre blanc tout comme moi. Ils ne voyaient sûrement pas la différence.

Carnis rugit une nouvelle fois.

Non, ce n'était pas un rugissement, il me parlait. Je tendis l'oreille.

\- Trouve ta maîtresse et reviens ici ! Je les retiens !

Je ne mis pas prier et me remis à la recherche de l'odeur de Clem au petit trot en partant de le sens opposé à Carnis. Je l'entendis grogner, donner des coups de griffes et mordre. Il fallait que je fasse vite pour que l'inévitable ne se produise pas.

Je sentis tout. Les meubles, les tableaux, le sol. Tout ce qui pouvait être touché par Clem.

En suivant cette voie, je débouchai sur un long couloir. D'ici je n'entendais plus le combat entre Carnis et les gardes. Je devais faire vite.

Le couloir faisait facilement cinq mètres de large. Tout au fond, deux portes. Une richement décorée et l'autre assez basique.

\- Trouvé, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Clem, je viens te sauver.

J'avançai dans ce long et large couloir. Aucun gardes ici, c'était suspect, mais je ne cherchais pas de réponses. J'étais trop concentrée.

L'odeur de Clem se fit de plus en plus forte. Mes moustaches en trémoussèrent. Elle me dirigea vers la porte moins décorée. Mon ouïe se mêla de cette histoire et je perçus des cris étouffés. Je pensai directement à Clem. Mais lorsque je détectai d'autres odeurs, je priai pour que ce soit leur cri. Clem n'était pas du genre à crier.

J'ouvris la porte comme je pus. Ce n'était pas simple avec mes grosses pattes, mais j'y parvins.

Une odeur de sueur et de sang monta dans ma truffe. Je plissai celui-ci. Mon odora plus développé amplifia cette odeur dégoûtante.

\- Je dois y aller ! M'encourageai-je.

Je pensais à Carnis qui s'était sacrifié pour me faire passer, mais aussi à Clem qui était sûrement dans un sale état.

Je fermai les yeux et entrai en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

J'avançai dans un long couloir bordés de cellules. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et elles étaient espacées. Des bras, quand son occupant n'était pas à l'agonie, tentèrent de m'attraper. Mais bien au centre du couloir, j'étais intouchable. Je mis le turbo quand je me rendis compte que je ne trouvais pas Clem.

\- Tiens, il n'y a pas de gardes ici non plus ?

J'avais parlé trop vite. Au loin, il y avait deux gardes surveillant la cellule du fond. Elle était à part. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma. Je reniflai et cette lueur grandit en reconnaissant cette odeur entre toutes. Mais si le sang et la douleur si mêlait, on sentait ce genre de choses*.

Je me tapis dans l'ombre. Pour pouvoir enfin revoir ma maîtresse, je devais m'occuper d'eux. Ils étaient armés, ça aurait été trop beau sinon.

Je n'avais pas le temps de faire tout un stratagème. Alors je fonçai dans le tas en espérant que l'effet de surprise me donnera un avantage.

J'atteignis ma pointe de vitesse et sautai au cou de celui-ci le plus proche. Je lui mordis le coup au niveau de la jugulaire et ça lui fut fatal. Son acolyte sortit son sabre et s'élança sur moi. Mais je fus plus rapide et le griffa au visage. Une énorme blessure lui barra le visage. Le sang qui s'en dégagea lui brouilla la vue. J'en profitait et lui donnai un coup de griffe encore plus violent. Il mourut comme l'autre garde.

Essoufflée et pleine d'adrénaline je regardai au travers les barreaux.

\- Clem !

Elle était là, en train de manger dans une gabelle en fer. La fourchette remplie dans le vide et elle sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle se demandait quoi.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle jeta sa gabelle.

\- Pêche !

Elle avait limite les yeux au bord des larmes. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.

\- Tes mains !

Je baissai mon regard dessus. Elles étaient en sang.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Rien. Libère-moi. Ils doivent avoir les clés autour de leur hanches.

\- J'ai des trop grosses pattes pour tenir une clé.

\- Transforme toi !

Pourquoi je n'y pensais pas ? Je revins à l'état de chaton et montai sur le corps sans vie du premier garde. Je farfouillai avec mes petites pattes dans les poches. J'en sortis une et unique clé.

\- En espérant que ce soit ça.

Je m'approchai de la serrure, me mis sur deux pattes, la clé dans la bouche et l'insérai avec difficulté dedans. Je la tournai comme je pus et un « clic » résonna.

\- Nickel !

La cellule s'ouvrit d'un un crissement sinistre. J'entrai dedans en trompe. Je compris de suite, qu'elle était retenue au mur par des chaînes.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Retourne prendre la clé ! M'ordonna-t-elle. Elle ouvre tout. C'est un passe-partout. Ils ont déjà ouvert la cellule avant de faire de même pour mes chaînes.

Je fis demi-tour et attrapa la clé toujours dans la serrure. Je la mis en bouche et revins.

\- Où est la serrure ?

\- Derrière, je pense.

Je la contournai en cherchant des yeux cette fameuse serrure. Je la trouvai et me débrouillai pour ouvrir.

Clem se dandina pour faire glisser les chaînes, maintenant détendues, le long de son corps. Lorsqu'elles tombèrent au sol, Clem se leva comme elle pu. Je me transformai de nouveau en tigre blanc.

\- Monte sur mon dos.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se coucha sur mon dos en s'accrochant avec ses doigts ensanglantée sur mon pelage blanc.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté. Je serais morte si tu ne m'avais libérée.

\- Garde ton énergie.

\- Partons de cette satanée île après avoir récupéré la clé.

Je m'en voulus.

\- On ne peut pas.

\- Pourquoi?! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai sollicité l'aide de quelqu'un pour te trouver ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu as parlé à quelqu'un de notre plan.

\- Non, non.

Je secouai la tête et me mis en marche.

\- Le Sultan n'est pas celui qu'on croit.

\- Merci de prévenir, fit-elle ironique. Il m'a quand même faite prisonnière et torturée.

Elle sembla reprendre du poil de la bête. Ma Clem au caractère de merde revenait.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Comment ça ? Me questionna-t-elle.

\- Ses filles, elles sont maltraitées et obligées à se marier avec le premier pince riche qui se présente. Il les frappe ! Explosai-je. Il a acheté des tigres et les oblige à tuer les prisonniers inutiles ! Il fait peur à sa population qui le déteste mais l'adule pour survivre.

Elle grogna une insulte.

\- J'ai rencontré l'alpha des tigres. Il s'avère qu'il veut aider les petites en s'enfuyant avec.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as à voir là-dedans ?

\- Il m'a proposé de me mener à toi à condition de l'aider en retour.

\- Il est où ton beau mâle là ?

Je rougis, mais elle ne pouvait le voir.

\- Il fait diversion.

Elle soupira face à l'évidence.

\- Bon, souffla-t-elle. Tant qu'on récupère la clé et qu'on s'en sorte vivantes, c'est ok. Mais dépêchez-vous. Law ne doit pas voir mon absence. S'il vient ici, ce sera encore pire. Je lui dirais tout en revenant. De toute manière, avec mes mains en compote, il ne gobera pas n'importe quoi.

\- Merci.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte et sortit. Un cri nous accueillit. La fuite n'allait pas encore être simple.

 **Fin P.D.V. Pêche**

* * *

*Pour une fois, je ne raconte pas de conneries. Ayant fait un mini stage d'observation chez un vétérinaire, il m'a certifié que certain chats pouvaient ressentir la tristesse, la douleur et le stress. Comme quoi, je fais ma petite scientifique XD. Bref, ici Pêche est bien sous forme tigre, mais elle garde ses capacités de chats qui ne sont pas si différentes de celle d'un tigre.

Et voilà ! Encore une fin sadique.

J'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je trouve cette longueur parfaite pour moi. Cela variera en fonction des chapitres. Mais toujours autour des 3500. Ce qui est pas mal !

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Clem sort de cette horreur, mais pour entrer dans une pire.

Je n'ai pas fais de PDV Law pour pouvoir me concentrer sur Clem et le flash-back rêve. Mais Law revient vite mesdames XD. Il me manque aussi.

Comme toujours, laissez une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	18. Chapitre 18 ou Deal

Mon combat, mon destin : Saison deux chapitre 18 ou Deal

Hey ! La saison deux est majeure. Elle a 18 chapitres ! Je fais cette blague nulle sur chacun de mes fictions XD. Je suis définitivement perdue. Bref.

Je suis un peu déçue en remarquant que cette fiction susiste de moins en moins d'attention. Peut-être que c'est le style PDV très rare qui ne plait pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais abandonner cette fiction ! Car je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs fantômes et que même si j'ai moins de reviews qu'avant, j'en ai toujours au minimum une ce qui me rends déjà contente quand on sait la chute des vues depuis ma 2e saison.

Je vous rassure de ce côté là car j'ai eu un lecteur/une lectrice anonyme qui est venu(e) me trouver par Mp en se posant cette question d'abandon.

Je le dis donc pour de bon, cette fiction était et est toujours ma première fiction et donc les débuts ne sont pas toujours travaillé. J'ai évolué au fil des chapitres et des écrits, ce qui est normal, et je continue tout de même cette histoire qui entre dans sa dernière phase.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est clair et rassurant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating ;** T, toujours pour la violence, même si ça se calme.

 **Mots** : Environ 5300

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Scandal_ : Law arrive, patience x). Ben écoute j'espère que ta patience sera récompensée avec ce chapitre.

 _Traffy-D-Lamy :_ Aha. Encore un minimum de patience avant de voir Law. Mais il est présent dans le chapitre. Ça, je peux te dire confirmer.

Merci pour ces reviews !

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem, décidant de dormir un peu, se souvient d'un moment clé de sa vie. Plus particulièrement le jour de son 6e anniversaire. Le jour où elle débarque avec sa mère et les révolutionnaires sur Crystalia. Après la mort de sa mère, son père l'a envoyée à l'autre bout du monde. Elle lui en a toujours voulu pour ça. Mais ce rêve lui révèle que ce n'était pas un rejet mais bien un choix que ses parents avaient conclu tous les deux.

Grâce au sacrifice de Carnis, Pêche arrive à libérer Clem qui est à plat. Elle la porte et remonte dans les couloirs. C'est là qu'un cri retentit.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 ou Deal.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Mes mains étaient solidement accrochées au pelage blanc de Pêche qui sortit de cette prison. Je fus surprise lorsqu'on arriva dans un couloir du palais.

Je ne pus rien me demander de plus qu'un cri de douleur horrible résonna. Mes oreilles crissèrent et celle de Pêche aussi, car elle rabattit ses oreilles sur son crâne.

\- Ça vient d'à côté, fis-je.

Je fus encore plus stupéfaite de découvrir une porte richement décorée à côté de l'endroit où, moi et d'autres prisonniers, étions retenus captifs. Cela me donna même des frissons dans le dos cette découverte. Il avait quelqu'un d'assez malade pour vivre, si c'était belle et bien des appartements, à côtés de cellules d'où provenaient des cris de désespoir, de douleur ou simplement de peur.

\- C'est les appartements du Sultan, m'informa mon tigre en redressant ses oreilles.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grommelai-je. Malade mental.

Elle s'arrêta et la porte derrière nous se ferma.

Un deuxième cri de douleur retentit dans la pièce à côté.

\- On fait quoi Clem ?

\- On y va, fis-je déterminée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai deux trois mots à dire à ce malade mental qu'est le Sultan.

Elle soupira, peu motivée à rencontrer cet homme et se posta devant la grande porte.

\- Je descends.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu es encore faible.

\- J'ai encore assez de forces pour marcher seule.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se coucha et je descendis de son dos. Je me levai en posant ma main sur la porte. Je vis, d'aussi près, que c'était de l'or incrusté de pierres précieuses .

\- A l'aide ! Cria une voix féminine de l'autre côté.

Pêche renifla près de la porte.

\- Ce sont les odeurs du Sultan et de sa femme.

\- Bien. C'est le moment.

Je poussai la porte et tombai sur une scène percutante. Assia était assise au sol et tenait dans ses bras son mari le Sultan. Ses beaux habits étaient tâchés de sang et de larmes. Elle releva le regard vers moi, mais sembla autre part.

C'était à peine si elle m'avait reconnue.

\- Aidez-moi !

Un instant, je voulus la laisser là avec son mari mourant dans ses bras. Mais je vis rapidement le bon côté des choses.

La seule personne dont je voulais me venger était le Sultan, pas sa femme.

J'entrai dans ses appartements immenses et m'accroupis, en vacillant doucement avant de tendre une main vers elle.

\- Vous ! Fit-elle férocement.

Là, elle m'avait reconnue.

\- Je suis venue vous aider.

\- Vous étiez emprisonnée !

Elle serra l'homme contre elle et recula avant de buter contre le lit.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! Allez-vous-en !

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Il n'y a personne dans les parages.

\- Vous êtres médecin ? Se radoucit-elle.

\- J'ai des bases. Laissez moi voir.

En se rendant contre qu'elle était dos contre mur, elle céda à contre-coeur. Elle dé-sera son emprise. Le Sultan gémit de douleur. Ses poings était fermés. Je l'analysai des yeux son corps. Le sang venait de sa bouche. Peut-être une hémorragie interne.

Alors que j'allai ouvrir ses poings fermés, Pêche feula.

Je jetai un regard par dessus mon épaule et vis Pêche faire le dos rond en crachant comme menace. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

Que faites-vous là ! Vociféra une voix autoritaire et fourbe.

Samir se tenait devant la porte et Pêche l'empêchait de passer. Il avait accourut au cri de son Sultan tant adoré et pensait être le premier sur les lieux.

\- Samir...Murmura le Sultan affaibli.

Il toussa et de nouvelles giclées de sang sortirent de sa bouche. Ses vêtements d'un riche tissus se colorèrent entre plus de rouge.

Samir força le passage en envoyant valser Pêche qui couina d'un coup de pied puissant. Je me relavai vivement et une douleur se prononça dans mes jambes. Mais je tins bon et restai debout.

\- Tu as essayé de tuer le Sutlan ?! Cria le Grand Vizir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il me poussa. J'atterris durement sur le ventre de Pêche à qui je fis mal.

Le Sultn releva un regard rempli de pitié sur son premier ministre. Assia tenta d'expliquer la situation, mais Samir lui cria de la fermer sans galanterie. Déjà sous le choc de l'état de son mari, elle fondit en larmes.

Samit se mit à hauteur de l'autre homme comme je l'avais fais avant son arrivée.

Il était de profil de mon point de vue. Je me relevai avec difficultés à la vue de mon pendentif pendant à son cou. Depuis tout ce temps il l'avait sur lui Pêche était toujours couchée au sol et sembla avoir mal.

\- Reste là, lui ordonnai-je en murmurant. Raconte moi en détails ce que tu sais sur cette histoire de mariage

Samir examina sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait son Sultan. En ne comprenant pas la cause de son état, il dégaina son den den.

\- Je vais appelez la section médicale, Sultan.

Il commença à tapoter le numéro, mais le Sultan l'arrêta d'un faible geste du poing.

\- Il est...trop tard, arriva-t-il à articuler avant de tousser de nouveau du sang.

Samir, un bon chien-chien, ferma son den den avec amertume.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, Sultan.

Il frappa du poing le sol à s'en faire mal.

\- Je peux vous aider, fis-je.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Vous avez dis que vous n'étiez pas médecin, intervint Assia toujours en larmes. Mon mari est un homme bon, je ne le laisserai pas se faire toujours par une personne comme vous.

Je grognai. Soit elle était conne et aveugle, soit elle ignorait tout. Si ce que Pêche m'avait raconté par rapport aux mariages forcés pour ses filles,était vrai, je devais foncer.

\- Un homme bon ? Fis-je amèrement. Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous savez pourquoi il a informé la Marine de la présence de ma mère sur l'île il y a seize ans de cela ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à son mari qui n'avait plus de forces pour parler.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas majesté. C'est une traîtresse ! Se défendit Samir. Ne répondez pas !

Assia écouta et sécha ses larmes pour récupérer un peu d'honneur. J'avançai en titubant.

\- Vous n'étiez peut-être pas encore sa femme à cette époque. Vous n'avez pas le teint hâlée de cette contrée. Je peux vous pardonner ça, mais laissez votre « mari » faire ça à vos propres filles ?

\- Menteuse ! Lança Samir. Elle ment !

Je continuai mon avancée.

Elle me regarda avec plus d'intérêt, mais ne pipa mot.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandée pourquoi vos deux filles aînées partaient de votre palais avant de revenir quelques semaines après.

\- Tino les envoyait dans des centres de bien-être et de bien aisance pour apprendre à devenir une vraie femme.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous raconte. Les hommes sont les meilleurs menteurs.

Elle regarda son mari, mais celui-ci était évanoui. Son regard dévia vers celui de Samir qui était honteux. Il avait compris que cela ne servait plus à rien de nier les erreurs qui avait été commise pour un profit commun. Finalement, elle me fixa.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Votre mari ne voit que par l'argent. Il marie vos filles en âge de l'être avec les princes des pays voisins.

Son visage exprima la stupeur. Son regard passa de moi au premier ministre. Il faisait le yoyo quelques instants. Elle hésitait à me croire ou non. Peut-être avait-elle déjà des soupçons ?

En fin de compte, son regard se stoppa sur Samir.

\- Samir ? C'est vrai.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Les ressources du royaume étaient au fond du sac, avoua-t-il.

\- Mon dieu.

Elle apporta ses mains à sa bouche grande ouverte.

\- Mes petites filles...Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ? Si elle ont été mariée cela veut dire que ces hommes les ont...

\- Si vous voulez savoir, seul Yamina n'a pas encore été mariée.

Elle lança un regard plein d'éclair à l'homme inconscient sur ses cuisses. Ses larmes de tristesse récemment essuyé recommencèrent de couler à flot. Son maquillage chargé suivant la coutume coula, ses cheveux était en désordre. A ses larmes de joie se mélangèrent celle de rage. Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Soignez-le, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Samir fut aussi surpris que moi.

Elle prit de l'assurance et se releva en laissant tomber mollement le corps sur le sol.

\- Je lui ferrai payer ce qu'il a fait. J'ignore ce que mon ex-mari, désormais, vous a fait, mais vous serez graciée. J'ignorais ce pourquoi vous étiez enfermée. Veuillez m'excuser pour cela. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose pour le soigner ?

\- Oui.

Je regardai Samir avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Votre Grand Vizir, participant au complot en passant, possède quelque chose qui m'appartient et qui m'aiderait à le sauver.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Le pendentif qu'il porte à son cou.

Samir se redressa et reprit ses esprits. Il porta sa main à son cou et se mit à reculer vers la porte.

\- Samir ! Fit-elle avec autorité. Donnez ce pendentif.

\- Je...je ne peux pas majesté. Je suis navré.

Il continua de reculer et se trouva dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je suis navré pour toute cette histoire, majesté. C'était un ordre du Sultan. Je n'ai fait que de les exécuter.

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne suis plus aveuglée par mon mari. Vous serrez puni comme lui pour tout le mal commis.

Il continua de reculer.

\- Je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux ordres, répéta-t-il comme seul défense.

Soudain, une patte blanche s'abattit sur son épaule et le plaqua au sol. Il percuta ce dernier dans un craquement sinistre. Je fermai les yeux en instant. Du sang gicla et il tenta de parler. Le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge et il convulsa. Ses doigts se crispèrent d'un coup avant de devenir raide. Le coup de patte avait été plus que violent, il avait été mortel.

Son corps perdit de sa raideur et ses membres tombèrent mollement au sol.

Pêche se leva brusquement.

\- Carnis !

Carnis. C'était le nom de ce tigre qu'il l'avait mené à moi. Un majestueux tigre blanc se tint fièrement devant la pièce Quelques tâches de sang colorait cette blancheur parfaite. Pêche le rejoignit en boitant légèrement.

Elle sembla discuter avec lui un instant alors qu'il me fixa. Pêche le contourna et se dirigea vers Samir. Elle m'adressa un regard qui confirma mes doutes. Il était mort. Coup du lapin ou alors la patte trop puissante de Carnis. Elle arracha le pendentif de son cou avec sa gueule et me le ramena.

Assia me regarda.

\- Comment un collier peut-il soigner mon ex-mari ?

\- Vous allez voir.

J'accrochai le bijou autour de mon cou et mon énergie remonta en moi. Ce fut comme un deuxième réveil. Ma marque apparut sur mon ventre et mes yeux devinrent bleus. Par chance, mon démon avait aussi été fatiguée par cette emprisonnement et ne s'était pas manifesté. Un réel miracle. La mort de Finn l'avait rassasié pour un moment.

Je m'accroupis auprès de l'homme et m'arrangeai pour que sa femme ne voit pas ce que je fabriquai.

Je la sentit s'approcher de moi. Je devais l'éloigner.

\- Vous devriez appeler les gardes pour évacuer le cadavre du Grand Vizir. Il était le seul de mèche avec le Sultan. Tous vos gardes ne pouvaient rien faire. Vous ne devez pas les punir. Ils se feront une joie lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle.

Elle n'en demanda pas plus et hocha la tête.

\- Tant que vous sauvez cette ordure...(elle marqua une pause) On dirait bien que ce royaume va être dirigé par une femme.

Je souris.

\- C'est une excellente idée, souris-je. Les femmes valent autant que les hommes.

Elle me répondit d'un sourire et s'éloigna en effaçant ses larmes. Elle prit le den den de la poche du Grand Vizir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Pêche expliquer à Carnis la situation. Elle sembla bien s'entendre avec lui. Je souris et revins à mon occupation. Je desserrai les poings du Sultan et mon cœur fit un bon.

\- Je m'en doutais, murmurai-je.

Dans sa main droite, il tenait la clé émeraude. Enfin, j'y étais. Je tenais l'objet de toute mes convoitises dans ma main.

\- Enfin ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Je la fis rouler entre mes doigts.

\- On va pouvoir rentrer ? Me demanda Pêche.

\- Oui, on retourne au sous-marin, annonçai-je avec joie.

Je rangeai la clé avec l'autre dans la poche. Je m'apprêtai à ma relever quand une main m'empoigna la cheville. Je baissai le regard et tombai sur celui du Sultan. C'était belle et bien la clé qui lui pompait de l'énergie.

Je me dégageai de son emprise. Pêche vint près de moi.

\- Remonte sur moi, tu as assez fait aujourd'hui.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer cet homme. Une envie de meutre monta en moi. J'avais la clé, son seul allié était mort et il était à porté de main. Mais j'avais besoin de réponses.

J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais, souffla péniblement le Sultan déchu.

Il toussa, mais ce n'était plus du sang. Je ne dis rien et ne le lâchai pas du regard. Il avait pris dix ans depuis notre première rencontre ce matin. Ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués. Il avait du porté la clé toute la journée et voilà le résultats.

Quand j'ai appris ton retour il y a de cela deux ans, j'ai renforcé la milice et la surveillance des frontières. Car je savais que tu reviendrai. Volontairement ou non. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il se redressa péniblement et reposa son vieux doc contre le lit derrière lui. Que l'envie d'abréger ses souffrances me brûlait !

C'était encore trop peu, rit-il amèrement. Je été détrôner par une gamine. Qu'attends-tu ? Tues-moi. C'est ce que tu attends non ? J'ai tué ta mère devant tes yeux, du moins j'ai donné l'information. Dès que j'ai vu le navire des Révolutionnaires j'ai sauté sur mon den den. Depuis j'ai ma place à la Rêverie où je côtoie les plus grands de ce monde. Les plus hautes institutions. Les plus grands royaumes. Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Il me lança un regard provocateur. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et le sang qu'il avait éjecté en toussant séchait autour de sa bouche et sur ses vêtements.

Non, répondis-je sans émotion. Je ne vous tuerai pas. J'ai renoncé à la vengeance depuis longtemps. Me venger de ceux qui ont tués ma mère ne me mènera à rien. J'ai juste besoin de faire mon deuil. Cette envie de meurtre commis par vengeance, je l'ai déjà fait. Il y a des années, mais c'est terminé tout ça. J'ai un nouvel objectif et vous n'en faites pas partie. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de la merde que vous êtes. Vous payerez pour ce que vous avez fait subir à temps de citoyens, à ma mère et surtout à votre propres filles.

Je fis volte-face sans écouter sa réponse.

Je grimpai sur le dos blanc de Pêche. Cette fois-ci, je n'avais plus d'énergie. J'étais dans mes retranchements et préférait les préservez.

\- Carnis va nous ramener à l'entrée, il parait qu'il y a des intrus qui ont profité de les portes grandes ouvertes pour tout saccager. Je lui ai expliqué que les filles sont en sécurité et qu'il ne va pas être obligé de s'échapper. Il accepte de te faire confiance pour te remercier.

Assia revint avec des gardes.

\- Menottez-le, ordonna-t-elle en le voyant de nouveau à lui et reprendre des forces.

\- Comment ? Assia, ma chérie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais, implora le Sultan.

Elle se mit à son hauteur et le gifla.

\- Comment as-tu osé faire ça à nos filles !

Les gardes l'emmenèrent hors de la pièce. Assia s'approcha de nous.

Je suis navrée, je ne pourrais pas vous suivre jusqu'au port, je dois mettre tous les gardes à jour. Je vous remercie.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre et hochai simplement la tête. Nous sortîmes. Pêche suivit Carnis sans hésitation. Je lui soufflai à l'oreille :

\- Il est beau ton mâle.

\- Dors toi, rougit-elle.

Je souris et fermai quand même les yeux.

D'ici, on entendait des bagarres. Je lançai un regard confus à Pêche qui le transmit à Carnis.

\- Il y aurait des partisans du Sultan qui sont capables de se rebeller ? Demanda Pêche.

Carnis lui répondit, mais je ne compris rien. Elle me traduisit.

\- Il a dit : Non. Aucun garde à part le Grand Vizir était du côté du Sultan. Ils obéissaient aux ordres pour se protéger, eux et leurs familles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan alors ? Grognai-je. On ne peut pas avoir un peu de calme pour partir tranquillement...

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- On dirait que c'est dans le hall principale, fit-elle en dressant ses oreilles. Peut-être les intrus.

\- La nouvelle comme quoi Le Sultan tyrannique est tombée tourne déjà ? Questionnai-je.

\- Je ne crois pas, mais c'est possible.

Pêche adressa un autre regard avec Carnis qui jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et ils discutèrent. Carnis tourna à droite et nous arrivâmes en haut des grands escaliers du hall d'entrée.

Je me penchai un peu sur le côté, en restant bien accrochée, et regardai le champs de bataille. On ne voyait pas grand chose d'ici. Juste de la poussière et des silhouettes agiles se battant dissimulées derrière.

Personne ne parlait, c'était plus des gémissements de douleurs et des cris de courage. Des lames s'entrechoquèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est obligé de passer par là, m'expliqua mon tigre.

Je me remis correctement sur son dos avec le peu d'énergie restante et lui soufflai avec détermination.

\- On passe par là. On se dirigera vers le port pour s'en aller de cette île de malheur.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Carnis peut venir avec nous ? Osa-t-elle me demander avec une petite gêne. Il saura nous y guider.

J'avais un mauvais sens de l'orientation, je le reconnaissais difficilement, mais Pêche était très bonne dans ce domaine. J'eus quand même un petit sourire.

\- S'il peut nous être utile.

Elle me remercia et mit son beau mâle au courant. Il sembla tout aussi ravi et il descendit en premier le nombre important de marche pour mener au hall. Juste en bas de celle-ci se tenait le combat entre je ne savais qui. Derrière, la porte de sortie de cet enfer.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

J'étais à deux doigts de tout exploser, y compris ce palais.

La situation me désespérait.

Après avoir enfermés à l'extérieur les gardes qu'ont avaient bernés avec notre scène de ménage, on était directement entrés par la porte principale. Mauvaise idée. Je devais avouer mon inattention et ma précipitation.

Dès que nous avions passé le seuil, une dizaine de gardes lourdement armés nous étaient sautés dessus. Apparemment, l'un des gardes de l'extérieur avait donné l'alerte et le temps qu'on referme la porte, on nous avait tendu un piège.

Maintenant, nous n'avions plus le choix et devions nous battre.

\- Capitaine, m'appela Jude dans mon dos.

\- Mh.

Elle tira une flèche sur tous les gardes l'approchant un peu trop à son goût. Sachi et Ban se battaient un peu plus en retrait. Ils gardaient la porte.

\- Je sens une odeur que je connais.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je manquai de me faire trancher une oreille par une lame. Illico presto, le détenteur de cette arme se trouva collé à un vase plus loin.

\- Celle de Clem ?

\- Oui, mais pas que. Je sens celui de Pêche et d'un autre fauve.

\- Où ? M'empressai-je de demander.

\- Pas loin.

Je soufflai de soulagement, la délivrance approchait. Je fis signe à Jude de couvrir mes arrières. Elle s'exécuta et je me dirigeai, la lame à l'air prête à riposter, vers mes deux autres nakamas en arrière.

\- Un soucis capitaine ? Me demanda Sachi, essoufflé.

Dès qu'il vit Jude derrière moi, il reprit du poil de la bête et augmenta l'intensité et le nombre de coup de poings et de pieds pour impressionner la rouquine.

\- Clem est dans les parages. Je pars devant avec Jude pour la retrouver. Restez ici et gardez la porte pour notre retour.

\- Entendu ! Me répondirent avec entrain mes deux nakamas.

Je me tournai vers Jude qui continuait de faire pleuvoir des flèches sur nos ennemis. Sa réserve diminuait à vue d'œil.

\- Jude, guide moi vers l'odeur de Pêche si c'est celle que tu repères le plus facilement. Clem est sûrement avec elle.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je passe devant pour te faire un chemin, dis-je en passant devant elle. Garde tes flèches.

Je me mis en marche en suivant ses instructions d'une oreille et tranchai tout sur mon passage. Le sol se teignit de rouge et nous marchâmes dedans. Nous finîmes par sortir de la mêlée et nous nous mîmes à l'écart. De la poussière s'était levée dans la bataille. Je pouvais à peine voir mes deux autres nakamas.

Jude m'interpella.

\- Heu..Capitaine ?

\- Oui. Tu sens quelque chose ?

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin.

Après la joie de tout à l'heure, de l'appréhension peignit mon visage.

\- Tu as perdu sa trace ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et je la coupai de nouveau.

\- Dis me moi Jude ! Si on l'a perdu, on ne l'a retrouvera peut-être pas et Ban et Sachi ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Je lui tins les épaules maintenant et la secouai comme un prunier. En me rendant compte de mes gestes, elle me stoppa.

\- Regardez derrière vous capitaine.

Je ne me fis pas prier et me tournai vers le grand escalier. Ce que je vis me mis du baume au coeur.

Deux tigres blancs descendaient les marches. Je reconnus de suite Pêche et inversement.

Je paniquai en ne voyant pas la brune. Le tigre inconnu se dirigea vers moi et par réflexe je dégainai mon Nodachi dans sa direction. Il grogna, mais lorsque Pêche se mit à ses côtés il se calma.

Jude accourut vers Pêche, je fis de même.

Je découvris une masse sur le dos du félin. Mon coeur s'emballa lorsqu'un sourire s'afficha sur ce corps.

\- Clem...soufflai-je avec un soulagement infini.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Arriva-t-elle à articuler.

\- Je suis venu sauvée une baka en mauvais état.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

 **P.D.V. Clem.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant le visage de mon capitaine et amant. Je me demandai dans un premier temps pourquoi il était là, mais je m'en foutais très vite. Il était là et ça faisait tellement du bien de le voir.

Son regard se baissa sur mes doigts et il écarquilla les yeux.

\- On a pas le temps pour parler de ça, fis-je. On doit partir avant que d'autres gardes n'arrivent. Ils ignorent pour le Sultan et pensent que je m'échappe. Vous n'avez en rien aidé.

Il donna son Nodachi à Pêche qui grogna de devoir faire la bonne. Elle le tint en gueule et se fit un plaisir de baver un maximum dessus. Law me porta sur son dos.

\- Allons-y ! Ordonna-t-il. Ban et Sachi ne tiendront pas éternellement la porte.

Ils étaient là aussi ! Est-ce-que le reste de l'équipage était là lui aussi ?

Jude caressa les oreilles de Pêche comme récompense et fit de même à Carnis.

\- Attends, attends ! Fis-je à l'oreille de mon amant. L'autre tigre à un moyen pour s'en aller sans se faire suivre.

Je lui expliquai rapidement et il n'eut pas le choix d'accepter le plan.

\- Sachi ! Cria Jude lorsqu'on arriva à l'heure hauteur.

Les deux tigres étaient devant et donnaient des coups de pattes pour nous permettre d'arriver près de la porte grande ouverte. Jude les suivait, ensuite Law et moi sur son dos. Les derniers gardes tombèrent sous les coups du mécanicien. Mes d'autres arrivaient déjà du haut des escaliers.

Le roux eut un grand sourire en me voyant et le vioc me salua comme si de rien n'était.

\- On a un moyen de s'en aller rapidement ! Continua enjouée la rousse ! Il faut suivre l'autre tigre !

Les deux nakamas ne discutèrent pas, contents de s'en aller. Tout comme moi.

Carnis prit les devants et sortit dans le grand jardin entourant le palais. Mais au lieu de courir droit vers la grille fermée, il tourna vers la droite.

Les gardes qui venaient de descendre les escaliers nous suivirent en criant. Je vis qu'il y en avait d'autres qui nous attendaient de l'autre côté de la grille.

\- Ça va ? Me lâcha soudainement Law.

\- Je suis pas encore morte, répondis-je à peine.

Nous nous mîmes à courir en suivant Carnis à l'aveuglette. Nous passâmes à côtés d'un troupeau de tigre. Carnis rugit comme pour un signal et les félins se mirent à sauter sur les gardes poursuivants formant un obstacle de plus. Law étant le dernier du petit groupe, je pouvais voir, en me tournant un peu, les félins sauter à la gorge des gardes sans scrupules. Je déglutis et remis mon regard vers l'avant.

Carnis s'arrêta devant les éléphants, notre ticket de sortie.

Il leva la tête, devant l'éléphant royal qui transportait le Sultan lors du cortège. Il était couché. Carnis lui demanda, j'imaginai car je ne comprenais rien du tout, l'aide du pachyderme pour s'enfuir.

Daro, c'était son nom si ma mémoire était bonne, hésita un instant, mais finit par accepter en nous regardant.

\- Vous pouvez monter ! Traduisit Pêche après un rugissement de l'alpha.

Je transmis le message moi-même.

\- On peut monter sur son dos.

Nous nous ne fîmes pas prier. Sachi aida Jude à monter. Ban sauta agilement. Les deux tigres firent de même. Law me porta et me tendis à mes deux nakams masculins qui me hissèrent sur le dos. Je me retrouvai couchée.

Les gardes restant et ayant réussis à déjouer les tigres rebelles, arrivèrent à grandes enjambées. Couchée comme je l'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir si Law était déjà monté.

\- Law ! Criai-je ! Monte !

\- Mais je suis là, fit un voix au-dessus de ma tête.

Je penchai la tête derrière moi et soupirai de soulagement en le voyant assis.

\- On se fait du soucis pour moi miss ?

Je n'eus même pas la force de répondre.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda Pêche. On peut démarrer ?

\- Non. Intervint calmement Law.

Tous le regardèrent. Tout le monde était monté, qu'est-ce qu'il manquait ?

Sans prévenir, il se pencha sur mes lèvres et me fit un baiser renversé. Son nez me chatouilla le menton.

Pêche soupira devant cette scène et ordonna à Carnis de demander à Daro de se lever. Le dos trembla et l'animal se leva. Law ne lâcha pas mes lèvres et profita de ce baiser.

Je souris contre ses lèvres.

Ban ricana devant le dégoût qu'exprima Sachi et l'admiration de Jude devant nous.

Law se recula et brisa le baiser. Il embrassa d'un baiser protecteur mon front.

\- Ne va pas croire que je vais fermer les yeux sur ta disparition soudaine pour finir dans cet état.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Ç'aurait été trop beau. J'oubliais parfois que Law était aussi mon capitaine en plus de mon amant.

\- Oui, capitaine, fis-je.

Daro effraya les gardes qui s'écartèrent de notre chemin. Il se dirigea vers la grille maintenant ouverte par des gardes de l'extérieur qui avait gravit le mur. Tous fuyèrent devant ce moyen de locomotion et d'évasion.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la ville, en direction du port. Le cauchemar était bientôt terminé.

* * *

Enfin ! C'est ce que j'ai envie de dire. Clem est sortie de cet enfer avec son namoureux et ses nakamas. Vous avez sûrement remarqué le gros clin d'œil à l'arc Zou ? Si c'est le cas, bravo !

Un peu de tendresse pour terminer ce chapitre ce n'est pas mignon ça ?

Voilà, Clem à la clé, le Sultan Fou est tombé et le pays pourra rapidement revivre en paix sous leur nouvelle souveraine.

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de chapitre en dessous ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette histoire pour ne pas louper un chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	19. Chapitre 19 ou Evasion

**Mon combat, mon destin ; Saison deux : Chapitre 19 ou Evasion**

Hey !

La fin du périple sur Crystalia est terminé, ou presque. Eh oui, nos héros ne sont pas encore sur le Sub Nautilus. Ils doivent encore le rejoindre avant de crier victoire.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

J'ai remarqué une hausse de vues depuis la dernière fois ! Alors merci à vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça réchauffe le coeur.

Sur ce , bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+, plus de torture en vue, je vous rassure.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour l'univers de One Piece et ses personnages. Moi-même pour les Oc's et l'histoire.

 **Mots** : Environ 4500

Aucunes reviews hors-ligne pour une fois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 ou Evasion**

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

En sortant de sa cellule et retournant dans les couloirs du palais, Clem et Pêche entendent plusieurs cris de douleur. Ils proviennent des appartements du Sultan fou se trouvant juste à côté. Clem décide de l'aider en espérant être récompensée. Mais Assia, son épouse, refuse son aide. C'est à ce moment que Samir entre et essaye d'enfoncer le cas de Clem. Mais la brune ne le laisse pas faire et comprend bien vite que la reine ignore qui elle est réellement ainsi que son mari. Elle lui avoue tout. Surtout les mariages forcés de ses filles. La reine ordonne alors à Clem de soigner le Sultan dont l'énergie était pompée par la clé qu'il tenait dans son poing fermé. Samir est mis hors d'état de nuire grâce à Carnis et Clem récupère son collier donc ses pouvoirs. Elle reprend la clé et s'en va après s'être assurée que la reine prendrait le trône et que les filles ne risquaient plus rien. Alors qu'ils tentent de sortir, Clem, Pêche et Carnis rencontrent le groupe de Heart venus à leur secours. Ils sortent finalement tous ensemble du domaine royal sur le dos de Daro, l'éléphant du Sultan. Ils se dirigent vers le port.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins enfin à me mettre en positon assise avec l'aide de Law. Il s'assit également et je reposai mon dos contre son torse.

Daro sembla être connu par le peuple, car aucun civil ne fut effrayé de le voir se balade librement. Nous étions encore loin du port. Nous devions encore descendre la rue principale, atteindre la place du marché où ma mère avait été assassinée puis parcourir encore quelques mètres pour arriver au port. Un éléphant n'était pas très rapide, mais confortable.

Sachi et Jude parlaient. D'ici je pouvais entendre le roux raconter des histoires vécues réellement ou non par notre équipage. Ban fumait dans son coin en gardant un œil derrière nous afin de voir si nous n'étions pas suivis par des gardes trop rapides. Pas pour le moment du moins.

Carnis soignait ses blessures en se les léchant. Celle qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre, ce fut Pêche qui s'en occupait avec plaisir. Elle était toujours sous forme tigre blanc pour garder notre petit secret.

\- Montre tes doigts, fit la voix grave de mon amant.

Je m'exécutait difficilement en desserrant mes poings.

Il prit la gauche, la plus abîmée, entre ses doigts tatoués.

\- Je peux savoir la cause de ces blessures ?

Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Je me suis énervée contre les barreaux de ma cellule.

Il me lorgna sans être convaincu et examina de plus près.

\- Sacrés barreaux. Dis-moi la vérité Clem. Au point où tu en es. Et puis je dois savoir l'origine de tes blessures pour te soigner au mieux dès notre retour au sous-marin.

Je soupirai et il reposa ma main sur ma cuisse.

\- Torture.

Je sentis d'ici son froncement de sourcils et continuai.

\- Des aiguilles.

\- Nous aurons une grande discussion lors de notre retour, conclut-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Je l'attendais cette phrase et il avait raison. Nous avions besoin de discuter de tout ça. Je ne pouvais plus lui cacher la raison de ma « fugue ». Dès qu'il voulait des informations sur mes pouvoirs, je lui disais que je ne pouvais rien dire sinon je serai contrainte de le tuer. Je mentais. Personne ne m'obligerait à le tuer et je n'en serais pas capable. J'avais inventé ce petit mensonge pour le faire reculer et arrêter ses questions, mais ça n'avait pas marché une seule seconde. Il était têtu. Plus de moi en tout cas.

\- Je me doute que tu veuilles des explications après cette histoire, fis-je.

Il ne répondit rien et examina mon dos. Là où le sabre du garde de derrière qui m'avait sorti de ma cellule avant ma séance de torture m'avait blessé. Il me manipula comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. A bout de forces, je me laissai faire.

\- Et ça ? Torture aussi.

\- Non, maladresse d'un gardien. Je ne te mens pas là-dessus.

\- Je te crois. Rien d'autre ?

\- J'ai soif.

Il me serra contre son torse et faufila sa tête dans ma nuque.

\- Tu m'as fais une peur bleue, avoua-t-il en chuchotant.

Son geste m'étonna. Il ne me montrait jamais de marques d'affection en public. Même face aux Heart. Ça me réchauffa un peu le cœur.

\- Je suis désolée. Je comptais revenir ni vu ni connu ce soir, mais j'ai été piégée.

\- Je peux savoir ce que te voulais cet homme ? Il semblait te connaître sur le grand écran.

Le grand écran ? C'était nouveau ça.

Je regardai devant moi. Nous venions de passer la place du marché et l'église. Law suivit mon regard.

\- C'est ici que ma mère s'est faite assassinée il y a douze ans, murmurai-je presque en baissant les yeux.

Il ne dit rien et c'était mieux ainsi. Au lieu de ça, il resserra son emprise.

\- Ne sers pas de trop, fis-je. Tu me fais mal.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas te revoir miss. Je m'en suis imaginé des choses.

\- Désolée, encore.

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou comme pour me faire taire.

\- On en parlera plus tard, fit-il. Il y a plus important.

En effet, les soldats tant attendus arrivèrent à dos de chevaux.

Ban donna l'alerte aussitôt.

\- Ils arrivent ! Préparez-vous au combat.

Jude sauta sur ses deux pieds et attrapa son arc et le banda déjà en direction des premiers gardes. Sachi, pratiquant le combat rapproché, ne pouvait pas faire grand choses.

Law lui demanda de le remplacer pour me laisser assise. Le torse de mon amant fut rapidement remplacé par celui du roux qui ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Je l'éclairai.

\- Arrange toi pour que je ne tombe pas, j'ai même plus la force de marcher.

Il hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me maintenir en place.

Law commençait déjà à « jouer » avec les soldats se rapprochant trop dangereusement. D'ici je pouvais tout voir.

\- On arrive au port ! Cria Pêche.

Je voulus le crier mais Ban le fit avant moi en regardant vers la tête de Daro. Nous étions serrés sur ce dos. Pêche était en réalité assise sur la tête du pachyderme. Sachi et moi étions au milieu du dos. Jude tenait en équilibre tout comme Law légèrement sur les flancs. Ban était plus sur l'arrière, au premier plan.

\- Le port est en vue !

Alors qu'il allait retourner au combat, sa mine se fit noire. Law suivit son regard et jura. Dos à la route, je ne vis rien.

\- Sachi, fis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le roux se retourna en regardant. Il devint blanc.

\- Sachi ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Je ne peux pas me tourner.

\- Nos canots...Ils...lls, bégaya-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Des soldats y ont mis le feu, me répondit Law.

Je serrai les dents, ç'aurait été trop beau.

\- Putain, fis-je.

Je m'en voulais terriblement. Tout ça était ma faute. Rien que de la mienne. La vie de mes nakamas était en danger par mon envie de récupérer les clés. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant de la raison et ils étaient venus me sauver. Et notre seul échappatoire venait de prendre feu.

Les gardes n'étaient pas encore au courant du sort du Sultan et de la montée au trône de la reine. Ils me pensaient toujours prisonnière et que mes complices m'avaient faits sortir. Ils me poursuivaient moi.

\- Laisse moi là ! Fis-je.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le roux. Tu déconnes !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

\- C'est moi qu'il veulent. Pas vous . Faites moi descendre et je me rends. Vous ne devez pas payer pour ma connerie.

Ban sourit en allumant une cigarette. Jude recommença à tirer des flèches sur les soldats tentant de blesser les pattes de l'éléphant. Sachi ne dit rien et Law me fixa intensément. Ils m'ignoraient. Même les deux tigres.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Explosai-je.

\- Non, me coupa Law. Tu restes là.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui.

\- Vous ne saurez jamais vous en allez. Vous êtes foutus. Je dois payer la conséquence moi-même. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Je vous avais prévenus ! Il ne faut pas m'accepter ni m'aimer ! Je suis dangereuse. Quiconque m'aidera sera tuer un jour au l'autre. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Finn. Je l'ai tué en perdant le contrôle !

Law me laissa parler en ayant un regard neutre.

Mes yeux se mouillèrent et des larmes perlèrent mes joues. Ma colère me prodigua un peu d'énergie. Je tentai de me défaire de l'emprise de Sachi, mais il tint bon. Je me débattis comme un diable en pleurant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Le schéma se répétait.

Ma mère, Finn et maintenant les Heart. Tous m'avaient acceptés et en ils étaient morts en voulant me protéger. Je ne voulais plus qu'on se batte pour moi. Je ne voulais plus que l'on meure pour moi ! Je n'en pouvais plus de voir les gens mourir pour moi car ils avaient l'erreur ce m'aimer.

\- Lâche moi ! Hurlai-je à plein poumon. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir vous aussi par ma faute.

\- Clem ! Fit Law.

Il s'accroupit devant moi alors que l'air marin me remplir les narines. D'autres soldats nous attendaient au port.

\- Descendez ! Ordonna le capitaine. Éliminez le plus de soldats possible, j'arrive. Toi aussi Sachi.

Il s'en alla en me regardant avec peine. Je tins à peine sur mes bras que j'avais posés pour me maintenir assise. Tous descendirent et j'entendis rapidement des bruits de combat.

Mes larmes ne cessèrent pas pour autant de couler. Je baissai le regard, n'osant pas croiser celui de Law dans cet état pitoyable. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

Il releva ma tête en posant deux doigts sous mon menton. Il était toujours accroupi, son Nodachi appuyé contre son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Si ! Tout ceux qui m'acceptent meurent ! Il en a toujours été ainsi ! J'en ai marre de voir les gens mourir devant moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

\- Arrête de dire ça.

\- Si! Explosai-je en dégageant ma tête de ses doigts. Ma mère est morte par ma faute. Finn est mort par ma faute. Puis ce sera toi et les Heart. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me soigner ce jour-là. J'aurai dû crever. Tous le monde serait content.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, fit-il durement.

Je me tus sous ce ton. Il l'employait très rarement.

\- Ta mère à fait ce que tout femme ferait pour son enfant. Elle t'a protégé. Tu n'as pas tué Finn non plus. Tu l'as dis toi-même, il s'est suicidé. En ce qui me concerne, je parle aussi au nom des Hearts, je ne mourrai pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Personne n'est mort par ta faute. Arrête de te rejeter la faute parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour toi. Pas juste parce que tu es ma nakama ou ma compagne. Mais aussi parce que tu en vaux le coup. Tu ne t'en rend peut-être pas compte, mais tu dégages une aura qui donne envie de te protéger.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent sous une telle déclaration. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord. Mais ça ne changera rien à la situation. Si je me rendais, il y avait des chances qu'ils s'en sortent sains et saufs.

J'allais répliquer mes des lèvres chaudes me vola les mots. Mes larmes pimentèrent ce baiser et j'y répondis. J'étais heureuse avec Law et les Hearts.

Il brisa le baiser.

\- Capitaine ! S'écria la voix de Sachi.

Il soupira, mécontent d'être interrompu. Il se releva.

\- Oui Sachi ?

\- Je sais comment s'en aller ! Il y a un sous-marin de la Marine plus loin. Un meilleur que le nôtre, mais je pourrais le contrôler sans soucis. Les autres sont déjà dedans. On attend plus que vous.

\- On arrive. Prends ça !

Il balança son Nodachi, ce qui lui était de plus cher, à son mécanicien qui le rattrapa avec peine.

Les Hearts ainsi que les tigres avaient terrassés les soldats. Des renforts arrivèrent au loin. Law se baissa et me sourit.

\- Tu vois, on va s'en sortir. Pas besoin de te mettre dans un tel état et vouloir te sacrifier pour faire l'héroïne.

Il me porta et je me blottis contre lui en lui répondant :

\- J'aime pas être sur le devant de le scène, tu le sais.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et remercia l'éléphant d'une tape sur la tête.

\- Je sais.

Il sauta au sol où le roux nous attendait.

\- La chance nous sourit ! Fit ce dernier. Un sous-marin neuf rien que pour nous.

\- On n'a pas le luxe de se réjouir, le réprimanda Law. Les renforts arrivent.

Il hocha la tête et se mit à courir vers l'autre extrémité du port à quelques mètres. Law le suivit en me portant toujours. Il posa sa casquette sur ma tête en m'adressant un petit sourire. Je combattis pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Monsieur Law ! Cria Jude depuis le pont du sous-marin blanc. Dépêchez-vous ! Ils sont derrière vous.

Elle tira une flèche. Je l'entendis passer entre moi et Sachi. Il n'y avait que quelques millimètres entre nous. Le grognement d'un homme me fit comprendre qu'elle avait touché sa cible.

Soudain, je me sentis comme envolée. Law venait de sauter sur le pont du sous-marin. Il ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau au nôtre.

\- Nous avons « évacuer » tous les marines qui restaient à l'intérieure. Pêche est en train de faire le tour pour voir si elle ne trouve personne, indiqua Ban.

Sachi entra en trombe dans le sous-marin et les bruits des moteurs s'enclenchèrent rapidement.

Law me posa à terre, près de la bastingage où je pris appui.

\- Tu tiendras seule ? Me demanda-t-il en reprenant son arme que Sachi avait posé au sol.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Bien, fit-il.

Il prit une inspiration et ordonna d'une voix forte.

\- Nous allons partir ! Nos ennemis risquent de prendre également la mer alors anéantissez les s'ils sont trop proches. Nous allons rejoindre le Sub nautilus. Nous allons essayer de les semer dans le brouillard. Ban rejoint Sachi pour le mettre au courant. Nous partons de cette île de malheur.

Comme venait de le prédire Law. Des soldats prirent la mer. Ils furent renforcés par une masse impressionnante de marines originaires du Q.G. Je reconnus même le Vice-Amiral Cancer.

Au loin, Daro et Carnis s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était. Ils repartirent vers le palais royale. Là où ils seront dorénavant en sécurité tout comme les princesses.

Nous quittâmes le port et des navires de la Marine nous poursuivirent.

\- On change de plan ! Cria Law. Ils sont trop nombreux. On va plonger. Rentrez.

Jude ne se fit pas prier, mais je ne bougeai pas. Law s'approcha de moi.

\- Clem, viens.

\- Non, je veux me rendre utile. Je vais les éloigner un peu.

J'activai mes pouvoirs en grimaçant et me retenant à la bastingage. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cela me pompait de l'énergie de me transformer.

Je levai ma main au dessus de l'eau.

\- Roaring Waves*, fis-je distinctement.

Je mis toute mon énergie dans cette diversion et tombai au sol. Law me rattrapa par les aisselles et me relevant.

\- Clem, tu vas t'évanouir si tu continues.

\- Laisse moi vous aider, je suis une Heart moi aussi.

Mon attaque fit effet et de grosses vagues dignes d'une tempête se mouvèrent près des navires ennemis. Les plus petits dérivèrent.

Je soufflai. Je devais rajouter une couche.

\- **Mist, fis-je avant de totalement perdre mon énergie et être aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Un grand brouillard digne du triangle de Florian se forma derrière nous brouillant la vue des ennemis.

Je désactivai mes pouvoirs et me laissai vraiment aller dans les bras de mon amant.

Il me porta de nouveau.

\- Tu es folle.

J'arrivai à sourire alors qu'il courut à l'intérieur.

\- Mais la folle que j'aime, ajouta-t-il.

La lourde porte du sous-marin volé se ferma dans un bruit sourd.

\- Où allons-nous ? Arrivai-je à articuler.  
\- Dans la salle des commandes avec les autres. Tiens moi ça.

Il me donna son Nodachi que je tins contre mon ventre. Il était tellement grand, qu'il dépassait mon épaule. Néanmoins, il reprit sa casquette.

Il se mit en route vers cette salle des commandes. Ses talonnettes claquèrent contre le métal. Il faisait chaud ici et étouffant. Si je fermais les yeux, je m'aurais crû dans le Sub.

Curieuse, je regardai tout autour de moi. Les couloirs étaient plus grands et je remarquai des plaques de climatisation. Elle n'était pas allumée.

Le sous-marin tangua, signe qu'il plongeait.

\- Les couloirs sont les mêmes que celui du Sub, fis-je remarquer d'un ton songeur.

\- Normal. Je l'avais déjà volé à la Marine à l'époque. Elle a dû garder la même configuration pour ce qui est de l'intérieur.

Je ne savais pas que le Sub appartenait à la Marine avant. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il avait déjà cette couleur jaune pétante quand il a été volé.

\- Il semble plus performant que le nôtre, poursuivit-il. Les couloirs sont plus larges, meilleur blindage, meilleure isolation thermique et sonore. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il va plus vite.

\- On peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance ce coup là. Surtout que Sachi est avec nous.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il avança en silence. Je voulais détendre l'ambiance. Après tout, il avait peu de chance que nos ennemis nous suivent avec de telles vagues déchaînées et un brouillard épais suivi d'un plus naturel. Du plus, ce sous-marin était le seul au port. On ne pourra jamais être suivi sous l'eau.

Je réajustai le Nodachi sur mon épaule et jouai distraitement avec la petite cordelette rouge avec mes doigts les moins meurtris.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui aurait conduit, fis-je taquine.

Il tiqua à ma petite pique amicale.

\- Tu peux continuer à pied si tu veux.

\- Monsieur est susceptible.

Il se stoppa et je me raidis.

\- Pardon, me rattrapai-je. C'était juste une blague.

\- De mauvais goût.

Il se remit en marche et je soufflai de soulagement. Il serait capable de me faire marcher sur les mains après une pique pareille. Il n'aimait pas être confronté à ses points faibles.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pris Penguin comme navigateur, argumenta-t-il.

J'eus un petit rire et nous arrivâmes à destination. Il entra en poussant la porte du bout du pied.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà capitaine ! Fit Ban. S'il vous plait, dites à Sachi de sa calmer, on dirait un gamin.

En effet, Sachi sautilla presque devant cet immense tableau de bord. Encore plus grand que celui du Sub. Il allait et venait sans cesse en touchant à tous les boutons. Il ne nous avait même pas vu entrer dans la pièce.

Law ferma la porte dans un claquement et le roux sursauta. Il eut le réflexe d'exécuter une piètre imitation du salut militaire à son capitaine.

Law roula les yeux et me déposa, avec son Nodachi, sur une chaise que Jude venait de libérer. Je fus à peine assise que Pêche sous forme de petit chaton, vint se blottir contre moi avant de se rouler en boule sur mes genoux. Elle aussi avait besoin de repos. Un mérité ! Jude me sourit.

\- Je suis contente que vous alliez bien mademoiselle Clémence.

Je lui souris.

\- Merci d'être venue toi aussi. Il ne fallait pas.

\- Si ! Vous m'avez sauver la vie. Je vous le devais bien. Vous étiez en danger. Ça se voyait à l'état de Monsieur Law.

J'eus un petit sourire et Ban arriva vers nous.

\- Comment va la gamine ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je ne pourrais plus voler dans le frigo avant un moment à cause de mes doigts digne d'une compote.

Il rit franchement.

\- On ferra des économies au moins.

Il regarda, comme tous, Law et Sachi.

\- Calme toi, le sermonna le capitaine.

\- Mais capitaine ! Ce tableau de bord est unique. L'un des plus beau que j'ai vu ! Je n'imagine même pas la salle des machines pour qu'on aille à une vitesse pareille ! Il y a même des torpilles partout autour du sous-marin. On pourrait atteindre n'importe quoi sans aucun angle mort. Il y a des radars à la pointe de la technologie, des ballastes de qualité ainsi qu'un périscope parfait. Et un sonar atteignant plus de superficie que le nôtre. Ce sous-marin est cent fois mieux que le Sub. C'est dommage de devoir l'abandonner dès notre retour.

En une seconde, il perdit son sourire face à la mine sérieuse de Law. Son euphorie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- On...c'est pas ce sous-marin là qu'on va abandonner, se désola-t-il.

\- Le Sub Nautilus est trop vieux. Tu me l'as dis toi-même tout à l'heure. Il n'est plus capable de faire demi-tour, il fuite par endroit. La coque en granit marin ne fait presque plus effet. Il rouille. Il faut te faire à l'idée de...

\- Non ! Le coupa violemment Sachi ! Je ferrais des travaux. J'en payerai les frais si vous voulez capitaine. Je rafistolerai toutes les fuites, je m'occuperai de la rouille. Et puis cette histoire de marche arrière vient sûrement des machines. Je prévoyais un check-up complet de toute manière. Je...  
\- Sachi, fit durement Law. On ne peut pas garder le Sub. Nous nous en débarrasserons sur la prochaine île.

Le roux serra les poings qui tremblèrent sous la colère. Des larmes, elles aussi de colère, perlèrent le bord de ses yeux. Il cacha ses yeux sous l'ombre de sa casquette.

\- Je refuse, grinça-t-il. Sub est l'un de nos nakamas, on ne peut pas l'abandonner comme un vulgaire déchet. Je ne peux pas vous laissez dire ça capitaine.

\- Nous devons nous en séparer. Il nuit à la sécurité de mon équipage. En tant que capitaine je...

\- Vous devez aider vos nakamas et les protéger. Le sous-marin ne déroge pas à la règle. Vous devez l'aider.

\- Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour le Nautilus Sachi. Tu le sais.

Law posa sa main tatouée sur l'épaule de son mécanicien en chef.

Ce fut les phrases de trop. Sachi se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Law. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte. Jude se mit sur son chemin.

\- Sachi, fit-elle avec une douceur sans fin, calme-toi.

\- J'ai pas envie.

Ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes, lui lancèrent des éclairs. Ne la voyant pas bouger de son chemin, il la bouscula violemment. Elle faillit tomber, mais Ban la rattrapa in extremis. Elle était sous le choc.

\- Laisse le se calmer, lui conseillai-je. Le Sub Nautilus est tout pour lui.

Je regardai Law, mais celui-ci resta muet et s'était tourné vers les radars.

Jude hocha la tête et s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil, à côté de Law.

Nous le savions tous. Il n'avait pas d'autre solutions. J'ignorai que le Sub Nautilus était dans un tel état. Je savais qu'il avait quelques soucis techniques de plus en plus fréquemment et j'avais remarqué la rouille. Mais devoir s'en séparer me fit mal au cœur. Je n'osai imaginer ce que ressentait Law.

Le Sub Nautilus est l'un de nos nakamas. Law n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il les avait mal choisi face à un Sachi révolté à l'idée de laisser en nakama en plein milieu du voyage.

Soudain, la voix rauque et viril de Law brisa ce silence trop pesant.

\- Le Sub Nautilus est en vue.

Il manœuvra pour remonter. Finalement, il savait conduire un sous-marin.

*Vagues rugissantes en anglais

** Brume ou brouillard en anglais

* * *

Un 19e chapitre libérateur. Les hearts sont enfin sorti de cet enfer. Mais une autre mauvaise nouvelle plane au-dessus d'eux. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que la réaction de Sachi est similaire à celle d'Ussop dans le manga original. L'idée de devoir se séparer de son moyen de transport et de le considérer comme un nakama vient directement de l'arc Water Seven. La ressemblance est voulue.

Pour ne rien louper, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction.

Bref. Comme toujours, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Ça se passe juste en dessous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	20. Chapitre 20: Laisser partir

Hey !

Maintenant, on peut dire que l'arc Crystalia est terminé ! Je ne sais pas si cela vous désole ou alors vous réjouis, mais moi je suis contente d'en avoir fini avec.

C'est, jusqu'à maintenant, le moment le plus difficile à écrire, car j'avais plusieurs PDV en même temps à coordonner sans qu'ils ne se contredisent. J'ai pris le risque de mettre Clem en deuxième plan et de privilégier Pêche. Bref, que du nouveau pour moi.

Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai déjà écris les scénarios sur papiers des chapitres 20,21, 23 et 24. Juste pour vous rassurer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les réactions.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+ pour le vocabulaire.

 **Mots :** Environ 4400

 **Correctrice :** Pandadoudoucornu. Elle est encore occupée avec les chapitres précédents.

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Scandal :_ Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps x). Je poste le lendemain de ta review ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt ou Laisser partir.**

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Sur le dos de Daro, Clem et les autres arrivent au port. En ne voyant aucun moyen de s'en aller, Clem supplie Law de la laisser comme contre-partie car c'est elle qu'ils veulent. Law refuse, mais la brune éclate en sanglots. Elle en a marre de voir les gens se sacrifier pour elle. Elle pense que tout ceux qui l'aiment meurent prématurément par sa faute. Elle ne veut pas que cela arrive aux Heart et à Law. Mais son capitaine la résonne.

Le petit groupe des Heart finit par s'en aller de l'île de Crystalia en volant un submersible comparable au Sub Nautilus. Ils embarquent, sèment les soldats à leurs trousses et plongent. Sachi ne peut pas supporter l'idée d'abandonner le Sub Nautilus au profit de son semblable et s'en va.

Très vite, Le Sub Nautilus est dans les radars.

* * *

 **P.D.V. Clem.**

« Le Sub est en vue. »

Je ne pensais plus jamais entendre cette phrase. Il y avait une heure encore, j'étais en train de moisir dans ma cellule en attendant le second round de torture par Samir le malade mental.

Et maintenant, j'étais là. Dans les bras de mon capitaine qui me portait. Nous avions immergés depuis peu. Law avait repéré le Sub Nautilus sur les radars et Ban avait vérifié dans le périscope.

\- De retour à la maison, me souffla Law alors que je portais encore son sabre sur mon ventre.

J'eus un petit sourire. J'adorais cette sensation d'être portée comme une princesse. Surtout par un beau prince pirate. Ban ouvrit la grosse porte avec l'aide de Pêche version tigre et la lumière naturelle de la fin d'après-midi m'aveugla.

J'apportai ma main en visière. Je sentis la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau quand Law sortit en suivant Ban. Jude marcha dans ses pas, la tête baissée. Elle était inquiète pour Sachi qui était introuvable. Il n'était pas avec nous.

\- Allez-vous en ! S'éleva un grosse voix.

Celle de Jean-Bart.

Law sortit de l'ombre et nous découvrîmes la scène. Sur le pont du Sub, tous les heart attendant notre retour étaient armés et braquaient leurs armes sur nous. Quand ce n'était pas un pistolet, c'était une lame.

\- Notre capitaine est à l'intérieur ! Fit Penguin. C'est un Shichibukaï. La marine ne peut pas nous attaquer.

Il tremblait en brandissant une poêle.

\- Ex-Shichibukaï, le corrigea Law en entrant dans leur champs de vision.

\- Capitaine ?! S'exclamèrent plusieurs pirates. Vous êtes prisonnier ?

\- Désolé, s'excusa Bepo.

\- Non, les rassura Law. Nous avons volé ce submersible pour nous échapper. Maintenant, baissez vos armes. Je n'aime pas être menacé par mes propres hommes.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt exécuté. Tous baissèrent leurs armes avec une petite gêne pour certains.

Law sauta sur le pont.

\- Clem ! Cria Bepo.

Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées et ouvrit grands ses bras pour un câlin. Law leva sa main et le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Elle est blessée. Aucun contacts physiques au risque d'endommager ses blessures.

Bepo baissa la tête et s'excusa. Ban passa à côté de moi suivit de près par Pêche de nouveau sous forme de chat. Elle s'étira et entra dans le sous-marin.

\- Law, fis-je. J'ai juste les doigts en compote et le dos blessé légèrement.

Il grogna, mécontent que je contredise ses ordres. Je tendis le bras.

\- Ramène ça dans notre cabine s'il te plaît nounours. Tu auras tous les câlins que tu voudras quand je reviendrai de l'infirmerie.

Il parut content et prit le Nodachi avant d'enter précipitamment. Je souris à Law qui sembla bouder.

\- Tu auras aussi des câlins, ris-je.

Il ne répondit pas et se mit en route.

Ce fut moi qui stoppai son élan.

\- Attends.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Jude, elle est encore sur l'autre sous-marin.

Il se tourna et vit la rousse droite comme un i sur l'autre pont. Elle releva ses yeux verts sur nous.

\- Sachi ne nous suit pas, fit-elle timidement.

Law roula les yeux et je trouvai la force de lui donner un coup de coude.

\- Sois patiente, finit-il par dire. Il va se calmer et remonter.

\- Je vais l'attendre alors, annonça-t-elle avec plus de motivation.

Je souris et élevai la voix.

\- Dès que je serais soignée, je viendrai le chercher avec toi.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligée madame Clémence.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligée.

Elle céda et afficha un fin sourire.

\- Je vais rester ici au cas où il remonterait.

Je hochai la tête et Law se remit en route. Nous entrâmes dans le sous-marin et en moins de cinq minutes nous fûmes dans l'infirmerie.

Law avait fermé la porte après m'avoir déposée sur la table d'auscultation. Je regardai les mouvements de mon amant. Il attrapa de quoi me soigner, s'assit sur son tabouret tournant et réglable avant de rouler jusqu'à moi. Il se leva, posa les bandages et autres matériel médical à côté de moi et m'enleva le haut de la tenue typique du pays.

Le fait d'être torse nue face à lui ne me gêna pas j'étais plus préoccupé par les clés. Il ne devait pas se douter de leur existence. Elle était dans une poche cachée intérieure du bas de la tenue. Lorsque je m'étais changée dans la chambre des filles avant la cérémonie. J'avais discrètement pris la clé saphir de la poche de mon jeans et je l'avais mis dans cette poche dissimulée. J'avais eu une chance fou de l'avoir trouvée !

Bref, tant que Law ne m'ôtait pas le bas, j'étais tranquille.

\- Ta main la moins blessée pour commencer.

Je lui tendis la droite qu'il regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de juste la désinfectée et de la bander.

\- L'autre.

Donnez la gauche était plus éprouvant. Dès que je la bougeais, je sentais comme des milliers de fourmis dans mes doigts maintenant bleus. Ils étaient mauves tout à l'heure, sur l'éléphant. Maintenant, ils étaient gonflés.

\- Je vais être obligé de t'arracher les ongles, constata Law. Sinon, la repousse risque d'endommager la peau fébrile en dessous. Tu vas devoir attendre que tes ongles soient de nouveaux repoussés avant de pouvoir les chouchouter. On t'a salement amoché.

Je grimaçai alors qu'il serra les dents en attrapant la bouteille d'alcool.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je clignai des yeux. Il avait reposé l'alcool.

\- Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, tu aurais évité la torture.

\- Non. Tout est ma faute.

Il n'ajouta rien et activa sa room. Avant même de me demander quoi, il retira mes ongles sans aucune douleur. Il les jeta à la poubelle, toujours grâce à son pouvoir. Ce qui me fit mal, fut l'air sur ma peau qui n'y avait jamais été exposée de cette manière.

Il banda chacun de mes doigts et fit tenir le tour en faisant de même avec ma main.

\- Voilà.

Il contourna ma table et je sentis des doigts froids se poser sur mon dos. Il suivit la coupure peu profonde. Ça piquait. Cette fois, il prit la bouteille d'alcool et l'imbiba.

\- J'y vais.

\- Arh...

Mes poings se fermèrent. Le coton humide raclait contre la plaie. Le sang séché s'en alla mais pas la douleur.

\- J'ai presque fini .

Le coton sale fut jeté avec précision dans la poubelle. Law revint devant moi et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il me tendit une drap pour me couvrir la poitrine.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour ton dos, rien d'autre que d'attendre que ça cicatrice. Je changerai les bandages tous les deux jours.

J'enfilai le drap comme un essuie ne sortant de la douche.

\- Louis va arriver. Je lui ai demandé de t'emmener des vêtements.

\- Je peux avoir de l'eau ?

Il se leva directement, prit un gobelet en plastique et le remplit avec le robinet. Je regardai l'eau couler avec gourmandise. C'était plus que vital pour moi. Comme un bon bain, ça vous remet d'attaque.

Il me le tendit et je voulus le prendre, mais avec mes mains bandées ce n'était pas simple.

\- Je vais te faire boire.

Il approche le rebord de mes lèvres et j'ouvris les lèvres. Le liquide glissa dans ma bouche puis dans ma gorge. Je pouvais suivre mentalement le chemin de la boisson. C'était tellement bon. Je bus cul sec et ma langue râpeuse n'était plus.

Il me sourit et embrassa mon front.

\- Tu avais soif dis donc.

Louis entra sans demander, les bras chargés d'habits propres. Mes vêtements.

\- Clem ! Fit-il joyeusement.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et posa la pile de vêtements à côté de moi. Là où Law venait de prendre les affaires médicales. Il était en train de ranger et mettre à jour mon dossier médicale.

\- Tu te sens comment ? Les autres s'inquiètent quand ils ont vu que le capitaine te portait.

Je montrai mes mains.

\- Juste ça.

\- Juste ? Mais t'es malade ? T'as vu l'épaisseur du bandage ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Tu peux aller dire aux autres qu'elle va bien, intervint Law.

Louis comprit le message et sortit en me souriant. Il prit soin de fermer la porte.

\- Tu peux te changer.

\- Tu crois que je vais le faire devant tes yeux pervers ?

Un fin sourire prit place sur son visage.

\- Je t'ai déjà vue nue, sous tous les angles.

Je rougis.

\- S'il te plait.

Je tâtai les clés dans la poche cachée.

Il sourit d'avantage, mais reprit son remplissage de papiers officiels. Il me tournait donc le dos.

\- Contente madame ?

\- Très. Et c'est encore Mademoiselle.

\- Peut-être plus pour longtemps.

La première chose que je fis, fut de cacher les clés dans la poche du jeans que Louis venait d'apporter. D'un geste vif, je les enfonçai le plus loin possible avant de m'habiller. Quand je voulus lacer mes chaussures, la blessure dorsale me fit gémir de douleur.

Law se tourna vivement et en voyant ma détresse sourit. Il s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit à mes pieds pendant dans le vide.

Il me laça mes baskets en embrassant mes mollets. Je roulai les yeux devant sa bêtise. Mais quand il eut fini, il ne se releva pas. Je le regardai, surprise. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se redresse.

Au lieu de ça, il mit un genoux à terre et me fit un magnifique sourire.

\- Monkey D Clémence, accepteriez vous de...

Il mit sa phrase en suspens. Il faisait quoi là ? Il me demandait en mariage ?

\- De fermer votre chemisier. Je n'ai pas envie que mes hommes voient votre poitrine.

Je lui donnai un léger coup de chaussure alors qu'il se redressa en riant. Un si beau son si rare chez lui.

\- Avoue que t'y a crû.

\- Pas vraiment, fis-je bougonne.

Je boutonnai quand même ma chemise et sautai avec douceur au sol.

\- Merci quand même.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

\- Clem.

Je me stoppai, la main sur la poignée de porte.

\- Oui ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il avait ma tenue orientale en main. Il allait sûrement la mettre à laver ou la jeter vu son état.

\- As-tu oublier les explications ?

Je soupirai.

\- Ce soir, promis.

Et je sortis sans cérémonie. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Je devais encore réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire ou non. Depuis cette histoire, beaucoup de choses avaient changées et je ne pourrais jamais caché la vérité à mon amant éternellement. J'avais déjà vu où ça me menait.

Je pris les deux clés au fond de ma poche droite et me dirigeai vers mon ancienne cabine. J'y entrai deux minutes plus tard.

Je fermai la porte par automatisme derrière moi.

Je posai les clés sur on bureau et cherchai des yeux où la cachée au mieux. Je ne pouvais plus la dissimulée dans la salle de bain. Je n'étais pas encore décidée si oui ou non, je disais la vérité à Law.

Par chance, la missive de mon père était encore sur le bureau. Elle n'était plus à sa place originale. J'étais très pointilleuse avec mes affaires personnelles et surtout confidentielles. Je me souvenais très clairement l'avoir collée au mur, droite. Là elle était couché et avait roulé de quelques millimètres. Le sous-marin était un moyen de transport très stable, pas comme un navire.

Pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir que c'était Law. Comment aurait-il su que j'étais partie sur l'île ? Je n'avais rien dis de plus à Penguin et puis il avait jeté la copie que je lui avais donnée.

Je pris la missive et y glissai les deux clés. Elles y entraient parfaitement en plus du message de mon père. Je la mis dans le tiroir que je ne pris pas la peine de fermer à clé.

Soudain, je me rendis compte enfin de quelque chose de très important. Mon regard dévia vers un coin de la pièce, là où je mettais le matériel pour prendre soin de mon katana. Mais lui n'y était pas.

Je soupirai bruyamment en cachant mes yeux derrière mes deux mains. Mon katana était toujours sur Crystalia. Ce n'était pas très grave sur le plan technique. Je n'utilisais que très peu mon arme. Je préférais amplement mes pouvoirs. Mais sur le plan émotionnel c'était une toute autre histoire. Ce sabre appartenait à mère autre fois. Elle me l'avait légué avant de mourir. C'était dérisoire de l'avoir oublié sur l'île où je l'avais reçu. Je soupirai un nouvelle fois.

Dans la précipitation, je l'avais laissé dans la chambre des sœurs. Je ne le reverrais sûrement plus jamais. Je me consolai un petit peu en me disant que mon collier était toujours à mon cou.

Je remis ma chaise comme il faut et fis demi-tour avec la décision de rejoindre Jude. Je l'avais déjà assez faite attendre. Je devais me dépêcher.

\- Clem ?

Pêche s'étira avant de s'asseoir sur son coussin, sur la chaise de bureau. Je ne l'avais même pas sentie.

Je la tirai et elle put s'installer plus confortablement.

\- Tu es déjà revenue péter un somme ? Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai pas trop le moral.

Je me mis accroupie pour être à sa hauteur. Mon dos me tira un peu, mais j'ignorai la douleur.

\- Par rapport à Carnis ?

\- Oui.

Je m'en voulais un peu, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

\- Tu le reverras un jour.

\- J'espère, j'aurai bien voulu le connaître un peu plus. Il...Enfin sa compagnie était agréable. Et puis c'était le premier tigre blanc que je rencontrait.

J'eus un sourire béa sur le visage et je lui caressai les oreilles.

\- Je ne savais pas que les animaux pouvaient ressentir ce genre de sentiments.

\- De quoi tu parles Clem ?

\- Tu es tombée sous le charme de ce beau mâle. Tu es amoureuse.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Je lui grattouillai derrière lui oreilles et me redressai en souriant.

\- J'ai dis pareil avec Law, avant que je ne me rende compte de mes sentiments pour lui.

\- Ce sont des conneries, les animaux ne connaissent pas ça, bouda-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

Elle se mit en boule et ferma les yeux.

J'ouvris la porte.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que lorsque notre voyage sera terminé, tu le reverras.

Sur ce, je sortis pour de bon en laissant un espace pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle le fasse avant un bon moment. Elle méritait du repos.

Je sursautai lorsqu'une main blanche vint se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Oh pardon ! S'excusa Jude. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mademoiselle Clem.

Je me tournai vers elle en portant ma main bandée sur mon coeur. Il battait la chamade.

\- Pas grave.

\- Monsieur Law m'a dit que vous étiez partie de l'infirmerie et que je vous trouverais sûrement ici.  
\- Et comme toujours il a raison, soupira-je. Bref. J'allais justement te rejoindre.

\- Oh ! Désolée.

\- Ne me fais pas du Bepo deux.

Je lui empoignai le bras alors qu'elle baissait encore la tête sous forme de punition. Ce caractère, je le connaissais bien. J'avais travaillée pour Doflamingo. Il avait d'autres esclaves féminines et ces réactions étaient les mêmes. Law aussi l'avait remarqué et avait demandé, sans la présence de la rousse, de l'aider à perdre cette fâcheuse habitude de se soumettre à tout le monde et surtout de s'intégrer. Nous prîmes la direction du pont.

\- Je suis inquiète pour Sachi, me confia-t-elle une fois dehors.

Elle regarda vers le pont du sous-marin volé.

\- Il n'est pas sorti et je l'ai entendu crier de rage. C'est un gentil garçon. Il m'a beaucoup aidée depuis mon arrivée...

Je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules et évitai soigneusement son arc et son carquois maintenant vide.

Elle fabriquait ses flèches elle-même. Je l'avais déjà surprise dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Il est juste un peu énervé. Il est très attaché au Nautilus.

\- J'ai crû comprendre...Monsieur Law a été dur avec lui tout à l'heure.

\- Notre capitaine est comme ça. Dur et froid lorsqu'il le faut. Lui aussi est peiné de devoir se séparer de son sous-marin, mais rester sur un navire défectueux est dangereux pour nous. Son devoir est de nous protéger.

\- Je vois.

Je m'écartai et sautai sur l'autre pont avec agilité. Le verre d'eau m'avait redonné des l'énergie.

Elle me suivit avec beaucoup plus de souplesse et de grâce que moi. Je ressemblais à un éléphant face à sa legerté.

\- Allons chercher grincheux.

Nous ouvrîmes la grande porte et entrâmes. Nous marchâmes côte à côté quelques mètres. Nous parcourûmes de long et en large toutes les pièces sans trouver la moindre traces du mécanicien.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est toujours à l'intérieur ? soufflai-je en m'arrêtant dans un couloir.

Je m'accoudai au mur pour soulager mon dos meurtri.

\- Sûr ! Il n'est pas sorti.

\- On a fait le tour du sous-marin.

En effet. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus grand que le Nautilus, mais beaucoup plus performant.

\- Ça peut paraître bête, s'étonna-t-elle après un silence, mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans le Nautilus.

\- Pourquoi dont ?

\- Les pièces sont agencées de la même manière. Toutes les pièces sont à la même place, mais plus grande.

J'éclatai de rire. Elle me regarda avec des grands yeux.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ?

J'essuyai les larmes aux bords de mes yeux.

\- En moins d'un mois, tu connais mieux le sous-marin que moi qui suis ici depuis deux ans et demi. Même si je suis partie deux ans, mais bon.

Elle rit discrètement.

\- J'ai une très bonne mémoire avec les yeux...Heu je ne sais plus le mot exact.

\- Visuelle.

\- Oui. J'ai un très bonne mémoire visuelle. Comme je l'ai expliquez à monsieur Law, j'étais obligée d'aller à la chasse avec mon mari. On ne sait jamais reconnaître une jungle bien longtemps. Elle change d'apparence constamment. Alors j'ai attrapé cette habitude de tout retenir, où que j'aille. Au bout d'un moment le plan que ma tête a créé disparaît.

\- C'est impressionnant.

Elle rougit et je me décollai du mur, déterminée.

\- On a oubliée une pièce maintenant que j'y pense.  
\- Ah oui ?

\- La salle des machines. J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt ! C'est la pièce où Sachi passe la plupart de son temps quand il n'est pas avec Penguin. Il est le mécanicien après tout.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de descendre à la salle des machines. Je laissai Jude passer devant. Elle refusa un instant en bégayant :

\- Pou..Pourquoi moi ?

\- Il t'aime bien, voire plus. Ça crève les yeux. Vas-y, il t'écoutera.

Elle se résigna et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra alors que je restai au pas de la porte.

Des bruits métalliques récurent toquèrent à mes oreilles. Comme si on tapait sur une machine.

Les doigts entremêlés, Jude s'avança.

\- Sachi ? Fit-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Le roux, sursauta. Sa casquette tomba, révélant de magnifiques cheveux roux. Il lâcha brusquement sa clé à molette pour la remettre. Il était assis à même le sol et travaillait sur une machine.

Jude se stoppa à un mètre de lui, tremblante.

\- Nous...Nous sommes à côté du Nautilus. Tu...Tu devrais rejoindre tes nakamas.

Avec une lenteur excessive, il se leva et nous fit face. Ses yeux rougis passèrent de moi à Jude. Il avait ramassé sa clé à molette et je pus voir des tas de pièces derrière lui.

\- Ce ne sont plus mes nakamas ! Ils veulent abandonner Nautilus alors qu'il y a encore une chance ! Je refuse de me laisser faire. Si personne ne veut m'aider, tant pis ! Je le ferais tout seul ! Je sauverai le Sub Nautilus.

Il pleura de rage et s'essuya rageusement les joues. Il manqua même de s'embrocher avec la clé à molette.

\- Que...que fais-tu ? Reprit Jude.

\- Je tente de sauver notre nakama blessé ! Je prends de meilleures pièces à ce sous-marin.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

Les mains de Sachi tremblèrent et il lâcha la clé à molette. Je crû un instant qu'il allait sauter à la gorge de Jude, mais il apporta juste ses mains à son visage pour jurer dedans.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, fit-il après un moment. Je n'abandonnerai pas mon nakama !

Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

\- Si, je peux comprendre.

Il fit les grands yeux.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, nous avions un chien. Il s'appelait Kang. Un beau labrador, mais il était vieux. Pour son bien, nous l'avons emmené au vétérinaire. Je m'en souviens très bien, il pleuvait ce jour-là et il y avait de l'orage. J'ai peur de l'orage et Kang venait toujours dormir avec moi pour me rassurer. Mais ce soir-là il n'allait pas venir, je le savais. Il avait fait son temps. Je n'ai pas voulu l'accepter, comme toi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Kang souffrait. Un jour, nous avons abrégé ses souffrances. J'ai accepté de le voir partir sans douleur.

Je croisai mes sur ma poitrine et écoutait. Sachi était aussi attentif que moi et sa colère descendit d'un cran. Il ne tremblait plus.

\- J'ai accepté de le voir partir, répéta la rousse.

Elle osa s'approcher et prit les mains du mécanicien.

\- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu dois accepter de laisser ce sous-marin partir. Il a fait son temps. Continuer à vouloir naviguer avec lui c'est le faire souffrir. Il va se consumer à petit feu.

Elle serra ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux même si elle ne voyait rien derrière ces lunettes de soleil. Mais elle savait qu'il la voyait. Je pouvais le comprendre via son propre regard.

\- Je vois, fini par dire Sachi. De toute façon, je sais que c'est peine perdue... Le capitaine avait raison.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Alors donne un coup de main à Nautilus est l'aidant à s'en aller doucement. Comme Kang. Sans douleur et en sachant qu'il était aimé.

Il hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Merci, Jude.

Il se baissa à hauteur de ses lèvres et s'avança, prêt à l'embrasser.

Je décidai de les laisser dans leur intimité. Ils trouveraient bien la sortie tout seuls avec la mémoire visuelle de Jude et la connaissance des sous-marin de Sachi.

Je sortis à l'air libre. Par je ne sais quel miracle j'avais réussis à sortir sans me perdre plus de deux fois. Un record !

\- J'ai faim, m'écriai-je.

L'odeur de la bonne cuisine de Ban me parvint jusqu'au narines et mon ventre gronda comme le tonnerre.

Je sautai sur le Sub. Cette journée avait été si mouvementée !

* * *

Chapitre vingt terminé.

Un retour au calme dans ce chapitre, mais indispensable. Car une prochaine vague approche avec des révélations. Dans le résumé de cette saison, j'ai bien dis qu'on saurait la vérité sur Clem et ses origines. Ça commence à arriver ces fameuses révélations, une partie du moins. Pour cela, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction pour ne pas louper les prochains chapitres !

Les reviews sont gratuits alors lâchez-vous, comme toujours.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	21. Chapitre 21 ou Altis, l'île Phénix

Hey !

Après un chapitre un peu plus calme pour remettre tout à niveau. Un plus comment dire ? Rempli de découvertes. Je vous avais promis dans le résumé de cette deuxième saison(juste au dessous) que les origines de Clem et ses vraies motivations allaient être révélées. Je n'en dis pas plus, je spoile déjà.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating :** T.

 **Mots :** Environ 4500

 **Beta :** Pandadoudoucornu.

 **Review hors-ligne :**

 _Scandal_ : Eh ben merci x). Ah non, j'aurai un peu dur de poster un chapitre par jour XDD. Mais bon tant qu'ils arrivent c'est le principal.

Merci pour ces reviews.

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Le retour au Sub Nautilu est enfin arrivé. Après que les Hearts aient pensé que le sous-marin était à la Marine et non volé, Law soigne Clem. Il lui demande des explications sur ses gestes de la journée et cette fugue. Elle lui en promet ce soir, mais elle doit aller aider Jude, inquiète, à sortir Sachi de l'autre sous-marin où il tente de récupérer des pièces pour réparer le Nautilus.

Clem fait un crochet par son ancienne cabine pour déposer ses deux clés dans la missive de son père. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a oublié son katana sur l'île.

Très vite, Jude vient la chercher et elles partent à la recherche du mécanicien. Finalement, Jude réussit à le convaincre de laisser Sub Nautilus s'en aller et ils s'embrassent. Clem rejoint le Sub.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 ou Altis, un royaume Phénix.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

J'entrai dans la cabine de bonne humeur. J'avais envie d'en mettre dans ce sous-marin. La salle commençait à peine à se remplir. Je me dirigeai vers l'espace réservé à Ban. Il cuisinait.

\- Salut le vieux.

\- La gamine, répondit-il par habitude en regardant sous le couvercle de la casserole si c'était cuit.

Deux secondes plus tard, les armoires où résidaient les assiettes furent ouvertes. Mes mains y furent plongées et j'attrapai quatre assiettes avec ma main droite. L'autre devait se faire oublier un instant. Ma concentration fut au maximum afin qu'elles ne se fracassent pas au sol. Si Law me voyais me faire du mal pour aider Ban, ç'allait chauffer.

Je me tournai face à la porte menant à l'autre partie de la pièce. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas qu'on me prit mes assiettes. Je levai la tête et tombai sur la fumée de la cigarette du cuisinier. Finalement, ce ne sera pas Law qui me grondera.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu l'état de ta main ? Me gronda-t-il. Retourne t'asseoir, je le ferrai bien comme un grand.

Mes dents grincèrent, mais je m'exécutai. Je m'assis à ma place en boudant.

J'arrêtai rapidement de bouder, quand Bepo s'assit à coté de moi. Directement, je lui fis un câlin.

\- Tu m'as manqué nounours.

Il s'excusa.

\- Tu nous a fais peur Clem, me confia l'ours.

Je le lâchai et vis d'autres Heart autour de moi. Penguin et Wakame s'installèrent en face de moi.

\- Tu aurais dû voir l'état du capitaine, murmura le navigateur. Il faisait peur.

Je ricanai. Law n'était pas encore là, mais Penguin restait quand même prudent.

\- Il parait, oui.

Le regard de Wakame sur mes mains bandées me gêna. Je cachai mes mains sous la table en les posant sur mes cuisses.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda le brun.

\- Torture, soupirai-je.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent le second et Wakame.

\- C'est pas si grave.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois comme si j'étais folle.

\- T'es malade ! Finit par lâcher Penguin.

J'éclatai de rire et Lance nous rejoignit. Tient, il se mêlait aux autres lui maintenant ? Comme quoi, même l'âne le plus buté pouvait se mettre à boire quand il n'avait pas soif.

\- Tu nous a tous manqué en tout cas, lâcha Wakame. Hein Lance ?

Celui-ci grogna, mais finit par avouer :

\- Ça faisait vide.

J'eus un petit sourire.

\- Merci les gars.

Ma placé était ici. J'en étais sûr maintenant. Ma famille, les Hearts, ne me lâcherait jamais. Ils étaient venus me rechercher alors que j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Je leur avait même manqué. Je n'avais jamais manqué à personne. Les gens se réjouissaient plus de me voir partir que de revenir. Mais les Heart démontraient cette généralité à laquelle j'avais était confrontée une grande partie de ma vie.

Je pouvais leur faire confiance. Surtout à Law. Les gars ne le savaient pas, mais ils venaient de m'aider à prendre ma décision. J'allais tout dévoilé à Law. Ce soir, après le repas.

Tous mes doutes s'étaient évaporés comme la rosée du matin en plein été. Law m'avait rassuré à sa façon sur l'éléphant en me mettant face à mon plus gros défaut. Celui de me croire victime. Je n'étais plus une victime, non. J'étais devenue celle qui persécutait. Celle qui donnait les règles et regardait les autres souffrir.

Tout ces changements grâce aux Heart et ils ne s'en doutaient même pas.

\- A propos, reprit Penguin après toutes ces réflexions. Où est Sachi ? Il parait qu'il n'est pas bien par rapport au sous-marin.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il était en train de passer du bon temps avec Jude, mais la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

Sachi et Jude, mains dans la mains, entrèrent tous les deux rouges.

D'un seul coup, Penguin se leva et siffla.

\- Un nouveau couple !

Son meilleur ami vira du rouge clair au tomate. Jude, lâcha sa main. Le roux s'apprêta de lui reprendre et d'avancer dans la pièce.

Wakame, tout content de cette nouvelle, se mit à applaudir. Je l'imitai en me disant qu'ils le méritaient tous les deux.

Ban arriva un plat dans les mains et les félicita à sa manière.

\- Au moins, on ne se demandera pas la couleur des cheveux des petios.

Ce fut à Jude de virer au tomate. Les applaudissement augmentèrent quand Jean-Bart s'en mêla avec Bepo.

\- Laissez-les tranquille, fit une voix autoritaire.

Law entra à leur suite, les mains dans les poches, mais avec un petit sourire. Lui aussi était content que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés alors que je me remettais droite sur ma chaise.

\- Ça ira tes doigts pour manger ? me glissa mon amant à l'oreille. Je veux bien t'aider.

Je lui tirai la langue comme réponse et attrapai ma fourchette qui ne tint qu'un dixième de seconde entre mes doigts. Je grognai sur le pauvre ustensile sous le ricanement de Law et les sourires amusés de la plupart de mes nakamas.

Le repas fut servit rapidement. Je ne débrouillai comme je le pouvais en refusant toute aide. Mais celle du Ban sortit du lot, comme toujours.

Alors que ma fourchette tomba dans mon assiette pour la Xième fois, il s'écria en riant :

\- Tu veux que je te donne à manger comme les bébés, gamine ?

Un éclair de vengeance traversa mes yeux. J'étais d'attaque aujourd'hui.

\- C'est plutôt un truc de petit vieux. Ceux qui bavent en mangeant et tremblent.

Des rires fusèrent dans la salle, même celui du concerné et de Law. On avait tous besoin de se détendre.

\- Ton ironie nous avait manqué, lâcha subitement Jean-Bart.

Je souris et le remerciai d'un regard.

\- C'était long la journée sans vos pics vous deux, ria Louis.

Law posa sa main sur ma cuisse et me chuchota :

\- Et toi qui voulais te sacrifier pour nous.

\- Oui, tu avais raison.

\- Comme toujours, fit-il fièrement.

\- Comme toujours, répétai-je en douceur.

Le repas se termina quand même et l'assiette devant moi fut vide. J'y étais arrivée finalement. Difficilement, mais quand même. C'était laborieux.

Law se leva le premier, chose habituelle.

\- Nous avons une discussion à avoir miss.

\- Et pour le sous-marin, lui chuchotai-je.  
\- Bepo est au courant, nous le dirons en temps et en heure.

Sur ce, il sortit et je me levai. Louis me lança un sourire compatissant.

\- Courage.

Je le remerciai et sortis.

Law ne m'attendait pas dans la couloir comme je le pensais.

\- Il doit être dans la cabine, constatai-je en me mettant en route.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte, j'oubliai presque que c'était également ma cabine et je toquai avant d'entrer. Law était debout, les bras croisés devant son torse nu. Il n'avait gardé que son pantalon.

Je fermai la porte et m'assis sur sa chaise de bureau qui était face à lui.

\- Bon, commenç èrement, je ne pense pas te punir pour ton imprudence. Tu as fais le choix de mener cette quête seule sans mêler un membre d'équipage, mais je n'oublie pas que tu ne m'as rien dit.

Je hochai simplement la tête comme remerciement. Je posai mes mains bandées sur mes cuisses et croisai mes jambes. J'enlevai mes chaussures en jouant des pieds pour être plus à l'aise. Mes chaussettes subirent le même sort. Law avait déjà retiré ses talonnettes et son Nodachi était belle et bien arrivé. Il était dans le coin de pièce qui lui était réservé.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, les mains pendant entre ses cuisses. Son dos était légèrement courbé. Il releva le regard sur moi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie sans rien dire ?

C'était direct et ça pouvait se comprendre. Il s'était fait du soucis pour moi après tout.

\- Tu mérites plus que de simples explications par rapport à mon expédition.

Il fronça les sourcils alors que je pris une grande inspiration comme pour m'encourager.

\- Tu as sans doute remarqué que la visite de Sabo et Koala n'était pas une simple visite.

\- Oh oui, commenta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

\- Ainsi que les contacts que j'ai recréés avec mon père. Tout ça est lié à quelque chose que je tiens énormément à cœur. Ce pourquoi je me bats et m'accroche à la vie depuis toujours. Depuis la mort de ma mère.

\- Je peux comprendre ce genre de motivations.

Pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'il parlait de ce Corazon. Il m'en avait parlé une fois après son retour après nos deux ans de séparation.

\- Tu te souviens de la vieille femme qui nous avait interpellée un soir en sortant du restaurant.

\- Oui. Tu semblais perturbée ce soir-là.

J'étais lancée, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Il méritait toutes les réponses. Du moins une partie. Il m'avait prouvé sa confiance et son amour pour moi. Je me devais de lui avouer.

\- Cette femme n'était pas folle, elle me connaissait. Même si moi je ne la connaissais pas. Elle provient du même endroit que ma mère et tous mes ancêtres. D'Altis.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, m'avoua-t-il.

J'eus un petit sourire.

\- Oui. Certaines personnes en on fait une légende, mais cette île a belle et bien existée et l'est peut-être encore. Altis est une île où juste notre peuple, les dieux, vivaient. Mais personne n'arrive à la trouver. Alors c'est vite devenu une légende racontée aux enfants.

\- Je ne comprends pas toujours le rapport avec cette femme.

\- Il est très simple, elle vient directement de cette île. Là-bas, on l'appelait « prêtresse ».

Il sembla plus captivé que jamais par mes révélations alors que j'essayai de tout les expliquer le plus simplement possible.

\- Il y a quatre prêtresse. L'une à ce qu'on appelle une porte. Un des quatre points d'entré de l'île. Leur rôle est de protéger ces portes et valider les entrées. Seuls les dieux peuvent entrer. Mais leur rôle le plus important depuis ce qu'on appelle la mission zéro, je t'en ai parlé, est de retrouver les survivants terrestres. Ceux qui ont immigrés sur une autre île que la nôtre par peur d'être tués. Malheureusement, il y en a peu qui ont survécu à la vie ici.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y aurait des survivants à cette mission ?

Je soupirai.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je te répète simplement ce que j'ai découvert, lu ou entendu.

\- Tu n'as jamais été sur Altis ?

\- Non et j'ignore où elle se trouve.

Je secouai la tête comme désolation.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Car ma mère y a vécu les seize premières années de sa vie. Je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte, mais quand j'étais enfant, elle me racontait des histoires le soir en me dévoilant un peu de nos origines à chaque récit. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre.

Law se leva et se mit à marcher dans la pièce. Comme pour avaler tout ça. Ça devait être flou dans sa tête, il m'avait fallu plusieurs années pour accepter tout ça. Me rendre compte que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir survécu à cette horrible « extermination » comme le disait la Marine.

Il s'arrêta et reprit :

\- Pourquoi ta mère n'y a vécu que seize ans ? Cette mission s'est produit quand tu avais six ans.

\- J'y viens, soufflai-je. Mais assieds-toi, le plus gros arrive.

Il s'exécuta afin que je me dépêche de déballer.

\- Ma mère était l'héritière légitime d'Altis. Il y quatre grandes familles : Eau, Feu, Air et Terre.

\- Les quatre éléments, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est tout à fait ça. A la mort du souverain, l'enfant le plus âgé de l'une de ses quatre familles était choisi pour monter sur le trône après un vote démocratique ou un « tournoi » assez complexe . Ma mère avait de grande chance de le remporter, mais elle n'a jamais voulu. Alors elle s'est enfuie de l'île et est partie à la découverte des « humains » qui sont totalement inconnus aux dieux.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Je suis donc « princesse » même si ma mère n'est jamais montée sur le trône.

\- Titre dérisoire.

\- Pour le coup, oui. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je suis juste née dans la famille de l'eau. Je ne connais pas ma famille côté maternel. Je ne sais même pas s'ils savent que j'existe. La suite tu l'as connais. Ma mère est entrée dans la Marine et est devenue scientifique. Pendant une mission d'infiltration chez les Révolutionnaires, elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père avant de mourir à Crystalia.

Malgré moi, mes dents grincèrent. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet qu'était ma mère. Surtout après une telle journée.

\- Bon, fit Law en me sortant de mes pensées, je veux bien dire oui amen à tout ça car tu ne sais pas mentir.

Je rougis. Il me connaissait de trop.

\- Mais je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec ta petite randonnée de toute à l'heure. C'est bien gentil de m'éclaircir sur cette veille femme et tes origines, mais ça en répond pas à ma question de départ.  
\- Je sais, mais tu mérites de tout savoir. Je te fais confiance.

Un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- Revenons à cette mission zéro. Le Gouvernement mondial a décidé de détruire notre peuple alors que nous n'avions rien fait. Ce point est celui sur lequel je ne sais rien. J'ignore comment le Gouvernement Mondial savait pour Altis. Cette île-légende, mais lors de mes seize ans, ils ont déclenché cette tuerie en l'excusant par notre dangerosité. Ma mère n'a même pas été tuée durant cette mission. Je ne connais pas la raison de sa mort si ce n'est que sa trahison envers la Marine.

\- Qui n'est pas une excuse à ce génocide, continua Law.

Je hochai de nouveau la tête.

\- Je pense qu'Altis n'a pas été détruit. J'ai des indices concrets. Et cette prêtresse a confirmé mes doutes. J'ai contacté mon père, qui fait des recherches de son côtés, par rapport à cette rencontre et ça m'a mené à Crystalia.

\- Attends, attends, me stoppa Law en levant sa main. Tu m'as dit que les prêtresse prévenaient les survivants, pourquoi tu n'as pas été contacté ?

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être car ils ignoraient mon existence ou alors à cause de la « trahison » de ma mère qui voulait juste être libre et découvrir le monde. Mais cette prêtresse semble avoir enfreint la règle, car lorsqu'elle m'a nommé Princesse, j'ai compris. Elle était venue m'aider dans ma quête des clés.

\- Des clés ?

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce sans cérémonie en laissant mon amant en plan. Je revins quelques secondes plus tard avec la missive de mon père. Je vidai son contenu sur le bureau et Law vint se poster derrière moi. Il regarda au-dessus de mon épaule.

\- Des billes ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Il tendit la main pour en attraper une, mais je claqua sa main en grognant.

\- Ne les touche pas. Elles peuvent prendre ton énergie. C'est comme ça que le Sultan Tino était hors d'état de nuire. Bref. Ceci sont ce qu'on appelle les clés. Il y en a quatre en tout et j'en ai deux. La clé Saphir qui appartenait à ma mère et la clé Emeraude que j'ai dérobé au Sultan.

Il retira sa main.

\- A quoi ça sert ces billes ?  
\- Des clés,grognai-je.

\- Oui, admettons, fit-il en roulant les yeux.

Je les remis dans la missive que je fermai soigneusement avant de la poser sur le bureau de Law. Dans le coin supérieur droit, collé au mur de derrière et l'armoire à droite. Je me tournai face à Law. Il était tellement proche que je sentis son souffle sur mon cou découvert. Il recula et je m'assis sur le bureau. Il tiqua à cette décision, mais ne fit rien.

\- Quand le Gouvernement mondial a attaqué Altis même, les quatre familles, ayant chacun une clé, on décidé d'en cacher deux. Elles se sont retrouvées sur la Terre, façon de parlé évidement, et ils n'ont dit à personne où elles se trouvaient. Ma mère a réussi à un retrouver une. J'ignore comment. Et moi j'ai trouvé celle-ci grâce aux informations de mon père.

\- C'est donc ça, Sabo et la brunette.

\- Oui. Ils venaient m'apporter cette missive avec les coordonnées géographiques de Crystalia.

Il me stoppa dans mon récit et prit la parole :

\- Laisse moi deviner. Tu as été demandé à Penguin si cette île correspondant aux coordonnées était sur le trajet et il t'a répondu négativement. Tu as décidé d'y aller seule pour récupérer cette fameuse chose.

\- Co..Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Il afficha un petit sourire victorieux.

\- Comment crois-tu que je suis venu à ton secours comme un bon prince.

\- Un prince ne fouille pas les affaires d'une dame.

\- Tu serais morte à si je n'étais pas venu te chercher.

\- Tu marques un point, mais ne recommence plus.

Je boudais comme une enfant face à cette réalité. Je détestais laisser le dernier mot. Law était intelligent, j'avais tendance à l'oublier parfois. Moi qui croyais partir une journée pour revenir les mains dans les poches en sifflotant le soir même sans que personne n'ait rien remarqué.

\- Pourquoi sont-elles si importantes pour toi ? Me questionna mon amant sérieusement.

Il s'approcha du bureau, donc de moi, et posa ses mains de part et autre de mes hanches. Il était penché à mon hauteur, mais comme il était plus grand tout comme ses bras, ses yeux étaient face aux miens. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Cette question était celle que je redoutais. Celle à cause de quoi j'étais partie à l'aventure après l'histoire de Doflamingo et mon court séjour chez les Révolutionnaires.

\- Ma raison de vivre. Ce qui me donnait du courage pour me battre. Celle qui me rendait fière de ses origines dont j'ignorai tant de choses. Ce à quoi je vouais ma vie depuis le décès de ma mère.

Law attendit patiemment pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Son souffle chaud s'échappant de ses lèvres et atterrissant sur les miennes me permettait à garder les pieds sur terre.

\- Elles permettent d'accéder à mon rêve en quelque sorte. Ses clés sont très importantes pour mon peuple et ses traditions. Sur Altis, ils croient au repos éternel. Lorsqu'un Dieu meurt, son âme part dans le nécropole.

\- Tu n'en sembles pas convaincue.

\- J'ignore où elle se trouve en réalité, mais chaque légende parlant d'Altis en parle. Comme je le disais, ses clés permettent d'entrer dans cette nécropole. Lorsque toutes les quatre sont réunies, on a l'autorisation de pénétrer ce lieu de repos.

Une mèche tomba sur mon visage et me le barra. Law la happa et la remit derrière mon oreille.

\- J'imagine que c'est en lien avec la mort de ta mère.

Je hochai tristement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que l'âme se trouve dans la nécropole qu'elle repose en paix. Une tradition veut que l'ont enterre un objet du défunt afin qu'il puisse vivre en paix jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je...Je...

Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma phrase que je pleurai en silence. Avouez tout ça était dur et dangereux. J'avais peur. Peur que Law se rende compte que mon rêve n'est pas concret et surtout prouvé et qu'il refuse de m'aider. Car je n'y arriverai pas seule.

\- Prends ton temps, me souffla-t-il.

Je ne me fis pas prier et me calmai avec les temps et les légères caresses sur mes genoux que mon capitaine me prodiguait. J'avalai ma salive et terminai cette fameuse phrase.

\- J'ai besoin de le faire pour ma mère. Que ce repos éternel soit une connerie ou non, elle le mérite. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. J'ai besoin de ça pour faire mon deuil, Law. Seize ans après, cette journée me hante à chaque anniversaire. Le sang, son corps, les cris, mon démon. Tout ça d'un coup, c'était trop pour une enfant comme moi. Tu comprends ?

Je relevai mes yeux humides sur lui et je plongeai dans son regard un instant. Il avait les yeux doux et réconfortants. Un torse puissant me compressa chaleureusement et j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Je respirai son odeur épicée pour calmer quelques tremblements dont je me rendais seulement compte de leur existence.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. J'en suis moi-même l'exemple. J'ai vécu treize ans de ma vie pour venger l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, pour faire son deuil.

\- Tu as réussis à le faire ? arrivai-je à articuler contre son sa peau elle aussi humide.

\- Oui. Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin, mais en réalité si.

Il se décolla un petit peu pour coller son front au mien.

\- Tu as un rêve comme nous tous ici. J'ai déjà réalisé le mien, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai dissous cet équipage.

\- Tu ne veux pas le One Piece ?

Il me sourit.

\- C'est toi mon One Piece maintenant.

Malgré cette situation, j'eus un petit rire.

\- T'es con.

\- C'est bien possible.

Il posa ses lèvres fines sur mon front sans pour autant l'embrasser.

\- On va t'aider articula-t-il contre ma peau.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Je sais.

Il décolla ses lèvres et me regarda dans les yeux. Ce gris métallique était envoûtant. S'il était un vampire entrain de m'attirer pour marquer mon cou de deux trous, je le laisserai faire. Il venait encore de me donner une raison de rester ici.

\- Tu me crois ? Fis-je après un silence. Enfin, je veux dire, tu crois tout ce que je viens de te dire.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Je grognai contre moi. Je détestais être mise devant mes défauts.

\- Alors oui. Tu ne mentirais pas à ton capitaine quand même ?

Il recula alors que mon sourire perdu revint. Je descendis du bureau et remis la chaise.

\- Je n'oserai pas.

Il retira son pantalon et se retrouva en boxer noir.

\- Viens te coucher, on le mérite tous.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras.

\- Regarde moi, ordonna-t-il.

Je relevai la tête et il prit mes lèvres en otage délicieux. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer ces sensations que je pensais ne plus jamais ressentir dans ma cellule. Nous partageâmes un baiser langoureux et amoureux. Les plus rares, mais aussi les plus exquis. Rapidement, sa langue taquina la mienne qui se laissa dompter.

Il recula sans rompre ce baiser. C'était à peine si je m'en rendais compte.

Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser pour cause d'oxygène, j'étais étendue sur le lir avec mon capitaine au dessus de moi, à quatre pattes. Je me redressai sur les coudes, mais il me plaqua avec douceur sur le matelas en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui résister.

Il s'attaqua à mon cou. Il avait envie de faire l'amour, je pouvais le comprendre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Je m'en rendis seulement compte maintenant que tout ce poids sur mes épaules s'était dissous. Law m'avait écouté sans m'interrompre alors que ce que j'avais à dire n'était pas simple du tout.

\- Law, le coupai-je.

Il me grogna de me taire et reprit d'assaut mes épaules qu'il découvrit de mon t-shirt qui fit un vol plané dans la pièce avant de s'échouer sur le bureau. Je frissonnai quand il mordilla ma clavicule.

\- Law, insistai-je.

Il marmonna et arrêta pour me regarder. Je lui souris venant lui voler un tendre baiser.

\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée.  
\- C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Oui.

Je me recouchai docilement alors qu'il s'activa de nouveau. Je me laissai aller en oubliant tout.

\- Je t'aime, lâchai-je de tout en blanc.

Je reçus un baiser torride dans le cou comme réponse. Je lâchai totalement prise.

\- Avec mes mains, tu n'auras pas droit à grand chose ce soir.

Sa bouche était sur mon ventre. Il avait délibérément évité ma poitrine toujours emprisonnée dans son tissus.

\- Tu as le droit de faire l'étoile de mer ce soir, tu le mérites. Laisse moi diriger.

\- Mais, protestai-je. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça, rester inactive.

\- Ordre du capitaine, sourit-il avant de me faire taire d'un baiser.

Je lâchai un gémissement et les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

* * *

Un chapitre tout en nouveautés rien que pour vous.  
Je n'ai pas eu envie de faire un lemon, désolé pour les pervers qui assume. Mais je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre est le plus lourd en découvertes car il explique tout(pour le moment XD). J'ai fais au mieux pour que ce soit bien compréhensible, si vous pensez en pas avoir très bien compris, je vous conseille de relire les explications de Clem.

Bref, un chapitre comme ça mérite des reviews non ? Je les attends avec impatience.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction si ce n'est déjà fait.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	22. Chapitre 22: Récompense

Mon combat, mon destin.

Hey !

Après une fin de chapitre frustrante pour les petites pervers (dont je fais partie, je vous rassure), je reprends ce nouveau chapitre. Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué le chapitre précédent est l'un des plus gros de cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez bien toute l'explication en tête, car la véritable aventure commence maintenant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Mots :** Environ 3800

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Beta :** Pandadoudoucornu.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Guest_ : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. En fait, j'essaie de poster un chapitre par moi vers la fin de ce dernier. J'ai d'autres fiction sur le feu comme TEPC et une secrète qui se construit tout doucement.

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Les Heart disent clairement à Clem qu'elle leur a manqué. Ce qui a pour effet de renforcer sa confiance envers ses nakamas. Sachi et Jude sont finalement en couple sous les sifflements taquins du reste de l'équipage.

Peu après le repas, Clem et Law se retrouvent dans leur cabine où le capitaine réclame des réponses à cette fugue. La brune décide alors de tout lui raconter. En partant de son île natale tout en passant à la véritable histoire de sa mère ainsi que son sang royale avant de terminer avec le but des clés qui lui permettront de faire son deuil. Son objectif depuis la mort d'Ondine.

Law avale tout ça difficilement, mais accepte sans poser plus de questions.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 ou Récompense.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Mes yeux papillonnèrent en douceur. La lumière filtrant le hublot n'était pas agressif et donnait envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour commencer cette journée.

Une odeur épicée me remplit le nez et je frottai mon nez contre cette surface d'où elle se dégageait. Mon nez buta contre quelque chose de dur, un corps.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent totalement et les images floues que mon cerveau interprétait devinrent nettes. Je reconnus la cabine de mon capitaine et amant.

Le corps contre lequel mon nez avait buté était celui de Law. Il était totalement nu sous le fin draps. Tout comme moi. Les souvenirs de notre nuit d'amour me firent sourire.

Il dormait toujours, mais me tenait dans ses bras. Ma tête était nichée dans son cou, j'étais couchée sur le flan gauche et ma main droite se reposait sur le nombril de mon homme. Il avait enlacé nos doigts.

\- Mh, émis-je en m'étirant doucement.

Je défis mes doigts des siens et me couchai doucement sur le dos en regardant le plafond. Je ramenai le draps sur ma poitrine nue et me perdis dans mes pensées alors que mon capitaine grogna dans son sommeil ayant perdu sa source de chaleur.

Un tas de question m'envahirent l'esprit :

Avais-je fais le bon choix en lui dévoilant tout ça ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences? Et surtout : Me croyait-il ?

Il avait affirmé que oui, mais il me fallait plus que des jolis mots pour avoir ma confiance. Je voyais très mal Law m'abandonner sur une île ou me dénoncer au Gouvernement. Il était sincère avec moi et je l'avais été hier soir avec lui.

Mais tu ç'avait été dur à avaler d'un coup, je m'en rendais compte. Moi-même il m'avait fallu plusieurs années avant d'accepter mon sang et mes origines.

A vrai dire, je m'en foutais qu'Altis tienne toujours debout ou non. J'étais humaine pour moi. Ma place était avec « les autres ». J'avais grandi avec eux et je n'avais jamais vu cette fameuse île.

Tout ce que je savais tenait, pour la plupart du temps, des contes que ma mère me racontait enfant pour me calmer et m'aider à dormir. Une fois, elle m'avait conté son histoire à travers l'une de ses histoires. Elle m'avait marqué à l'époque et j'en avais même pleuré. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi ma mémoire avait retenu celle-là en particulier.

\- Quel puzzle, soupirai-je à voix basse.

Non, Altis pouvait brûler, ça ne me ferrait rien. Mais quand j'avais appris, grâce à toutes ces recherches, que la nécropole où reposait l'âme de ma mère m'attendait se trouvait sur Altis, ma vision avait changée.. Je n'avais pas la certitude qu'Altis existait toujours. Elle avait belle et bien existée, mais était-ce toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Personne ne le savait.

Si cela tombait, tous mes efforts ne servirons à rien.

\- Déjà dans tes pensées dès le matin ? Me fit une voix aguicheuse et endormie.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Je vois ça.

Sa main se faufila sous le draps et grimpa sur mon ventre. Il me caressa gentiment en remontant tout doucement.

Un petit rire m'échappa.

\- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais.  
\- Ça ne semblait pas te gêner hier. C'était trop court à mon goût, mais extra.

Il sourit et je me penchai sur ses lèvres. J'y déposai un baiser en tentant d'oublier la douleur de mon dos couplé avec celle de ma main.

\- Si je n'avais pas tant de blessures, on viendrait seulement de terminer.

Il souffla sur mon visage.

\- On va se rattraper.

Il retira sa main de mon ventre et se retrouva à quatre patte au-dessus de moi. Le draps cachant sa nudité à mon plus grand regret.

\- Pire qu'un ado en pleine crise hormonal.

Il me vola un baiser chaste et sa main remit au travail.

\- Capitaine !

La porte s'ouvrit et un coup de vent souleva légèrement le draps sans pour autant qu'il ne tombe. Law grogna contre mon cou qu'il s'était mis à embrasser et se recoucha à sa place initiale.

\- Qui que ce soit, sors, ordonna-t-il.

Je me redressai sur les coudes pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Je tins contre ma poitrine le draps et découvris l'ours polaire.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Mais c'est important.

\- Quoi Cette fois, le capitaine soupira. On se fait attaquer ?

\- Non, mais...

\- La marine est en vue donc ? le coupa-t-il toujours couché.

\- Non plus.

\- Alors ce n'est pas important. Sors Bepo.

Il avait reconnu sa voix apparemment.

Bepo baissa la tête, blessé que son capitaine soit si froid avec lui. Law détestait être dérangé pour ce genre de choses, mais Bepo était innocent et ne viendrait jamais sans raison.

\- Entre, lui intimai-je. Et ferme la porte.

\- Clem, fit Law.

\- C'est Bepo.

Je balançai la couverture et allongeai le bras pour attraper mon soutien-gorge et enfilai mes sous-vêtements. Law se redressa et se reposa contre le mur derrière en étant toujours couvert du draps fin.

Je remarquai enfin que le second avait une drôle de boite entre les pattes. Pas vraiment une boite, plus un carton pour les déménagements.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Demanda Law.

\- On..On ne sait pas capitaine, mais il est pour quelqu'un de l'équipage.

\- Montre moi ça.

Bepo s'approcha de Law qui s'assit au bord du lit et posa la boite à ses pieds.

\- Ici, regardez, indiqua Bepo.

Law plissa les yeux et lut le destinataire. Il se brusqua.

\- Un problème ? Fis-je.

J'avançai à quatre pattes sur le lit à la façon d'un chat et regardai au dessus de son épaule. Je compris cette réaction.

\- C'est pour moi ? M'étonnai-je. De la part de Crystalia en plus ?

\- Lance dit qu'il n'y a aucun explosif à l'intérieur. Nous ne l'avons pas ouvert, ça ne se fait pas.

Je m'assis à côté de Law qui avait enfilé un boxer et regardai la boite de plus près. Elle était grande. Je me demandai ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Tu as bien fais. Merci.

\- Désolé.

Sur cette dernière excuse, il sortit en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. J'entendis des voix dans le couloir. Il n'était pas venu seul.

Je me levai et contournai ce colis.

\- Je trouve ça suspect, m'avoua Law. Tu fous la merde dans leur royaume et ils t'envoient un cadeau. A croise qu'il y a une bête assoiffée de sang prête à te sauter à la gorge.

\- Bepo l'aurait sentie.

\- Je sais.

Je m'assis sur le tapis. La boite était à bonne hauteur. J'usai de ma main droite pour retirer les petits crochets. J'y arrivai avec facilité, cela m'étonna. Les quatre crochets fermant la face devant moi, tombèrent au sol. Je les mis sur la table de nuit de mon compagnon et fis tomber la face.

La plaque de bois tomba à mes pieds, à quelques millimètres, et balaya le peu de poussière de la chambre. Law était toujours assis au bord du lit et ne vit pas ce que je découvris.

\- C'est pas vrai, fis-je à moi-même.  
\- A en croire ta réaction, ce n'est pas dangereux. Qu'est-ce ?

Je plongeai mes mains à l'intérieur et en sortit un objet que je tenais à coeur.

\- Ils, enfin elle, m'a renvoyé mes affaires.

\- Elle ?

\- La Sultane, je l'ai aidée. Enfin, dans un sens. C'est trop long à expliquer.

Il ne dit rien alors que je dégainai mon katana. C'était belle et bien celui de ma mère. Je le serrai contre moi et le posai au sol.

\- Il y a autre chose ?

\- Oui, une lettre et mes vêtements.

Je sortis mes habits qui avaient été lavés et repassés. Ils se retrouvèrent à côté de mon katana. Je pris ensuite la lettre et découvrit sac au fond de la boite.

Je me penchai malgré la douleur et l'empoignai.

\- Et ça ? Fit-il. C'est quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas.

J'ouvris le sac et y jetai un oeil.

\- C'est pas vrai...m'étonnai-je.

Du point de vue de Law, je devais ressembler à un poisson rouge avec ma bouche grande ouverte. Il s'impatienta.

\- C'est quoi ?

Je lui souris.

\- Les caisses à trésor étaient à sec, non ?

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Plus maintenant.

Je lui tendis le sac qui pesait un certain poids. Il l'ouvrit et fut tout aussi surpris que moi. Sauf que lui garda une tête potable.

\- Ce sont des vraies ?

\- Oui ! Cette île est connue pour ses pierres précieuses.

Une pierre d'une rouge resplendissant fut sortie du sac. Il la regarda à la lumière et eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Je ne dis pas non.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Il reposa le sac et le ferma méticuleusement. Il se leva et je le suivis des yeux.

\- Autant commencer le lendemain d'une dure journée avec une bonne nouvelle.

Il traversa la pièce en ramassant ses vêtements et les enfila.

\- Je vais aller annoncer ça aux gars.

Il repassa devant moi pour prendre le sac et me caressa les cheveux avant de s'éloigner.

Je lui souris et il ouvrit la porte.

\- Nettoies-moi ça aussi.

Je lui tirai la langue et il sortit pour de bon.

Un silence s'installa et je fixai la lettre.

Je la pris et l'ouvris.

Je la dépliai soigneusement et la posa au sol en la retenant pas deux des quatre coins. L'écriture était soignée et féminine. Il n'y avait pas un seule rature ou tâche d'encre sur le papier d'un blanc immaculé.

 _Chère Clémence,_

 _Je tenais premièrement à m'excuser pour les dégâts causés par mon ex-mari. J'ignorai ce qu'il faisait subir à notre peuple et surtout à nos filles. Grâce à vous, j'ai compris que j'étais la seule à pouvoir diriger ce royaume comme il se doit._

 _Je me suis également occupée de la Marine qui couvrait les horreurs de Tino._

 _Tout ça n'aurait pas été possible sans vous. Mon mari a tout avoué. Ce qu'il avait fait il y a seize ans de cela aussi. Je n'étais pas encore Sultane à cette époque._

 _Sincères condoléances pour votre mère même si cela remonte à loin._

 _Pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Crystalia de sa corruption et de sa terreur, voici quelques présents._

 _Mes filles insistent pour vous saluer vous et une certaine Pêche. J'ignore de qui il s'agit, mais Yamina semble si contente._

 _N'hésitez pas à passer une deuxième fois sur notre île, vous y serez bien accueillie._

 _Portez-vous bien,_

 _Assia, Sultane de Crystalia._

Le seau officiel de Crystalia était apposé à côté de la signature. Je souris et repliai soigneusement la lettre que je glissai dans le petit tiroir de ma table de chevet.

\- De rien, murmurai-je.

Je me levai pour de bon et ramassai le tout. Je mis mes habits à laver, mis mon katana bien en équilibre contre le mur et pris la boite que je refermai dans mes mains.

Je la posai trente secondes le temps de m'habiller. Vu la chaleur et le soleil filtrant par le hublot, il devait faire chaud. Un short et un haut sans manche s'imposaient.

Je repris la boite en enfilant des sandales et sortis. Je fis un crochet par les cales pour y déposer la boite qui pouvait toujours servir et allai en cuisine.

C'était l'euphorie totale dans celle-ci. Law avait déposé le sac sur la table dont sortait quelques pierres précieuses. Wakame les admirait en lui tournant entre ses doigts. Penguin s'amusait à voir ses nakamas grossirent lorsqu'il les regarda à travers la pierre.

Je vins me mettre aux côtés de mon amant qui était toujours debout. Il passa son bras gauche autour de ma taille.

\- Tu leur a annoncé à ce que je vois.

\- Tout à fait, Louis est parti faire des recherches pour savoir que quelles pierres il s'agit et combien on pourrait les échanger contre des Berry's.

\- Tout s'arrange, soufflai-je.

Je sentis un baiser sur mes cheveux et souris en regardant mes nakamas comme des gosses.

Un petit vent souffla nos dos. Sachi et Jude entrèrent main dans la main. La rousse était rouge de gêne alors que le mécanicien sembla aux anges.

\- Sachi, m'exclamai-je lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de nous. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- On va dire que ça va. Je me fais à l'idée de laisser le Nautilus s'en aller.

Il sourit à Jude qui le regarda. La mine du rouquin devint sombre en regardant Law.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de le veille. J'ai...enfin...Le Sub Nautilus est tout pour moi.

La main sur ma hanche la quitta pour se poser sur l'épaule de Sachi.

\- Je peux comprendre, je suis dans le même état.

\- On ne dirait pas, commenta-t-il.  
\- Je sais.

La main revint sur ma hanche et il se tourna vers moi.

\- J'aimerai te remercier aussi, Clem, fit Sachi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais osé me lancer dans une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un de l'équipage si tu n'en entretenais une avec le capitaine.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Le capitaine ne te l'a jamais dis ?

Je regardai Law qui avait un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu ne m'as jamais dis ?

\- Oh, que je ne tolérais pas les amourettes sur mon navire. Je devais te le dire le jour où j'ai établi ton dossier médical. Je le fais avec tous.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dis de ce genre ce jour-là.

\- Si.

\- Oh non, je m'en souviens très bien.

Sachi et Jude s'éclipsèrent et allèrent s'asseoir.

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de m'en abstenir. J'ai dû oublier.  
\- Mouais, dis plutôt que je te plaisait déjà à l'époque.

\- D'une gamine comme toi qui boude tout le temps.

\- Hé !

Je lui administrai une petit tape sur les pectoraux.

\- Avoues-le ! Tu as eu le coup de foudre hein ?

\- Non.

Il détourna les yeux et je souris, il reprit :

\- Il m'en a fallut du temps pour comprendre mes sentiments, alors c'était plus qu'un coup de foudre.

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Je ricanai et allai m'asseoir en le laissant en plan. Il s'assit rapidement à mes côtés et me souffla :

\- Je te dis que non.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de te justifier. Le fait de t'acharner à me répondre prouve que c'était le contraire.

Il grogna.

\- Un simple oubli.

Je roulai les yeux.

\- Oui, simple oubli, on va dire ça.

\- Si tu n'avais pas les mains bandées comme ça, je te mettrai à la vaisselle avec Bepo.

\- Non, pas Bepo, il fout de la mousse partout.  
\- Alors, arrête avec cette histoire.

Il se servit un café et prit le journal. Je gardai mon petit sourire joueur et susurrai :

\- Je me souviens bien de ce jour et tu ne m'as rien dis.

\- Clem !

\- Ok, ok. J'arrête de t'ennuyer avec ça.

Il soupira et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Quand je m'étais servie une deuxième tasse de café, Pêche était arrivée. Elle se consolait sur mes cuisses en gardant la main de Law à l'œil qui essayait de la mettre sur ma hanche.

A la fin de celui-ci, Law récupéra la totalité des pierres et referma soigneusement le sac qu'il déposa sur ses cuisses.

\- Louis, tu as fait tes recherches ?

Le futur médecin se leva en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai d'abord cherché sur l'île de Crystalia comme vous me l'aviez conseillée et j'ai trouvé que c'est une île qui extrait des pierres précieuses.

\- J'aurai pu te le dire, pensai-je.

\- Et j'ai croisé toutes les pierres extraites avec les caractéristiques des nôtres. Et j'ai découvert leur valeur.

\- Combien ? S'impatienta Wakame.

\- Environ deux million de berry's par pierre.

Tous furent sur le cul, comme moi. Mais on allait être riche ! Il y avait environ cinquante pierre là-dedans de largeur variable.

\- Où avez-vous trouver ça capitaine ? Demanda Penguin.  
\- Dans le sous-marin avec lequel nous sommes revenus hier.

Je lui lançai un regard confus. Pourquoi mentait-il? Il pouvait dire que ces pierres venaient directement de la part de la Sultane. Il ne connait pas les détails de l'affaire, mais il aurait pu le dire. Je ne le comprenais pas pour une fois.

Il m 'adressa un regard sans réponse et reprit part à la discussion.

\- Merci Louis.  
\- De rien capitaine. Pêche va aller mettre ça dans la salle aux trésors. J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Pêche feula et lui tourna le dos pour montrer son désaccord. Law se désintégra sous nos yeux. Les gars retentèrent leur rires. Je caressai les oreilles du chaton et lui demandai d'une douce voix :

\- Va mettre ça dans la salle des trésors, s'il te plait.

Elle réagit de suite. Elle prit le sac dans sa gueule que Law lui tendait après avoir renifler sa main et s'en alla sans rien demander.

\- Elle ne m'aimera jamais.

Je haussai les épaules alors qu'il se leva.

Louis se rassit de son côté et tous écoutèrent attentivement.

\- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que l'état de notre bon vieux Sun Nautilus se détériore grandement.

Ils baissèrent la tête face à l'évidence. Ils avaient tous déjà compris, mais ne voulaient pas se l'avouer.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus naviguer avec notre nakama au risque de couler aux moindres moments. J'ai donc décidé de changer de moyen de transport.

Tous eurent le souffle coupé.

\- Vous voulez un navire ? Demanda Bepo.

\- Non, toujours un sous-marin.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, intervint Ban alors muet jusque là. On va prendre le sous-marin avec lequel vous êtes revenus ?

Law hocha la tête.

\- Tout à fait. Sub Nautilus était déjà un sous-marin de la Marine et celui-ci est sa version améliorée. La disposition des pièces sont les mêmes, mais il y en a en peu plus et elles sont plus grande. Mes les machines sont meilleures, Sachi me l'a confirmé hier.

Le roux tenait d'une main celle de Jude et serrait durement l'autre.

\- Oui, grinça-t-il. Avec cet autre sous-marin nous arriverons à la fin de notre voyage sans problèmes internes.

\- On..on est vraiment obligé cap'taine ? Fit Bepo. Sub est notre nakama le plus ancien.

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Law se rassit et Pêche revint, elle miaula, mais je compris ce qu'elle voulut dire.

\- Il y a un enterrement ici ?

Je lui fais signe de monter sur mes cuisses. Elle se dépêcha de s'installer avant que Law n'y pose sa main.

\- Nous changerons quand ?  
\- Sur la prochaine île qui n'est pas loin. Elle est déserte et nous aurons tout le loisir d'y laisser Sub Nautilus avec tous les respects.

\- Et pour l'autre sous-marin ? Questionna Jean-Bart.

\- Nous allons utiliser des cordes pour qu'il nous suive. Nous déménagerons les petites choses durant le trajet. Vous passerez d'un pont à l'autre. J'utiliserai mon pouvoir pour les meubles plus lourds.

\- Aye, aye capitaine.

Ils se mirent directement au travail. Sachi et Jude sortirent les premiers. Sachi avoua avoir besoin d'aller travailler une dernière fois dans la salle des machines même si c'était inutile.

Ils passèrent toute leur journée à commencer le déménagement des choses les plus simple à transporter.

Jean-Bart s'était proposé pour passer les cartons d'un pont à l'autre, car il était assez grand pour poser un pied sur chaque pont (ils faisaient la même hauteur) et les faire passer. Bepo se chargeait de les rentrer dans les cabines respectives. Louis avait dessiné un plan du nouveau sous-marin et tous avaient choisi sa cabine. La plus grand étant réservée à Law et donc à moi. Il y avait un avantage.

Il y avait tellement de pièces que Pêche eut sa propre cabine avec mon ancien lit. Law avait manipulé le plan pour qu'elle ait la chambre de l'autre côté de notre couloir.

\- Law, avais-je soupiré en le remarquant.  
\- Ses poils volent jusqu'à notre lit, argumenta-t-il.

Nous aussi, nous avions fait nos cartons.

Finalement, ma boite servit.

Le sous-marin se vida au fur et à mesure. Nous arrêtâmes à l'heure du diner. Cela nous avait étonné de voir la salle commune aussi vide. Cela résonnait, mais personne ne parla. Nous étions tous sous le choc de la décision de Law. Dans quelques jours, nous perdrons un nakama.

* * *

Voici le 22e chapitre terminé. Je trouvais sympa le fait que Clem est remercié par la Sultane.

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre.

Les reviews, c'est toujours en dessous. Je les attends avec impatience.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	23. Chapitre 23: Nakama comme les autres

Mon combat, mon destin : Saison deux.

Hey ! Après cette fameuse surprise apportant plus d'une bonne nouvelle, Clem et les Hearts avancent dans leur voyage. Je vous laisse lire.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas rater un seul chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews tant attendues.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+, rien de plus rien de moins.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichro Oda.

 **Mots :** Environ 4000

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Scandal_ : Merci pour ton soutient ! Ce n'est pas simple de tout gérer, mais je ne compte pas lâcher cette fiction avant d'avoir taper le dernier point !

 _Emma BD:_ Haha, voici la suite miss. J'espère que celle-ci te plaira toujours autant !

Merci pour ces reviews !

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

A son réveil, Clem apprend une excellente nouvelle : un colis est arrivé pour elle. Bepo lui amène et elle se précipite dessus sous l'œil curieux de son amant. A l'intérieur de cette boite, elle trouve diverses choses : son katana, ses habits, des pierres précieuses et une lettre. Tout cela vient de la part d'Assia, la nouvelle Sultane de Crystalia.

La nouvelle des pierres précieuses réjouit les Heart dont les caisses étaient à plat. Mais Law fait retomber la bonne ambiance en donnant l'ordre de commencer le déménagement, car le Sub Nautilus vit ses dernières heures.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 ou Nakama comme les autres.**

 **P.D.V. Clem.**

Trois jours. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut au Sub Nautilus pour atteindre l'île déserte sur laquelle nous allions l'abandonner.

Normalement, nous devions l'atteindre en moins de quelques heures après l'arrivée du colis.

Pourtant, on avait l'impression que le sous-marin faisait exprès de caler à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, Sachi était le premier sur place pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Aujourd'hui encore, on lui demandait s'il n'avait pas rêver. Un sous-marin ne bloque pas sans raison.

Nous étions tous sur le pont et l'île grandissait à vue d'œil devant nous. L'autre sous-marin nous suivait avec Penguin à son bord. Il ne faisait pas grand chose, il était juste à bord pour éviter tous les choc avec le Nautilus. Jean-Bart avait relié les deux sous-marin entre-eux avec d'énormes chaînes.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Wakame une nouvelle fois. Un sous-marin ne bloque pas sans raisons.

\- J'en suis sûr. J'ai vérifié les machines à chaque fois. Je ne vois pas comment ce phénomène se répète, avoua Sachi.

Jude sortit du sous-marin et leurs mains se me fit sourire.

\- Il fait peut-être durer le voyage, fit la rousse.

Wakame et Sachi la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible une chose pareilles ce n'est que du métal, réfléchit Wakame. J'y crois pas à ces histoires d'âme résidant dans les navires.

\- Moi j'y crois, fis-je en me décollant de la rambarde.

Jude me sourit, contente de ce soutien.

\- Je me souviens, quand j'ai quitté ce navire il y a deux ans de cela je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de saluer notre bon vieux Sun Nautilus. J'avais l'impression que si je ne le faisais pas, il m'en voudrait.

\- Vous êtes bizarre les filles, commenta Wakame avant de rejoindre les autres.

\- Moi je te crois, dit Sachi à Jude.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser et je les laissai ensemble. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux sous-marin amarrèrent. Penguin disposa l'autre sous-marin un peu plus loin. Nous n'avions plus qu'une chose à faire avant de nous séparer de Sub, terminer le déménagement.

Les petites choses facilement transportables étaient déjà à leur place dans le nouveau sous-marin. Il ne restait plus que les gros meubles, tels que la table d'opération par exemple, à bouger. Law avait promis de s'en occuper avec son pouvoir.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il descendit en premier. Il commença son boulot directement grâce à son second et un den den. La combine n'était pas très compliquée. Bepo se déplaçait à l'intérieur de Nautilus, de pièces en pièces, et contactait Law par den den pour lui dire les meubles à déplacer. L'ours avait le plan du nouveau sous-marin entre les pattes tout comme Law, sauf que c'était Louis qui lui tenait. Sur les deux plans, les pièces étaient numérotées. Bepo donnait le numéro de la pièce dans laquelle le meuble devait apparaître et le tour était fait.

Pendant le court voyage, l'ours avait posé des morceaux de bois dans l'autre sous-marin afin que Law puisse les échanger contre les meubles.

Un plan pensé de toutes pièces par Jude. Comme toujours.

A treize heure, tout fut terminé. Les Heart se rassemblèrent en silence autour de Law. L'heure fatidique approchait.

\- Nous allons nous séparer de Sub Nautilus de la meilleure manière qu'il soit pour un sous-marin. Nous allons le couler. Bepo et Wakame monteront sur le sous-marin volé et utiliseront deux canons pour trouer la coque. J'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié.

\- Non, capitaine, répondirent certains avec désespoir.

Law regarda un instant Sachi pour avoir son avis.

\- C'est la meilleure manière de remercier Nautilus, fit ce dernier. Un sous-marin est construit pour explorer les fonds marins, là sera l'endroit le plus propice pour qu'il s'y repose.

\- L'affaire en conclue donc, adjugea Law. Nous nous retrouvons ici dans une heure, le temps de faire les préparatifs.

Les Hearts se dispersèrent et je m'approchai de Law.

\- Law.

\- Mh ?

\- J'aimerais aller seule sur le Sub avant que cela ne se fasse. J'ai...besoin de lui dire adieu à ma manière.

\- Sois de retour avant quatroze heure.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Merci. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

\- Non, je lui ai déjà fait mes adieux.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que je me suis réveillée seul ce matin.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dormir en sachant que le lendemain je perdrai un nakama.

Je souris.

\- Tu le considères ainsi ?

\- Bien sûr. Le discours que Sachi m'a tenu l'autre jour m'a convaincu.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de me rendre sur le Nautilus.

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où je voulais me rendre une dernières fois : mon ancienne cabine.

Le calme et le silence total entre la froideur des murs me fit frisonner. J'étais la seule sur le sous-marin. Mes pas résonnèrent sur le sol métallique. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, mais l'intérieure était vide. Seuls la salle des machines et la cuisine était intactes. Ces pièces sur l'autre sous-marin n'avait rien à envier au Sub. Law avait donc fait le choix de laisser la cuisine et la salle des machines ainsi.

Par miracle, je ne me perdis pas. Comme si quelque chose me guidait.

Je passai sans un regard devant la cabine qui avait été occupée par Finn et arrivai devant la mienne. Tout y était. Je ne voulais rien ramener de cette cabine. Tout simplement parce que je voulais laisser un souvenir de moi à Sub. Je faisais partie de cet équipage depuis bientôt trois ans, même si je m'étais absenté durant presque deux ans.

\- Que de souvenirs, soupirai-je.

J'avançai à l'intérieur. La lumière filtrant par le hublot rendit la poussière visible. Je fermai la porte un petit peu et posai ma main sur celle-ci.

C'était là que j'avais pleuré la mort d'Ace. La nouvelle m'avait transpercé le cœur, je m'en souvenais encore. Ban avait été le premier à venir me consoler. C'était à partie de ce jour que notre relation « père-fille » s'était tissée. Je savais que les articles parlant de la Guerre au Sommet était dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

Je m'y assis et les sortis. Je les feuilletai longuement. Je connaissais les textes par coeur. Les d'articles n'avaient plus de secrets pour moi. Je les avait tellement lus. Je les remis, car je ne voulais pas les reprendre.

\- Que ces articles fastidieux se noient, grinçai-je.

Je pris les clés toujours dans la missive avec cette dernière et les mis dans ma poche. Je me relevai de la chaise et m'installai sur le lit.

Un nouveau souvenir me revint. Le jour où Law et moi avions parlé dans la vigie. Nous avions échangés notre deuxième baiser. Enfin, c'était plus son deuxième baiser. Il m'avait raconté bien plus tard qu'il m'avait ramené du pont où je m'étais endormie et embrassé dans mon sommeil.

J'avais eu du mal à le croire, ce n'était pas son style, mais Law n'était pas du style à mentir.

Je me couchai, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, et fermai les yeux.

C'était aussi dans cette cabine que mon aventure avec les Hearts avait commencée. Dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie, Law m'avait administrée cette cabine, face à la sienne, pour me surveiller. Il aurait pu me donner n'importe laquelle, mais non. C'était celle-ci qu'il avait choisie.

Je souris et soudain, le lit bougea. Je pensai d'abord à Law qui m'avait rejoint car j'avais dépassé la limite en ne voyant pas le temps passer. Mais quelque chose monta sur mes cuisses, une boule de poils.

Je me redressai en position assise en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Salut toi, fis-je à Pêche.

Elle ronronna lorsque je la caressai de la main droite. L'autre étant toujours bandée, même si la douleur était de moins en moins gênante. Mon dos me tirait moins et j'avais récupéré mon énergie grâce au traitement de Law.

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Désolée, j'avais besoin de revenir ici. Il y a tellement de souvenirs.

Elle descendit de mes cuisses et je me levai. Elle sauta sur mon épaule et enroula sa queue autour de mon cou. Ça me fit agréablement frisonner.

\- Tu sais que je te dois la vie, fis-je. Si tu ne m'avais pas libéré de ma prison dans ce palais, je serrai morte sous la torture.

\- C'est mon rôle de te protéger. Je m'en suis tellement voulue quand Carco t'a fait du mal.

\- Mais je suis là.

Je lui caressai les oreilles.

\- Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

\- C'est l'heure.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il était bientôt quatorze heure. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée finalement. Je m'étais noyée dans mes souvenirs

Je me dirigeai vers la porte maintenant entre-ouverte par le passage du chaton quand elle me stoppa.

\- Attends, tu veux bien prendre mon coussin. J'ai demandé à Bepo de le noter pour le mettre dans ma nouvelle cabine, mais il semble que Law est « oublié ».

Je le pris et sortis pour de bon.

\- Tu ne crois pas à un oubli hein ?

\- Il ne m'aime pas.

\- Si tu arrêtais de faire tes besoins dans ses gants en latex ou mettre des traces de pattes remplies de peinture sur ses papiers ou encore remplacer son croisant par un morceau de pain le matin.

\- Je ne lui rends que ce qu'il me donne.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- J'aimais pas trop votre relation avant, il n'était pas digne de confiance à l'époque.  
\- Et maintenant ?

\- J'ai vu pire.

J'entrai dans la cabine de Law pour vérifier qu'il n'y ai plus rien. On n'était jamais assez prudent. Pêche sauta à terre et resta dans le couloir.

\- J'aime pas son odeur de mâle dominant.

\- Celle de Carnis ne semblait pas te gêner.

Elle ne répondit rien et je m'enfonçai dans la pièce. Je vis alors l'ancien chapeau de Law. Celui en laine qu'il a remplacé par une casquette avec le temps. Elle choyait au milieu de la pièce.

\- Elle a du tomber d'un carton, pensai-je.

Je le ramassai et le mis sur ma tête. Je sortis et laissai la porte ouverte. Pêche remonta son mon épaule en tressaillant des moustaches. Je savais que c'était l'odeur de Law sur le bonnet qui la gênait, mais elle se retint de tout commentaire cette fois.

Je sortis sur le pont et sursautai en voyant tous les membres sur le pont.

Pêche se transforma en tigre et pris son coussin dans la gueule. Elle feula sur Law qui arriva par derrière et sauta sur l'autre sous-marin disposé le coussin. Le capitaine roula les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

\- C'est une idée de Sachi, je ne pouvais pas lui interdire, me répondit Law.

Je me tournai face à lui. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son jeans que je trouvais toujours aussi horrible et il portait un chemise à manches courtes ouverte au niveau des trois premiers boutons. C'était vrai qu'il faisait chaud sur cette île.

\- Il veut graver le nom de chacun pour que Sub ne nous oublie.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers la gars. Un par un, ils se passaient un canif et s'asseyaient à terre le temps de graver leurs noms dans le bois usé. Je sursautai quand les grands mains de Law se posèrent sur mes hanches.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramener mon ancien bonnet, me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Il n'était pas dans mes cartons. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Pêche.

J'avais oublié que je l'avais encore sur la tête.

\- Si tu savais à quel point elle le déteste.

Il déposa un baiser sous mon oreille.

\- Il te va très bien, me complimenta-t-il.

\- Merci.  
\- Tu mérites une récompense pour me l'avoir ramené.

Il pressa mes hanches en collant son torse à mon dos. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Louis vint à ma rescousse sans se douter du petit manège du capitaine.

\- Clem ! S'écria-t-i.

Il avait le canif en main. Law se recula et me lâcha.

\- Il ne reste plus que toi !

Il me tendit le canif et je le pris.

\- Merci, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de place.

\- Oui, Penguin et Wakame se sont amusés à dessiner chaque membres, on ne reconnaît que toi et Jude.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Devine.

Je m'avançai et vis les chefs-d'œuvre. Je compris de suite le dernier mot de Louis. Deux des dessins avaient des poitrines opulentes. Ce qui était contraire à la réalité. Je soupirai en les voyant pouffer de rire.

\- C'est comme ça que vous voulez marquer l'histoire.  
\- Mais t'imagines Clem. Si un jour des archéologues retrouvent le Sub dans les fonds marins, vous serez une star, se défendit Wakame.

\- Mouais. Les muscles saillants pour vous deux sont aussi faux que nos poitrine à Jude et moi.

Ils se turent sur le coups et je m'accroupis à un endroit encore libre.

J'y gravai mon surnom, mon nom étant trop ennuyant à écrire, et mis celui de Pêche à côté. Elle aurait un peu dur à le faire elle-même. Je me relevai et admirai ma signature d'adieu. Je rendis le canif à Louis.

La voix de Law s'éleva.

\- On descend. C'est l'heure.

Tous les Hearts s'exécutèrent. Seuls Law et Sachi étaient encore sur le pont. Sur la place, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Celui dont cette séparation faisait le plus mal était Sachi. Tout le monde se savait et avait eu courant de sa réaction lors de notre retour de Crystalia.

Law descendit, mais Sachi resta sur le pont. Il posa la main sur la porte menant à l'intérieur et sembla parler. Law nous rejoignit.

\- Bepo, Wakame.

Aye, firent les deux concernés en sachant que qu'il leur était demandé.

Ils trottinèrent jusqu'au deuxième sous-marin, montèrent grâce à une corde. Il était émergé à fond. Seul une petite partie de la coque était invisible. L'un à coté de l'autre, on voyait bien la différence entre les deux.

Le jaune pétant qui faisait minuscule à côté du grand blanc encore frappé de l'emblème de la Marine.

Ils sortirent deux canons qu'ils braquèrent sur le Sub. Des boulets étaient disposés à côté. Il y en avait six. Trois boulets chacun suffirait.

Nous nous mîmes en ligne, Sachi était revenu parmi nous, les larmes aux yeux.

Nous regardions Sub une dernière fois sans un mot. Il n'en avait pas pour décrire l'émotion planant dans l'air. Les vagues continuaient de frapper la coque de temps en temps. Il tanguait et flottait gracieusement. La rouille avait imprégné la coque en dessous. Le Jolly Roger commençait à s'effacer. Les voiles utilisées très rarement était repliées et trouées. Le pont était gravé jusqu'au cœur de messages d'adieu et de signatures. Sub avait fait son temps.

Je tournai la tête et remarquai le regard de Law plus sombre que d'habitude. Il ne pleurerait pas, je le savais. C'était sa façon de pleurer. Je lui pris la main et son regard dévia vers ses deux nakamas canonniers d'un temps. Il hocha la tête.

Bepo alluma la première mèche alors que Wakame roula le boulet dans le canon.

Ils reculèrent en se bouchant les oreilles. La flamme dévora la mèche trop rapidement à mon goût. Le boulet parti et toucha Sub de plein fouet. Les vagues devinrent plus violentes, l'odeur de poudre enivra nos navires, nous piqua les yeux aussi.

Certains avait sursauté, mais personne n'avait flanché. Sachi serrait durement la main de Jude à lui en faire mal, mais elle ne dit rien.

Ils répétèrent l'action une deuxième fois. Ce fut Wakame qui visa cette fois-ci. Il alluma la mèche et recula de nouveau, les mains protégeant leurs tympans.

Le canon sursauta et le boulet partit. Il termina sa course à l'intérieur même du sous-marin. Il avait transpercé la coque et de l'eau commença à entrer à l'intérieure. D'ici, on pouvait voir que c'était la salle d'entraînement.

Penguin chouina, rapidement suivit de Sachi qui pleura en silence. Sur le deuxième sous-marin, Bepo ne retenait pas ses larmes.

\- Désolé Sub, s'excusa-t-il.

Pour la première fois, son excuse ne gêna personne, car tout le monde le pensait.

\- Excuse-nous Sub ! Cria Louis les yeux humides.

Lance grommela que c'était n'importe quoi, mais s'excusa également. Ban fumait une cigarette en silence, la tête baissée.

Un troisième boulet partit et ce fut celui qui fit le plus de dégâts. L'eau entra par litres par la nouvelle entrée crée par l'impact. La peinture jaune s'écailla et tomba dans l'eau. Sous ce jaune canari se trouvait le même blanc que sa congénère. On pouvait même apercevoir l'emblème de la Marine sous la couche de jaune qui tombait.

Bepo tira le quatrième boulet. Ce fut le plus fatal.

Le Sub Nautilus commença réellement à couler. Il s'enfonçait petit à petit dans la mer. Trois trous béants avait été formés sur la coque côté gauche. L'eau continua de pénétrer l'intérieur de sous-marin.

\- Capt'ain ! S'écria Bepo. La coque est trouée.

Law leva la main pour lui demander d'attendre avant de tirer les deux dernières.

Les larmes affluèrent maintenant. Sachi ne les retenait plus tout comme Louis. Lance apporta sa manche à ses yeux comme pour cacher ses yeux.

Je succombai également à cause de toute ces émotions. Les larmes me montèrent et j'en lâchai une. La main de Law serra plus fort la mienne. Il avait le regard dur et droit sur le Sub, mais ses yeux étaient secs.

\- Tu peux pleurer, lui chuchotai-je.

\- Je sais.

Même Jean-Bart, le géant impressionnant, ne retint pas ses larmes. Les Hearts avaient vécu plus de moments avec notre sous-marin que moi.

J'étais déjà triste, je n'osai pas imaginer leur chagrin.

Devant nous le sous-marin continuait de couler.

\- Vas-y Bepo, fit Law. Tu peux reprendre.

Wakame ne se sentait plus capable de tirer, il avait l'impression de poignardé la Nautilus alors Bepo s'occupa des deux derniers boulets.

L'odeur de poudre était encore plus forte avec ce tir. Le boulet transperça le pont arrière, pas celui sur lequel nous avions gravé des petits messages.

Rapidement, on ne vit plus que le dessous du sous-marin. Le reste était déjà sous eau. L'ours polaire se dépêcha de tirer le dernier boulet, pour en avoir terminé avec cette torture.

Le boulet partit comme une balle et imita ses semblables. Il heurta violemment le sous-marin qui tangua plus. Il se coucha sur le côté et coula ainsi.

\- C'est bon ! Ordonna Law. Laissons le couler en paix.

Bepo et Wakame se serraient dans les bras l'un l'autre. Jude ne lâcha pas la main de Sachi malgré sa poigne de fer. Penguin pleurait sur la cuisse de Jean-Bart qui lui tapait légèrement le dos comme marque amical. Ban écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon, la tête toujours baissée . Lance resta de marbre, les bras croisés sur son torse. Louis et Sachi pleuraient comme de vrais gamins. Law était toujours aussi dur. Pêche, arrivée depuis peu, s'en foutait un peu.

Plus les secondes s'écoulèrent, moins on voyait la coque jaune. Le pont fut engloutit par l'eau, on ne voyait plus que le haut du sous-marin.

Soudain, l'air devint plus léger, un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. Je jetai des regards autour de moi.

\- Tu sens ça ? Demandai-je à Law.

\- Je pense oui, cette sensation.

Des voix s'élevèrent à côté de nous.

\- Regardez ! Cria Bepo en pointant ce qui restait d'immerger de la griffe.

Nous suivîmes la direction indiqués et nous fûmes tous surpris de ce que nous découvrîmes. Sur le périscope déployé, était assise une petite silhouette bleuâtre.

\- Qui-est-ce ? Chuchota Penguin.

L'eau continua de monter à atteignit le bas de périscope. La petite silhouette, ressemblant plus à une ombre, se leva et tint en équilibre sur le haut du périscope.

\- Merci, fit une voix inconnue.

Nous regardâmes tous autour de nous pour chercher son origine. Mais pas de doute, c'était la silhouette qui parlait. Bepo et Pêche se mirent à pister l'odeur et s'exclamèrent en choeur :

\- Cette odeur ne m'est pas inconnue.

Les yeux de Sachi brillèrent en fixant la silhouette.

\- Merci, répéta la voix comme venue d'un rêve. Merci à vous tous. Surtout vous, mécanicien.

\- Nautilus, susurra Sachi en lâchant la main de Jude.

Il s'avança et se retrouva au bord de l'eau. La silhouette sembla le suivre du regard avant de revenir vers nous.

\- Merci à vous aussi Capitaine Law.

Mon amant de tressaillit pas, il fixait toujours l'ombre.

\- J'ai vécu une merveilleuse vie avec vous tous. Je vous ai vu rire, pleure, aimer et surtout vivre.

Elle parcourut du regard chacun d'entre-nous. Lorsqu'elle passa sur moi, je sentis un agréable frisson.

\- Mais mon voyage s'arrête là. J'aurais aimé arriver à la fin avec vous, mais je me fais vieux. En repensant à vos signatures, les souvenirs de vous me reviendront.

Petit à petit, la silhouette s'effaça.

\- Sub ! Cria Sachi en larmes.

\- C'était donc vraie cette légende, lâcha Ban.

Je le regardai. Parlait-il de la même légende que moi.

\- Ussop-ya n'a pas mentit sur ce coup-là, dit Law.

Mon regard déviait vers lui.

La voix retentit une dernière voix, comme lointaine :

\- Merci, mes nakamas.

Et elle disparut en une seconde. Comme un nuage de poussière sur lequel on soufflait. La sensation de bien-être disparue et le Sub Nautilus finit par sombrer complètement. Quelques bulles témoignèrent du peu de quantité d'oxygène restant à l'intérieur. La dernière explosa et le silence retomba. Sachi tomba à genoux sur le sable en serrant les grains entre ses poings.

Jude accourut auprès de lui.

Bepo et Wakame descendirent de l'autre sous-marin, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais personne n'osa parler. Ce qui venait de se passer, on s'en souviendra des années encore. Une légende marine venait de prendre vie devant nos yeux. Le Sub Nautilus venait de prendre vie devant nos yeux. Il nous avait même parlé, comme un nakama. Il nous avait remercié d'avoir pris soin de lui.

On nous prendra plus des fous quand on racontera cette histoire dans une dizaine d'années. Mais l'émotion ressentie à ce moment était indescriptible et unique.

* * *

Un chapitre mélangeant émotion, blagues et larmes. Tout un concept.

Comme toujours, les reviews c'est en dessous.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas en rater une miette. Vous l'aurez remarqué, mon timing de parution n'est pas du tout régulier. Cette fonction prend encore plus d'utilité ainsi.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	24. Chapitre 24 ou Baptême

Mon combat, mon destin saison deux.

Hey ! Après ce 23e chapitre rempli d'émotion, l'aventure continue. Encore deux trois petites choses à arranger avant le grand départ. Mais vous savez que j'aime les fins qui claquent. Celle-ci en sera une.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mots(chapitre) :** Environ 3700

Merci pour toutes les reviews en ligne auxquelles j'ai répondu!

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 ou Baptême.**

 **P.D.V. Clem.**

Une seule et longue journée était passée depuis la perte de notre nakama le plus important. Chacun se remettait comme il pouvait de ce miracle. Sachi n'en revenait toujours pas pour sa part. Il savait qu'il avait un lien unique avec ce sous-marin, mais pas aussi profond. La plupart des Heart visitèrent le nouveau sous-marin pour s'y habituer.

La vie devait reprendre son court et sa normalité parfois barbante. Law avait octroyé un répit de deux jours sur cette île paradisiaque pour se changer les idées. Difficile à faire lorsqu'on sait que l'un de ses nakama se trouve au fond de la mer une vingtaine de mètre plus loin.

Quand il regardait de plus près, l'île n'était pas si mal. Aucun autres êtres humains à par nous, une plage de sable blanc accompagnée de sa mer azure. Un vrai petit coin de paradis.

Tout comme les autres, j'essayais de profiter un maximum de ce temps de repos pour m'en remettre. Ma main et mon dos ne me tiraient plus au moindre mouvement, notamment grâce à mon traitement médicamenteux qui n'était pas des moindres. Antibiotiques toutes les huit heure. Law était minuté comme une cocotte et me présentait une gélule à heure précise.

Il me gardait toujours l'œil.

Assise sur un rocher, le bout de mes doigts de pieds profitèrent de l'eau. Je regardai Wakame et Louis faire une compétition de brasse pour passer le temps et garder leur endurance.

\- Clem ?

Je tournai la tête dans la direction d 'où provenait la voix de Law. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de mes médicaments.

Mon amant avait quand même fait l'effort d'enfiler une chemise à courte manche au lieu d'un de ses pulls. Mais son pantalon persistait. Sa casquette n'était pas sur sa tête.

\- Oui ?

Il s'approcha de moi, chaussé de ses talonnettes par un temps pareil, et s'arrêta à mon hauteur.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais changer ton bandage pour voir l'évolution de tes doigts.

J'étais un peu déçue de quitter mon rocher si confortable, mais finis par le suivre. Je remontai mes lunettes de soleil sur mon front, ré-ajustai mon top et mon short et mes pieds nus enfilèrent mes sandales de plage.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement dans la nouvelle infirmerie.

\- Tu as déjà pris tes marques ? Demandai-je en entrant.  
\- A part la taille, elle n'est pas si différente de l'ancienne. Installe toi.

Je m'assis au bord de la table d'auscultation alors qu'il s'assit sur son petit tabouret tournant et roula jusqu'à moi. Je lui tendis mes mains bandées. Il retira ces bandages. Ma main droite était toujours en meilleur état que la gauche.

Essaie de bouger tes doigts.

Je m'appliquai et tout mes doigts de droite répondirent à l'appel. Il hocha la tête à se constat et tâta un long moment. Le verdict tomba :

\- Celle-ci n'aura plus besoin de bandage.

Je poussai un soupira de soulagement et la posai sur ma cuisse.

\- Par contre l'autre, cassa Law. Je mets ma main à coupée que tu devrais le garder un moment.  
\- Tu as choisi la bonne expression toi, ricanai-je.

Il s'offrit un sourire et retira le bandage. Je n'osai même pas regarder l'état de ma main. Je voulais juste éviter toute autre image immonde de ma main.

Un long silence s'en suit durant lequel Law ausculta ma main en la retournant dans tous les sens, frôla la chair à l'air libre pour la première fois de ma vie.

\- Tes ongles repoussent normalement. Je demanderai à Ban qu'il injecte des compléments alimentaires dans ton assiettes pour qu'ils repoussent plus vite.

Il lâcha ma main et roula jusqu'à l'armoire à médicaments. Il l'ouvrit en tournant la clé dans la serrure. Il farfouilla un instant à l'intérieur avant d'en retirer une pommade. Il revint auprès de moi et en barbouilla ma main. La fraîcheur de la pommade me fit frissonner. C'en était même douloureux. Les doigts de Law se firent plus doux et lents.

Il limitait la douleur comme il le pouvait. Il termina rapidement, ma tête toujours détournée et évitant de poser les yeux sur cette main meurtrie, et la banda.

\- Et voilà miss.

Je tournai doucement ma tête avec un sourire.

\- Merci docteur.

Il roula de nouveau vers l'armoire pour ranger la pommade.

\- Ton dos ça va ?

\- Je n'ai plus mal.

\- Tant mieux. Ce n'était que superficiel.

Je sautai au sol alors qu'il ferma à clé l'armoire.

\- Ça te dit d'aller voir notre nouvelle cabine ? Je l'ai rangée toute cet après-midi.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Je serais venue t'aider !

Il me poussa gentiment dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière nous.

\- Je devais m'occuper l'esprit.

Il se mit en direction de notre cabine et je le suivis. Je me postai à sa gauche et enlaçai nos doigts. Sentir de la peau sur ma main me procura un bien fou. Nous ne nous prenions que très rarement la main. Law voulait installer une certaine distance entre nous en dehors de notre cabine où lorsque nous n'étions pas seuls. Je ne lui en voulais pas tant que ça. Il était très peu tactile et fermé sur lui-même. On ne peut pas en vouloir à quelqu'un à cause de son caractère. Il supportait bien le mien.

Nous dépassâmes une cabine au fond de notre couloir dont la porte était ouverte. Pêche était à l'intérieur et dormait.

\- Tu as mis Pêche à l'opposé de notre cabine ?

\- Elle met des poils partout sur notre couette, me répondit-il sans me regarder.  
\- Quelle argumentation, ironisai-je.

\- Sois contente, j'ai déménagé nos bureaux dans la pièce en face de notre cabine qui est elle-même à côté de la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as fais ton égoïste quoi.

Je ricanai seule alors qu'il sembla bouder une micro-seconde.

\- Si tu veux, je peux remettre mon bureau dans notre cabine pour te réveiller tôt le matin quand je m'y mets pour travailler.

\- Non ça ira.

Nous arrivâmes en silence devant notre cabine. Sans lâcher ma main, il ouvrit la porte et me tira gentiment à l'intérieur sans dissimuler un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas juste pour me faire visiter notre nouvelle cabine hein ?

La porta claqua et sans que je me rende compte, il se colla à moi. Il faisait deux têtes en plus que moi et me souleva. Par réflexe j'entourai ses hanches de mes cuisses et passai mes mains autour de son cou.

Des baisers chauds et chastes couvrirent mon cou sans oublier un parcelle.

\- Law, l'heure du diner est proche.

\- Il n'est que dix-huit heure. On a le temps de baptiser la cabine.

Des frissons remontèrent de mes cuisses à mon bas-ventre. La chaleur si unique que seul lui pouvait me procurer se réveilla au fond de mes entrailles.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à ça.

\- Tu ne t'en plains pas, rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa répartie Trafalgarienne.

\- Je plaide coupable.

Il se mit en marche et je me sentis partir en arrière. Le vide fut remplacé par le moelleux du matelas. D'abord sur mes omoplates avant de s'étendre sur mon dos et terminer sur mes fesses. Mes jambes toujours ceinturant ses hanches. Son souffles chaud quitta ma gorge pour me lancer un regard rempli de désir. Ce voile camouflant ses magnifiques yeux grisâtres me donna envie de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour me demander mon autorisation, mais je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de se prononcer que je lui volai les mots de la bouche. Je goûtai ses lèvres comme si c'était la première fois. Je desserrai mes bras de son cou et les passai sous les aisselles pour l'attirer un maximum contre moi. Ma poitrine buta contre son torse musclé. Ses grandes mains se baladèrent sur mon corps un peu à l'aveuglette. Mais la seule chose sur laquelle je me concentrai était notre baiser.

Un simple baiser pour exprimer ma dépendance à lui. Pas de baiser langoureux ou profond. Non. Le plus simple au monde pour dire quelque chose à ne pas dire à tire et à la rigotte. Je t'aime.

Le manque d'air se fit ressentit et je rompis l'échange à contre-coeur. Je haletai légèrement et découvrit un vrai sourire sur le visage de mon amant. Il se souleva un peu comme pour me contempler. Nos poitrines se séparèrent mais elles savaient que ce n'était pas pour longtemps.

Il se mit en équilibre sur un bras, toujours avec ce sourire craquant, et caressa ma joue.

Il ouvrit de nouveau ses lèvres en douceur. L'envie de m'en emparer une nouvelle fois me revint, mais je me fis mal en attendant de voir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Ses douces caresses me détendirent et il sembla chercher ses mots. Comme si ce qu'il voulait dire était rare.

\- Je t'aime.

J'eus directement le même sourire que lui. Ces mots pouvaient sembler banals pour beaucoup de couples. Se le dire de temps en temps pour allonger leur relation. Le prononcer par automatisme sans vraiment réfléchir au vrai sens de ces trois mots. Trois mots tout simples. Une phrase témoignant de toute une confiance établie. Mais surtout des mots que Trafalgar Law n'employait jamais. Il avait enterré ses mots au fin fond de son vocabulaire pourtant si riche avec tous les autres synonyme. Il remplaçait ses mots ou ses phrases par des gestes, des taquineries, des regards. Mais jamais tels quels.

\- C'est mots sont tellement beaux sous ta voix, le complimentai-je.

Comme le peu de fois qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, il enfouit son nez dans mon cou. Comme pour se cacher par gêne.

Je descendis mes mains de ses omoplates jusqu'au bas de son dos en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Law.

Il mordilla mon cou comme réponse et ses mains s'activèrent fiévreusement sur mon corps.

Je m'étalai sur son torse, haletant après les efforts fournis. Le den den réveil à côté du lit indiquait 18h30.

\- Trente minutes de sport par jour, riai-je en retrouvant mon rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal.

De puissants bras entourèrent ma taille nue et nous fûmes recouvert du maigre draps épousant nos formes humaines.

\- Si c'est ce genre de sport, un demi-heure c'est le minimum.

Un nez s'immisça entre mes mèches un peu en batailles et huma mon odeur. Le calme retomba et ce fut au tour de mon amant de retrouver son rythme cardiaque normal. Je posai mon oreille contre sa poitrine.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de te faire l'amour, m'avoua Law.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme s'il commentait un pain au boulanger.

\- Tu ne sembles pas te gêner pourtant, fis-je remarquer.

Soudain mon ventre grogna sans grâce. Law pouffa entre mes cheveux et je rougis de gêne en roulant sur le côté en me dégageant de son corps. Je me mis sur le flanc gauche et posai ma main sur son torse magnifique. Mes doigts se baladèrent entre ses muscles saillants encore humide de l'effort.

Sa main vint à la rencontre de sa jumelles et emmêla nos doigts.

\- Monsieur Law.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et Law grogna. Il se détendit en voyant Jude au pas de la porte. A croire que quand c'est une femme qui nous dérange il s'en foutait. Ah les hommes.

\- Oui Jude ?

La rousse se rendit compte de la situation et recula, rouge de honte.

\- Par...excusez-moi. Je pensais..enfin...Que vous dormiez ou rangiez. Pas que vous...

\- Ce n'est rien, trancha Law. Que se passe-t-il ?

De là où j'étais je ne pouvais voir que la chevelure rousse de Jude. Même pas le bas de son visage. Je voyais ses pommettes rougies.

\- Sachi aimerait réunir tout le monde sur le pont.

\- Nous arrivons, pressa Law.

Jude hocha la tête en comprenant le « sors d'ici » sous-entendu et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Je me mis sur les coudes avec un petit sourire. Il m'adressa un regard interrogatif.  
Je roulai à l'opposé du lit et m'assis au bord de ce dernier.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ce sourire ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Nian. Tu cherches, fis-je joueuse.

Un doigt se posa sur le bas de mon dos et remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me levai pour échapper à ses doigts baladeurs sous un sourire. J'enfilai mes habits éparpillés une peu partout par mon amant.

\- Tu peux me lancer les miens ?

Je lui tirai la langue en enfilant mes sandales de plage et mon short. Vu la chaleur à l'extérieur, j'optai pour une haut de bikini comme haut.

Le matelas bougea signe que Law se levait.

\- Merci de ton aide.

\- Avec plaisir mon amour.

Il traversa de gauche à droite l'immense chambre nu en ramassant ses affaires. Je restai assise, sage comme une image, sur le lit en suivant mon homme des yeux.

Lorsqu'il termina de s'habiller il me regarda :

\- Je ne te gênes pas de trop.

Je me levai joyeusement du lit et passai à ses côtés en susurrant :

\- Je ne me lasse pas de ta perfection.

Il roula les yeux avec un sourire amusé et me suivit quand je sortis de la chambre.

La première chose qui me frappa était le silence de mort. Le peu de bonne ambiance trouvé tout à l'heure après la perte de notre nakama.

Nous étions tous sur le pont et regardâmes un peu partout avec cet air perdu. Il ne manquait qu'une personne : Sachi.

Louis s'approcha de nous :

\- Vous aussi Jude est venue vous chercher ?

Je hochai la tête et la porte s'ouvrit.

Sachi en sortit avec un énorme sourire. A croire que c'était un autre homme devant nos yeux. Il était la personne la plus touchée et là il semblait changé. Il portait une besace que je n'avais jamais vue.

Il ouvrit grand les bras et frappa une fois dans ses mains pour demander le silence. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé comme il le voulait. Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec attention.

\- Cette journée a été difficile pour tous. Je sais de quoi je parle. Alors, j'ai envie d'un peu de bonne humeur pour reprendre notre voyage. Voilà ce que je vous propose.

Il fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit une bouteille de champagne.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec une si grande bouteille gamin ? Lança Ban .

\- On va baptiser notre nouveau sous-marin ! déclara le mécanicien avec un énorme sourire.

Des sourires s'affichèrent sur certains visages. Même Law joua le jeu.

\- Il faut trouver un nom avant de le baptiser.

\- Ne vous en faites pas capitaine, c'est tout réfléchi.

\- Eh ! lança Penguin en rigolant. On a le droit de donné notre avis.

\- Non.

Nous le regarâmes avec de grands yeux avant d'exploser en un fou rire. Il avait répondu avec tellement de naturel sans perdre son sourire que c'en était marrant.

\- Après tout, le prénom ne fait pas la personne, fit Jean-Bart.

\- Bien d'accord, ajouta Wakame.

Penguin s'avança et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'elle est ta proposition ?

\- Hope.

\- Hope ? Répétèrent certains Heart.

\- Espoir si vous préférez.

\- Je suis déçu, annonça Penguin avec une fausse mini déçue. Je pensais que tu allais nous sortir un truc nul du style : Mini Nautilus.

L'hilarité générale reprit de plus belle. Law s'accorda même un sourire, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Sachi ne prit pas mal la blague et l'équipage entier descendit du sous-marin. Pêche monta sur mon épaule en feulant sur Law qui entoura ma taille de son bras lorsque nous nous mîmes en ligne pour regarder Sachi.

Le rouquin était face à la coque blanche, Law n'avait pas encore donné l'ordre du le repeindre ou de frapper notre Jolly Roger. Comme un navire pirate ne pouvait pas prendre la mer sans un Joly Roger, Penguin et Wakame avait passé leur après-midi à dessiner le nôtre sur les voiles extérieures.

Le crépuscule amplifia l'ambiance de bien-être qui s'était installé depuis l'exposition de l'idée de Sachi.

Nous le fixâmes tous. Il tint la bouteille comme une batte de base-ball et mit sa jambes droite en arrière comme appui.

Un silence apaisant emplit l'air ambiant, même Pêche arrêta de feuler sur Law et le laissa m'enlacer.

Sachi leva la bouteille lentement en inspirant un grand coup. Il s'écria à plein poumon :

\- Aujourd'hui, nous commençons un nouveau voyage avec un nouveau sous-marin sans oublier notre valeureux Sun Nautilus. Je suis heureux de vous présenter Hope, notre nouveau nakama. Capitaine ?

Il regarda par dessus son épaule :

\- Vous accepter son entrée dans notre équipage, Les Hearts ?

\- Bien sûr. Je choisis toujours les meilleurs nakamas.

Sachi sourit et se retourna vers Hope. Il abaissa la bouteille dans un mouvement lent et s'éclata contre la coque blanche.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent ainsi que des sifflements.

\- Bienvenu, Hope ! Lança Sachi en lâchant la bouteille maintenant explosée dans sa main.

Les éclats tombèrent dans l'eau. Une légère marque sans conséquence ornait la peinture blanche.

Il revint vers nous en souriant.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté capitaine.

\- De rien. Je ne pouvais pas te refuser ça.

Sachi partit rejoindre Jude un peu plus loin alors que je jetai un regard à Law.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Oui, il m'en avait parlé cet après-midi. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de temps était passé et Jude a du venir nous chercher.

Ban monta sur le pont.

\- Repas prêt dans un quart d'heure !

\- Bien reçu chef, lui lança un Heart dont je ne reconnus pas la voix.

Pêche sauta de mon épaule.

\- Je rentre, fit-elle, je vais fondre sous cette chaleur.

Elle trottina jusqu'au pont et se faufila par la porte que Ban venait de passer.

\- Ah, enfin du temps libre sur cette île magnifique !

Je m'étirai dans les bras de Law.

\- Capitaine ! Lança Jean-Bart avec des jumelles en main. On a un problème.

\- J'ai parlé trop vite, soupirai-je.

Law ricana avant de se tourner, en me distançant, vers le géant.

\- Il y a une petite embarcations au loin. Venez-voir.

Tous les Heart présents répondirent à l'appel et s'approchèrent. Je suivis le mouvement de masse et me postai à côté de Law. Il tendit le bras et JB lui céda la paire de jumelles. Law regarda au loin avant de plisser les sourcils. Je guettai du regard le coin de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se posait des questions profondes, le côté droit de sa bouche se retroussait.

Et elle le fit.

\- Tu connais ? Fis-je.  
\- Ce sont les Révolutionnaires.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Seul Sabo était capable de faire le déplacement pour venir me voir. Cela ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Passe moi les jumelles, le pressai-je.

Il s'exécuta avec une mine sombre. Je savais qu'il ne portait pas Sabo dans son coeur, mais pas à ce point. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait encore pour l'autre jour, mais ça m'étonnerait. Frustré point de vue sexuel il ne l'était plus.

Je mis les jumelles devant mes yeux et me concentrai. Il y avait bien un petite embarcation avançant aux grès des vents vu son unique voile relevée. Une silhouette fièrement dressé regardait dans notre directement. C'était un homme, grand aux cheveux longs. Sabo. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais.

J'attendis un moment pour que le petit navire de fortune avance. Le verdict tomba. Je déglutis difficilement en laissant tomber les jumelles qui se brisèrent en entrant en contact avec le sol sablé. Mes mains avaient pourtant gardé la position initiale et mes yeux étaient grands ouverts sous le choc. Law se tut, ayant compris avant moi de qui il s'agissait.

\- Qui est-ce ? Osa demander Louis.

Je clignai des yeux et me remis.

\- C'est mon père.

* * *

Je ne me lasserai jamais de ces fins horribles et frustrantes ! Ah !

Doublement frustré pour ceux qui aiment les lemons. Désolée, mais je ne pense plus en refaire pour la simple et bonne raison que l'histoire évolue et devient plus sérieux. Le lemon me donne l'impression de combler un trou (l'expression bien choisie XD) dans un chapitre trop court. J'ai peut-être un petit projet pour la fin de cette fiction. Un recueil d'OS hors-série suivant la fin de l'histoire que j'ai déjà en tête.  
L'une de mes auteures préférées, Samurai-Mina, a fait ce choix après son énorme carton « Le photographe fanatique » (l'une des histoires qui m'a données envie d'écrire ici). Elle a fait des petits OS sur la vie de tous les jours entre Law et son OC. J'hésite encore à faire de même. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews.  
N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre dans les reviews.

PS: Cela se voit peut-être, mais je n'ai plus de beta. Elle ne répond plus et ne donne plus signe de vie. Etant la Xième abandonnant la correction sans donner de raison, j'ai décidé de ne plus en prendre. Quitte à passer plus de temps à relire et corriger moi-même. Pfff...Désolée pour ce désagrément, mais ça m'ennuie autant que vous. C'est la seule fiction que je n'arrive pas à garder de Beta fixe et j'ignore pourquoi.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	25. Chapitre 25: Sous surveillance

Mon combat, mon destin saison deux, chapitre 25

Hey !

Impatient depuis la fin du dernier chapitre ? Je peux comprendre, je serais furieuse contre l'auteure pour une fin de chapitre comme ça. Mais vous allez être rassasiés.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Mots :** Environ 3300

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages et l'univers. Moi pour l'histoire et les Oc's.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Trafalgar Amalia _ : Que de compliments ! Eh ben merci ça me réchauffe le cœur. Je fais tout mon possible pour éviter le OCC's avec un perso aussi difficile à manier que Law. Encore merci pour cette review chaleureuse !

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ J'adore les titres à double sens x). Je pense arrêter les lemons...ça rend la fiction moins crédible et ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue. On sait tout que Law et Clem s'aiment donc je n'en vois plus l'intérêt. De plus, je rentre dans la dernière partie de cette fiction qui est assez grave et un lemon retirait cette sensation. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

La perte du Sub nautilus se fait toujours ressentir au sein de l'équipage. Clem et Law se retrouvent de nouveau sous la couette dans leur nouvelle cabine pour se retrouver.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jude vient les trouver sous la requête de Sachi. Ce dernier désire rassembler tout le monde sur le pont pour baptiser le nouveau sous-marin. Le rouquin décide de le nommer : Hope.

Alors que la fin de soirée devait s'annoncer reposante, une petit navire appartenant aux révolutionnaires se dirigent vers eux. Ce n'est pas Sabo qui s'y trouve, mais bien Dragon. Le père de Clem. Ce qui ne présage rien de bon.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Sous surveillance.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

La petite embarcation navigua tranquillement en direction de la plage comme si de rien n'était. Cela m'énerva au plus au point.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Grognai-je.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, celle de Law.

\- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. C'est ton père.  
\- C'est justement là le problème, c'est mon père.

Il retira sa main en sachant très bien que cela ne servirait à rien de continuer la discussion.

Mon regard se voila. Il fut froid et réprobateur. Je croisai le regard de mon père et ne détournai pas les yeux.  
Je voulais lui faire comprendre dès le début qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue.

Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Surtout après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait dans le passé.

-Je me demande quelle excuse il va me sortit pour justifier sa présence, murmurai-je entre mes dents.

L'avant de l'embarcation piteuse buta contre le sable. Le bois humide et rempli de champignons craqua douloureusement. L'eau infiltra le bateau. Mon père en sortit sans rien sur lui. Pas de sac ou quelque chose montrant un départ voulu. Il n'avait qu'un long manteau lui aussi mouillé.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Law fut impassible comme d'habitude.

Mon père avança vers nous, vers moi. Il se stoppa à un mètre de nous.

\- Bonjour Clémence.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'était direct et froid. Tout ce qu'il méritait.

Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid pour autant. Il devait se douter d'avoir un tel accueil de ma part. Il savait ses fautes.

\- Je m'inquiétais.  
\- Pff...Pour moi ou ta réputation ?

Il ferma les yeux une petite seconde.

\- Je me suis fais du soucis pour toi. J'ai eu vent des changements sur l'île où tu étais. J'ai fais le déplacement pour voir de mes propres yeux que tu allais bien, mais tu n'étais déjà plus là. J'ai dû utiliser mon haki pour te trouver ici.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Louis se pencher à l'oreille de Penguin pour lui murmurer :

\- Il est capable d'étendre son haki aussi loin ?

\- Je sais pas, lui répondit le futur médecin. Possible c'est pas n'importe qui.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- C'est pas possible, même si tu es très fort tu ne peux pas me retrouver de cette manière.

\- Tu es bien ma fille, fit-il sur un ton neutre.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un vive card. Elle avança en ma direction en s'affolant. Il la remit dans sa poche pour éviter qu'elle ne lui échappe.

\- Je l'ai faite quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé.

Soudain, un sourire nostalgique, quoique très léger, prit place sur son visage.

-Tu te cachais dans tous les recoins du navire, tu te souviens ?  
\- Mh.

Je croisai mais bras devant ma poitrine et il reprit.

\- Je me souviens d'Ivankov qui s'arrachait les cheveux à te chercher partout pour finalement te retrouver la plupart du temps dans le garde manger.

Quelques rires se soulevèrent derrière moi. Ban prit la parole :

\- Je vous rassure, ça n'a pas changé ici. Sauf qu'on sait direct où aller.

Les rires s'amplifièrent, mais je n'eus aucune envie de rire avec mes amis.

\- Je n'aime pas être surveillée, fis-je froidement.

Les rires cessèrent et l'atmosphère devint lourde.

\- Luffy a plus besoin de toi que moi.

Il ne répondit rien et je serrai les poings.

\- Va-t-en, lâchai-je.

\- Clem, réagit Bepo. C'est ton père.

Je serrai les dents.

\- De plus, se permit Wakame. Son navire n'ira pas plus loin.

Je relevai le regard vers mon père qui sembla attendre la sentence.

\- On vous amène à la prochaine île, concéda Law.  
\- Quoi? Fis-je surprise.

Je lui lançai un regard perdu et il m'ignora.

\- Merci, fit mon père avec politesse, mais avec une once de méfiance.

Law se tourna vers Wakame.

\- Wakame. Emmène le dans une cabine libre pour la nuit.

Wakame hocha la tête et s'avança vers mon père d'un air gêné.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
\- Évidement.

Ils passèrent à côté de moi et mon père m'adressa un regard que j'ignorai magnifiquement. Il m'avait mise hors de mes gonds.

Ils s'éloignèrent et les Hearts vaguèrent à leurs occupations comme si rien ne c'était passé. Tant mieux.

Je serrai les poings et me tournai rageusement vers Law.

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- C'est ton père.  
\- Je le sais merci. On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas. Il ne voit que par le profit. S'il est là, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.  
\- Il tient à toi.

\- Non !

Il se tut un instant et je me calmai. On venait tout juste de se réconcilier, ce serait con de tout foutre en l'air à cause de mon père.

\- Tu veux faire bonne impression auprès de beau-papa ?  
\- Clem...Soupira-t-il. Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé là.

Un point. C'était vrai. Je n'aurai jamais laissé mon père là alors qu'il n'a aucun moyen de voyager.

Law passa devant moi et me sourit légèrement.

\- Allez viens. On va aller se changer. Ton père à tiqué quand il t'a vu dans ce magnifique bikini.

\- Rien que pour l'ennuyer je vais me balader avec jusqu'à son départ.

Il posa ses grandes mains sur la taille et caressa ma peau avec ses pouces.

\- Beau-papa ou non je ne changerai pas mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi.

Il embrassa mon front et je fermai les yeux.

\- Merci, murmurai-je.

Ses mains froides quittèrent ma peau et j'ouvris les yeux.

\- Rentrons.

Je hochai la tête et nous prîmes la direction du nouveau sous-marin.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, nous tombâmes sur Wakame.

\- Alors? questionna Law.

\- Il est installé. Je lui ai dit que le repas allait être servi et il m'a répondu qu'il connaissait le chemin.

Nous fronçâmes tous les deux des sourcils.  
Je portai une main à mes yeux.

\- C'est pas vrai...Il a même étudié le plan du sous-marin avant de venir. Ne viens pas me dire que c'est une coïncidence.  
\- Clem. Tu te fais des idées, intervint Law.  
\- Si seulement...

Law s'adressa de nouveau à Wakame.

\- Bon boulot. Tu peux aller prévenir ceux dehors que l'on mange ?  
\- Aye. J'y vais de suite capitaine.

Il sortit et je l'entendis crier aux autres de magner leurs culs. Certains lui répondirent par des insultes. Je souris et nous reprîmes la route vers la cuisine.

Dès que j'y fus, je pris ma place et me servis un verre d'eau. Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dehors.

Petit à petit la salle se remplit avec la bonne humeur. Mais toutes les discussion tournaient autour de l'arrivée soudaine et mystérieuse de mon père, le Grand Monkey. .

Je soupirai et écoutai d'une oreille discrète. Pendant ce temps, Law s'installa à ma droite sans un mot.

D'un seul coup, un silence de mort tomba. Même Bepo arrêta de s'excuser. Je relevai les yeux et tombai sur la cause évidente de ce silence : Mon père.

Il venait d'entrer. Il dégageait une aura assez impressionnante qui poussait au respect. Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas effet sur moi, je la connaissais trop bien. Mon père était grand, tout comme Law. Pas aussi grand, mais pas il lui faisait concurrence. Il avait toujours cet air sérieux et détaché de toutes émotions. Il semblait juger n'importe qui n'importe quand.

Il s'installa à une place pile en face de moi, par pur hasard, et me jaugea. Je l'ignorai bien décider à lui faire comprendre que je lui en voulais.

Il savait que je détestais être suivie ou bordée pour une quelconque raison. Je n'aurais jamais du lui demander de l'aide pour trouver Crystalia. Tant de choses auraient été évitées. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir la clé.

Ban servit le repas et les premières brides filèrent. L'animation revint tout doucement avec modération.

En plein milieu du repas, Law engagea la conversation avec mon père.

\- Où est votre destination ?

Il mâcha sa viande avant de répondre avec toujours autant de froideur :

\- Azuria. C'est la prochaine île.

\- Bien. Je demanderai à mon navigateur les horaires précis. Et votre cabine vous plaît ?

\- Très bien.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes et je me sentis mal à l'aise d'un coup. Mon père n'aimait pas Law. Ça, c'était certain. Il n'aimait pas grand monde aussi. Mais bon Law était mon copain. Enfin, il ne le savait pas. Sabo n'aurait rien dire et puis la séance de chantage avait marché donc aucune raison que ça fuite.

Une chaise grinça, celle de mon père. Il se leva d'un seul coup et remit sa chaise. Je le suivis du regard sans trop comprendre.  
Ses yeux me transpercèrent. Je déglutis. Je sentais le truc arriver à dix mille kilomètres.

\- Tu devrais enfiler autre chose que...ça.

C'était prévisible. Le bikini ne plait pas à tout le monde.

\- Il y a des hommes sur ce navire. Dois-je te le rappeler ?

Je baissai les yeux. Il osait me sermonner devant mes nakamas pour une chose pareille.

\- Je ne t'ai pas élever ainsi.

\- Je suis majeure.  
\- Mais aussi ma fille. Je t'interdis de t'habiller comme ça. Ces pirates t'influencent. Tu devrais me rejoindre.

Je serrai les poings sous la table.

Il soupira et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

Je me levai rageusement.

\- Clem, intervint Jude. Ne l'écoute pas, tu n'es pas du tout vulgaire.

Je ne lui adressai aucun regard et sortis.

\- Vais me coucher, lançai-je avant de fermer la porte.

Je m'engageai dans le couloir sans réfléchir à mon itinéraire.

Mon cerveau était embrumé. J'étais partagée entre envie de parricide et d'aller me cacher au fond d'un trou.

Il arrivait comme une fleure à l'improviste avec un grand sourire. Ensuite il mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise avant de limite me traiter de traînée devant mes propres amis et mon compagnon. Tout ça alors qu'il sait ce que j'ai vécu j'ai Doflamingo. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée dans le couloir de ma cabine. Enfin, celle que je partageais avec Law.

J'avançai en ruminant dans ma bouche. Je passai devant une cabine censée être vide.  
Censée car du bruit en provint. Je me stoppai à proximité et tendis l'oreille.

\- Tout le monde est en cuisine, fis-je à moi-même. Oh non...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne susceptible d'être là : Mon père.

Je maudis Wakame de toutes les manières possibles avant de rentrer dans ma cabine, à côté de celle occupée par mon père.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, il n'y a que ça à faire.

Je pris bien soin de faire claquer la porte et me couchai en bikini dans le lit. Je n'avais le courage à rien. Je m'endormis comme une masse.

 **Fin P.D.V Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

\- Bonne nuit capitaine, me lança vaillamment Ban.

Je lui répondis d'un simple hochement de la tête et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie.  
La fin du repas après le départ de Clem et de son père avait été plus que glacial.

Leur discussion avait jeté un froid. Les premiers mots que Dragon avait échangé avec Clem était pour la critiquer. Normal qu'avec son caractère elle soit partie au quart de tour.

Je soupirai et tendis le bras pour attraper le journal. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le feuilleter aujourd'hui.

\- Bonsoir.

Je posai la journal sans même avoir eu le temps de lire le gros titre de la couverte pour lever les yeux.

\- Bonsoir, Dragon, fis-je sur un ton neutre.

Il avança nonchalamment dans la pièce, ferma tout de même la porte et tira la chaise en face de moi.

\- Je peux ?  
\- Je vous en prie.

Je pliai le journal et le repoussai un peu plus loin. Finalement, je devrais encore attendre demain matin pour rattraper mon retard dans ma lecture. Quelque chose me disait que la conversation imminente avec lui allait prendre du temps.

L'homme croisa les mains devant lui et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Je vais être direct.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Ça sentait mauvais tout ça.

\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Si tu as pris ma fille dans ton équipage pour l'alliance avec Luffy tu es très mal.

Une envie très forte de rire à son nez me prit, mais je la refoulai.  
Je pouvais comprendre son comportement protecteur, mais aller jusqu'à imaginer que je vois en Clem un quelconque profit était impensable.

\- Vous vous faites des idées.

Il ignora ma réponse et continua ses accusations menaçantes sur ce ton froid.

\- Clémence n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle est héritière du trône d'Altis et fait partie du clan des D.

\- J'en fais également partie, le coupai. Et pour ma défense, j'ignorais tout d'elle lorsque je l'ai sauvée il y a deux ans de cela.

Il décroisa ses doigts et se mit à tapoter en rythme sur la table.

\- Je sais que votre relation est plus intime que Capitaine-nakama.

Cette fois-ci, je ne bridai pas mes émotions et fronçai les sourcils. Clem m'avait affirmé que son père n'était pas au courant de cela.

\- Notre relation date depuis longtemps. Et pour ce qui est d'Altis, je ne suis au courant que depuis quelques jours.

\- Mh...

Il sembla réfléchir un instant en me scannant du regard. Je ne perdis pas mon sang-froid et ne détournai pas des yeux.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Trafalgar.

\- Ç'a le mérite d'être clair.

Il hocha simplement la tête et partit en silence. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme derrière lui.

\- C'était troublant, murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je portai mes mains à mon crâne et me massai les tempes. Tant de questions se bousculaient.

Que me voulait-il ? La protégeait-il seulement comme un père le ferrait ou lui en voulait-il personnellement ? Soudain, un flash me vint.

J'étais sur le navire de Mugiwara-ya. J'étais seul dans l'infirmerie avec Sabo. Nous allions arriver à Zou dans peu de temps et nous avions parlé depuis notre réveil mutuel.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulées ainsi et il avait directement compris la relation entre sa sœur et moi. Il m'avait mis ne garde avant que je ne puisse sortir de mon lit. Ses paroles étaient encore très claires dans ma tête. Comme s'il me le répétait, là maintenant, à l'oreille.  
 _  
\- Méfie-toi de Dragon-san, avait-il dit. S'il comprend à quel point tu es proche de Clem, il ferra tout pour te la prendre des mains._

Je lui alors demandé d'où venait cette méfiance. Car un père normal, même poule, n'ira pas jusqu'à briser une relation amoureuse épanouissante pour sa fille. Non il y avait autre chose et j'avais raison.

\- _Je suis depuis longtemps chez les Révolutionnaires, m'avait-il confié, j'étais là quand elle revenue. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle était devenue un monstre à cause de ce Finn. Evidement, j'avais perdu la mémoire à cette époque, mais pas besoin de savoir ça pour savoir qu'elle cachait sa douleur derrière ce masque de tueuse à gages. Nous avons tous tenté de comprendre ce changement, mais seul Dragon et moi avons eu des réponses. Des réponses sur ce que Doflamingo lui avait fait subit. Tu es au courant ?_

J'avais répondu oui. Je me souvenait très bien de cette soirée où elle m'avait avoué avec été esclave de Doflamingo contre son grès. Pas besoin d'être voyant pour savoir ce que cette ordure de pervers lui avait fait endurer.

\- _Eh ben, avait-il reprit, c'est de là que vient la méfiance de Dragon-san.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, avais-je répondu. _

Il m'avait alors sourit.

\- _Prouve lui alors._

Je soupirai bruyamment. Comment prouver au père de ma compagne mon amour ? Je suis la personne la moins démonstrative au monde sur ce domaine et notre relation s'était basée avec ça.

J'avais jusqu'à Azuria pour prouver à Dragon que je tenais à Clem. C'était trop peu. Mais je ne pouvais plus risquer de la perdre. Je l'avais déjà sentie s'en aller avec Finn. Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette douleur une deuxième fois.

Je ne me lamentai pas plus sur cette histoire et me levai. Je ne fermai ni les lampes ni les portes tellement j'étais absorbé par cette histoire.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans ma cabine. J'y fus accueilli par des ronflements et une masse couvrant tout le lit.

A cette vision, je retrouvai un petit sourire et me déshabillai pour ne garder que mon sous-vêtement. Je poussai en douceur le corps de Clem de son côté.  
Je me glissai alors sous les draps et deux yeux me fixèrent.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, fis-je.

Elle se mit sur le flanc et me regarda avec ses yeux endormis.

\- Tu as un ton de voix bizarre, lâcha-t-elle.  
\- Même endormie tu remarques tout, souris-je.  
\- Dis moi ce qu'il cloche.

Je me mis également sur le flanc et elle vint directement se lover contre moi. Son corps était froid !

\- Je crois que ton père ne m'aime pas.

Elle ricana contre mon torse avant de me regarder.

\- Il n'aime personne t'en fait pas.

Nous partageâmes un baiser avant qu'elle ne retombe comme une masse dans mes bras. Déjà endormie.

Elle ne le savait sûrement pas, mais elle venait de me donner une idée en plus de me rassurer. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law**

* * *

De nouveaux des ennuis. Différents, mais je voulais un peu changer le thème. Cette fiction n'est pas que aventure, elle est aussi romance.

J'espère que les fans de LawxOc seront contents.  
Ah oui ! Pour le mini flash-back narré par Law pour tout comprendre, je vous conseille d'aller lire l'OS écrit depuis un moment « Tuer pour survivre ».

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	26. Chapitre 26: Mise au point

Mon combat, mon destin, chapitre 26.

Hey !

Pas mal de tensions dans le derniers chapitres. Tout ça à cause de Dragon. Beaucoup d'entre-vous on aimez le « Je ne t'aime pas » de Dragon à l'encontre de Law. Je dois bien avouer que c'était direct et drôle lors de ma relecture.

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews habituelles.

* * *

 **Rating ** : K+.

 **Mots** : Environ 3400

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages et l'univers. Moi-même pour les Oc's et l'histoire de MCMD.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Dragon est un père comme els autres j'ai envie de dire x). Mh, tu risques d'être déçue si tu t'attends à voir des journées entre Dragon et Law. Je n'en dis pas plus. Eh oui! La 100e !

Merci pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Dragon arrive sur l'île où les Heart's se reposent depuis la perte du Sub Nautilus. Clem est mécontente que son père débarque en prétextant s'inquiété pour elle. Mais ses réflexions et ses actes prouvent le contraire. Il est juste là pour séparer Law et sa fille à tout prix par peur qu'elle revive ce que Doflamingo lui a fait subir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26: Mise au point.**

 **P.D.V. Clem.**

En temps normal, je n'étais pas insomniaque. Je dormais toute mes nuits. Lorsque j'étais stressée avant d'aller me coucher, j'avais du mal à m'endormir c'est tout. Mais une fois que je dormais, c'était bon.

C'était donc ma première insomnie depuis longtemps. Ma première tout court. Une insomnie Dragonnienne.

Je me dégageai en douceur de l'emprise de Law sur moi. Il grogna et je m'immobilisai. Il se tourna juste sans arrêter de dormir. Je me détendis et me levai. J'enfilai un peignoir bien chaud, celui de Law, ainsi que mes bottines rapidement.

Je sortis en silence et mes pieds traînèrent mollement sur le sol. Je passai devant la cabine occupée par mon père et la fusillai du regard.

\- J'espère qu'il dort mal, priai-je.

J'accélérai le pas pour finalement me retrouver dehors. La brise nocturne me fit un bien fou et m'aida à immerger de mon léger sommeil.

Je resserrai la ceinture du peignoir noire autour de ma taille et allai jusqu'à la rambarde. Je posai mes mains et elles gelèrent directement. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais vider ma tête de tout ce qui c'était passé. Éviter de penser aux événements futurs aussi.

Law m'avait avoué que mon père ne l'aimait pas. Ça ne m'étonnait pas en soi, mais j'avais quand même vingt-deux ans merde ! Son comportement me mettait hors de moi.

De plus, la réflexion sur ma façon de m'habiller était plus que déplacée !

\- Tu devrais dormir. Retentit une voix derrière.

Mon dos frissonna. Mon père. Il était là, derrière moi. La dernière personne que je voulais voir se trouvait derrière moi.

La porte menant à l'intérieur claqua lourdement et des pas s'activèrent. Je me braquai et inspirai pour ne pas me mettre à lui hurler dessus. Je sentis sa présence à ma droite, mais ne lui adressai aucun regard.

\- Je peux ? Fit-il ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais cela devait être s'installer à côté de moi.

\- Mh.

Il se posa, dos contre la rambarde et regarda en l'air. Comme s'il admirait les étoiles alors que le ciel était couvert. Quelques chauves-souris nous frôlèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne réagissent.

Je ne comptais pas engager la conversation. J'étais trop énervée contre lui et son comportement. Il m'avait abandonnée, même avec de bons arguments, de l'autre côté du monde avec son autre enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et il revenait comme une fleur au pire moment en prétextant s'être perdu. On ne m'amadouait pas aussi facilement. Je connaissais mon père pour l'avoir connue enfant avant cet « incident » et après mes seize ans quand j'ai trouvé refuge chez les Révolutionnaires quelques mois.

Je le savais fourbe et capable de tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mon grand-père m'avait déjà dit beaucoup de fois que j'avais la beauté de ma mère, mais le caractère de chien de mon père. Sans parler du don de la stratégie que j'avais hérité des deux. Luffy, lui, avait hérité de la du caractère candide de ma mère, de son sourire et de son goût pour l'aventure. Il n'avait rien à voir avec mon père et ne l'avait jamais réellement rencontré. C'était mieux ainsi.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

\- Ah bon, dis moi quoi alors, répondis-je sur un ton acerbe.

Il se tourna vers moi, mais je ne lui adressai aucun regard. Il ne le méritait tout simplement pas. Pas après tout ça.

Mais il ne dit rien. Ma colère grandissant aux fonds de mes entrailles me tenailla. Je serrai les poings sur la rambarde après avoir griffé celle-ci. Je pris alors les devants.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Crystlalia était l'île où maman était morte?

Je serrai les dents et sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux rien qu'à l'évocation de ma propre mère et de sa mort. Quand j'en parlais, c'était toujours les mêmes images qui refaisaient surface. Quand elle se dressait entre moi et les balles, son corps rougi tombant durement sur le sol, son dernier souffle, ses dernières paroles.

Instinctivement, je portai ma main à mon collier comme réconfort. Comme si c'était elle et qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras.

Je ne m'attendais pas réellement à une réponse de sa part. C'était plutôt une question rhétorique. Mais il me donna quand même une explication.

\- Pour t'aider à faire ton deuil.  
\- Je ne peux le faire que d'une seule manière.  
\- Je sais ce que tu as en tête, je sais quelle est l'utilité de ces clés.

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant silencieusement.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, constatai-je.

\- J'ai vu tes recherches et je me suis informé de mon côté. Une légende dit que lorsque les quatre clés reviennent à leur point d'origine la porte vers le paradis perdu s'ouvrira aux cœurs purs. C'est joliment tourné vu que ce n'est qu'une légende.

Je restai muette.

\- Tu as perdu ta mère dans des conditions atroces, je m'en rends compte, mais tu ne dois pas mettre ta vie en danger pour une légende futile.

\- Futile ?! Ça n'a rien de futile. C'est la seule chose à quoi je peux me retenir dans ce monde. J'ai dû apprendre à grandi par moi-même et quand je trouve un lieu où je me sens bien, tu débarques.  
\- La piraterie n'est pas un bon choix de vie.  
\- Révolutionnaire est peut-être mieux ?

Il garda le silence en instant et je regrettai mes paroles. Je venais de m'emballer car il avait posé le pied sur un sujet sensible.

\- Je peux te protéger si tu reviens parmi nous.  
\- C'est donc pour ça que tu es revenu...Tu veux que je rejoigne ton armée.  
\- Tu auras une bonne place. Tu sembles très bien connaître Sabo.

\- Je n'ai pas envie. Je veux être pirate pour protéger Luffy. L'alliance entre Law et lui me permet de savoir où il et et comment il va. Luffy est tout pour moi. La dernière personne que je peux encore protéger. C'est mon petit frère, c'est mon boulot. C'est tout. Et vu que tu ne sembles pas t'occuper de lui je le fais.

Un lourd silence abattit sur nous. Nous restâmes bien deux minutes sans parler. Ma colère descendit un petit peu, mais j'étais toujours énervée contre lui. Je savais qu'il était juste revenu pour me faire rentrer dans les rangs de son armée. Mais j'avais fait mon choix. Je voulais rester avec les Heart et Law. L'alliance avec Luffy était bénéfique, car je pouvais garder un œil sur Luffy, mon petit frère casse-cou.

Mon père se décolla de la rambarde et fit comprendre qu'il allait s'en aller. Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. J'avais encore une question. Elle hantait mon esprit depuis ce flash-back sur mon enfance que j'ai eu dans ma cellule à Crystalia.

Il s'éloigna au rythme de pas lents. Comme s'il attendait lui aussi que je pose cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Je me redressai et, dos à lui, je dis :

\- Tu aimais vraiment maman ?

Il ne me répondit pas de suite, bien sûr. Mais il me répondrait, il répondait toujours aux questions. Dans le pire des cas il les détournait en donnant un morceau de réponse.

\- Oui, j'ai aimé ta mère. Et je l'aime toujours.

C'est sur ces mots que la grande porte menant à l'intérieur claqua. Il était parti, me laissant seule.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la lèvre alors que mes joues mouillèrent. Je n'étais pas vraiment triste ou touchée par cette discussion froide, mais j'en avais besoin. Cela me pesait au coeur depuis la dernière île.

Après ma courte crise de larmes, je séchait rageusement mes larmes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien te rendre hommage. Maman.

Je rentrai et retournai me coucher en balançant mes bottines de deux coups de pieds gracieux. Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil de suite, mais j'avais le coeur plus léger. Cette douloureuse mise au point était inévitable.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai dans des bras chauds. Je souris contre cette peau que je connaissais par coeur et ouvris les yeux. Finalement, je m'étais endormie.

\- Salut, fis-je la langue pâteuse.

Une main s'enfouissant dans mes cheveux en bataille me répondit. Tout en bâillant, je me dérobai de son emprise et m'assis au bord du lit.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu portes mon peignoir ? Me demanda mon capitaine d'une voix taquine.

Mon regard descendit sur mes épaules et je constatai la blancheur parfaite de son peignoir. Je l'enlevai et lui tendis.

\- J'ai été faire un tour dehors cette nuit.  
\- Je vois, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans attendre, nous nous habillâmes et rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipage en cuisine. J'entrai la première dans cette salle animée par les rires, les blagues salaces et les désolés du second.

J'allai m'installer à ma place et me servis juste d'une bonne tasse de café noir. A l'autre bout de la table, une chaise vide.

\- Où est mon père ? Demandai-je à Ban.

Le cuisinier retira sa cigarette de sa bouche, se pencha sur la droite et me répondit depuis sa cuisine personnelle.

\- Il m'a demandé de lui amener un plateau dans sa cabine. Il a dit qu'il le ramènerait si tu veux le voir.  
-Non, ça ira. C'est justement l'éviter que je veux.

Il fronça les sourcils et disparut.

Tout était calme. Comme un jour normal. Seul Pêche et mon père manquait à l'appel.

\- Ce chat dort encore, soupirai-je.

Avec ma tasse vide, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'y entrai et déposai ma tasse dans l'évier. Dans son coin, Ban fumait sa cigarette, le hublot ouvert pour évacuer la fumée.

J'ouvris un placard en particulier et en sortit une boite de pâtée pour mon chat. Je fis claquer légèrement son pot sur le plan de travail pour la faire venir. Elle avait l'ouïe fine pour ce genre de chose.  
Avec une petite cuillère, je raclai le fond et jetai le récipient maintenant vide. Je croisai mes bras et m'accoudai au mini-bar.

\- Elle ne va plus tarder, dis-je à moi-même.

Cinq grosses minutes s'écoulèrent et pas un petit museau affamé frétillant n'apparut. En écrasant sa clope, Ban rit :

\- Tu es sûr que le capitaine ne l'a pas transformé en pâté pendant la nuit.

J'attrapai un torchon sale séchant sur la radiateur et lui lançai.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur.

Il rit de plus belle et remonta ses manches, prêt à s'attaquer à la vaisselle.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. M'attendant à voir une boule de poils ronronnante me sauter dessus, j'affichai un grand sourire.  
Lorsque ce ne fut pas une boule de poils couleur crème, mais bien une chevelure noir, mon sourire s'estompa.

\- Je ramène le plateau comme voulu, informa mon père à l'adresse de Ban.

Le cuisinier avait déjà les mains plongées dans la mousse et l'eau chaude. Il regarda le chef Révolutionnaire par-dessus son épaule et lui indiqua où le poser du bout du nez.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de votre part.

Mon père passa à quelques mètres de moi et déposa le plateau soigneusement rangé à l'endroit indiqué. Les miettes avaient été rassemblées dans un coin à côté de la tasse vide et droite. Le couteau à beurre était bien encrée dans le coin et il ne restait plus rien de son petit-déjeuner.

\- Toujours aussi maniaque, pensai-je en le suivant du regard.

Je me décidai à me rendre utile et de m'occuper. Pas que je veuille faire bonne impression devant mon père, mais je pris quand même le torchon propre de vaisselle pendant à l'épaule du cuisinier et me mit à essuyer ce qui attendait.

Mon père fit demi-tour.

\- Bonjour Clémence. Bien dormi finalement ?

Cette question me pétrifia. Je me stoppa dans mon action, le verre de jus égouttant dans ma main par terre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole surtout après les événements de la veille.

\- Dormir à deux est rassurant, fis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

Vivement et sans me retourner j'essuyai le verre et l'eau tombée à terre.

Mon père hocha simplement la tête et sortit. Il était intelligent et avait compris le sous-entendu comme quoi je dormais belle et bien avec Law. Que notre histoire d'amour ne datait pas d'hier et que pour rien au monde je ne la stopperai pour l'instant. Papa n'allait pas décider pour moi toute ma vie non plus.

Lorsque ses pas s'éloignèrent et que l'animation reprit à côté, Ban s'exprima :

\- C'est tendu entre papa et toi.  
\- M'en parle pas, soupirai-je.  
\- C'est dur d'être papa tu sais.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et le regardai. Il me fixa un instant sans comprendre.

\- Non, non , non ! Se défendit-il.

Il secoua vivement les mains de la mousse fut projetée contre les murs.

Mon esprit taquin et joueur prit le dessus. Un sourire moqueur prit place sur mes lèvres.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Et la mère qui c'est ? Elle est jolie au moins ?

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici, de légères rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je posai une main amicale sur son épaule.

Je dû me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour y parvenir. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui susurrai sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Elle est belle au moins la maman ?  
\- Clem !

\- Tu en as combien ? Un, deux, trois ? Peut-être des jumeaux ? Fille, garçon ?

\- Clem !

Il soupira et roula les yeux vers le plafond. Je ricanai et me reculai.

\- C'est bon je rigole, je sais que tu es encore puceau.  
\- Tu es une vraie gamine.

Je ris brièvement.

\- Ok, ok, j'arrête.

Je terminai en vitesse la vaisselle et rangeai.

\- Laisse moi faire, me coupa le cuistot, je suis là pour ça.

Je haussai les épaules et regardai le bol de Pêche. Toujours plein.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait.

\- Elle s'est peut-être enfermée dans une salle.

\- Mh. Je vais aller voir.

Je sortis de la cuisine et découvris la salle commune presque vide. Le den den horloge indiquait déjà dix heure du matin. Une petite heure s'était déjà écoulé depuis mon réveil.

Law était l'un des seuls à être encore là. Assis à sa fidèle place, le journal ouvert et une tasse fumante, je décidai de ne pas l'ennuyer et sortit.

Il me suivit du regard et je lui adressai un agréable sourire avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Par habitude, je me guidai naturellement vers ma cabine. C'était l'un des seuls itinéraires que mon sens médiocre de l'orientation avait accepté de retenir.

Quelques fois, je criai doucement le nom du félin dans l'espoir de la voir débouler du bout du couloir.

Je croisai quelques nakamas avec qui j'échangeai quelques mots.

Quand j'arrivai à ma cabine, j'ouvris la porte et passai juste ma tête.

\- Pêche ?

Pas un miaulement comme réponse ni ronronnement.

Je fermai la porte et allai vers la sienne. Ban avait peut-être raison. Elle s'était enfermée.

Je fis la même opération que dans ma cabine, mais aucune trace du mon chat. En fermant sa porte je réfléchis.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu es Pêche?

Je rebroussai chemin et revins dans la salle commune. Law haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il me vit retourner dans la cuisine.  
J'y jettai un oeil et constatai que son repas était toujours dans son bol. Je revins dans la salle commune.

\- Que fais-tu ? Me demanda Law en levant les yeux de son journal.

Je soupirai et m'affalai sur la chaise à sa droite. Il plia son journal, le posa sur la table et passa son bras droit autour de ma hanche. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Je ne trouve plus Pêche. Elle n'est pas encore venue manger et je ne l'ai plus vue depuis hier soir. C'est pas normal.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Oye !

Je me redressai et fis mine de vouloir me lever. Law s'y refusa et me colla contre lui à la seule force de son bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction, mais Pêche me revint en tête.

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas vue ? Tentai-je.

\- Non, désolée. Elle est peut-être dehors.  
\- Oui, je vais aller voir.

Je retirai sa main de ma hanche et me levai. Je lui donnai un baiser avant de partir et sortis.

Je me retrouvai sur le pont en moins de dix minutes. Ce sous-marin était vachement plus grand que l'autre.

Un agréable coup de vent me caressa le visage. Je refermai la grande porte derrière moi.

\- Pêche ! Tu es là ?

J'avançai seule sur le pont. Je vis une forme assise sur le rebord.

\- Pêche ?

Ses oreilles se dressèrent, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête.

Je l'interpellai une seconde fois. N'ayant aucune réaction, je m'approchai d'elle. Je la caressai et elle sursauta.

\- Clem !

\- Je te cherchais depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
\- On m'a appelé.

\- On ? Mais de qui parles-tu ?

Elle s'étira et s'assit élégamment sur mes épaules.

\- Ça commence, fit-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui commence ?  
\- Ce pourquoi tu te bats depuis des années. Elle avait raison. Ce sera maintenant que tu prendras ta décision.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui en demander plus qu'un bruit sourd s'éleva dans les airs. Je regardai à gauche et à droite mais ne vis rien.

Nous étions toujours sur cette île et allions la quitter dans quelques heures. Ce bruit ne pouvait pas provenir de quelque chose sur le sable derrière moi. Non, cela venait de droit devant, face à la mer.

Je plissai les yeux et vit quelque chose arrivé au loin. Pas un navire, ni même une barque. Non, un engin que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Cet engin avançait vers nous à vive allure avec une personne à bord.  
Le bruit qu'il produisait me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais rien à faire je n'arrivais pas à identifier de quoi il s'agissait en réalité.

\- La voilà.

\- Qui ?  
\- Kahloo.

* * *

Voilà, un 26e chapitre terminé.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous partager en ce fin de chapitre. Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin définitive de cette ficiton. J'ai déjà en gros les idées et la suites des péripéties. J'ai aussi la fin de cette fiction. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'elle mijote dans ma petite tête, ça me fait presque mal au coeur de penser tout doucement à la fin de cette fiction, ma toute première.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, la fin approche mais vous avez encore le temps.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris si ce n'est déjà fait.  
Les reviews c'est en dessous comme toujours.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	27. Chapitre 27: La mission

Mon combat, mon destin.

Hey !

Cette deuxième saison entre dans son arc final. Ce sur quoi je bosse depuis trois ans.

En écrivant l'intrigue, imaginant les lieux et créer un contexte plausible, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose.

J'ai pris différentes voies pour mes personnages et il y a un très gros risque de contradictions. Pour éviter ces dernières, j'ai relu toute ma ficiton (saison une comprise) pour les éviter. Parfois c'est tout bonnement impossible, mais ce n'est pas très grave car ce ne sont parfois que des détails sans importance.

Il faut savoir que j'écris cette fiction depuis quatre ans et que j'ai évolué pendant ces quatre années. J'étais partie sur une autre intrigue ce qui rend mon travail maintenant plus difficile et brouillon.

Peut-être que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte car vous êtes de l'autre côté de la vitre, et tant mieux, mais il y a énormément de travail derrière cette histoire. Même si elle est moins populaire et lue que TEPC, je ne l'abandonnerai pas car tant qu'il me restera un lecteur, j'écrirai.

Tout ce blabla pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous remerciez d'être encore là.

Maintenant place au chapitre.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+, rien de bien méchant.  
 **Mots : ** Environ 3300

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda et moi pour les oC's et MCMD.

 **Reviews hors-ligne:**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : La venue de Kahloo à bien un but important. Merci de tes encouragements!

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem a eu droit à une grande discussion avec son père. Celui-ci est là pour la protéger et veut qu'elle revienne parmi les Révolutionnaires. Cette dernière refuse voulant rester auprès des Hearts et de Law.

Une nouvelle arrivée va chambouler le quotidien de Clem. La dernière ligne droite commence sans qu'elle le sache.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : La Mission.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

J'ouvris grand les yeux à la vue de la vielle femme.

Sa petite embarcation buta contre le sable et manqua de se renverser. Elle sauta habilement hors de ce dernier, afficha un grand sourire et visa ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Ah ! La terre ferme !

Elle portait son légendaire pantacourt rose pâle légèrement humide suite à ce voyage. Un T-shirt ample au slogan provoquant. Son arc et son carquois pendait toujours dans son dos. Et surtout, elle était toujours aussi petite.

De suite, Law se mit sur la défensive et devança son équipage.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

J'intervins en me postant devant mon amant.

\- La femme qui m'a entraînée il y a deux ans. Tu étais déjà parti quand elle est venue me chercher.

Il se détendit.

-Bien. Il n'y a donc pas de danger.

Bepo s'avança en reniflant.

\- Vous avez toujours la même odeur, fit-il en se trémoussant.

La vielle femme le remercia et caressa ses oreilles.

D'un seul coup, son visage s'assombrit et elle stoppa ses caresses sur le Mink.

\- L'heure est grave.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

Soudain, elle s'avança et me prit dans ses bras. Ce geste m'étonna. L'ayant côtoyée pendant plus d'une année de dur labeur, je savais que ce n'était pas dans son genre. Elle me rappelait mon grand-père de ce côté là.

Elle s'écarta, mais laissa ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Altis est en danger plus que jamais. Julius a prit le pouvoir il y seize ans de cela et tout allait bien. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans.

Qui est Julius ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pouvoir ? Je pensais que Altis n'existait.

Evidement, je n'en avait pas la preuve et je rêvais au fond de moi que ce que je disais était totalement faux. Sinon ma quête des clés était inutile.

Elle soupira et retira ses mains. Pêche miaula et sauta sur ses épaules en ronronnant. Après tout, le chat m'avait expliqué que c'était Kahloo qui l'avait aidé à me retrouver pour me protéger et savoir où je me trouvais à tout moment.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de t'expliquer ce qu'est « La Mission ». Je vous en ai parlé pendant votre entraînement sans vous expliquer en quoi elle consistait. Je vous ai juste dit que cela sauverait Altis en honneur de ceux qui sont tombés.

Il était vrai qu'elle nous avait rabattu les oreilles avec cette mission. Que c'était ce pourquoi on s'entraînait si dur. Kana avait au début, refusé de suivre l'entraînement temps qu'elle ne saurait pas le but. Mais Kahloo était plus butée et l'avait fait cédé. Jamais nous n'avions pu connaître ce qui se cachait derrière « La Mission ».

Personne n'osa parlé. La nouvelle de la prêtresse avait jeté un froid. Mon père était un peu en retrait du groupe, accoudé à un palmier et écoutait d'une oreille. Après tout, l'histoire d'Altis le concernait secondairement. Il savait sûrement des choses venant de la propre bouche de ma mère. Des choses dont j'ignorais tout.

\- Vous êtes les seuls capables de sauver Altis.

Penguin et Sachi rougirent.

\- Oh, merci, firent-ils en choeur.

La vieille femme leur lança un regard noir.

\- Je ne parle pas de vous.  
\- Pardon madame, déglutirent les deux hommes.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien. Je savais très bien qui était ce « vous ». Il s'agissait de Kana, Cali, Finn et moi.

Finn...J'eus un pincement au coeur en y repensant. Je le revis tomber du haut de la falaise, se suicider. Mon rêve datant du même jour me revint en tête. Il avait évoqué la mission et que c'était un fardeau trop lourd. Sur le moment je n'avais pas tilté. Il en savait plus que moi sur ce qui se cachait derrière ça. Il avait fait des recherches de son côté, car il était comme ça. Il voulait toujours tout savoir et tout diriger.

\- Vous êtes inconnus à Julius. Il ne connait pas votre existence car vous êtes tout né d'un parent dieu et d'un humain.

\- Finn est mort, fis-je sèchement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Pêche sur ses épaules rentra la tête et sauta sur les miennes. J'avais besoin de réconfort.

\- Qui l'as tué ?  
\- Moi.

Elle se tut un instant.

\- C'était le plus instable...C'est triste, mais on ferra avec.

Je serrai les poings. Elle en parlait comme si elle pouvait le remplacer à tout instant.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, reprit-elle en me voyant faire. J'ai déjà expliqué ce qui se cache derrière cette mission au deux autres, à ton tour et j'espère que cela te convaincra.

Kana, Cali...

Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la petite plage. Plus personne n'osa parler ou interrompre la vieille femme. Même s'ils n'avaient qu'une faible idée de ce qu'elle expliquait, ils n'en étaient pas moins intéressés.

\- Le plan zéro a eu des conséquences horribles. Pas un seul instant on a imaginé que le Gouvernement Mondiale se retournerait contre nous. Ils ont coupé notre civilisation du monde et assassiné ceux de notre espèces qui vivaient paisiblement sur Terre. Ta mère en faisait partie, mais ce n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. On dénombre plus d'un million de mort suite à cette extermination.

Des exclamations cachées s'élevèrent parmi les Heart. Ce chiffre était énorme. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de Dieu sur Terre à ce moment là. J'ai vraiment échappé à quelque chose d'énorme.

\- Pensant avoir réussi son plan, le Gouvernement mondial a fait circuler des mauvaises choses sur nous et nous nous sommes renfermer sur nous même. Ça nous a été fatal. Un homme du nom de Julius s'est présenté comme étant le Dieu du Néant. Il avait une armée de bannis et de démons avec lui. Il a prit le pouvoir depuis ce jour. Le palais est sous son contrôle.

\- Attends, attends, fis-je. Pourquoi venir nous chercher maintenant si ça dure depuis si longtemps ?  
\- Car il se doute de votre existence et vous êtes notre seul espoir. Les seuls qui n'a pas encore soumis à son pouvoir et ayant des pouvoirs.

Elle soupira.

\- Je suis la dernière prêtresse en vie.  
\- Nous en avons vu une il y a peu de temps, coupa Law.

Je hochai la tête et en revoyant cette vieille femme me dire que les clés sont bientôt réunies.

\- Kayle. En effet, je lui avais demandé de te contacter pour te dire que les clés étaient sur terre. Tu m'avais parlé de ça après tout.

\- Je l'ai vue à peine un petit mois, dis-je.  
\- Elle a été retrouvée empoisonnée à son poste la semaine dernière.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Encore quelqu'un de mort car il avait croisé ma route.

Tout se brouilla dans ma tête. Trop de choses d'un coup. Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas mes origines et l'histoire de mon pays. Tout ce que je savais, c'était ce que ma mère m'avait expliqué via des histoires lorsque j'étais enfant. Je ne savais rien d'autres.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu me dis. C'est quoi des bannis ? Et puis comment des démons ont pu l'aider?Je ne comprends pas.

Ce fut à ce moment que mon père sortit du silence et de l'ombre. Il s'avança vers nous et passa à côté de Law en lui lançant un regard. Ne voulant pas d'histoire, mon amant se retira d'un pas un arrière et mon père prit sa place à mes côtés.

\- Tu es sa cible, commença-t-il.

D'un coup, tout s'enclencha dans mon esprit et je compris.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici.

\- Quand tu m'as demandé des informations sur les clés, j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu. Altis est loin d'être mort, elle est juste bloquée avec ce régime totalitaire.

Il adressa alors un regard à Khaloo.

\- J'ignorais ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais je sentais que tu t'aventurais dans quelque chose de dangereux.

Soudain, Khaloo plissa les yeux et le fixa.

\- Je vous connais vous.

Il ne pipa mot et me regarda.

\- Je pense que c'est le moment de t'expliquer ce que ta mère m'avait demandé de te transmettre.

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'allais enfin savoir.

\- Altis est divisé en quatre dynasties : La terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air. Il y a eu une grande guerre entre ces quatre sections de l'île. Depuis l'Armistice, une zone démilitarisée à été créée au centre de l'île. Une nouvelle royauté très stricte a été instaurée.

\- Et des portes ont été créer pour vérifier chaque entrée, précisa Khaloo.

Sachi se racla la gorge.

\- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est les portes?

Kahloo bomba le torse.

\- C'est le pilier de notre société. A chaque porte se trouve un prêtresse. Un privilège qui se transmet de mère en fille. Nous vérifions chacune des entrées pour la protection du peuple. Il y a quatre porte : Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest. Chaque porte chevauche deux dynasties. Par exemple, la porte du sud, la mienne, surveille la dynastie du feu et celle de la terre. La défunte porte Est quant à elle s'occupe de la partie feu et air.

Le mécanicien la remercia pour l'explication et se refit tout petit. Mon père reprit la parole.

\- Dans chaque dynastie, une famille royale siège. Ce sont les seuls membre de la dynasties ayant des pouvoirs correspondant à cette dernière. Les membres royaux possèdent une marque à leur naissance prouvant leur pouvoir.

Instinctivement, je posai ma main sur mon ventre, sur ma marque.

Voilà quelque chose que j'ignorais. Je savais que les pouvoir se transmettais de père en fils et de mère en fille. Mais pas que seul la famille royale de chaque dynastie en possédait.

\- Bien sûr, ces derniers se trouvent en haut de l'échelle social. L'échelle sociale de chaque dynastie est semblable. Famille royale, bourgeois et commerçants, paysans et les bannis.

\- Les bannis..., répétai-je.  
\- Ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas respecté la Loi propre à chaque dynastie et qui sont bannis de cette dernière. Souvent, ils errent sans jamais quitté le territoire, expliqua Khaloo.

Tout le monde semblait perdu tout comme moi.

\- Pourquoi maman a-t-elle fuit si c'était si paisible ?

\- Car elle a réussi le test malgré elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander quel était ce test qu'il poursuivit.

\- Tous les quinze ans, hommage à la durée de la Guerre entre les quatre dynasties, un nouveau roi ou une nouvelle reine est choisi suivant des critères très stricts. Ce dernier est choisi dans chaque dynastie dont un seul enfant a reçu le pouvoir. Ta mère était la représentante de la dynastie de l'eau. Elle et les trois autres dieux ont subit plusieurs tests afin de déterminer leurs aptitudes autant physique que psychologiques. Ils ont été entraînés toute leur vie pour ce moment. Au bout d'une longue semaine, le nom du nouveau roi ou de la nouvelle reine est donné.

Mes yeux étaient dans le vide. Ce n'était pas très difficile de comprendre la suite.

\- Ondine a été choisie, mais elle a refusé d'être enfermé dans le palais pour gouverner un peuple déchiré. Elle s'est enfuie avec plusieurs sur terre : Les trois autres enfants prodiges comme on les nommait.

\- Tu l'auras compris, reprit Khaloo. Ces trois autres dieux sont l'un des parents de Kana, Cali et Finn. Ils sont, eux aussi, décédés durant le plan zéro.

Mes mains devinrent moites et mon regard vide. Encaisser tout ça d'un coup était horrible. Je savais que j'avais du sang royal dans les veines, mais j'ignorai que tout cela se cachait derrière.

Altis avait besoin de nous. Je croyais mon père sur parole. Jamais il ne mentirait. Au contraire, il aurait nié la vérité pour éviter de me mettre en danger.

Khaloo reprit la parole.

\- J'ai protégé avec les trois autres prêtresses ta mère et les autres. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce système d'élection. Je les ai camouflée et ils sont passés par ma porte pour s'enfuir. Mais j'ignorais à l'époque les conséquences. Suites à leur fuite, il n'y avait plus personne pour diriger et ils étaient les seuls porteurs du pouvoir de leur dynastie. Des nouvelles dynasties ont été instaurées et les anciennes faites prisonnières par le précédent roi qui était originaire du feu.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Attendez, comment peut-on instaurée une nouvelle dynastie si le pouvoir est héréditaire?

Dragon et elle s'échangèrent un regard. Ils hésitaient à me dire quelque chose. Ce fut Khaloo qui s'en occupa.

\- Les pouvoirs sont artificiels. Notre peuple est plus avancéeque les autres et nous avons compris le fonctionnement des fruits du démon avant les autres. Nous avons reproduis leur effet sous forme des quatre élément. Il y a mille ans de cela, quatre personnes ont été choisies pour tester ces pouvoirs et les ont reçu. Depuis, cela se transmet de génération en génération. Mais seul une personne à le savoir nécessaire pour activer ou désactiver le pouvoir.

Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Ça veut dire que les classes sociales en-dessous de la famille royales sont humaines?

Elle hocha gravement la tête.

\- Notre peuple a été nommé Dieux et Déesses à cause de nos dynasties. En réalité, seule une partie minime de la population d'Altis possède un pouvoir.

Un tilt se fit dans ma tête.

\- Et les démons ?

\- C'est le sacrifice du pouvoir. Une malédiction pour rappeler qu'on n'est pas supérieur aux autres par nos pouvoirs. Les démons sont les côtés négatifs du pouvoir. Comme l'incapacité de nager pour les utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

Une question me brûla les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible de « désactiver » son démon.  
\- Oui, avoua Khaloo. C'est la même personne qui s'en occupe.

Je hochai la tête.

\- D'accord, j'accepte de t'aider à faire tomber ce Julius.

Elle souffla comme si un énorme poids avait fondu d'un coup sur ses épaules.

\- Bien. On part tout de suite.

\- Je viens avec. Fit une voix sûre d'elle.  
\- Law, soupirai-je.

Il me regarda.

\- Je t'ai promis de t'aider car je vois bien que tu souffres. Même si ton but principal était de rassembler les clés afin d'accéder à la nécropole et de faire ton deuil, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu le ferras tout de même. Je t'ai vu souffrir pour l'assassinat de ta mère et je t'aiderai à faire ton deuil.

J'eus un petit sourire et le remerciai. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et je me rapprochai de lui. Je sentis le regard lourd de mon père sur nous, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

\- De l'aide ne sera pas de refus, concéda la prêtresse. Je peux en prendre encore deux avec moi. Des candidats?

\- Tu crois que ton père va venir ? Me glissa discrètement Law à l'oreille.  
\- Il en est capable.

Tout le monde sembla se poser la même question, car tout le monde regarda le chef des Révolutionnaires.

\- Je vais rester ici, lâcha-t-il après réflexion.

Il nous regarda Law et moi.

\- Tu sembles tenir à elle comme tu me l'as fait comprendre, je te laisse la protéger. Je commence à me faire vieux et ce n'est pas mon combat.

Law hocha la tête.

\- Comptez sur moi.

Penguin et Ban s'avancèrent.

\- On vient.  
\- Le compte est bon alors, conclut Khaloo. Nous partons dans une petite heure.

Ban s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son embarcation.

\- Laissez moi vous inviter à nous rejoindre pour reprendre des forces avec un bon repas.  
\- Quel gentleman, rit-elle. Je ne peux qu'accepter.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Law me tira un peu pour que je bouge.

\- J'arrive, fis-je.

Il comprit le message et rentra seul. Une fois tout le monde rentré, je m'assis à même le sable et contemplait l'horizon calme.

Quelque chose s'était enclenché aujourd'hui et je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière. J'allais tenter de sauver un peuple que je connais à peine mais d'où je tirais mon origine.

C'était égoïste, mais l'avenir de ce peuple m'importait moins que mes réels objectifs. Je n'était pas attaché à Altis. La seule chose que je voulais était faire le deuil de ma mère et, maintenant, de renoncer à mes pouvoirs qui me causent tant de problèmes. Surtout ce démon.

Je restai encore quelques instants dans une solitude totale et plaisante avant de me lever et de rejoindre les autres.  
Ban avait raison, il fallait reprendre des forces pour ce qui allait suivre. Ce qui allait être mon plus gros combat. Un combat pour mon destin.

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre est le plus gros de toute la fiction entière. La problématique jusque là masquée est dévoilée.

Je me doute que tout d'un coup est difficile. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de relire poser des questions. Si vous avez du mal, je posterai peut-être mes croquis( attention j'ai un immense talent de dessinatrice humhum)sur twitter si vous me le demandez.

Comme toujours, les reviews c'est en dessous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	28. Chapitre 28: Tous unis

Mon combat, mon destin.

Hey !

On se retrouve pour le 28e chapitre. J'imagine que vous arrivez tour doucement à avaler les dernières révélations et ben ce n'est pas fini. Après tout, cette histoire je l'imagine depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant. Elle a mûri dans ma tête morceau par morceau et il est temps de tout assembler.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

 **Mots :** Environ 3200

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.  
 **Rating** : K+, rien de bien méchant.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : eh oui, les gros chapitres arrivent en masse. La fin de la fiction approche également. En réalité, je ne sais pas comment je ponds tout ça. Des influences indirectes et involontaires à mon avis. Ce ne sont pas vraiment dessins, juste des esquisses, des plans. Je les mettrai sûrement. J'attends le chapitre 29 où il y aura une grosse infos difficile à expliquer en texte. Plus simple en schéma.

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :** Khaloo fait son entrée avec de grandes révélations. Elle explique à Clem que le but de son entrainement et sa « Mission » consistait à abattre Julius, l'homme qui a pris le pouvoir sur Altis. Ils sont trois dans le cas : Kana, Cali et Clem . En effet, Julius ignore leur existence comme ils ont grandi sur terre. De plus, on apprend le vérité sur les Dieux et leurs origines ainsi que le fonctionnement des quatre dynasties.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Tous unis.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Le maigre repas que j'étais en train de digérer remonta doucement mon tube digestif. Enfin, c'était l'impression que j'avais.

Toutes ces révélations d'un coup me donnaient le tournis et je ne savais plus quoi penser ni qui croire.

J'avais mangé des bouts des lèvres sous le regard de Law. J'étais dans les nuages durant tout le repas et je m'étais levée de table la première en prétextant allant préparer un sac pour mon voyage.

Ce même sac que je faisais tout doucement, la tête dans les nuages.

Il n'y avait pas grand choses dans ce dernier : les clés que je possédais, des ressources, de l'eau. J'y attachai aussi le katana que ma mère m'avait légué à sa mort. Ce serait l'un des deux objets que j'enterrerai près de sa sépulture avec mon collier. Quoique, j'hésitais toujours pour mon collier. Je le verrais au moment venu.

Je fermai mon sac d'un coup sec et le balançai sur mon épaule droite, prête à partir.

Ce fut à ce moment que deux petits coups assez forts pour être audibles résonnèrent contre la porte fermée.

Jamais personne ne toquait de cette manière.

\- Oui.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon père en sortit.

\- Super, pensai-je, la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

\- Je vois que tu es déjà prête à partir.

J'émis un simple grognement comme réponse.

Il s'avança dans ma cabine, commune à celle de Law ne l'oublions pas, et sa mine se fit plus grave.

\- C'est dangereux.  
\- Je sais.

C'était clair, net et précis. J'étais bien décidée à y aller. Non plus juste pour faire mon deuil et utiliser enfin ces clés, mais pour aider un peuple que ne peut plus compter que sur nous.

L'avenir serein d'un peuple entier reposait sur nos épaules.

Je fis un pas de côté, pour bien faire comprendre à mon père qu'il me gênait pour sortir.

J'ajustai une nouvelle fois mon sac sur mon épaule, mes deux mains le tenant fermement. Je le serrai fort entre mes doigts. Parler avec mon père, peu importe le sujet avait toujours été délicat. Il me mettait mal à l'aise, car il avait le pouvoir et l'autorité sur moi. Évidement, cette pression s'était partiellement dissipée lorsque j'avais quitté les Révolutionnaires pour vivre ma propre destinée.

Je fis un pas en avant et m'apprêtai à passer à ses côtés sans un regard. Soudain, il tendit le bras et m'attrapa par l'épaule gauche, celle la plus proche. Surprise, je me laissai allée à sa force. Il m'attira contre lui.

Je butai contre son torse et ma tête se nicha, contre mon gré, dans son cou. Son autre main enserrera ma hanche pour terminé sa course dans mon dos. Mon père me faisait quelque chose qu'il ne m'avait jamais accordé ; un câlin.

D'un seul coup, je me détendis dans ses bras. Ce geste signifiait tellement de choses pour nous deux. Des choses que jamais on oserai se dire ce vive voix.

Via ce dernier, il s'excusait et m'encourageait. Il savait que j'étais déterminée et qu'une fois une décision prise, je faisais tout pour y arriver au bout.

Il s'écarta.

\- Quand tu reviendras, je ne serai sûrement plus sur ce navire. J'ai décidé de contacter quelques uns de mes hommes pour venir me rechercher. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt de rester si tu t'en vas.

Je ne pipai mot et nous échangeâmes un dernier regard avant qu'il ne sorte. Je restai quelques instants droite comme un piquet devant la porte laissée ouverte. J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner en direction de sa propre cabine.

Je relâchai mon sac à dos et sortis en soufflant.

\- Si je reviens, me dis-je.

Je pris la direction du pont, là où tous nous attendaient pour notre départ.

J'ouvris la porte menant à l'extérieur. Je fus obligée de cacher le soleil grâce à ma main apportée à mon front. Je distinguait, malgré cette forte luminosité, des silhouettes. Je reconnus sans problèmes Jean-Bart et Bepo parmi ces dernières.

Mes yeux s'accoutumèrent et je vis tout le monde. Le petit navire de Khaloo était amarré juste à côté du sous-marin. Elle était déjà à bord et nous attendait.

Law, Ban, Penguin et Pêche étaient encore sur le pont.

Je les rejoignis, Law me proposa de porter mon sac, je refusai.

\- Tu as déjà le tien, argumentai-je.

Il n'insista pas et nous sautèrent tous sur la petite embarcation. En réalité, elle n'était pas si minuscule que prévu. Elle pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personne sur le pont. J'ignorai s'il était du même ordre pour l'intérieur.

Nous nous quittâmes avec des grands gestes. Bepo versa quelques larmes comme si c'était une séparation pour de bon. Nous nous éloignâmes aux coups de rames de Penguin et Ban. Les voyant fatiguée, j'utilisai mon pouvoir pour produire un léger courant marin favorable.

Petit à petit les Heart's disparurent tout comme notre nouveau sous-marin. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls en mer.

Pêche se percha alors sur mon épaule.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemble Altis, me confia-t-elle.  
\- Moi aussi, fis-je, ça m'intrigue.

Je plongeai mon regard au loin en silence. Pêche sauta sur la rambarde de la petite embarcation et se lava. Après quelques minutes écoulées, les oreilles du chat se dressèrent bientôt suivi de sa tête. Je suivis la trajectoire de son regard et tombai sur Kahloo.

\- Tu ne diriges pas le navire ?  
\- Penguin, si je me souviens bien de son nom, a insisté pour essayer. Après tout c'est une technologie de notre royaume.

Elle s'installa à mes côtés.

\- Tu dois te demander ce qui se passe, débuta la vieille femme.

Je ne répondis pas, elle connaissait la réponse.

\- A vrai dire, avoua-t-elle, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Demande moi, ce sera plus simple.

Je ne réfléchis pas très longtemps à quelle question j'allais posée, après tout il y en avait tellement.

\- Comment ce Julius a-t-il pu prendre le pouvoir face à quatre dynasties qui, je suppose, doivent avoir une grande force militaire ?

Elle poussa un soupir et sembla rassembler ses idées.

\- Il y a seize ans, quelque chose de jamais vu s'est produite lors de l'élection du nouveau roi. Deux dieu prétendant au titre sont arrivés à égalité lors des tests. C'était la fille du la dynastie de la terre et le fils de la dynastie de l'air. Ces deux dynasties ont toujours eu une relation tendue. Ce résultat a mis le feu au poudre et ils n'ont pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur l'héritier. Le pouvoir était donc vacant et c'est à ce moment que le plan zéro a débuté.

Elle se tut un instant et reprit avec aisance.

\- Julius a profité de cette instabilité pour prendre le pouvoir. Il a instauré une dictature avec une armée de bannis et démons.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?  
\- Supériorité numérique, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec. On ne pouvait rien faire et simplement se taire.

Je hochai la tête et Pêche se frotta contre mon coude.  
Je repris :

\- Je ne comprends pas bien...  
\- Quoi dont ?  
\- Qui est vraiment ce Julius ? Et comment des démons peuvent le suivre ?

\- Julius est issu d'une longue lignée de traitres. Sa famille a été bannie pour l'éternité. Elle vit sur l'île maudite comme on l'appelle.

Encore quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Cela devenait de plus de en plus complexe cette histoire.

Kahloo remarqua mon haussement de sourcil et s'expliqua.

\- L'île maudite est une endroit où vont les démons depuis leur existence. C'est une petite île au Nord-est d'Altis. Tu sais sûrement comment ça marche lorsqu'un Dieu meurt ?

Bien sûr que je le savais. C'était là-dessus que reposais mon espoir de deuil pour ma mère. J'avais plusieurs fois pendant mes recherches trouvé une légende similaire sur le devenir des démons lors de la mort de leur hôte. En les comparant toute et approfondissant mes recherches, j'ai moi-même déduit la vérité.  
Lorsqu'un Dieu meurt, son âme, son bon côté, migre vers la nécropole et attend qu'un proche enterre un effet personnel à côté de sa tombe pour pouvoir disparaître. C'était ce que je voulais faire avec le katana de ma mère. Elle me l'avait donné lors de sa mort et je ne m'en servais que rarement.

J'allais donc entrer dans la nécropole grâce aux quatre clés et faire mon deuil en « libérant » ma mère.  
Inversement, le mauvais côté, le démon migrait vers un autre endroit dont je n'avais pas trouvé le nom exacte à l'époque.

Maintenant je sais qu'il s'agit de l'île maudite.

\- Le reste n'est pas dur à comprendre, continua Kahloo. Les démons voulaient leur vengeance d'être ainsi condamné à errer sur cette île. Nous ignorions que les démons avait une conscience propre.  
\- Je peux te confirmer que c'est vrai, fis-je. Plus d'une fois j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon démon. Quand il a envie de sortir et qu'il voit la moindre faille, il n'hésite pas. Les démons sont présents en nous.  
\- Je ne connais pas cette sensation, je ne suis qu'une prêtresse. Alors je te crois.

Je tendis la main pour caresser Pêche qui écoutait attentivement.

\- Et les bannis dans cette histoire ? Demandai-je.  
\- Un peuple révolté avec une soif de vengeance, Julius n'a pas eu très dur à les convaincre. Nous avions remarqué une migration en masse de bannis vers l'île maudite sans jamais y avoir fait attention. Cela nous a coûté notre liberté.

\- Combien sont-ils ?

\- Certains parlent d'un demi million éparpillé sur l'île. Julius a aussi fait emprisonné les quatre héritiers de la prochaine générations en tuant leurs parents. Il siège au palais au centre de l'île, mais il n'a pas accès à la nécropole car il faut les quatre clé.

Je hochai simplement la tête en silence. Tout ça était dur à avaler mais je n'avais pas le choix. Durant tout mon existence, je ne m'étais pas soucié de savoir si Altis existait bien. Tout ce qui m'intéressait était faire le deuil de ma mère, mais il y avait plus urgent.

Kahloo posa sa main ridée et légèrement ankylosée sur mon épaule.

\- Vous êtes notre dernier espoir, souffla-t-elle. Vous rassembler était notre plan avec les trois autres prétresse. Je suis la seule survivante et je suis prête à risquer ma vie pour sauver Altis. Je compte sur vous.

Elle s'en alla et Pêche la suivit. Je restait là sans rien dire en entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Elle parla même à Pêche comme à un chat normal. J'ignorai si elle la comprenait, mais ce n'était pas important.

Une légère brise de vent souleva mes cheveux et je rejoignis les autres à l'intérieur.

\- Où devons-nous retrouver les deux derniers dieux ? Fit la voix de Law lorsque j'entrai.

Je m'installai à côté de lui dans le sofa trois places. Penguin resta debout et Ban occupa une chaise. Pêche sauta sur mes cuisses et Khaloo fit face à Law. Les bras croisés devant son buste, elle sembla sévère.

\- Ils se trouvent sur une autre île déserte à quelques lieues d'ici. C'est l'île la plus proche d'Altis.

Un petit pincement au coeur se fit. Nous étions près de mon île natale depuis peu.

\- Attends, coupai-je, où se trouve Altis ? Personne ne sait où elle se trouve.  
\- C'est une île céleste.

Je m'attendais à avoir une réponse de la part de Kahloo, mais c'est Penguin qui m'avait répondu ça.

\- Co...Comment ?  
\- Les îles célestes sont très rares, celle d'Altis est légendaire. J'ai entendu des tas de légendes qu'on se raconte entre navigateurs au fil de mon voyage. Je ne pensais pas que cela était vrai, mais je suppose que c'est le cas et que par je ne sais quel moyen, il est difficile d'arriver sur cette île sans une certain méthode.

Il regarda la vielle femme pour avoir confirmation.

\- En effet, concéda-t-elle. Seules les prêtresses peuvent entrer et sortir à leur guise. Ce qui rend l'accès à l'île très limité. Chaque visiteur doit se présenter à une porte pour entrer.

\- Comment s'y présenter si on ne sait pas monter jusque là ? Demanda Law, subitement intéressé .

Khaloo leva un doigt.

\- Je vais attendre de retrouver les autres pour pouvoir vous expliquer comment faire.

Je me blottis contre Law et fermai les yeux. Tout ça me secouait un peu. Je sentis des doigts me câliner discrètement l'épaule avant de sombrer.

Les quelques lieues nous séparant des deux autres furent rapidement parcouru. Lorsque la petit embarcation buta contre le sable, mon amant me réveilla d'un baiser au coin des lèvres. J'émergeai tout doucement et me redressai en positon assise sur le sofa. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans la salle.

\- Prête ? Me lança mon capitaine.  
\- Il le faut bien.

Je soupirai et me levai. Pêche fut contrainte de s'en aller pour ne pas tomber. Elle trotta jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Law posa une main sur mon dos.

\- Je n'aime pas trop cette histoire.  
\- Moi non plus, avouai-je. Ça semble si simple à dire : Sauver Altis. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais rien.

Il se colla à mon dos.

\- On peut encore faire marche arrière, murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Cette idée avait fait plus que m'effleurer, mais je ne pouvais.

\- Non ça ira. Et puis...

Je me tournai face à lui et l'embrassai.

\- Tu es là. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

Il me sourit et se décolla.

\- Rejoignons les autres.  
\- Oui ! J'ai hâte de les revoir.

Je pris les devants et sortis sur le petit pont. La faible luminosité du soleil couchant me fit tout de même une petit effet. Je distinguai des silhouettes sur plage, mais ne reconnut personne.

\- Clem ! Cria une voix féminine et plein d'assurance.  
\- Kana ! Répondis-je.

Je sentis des bras m'enserrer si fort que ma respiration fut coupée. De longs cheveux rouges réduisit mon champs de vision. Je ris de bonheur de revoir cette femme de caractère. Elle se décolla et je pus la voir. Elle n'avait pas réellement changé d'apparence, toujours fidèle à elle-même.

Ses cheveux roux étaient un peu plus longs, mais ses vêtements en cuire contrastait avec son élément : l'air. Sa marque sur le dos de sa main droite était camouflé par une gant noir lui aussi un cuire. Ses pistolets pendaient à ses hanches. Les armes à jet, son dada. Je pouvais être sûr qu'elle en avait un tas d'autres. Après tout, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait faire avec le vent, diriger ses projectiles ou dévier ceux des ennemis était sa technique favorite.

\- Kana, laisse moi aussi la revoir, fit une voix grave.

Je souris.

\- Cali.

Il me prit plus doucement dans les bras. Son corps était dur comme le roc, mais il sentait divinement bon. Ironique.

Ses courts cheveux blonds avec cette mèche longue cachant ses yeux d'une vert éclatant m'avait manqué. Dans son dos pendait une hache et un marteau. Soulever des objets lourds avec son pouvoir de la terre était enfantin. Sa marque était cachée derrière ses vêtements, sur son torse.

\- Vous voilà enfin réuni, sourit Khaloo.

Elle sauta sur le pont et nous rejoignit.

\- Où est Finn ? Demanda Cali. Il est encore en retard ce boulet, soupira-t-il.

Elle me regarda. J'avais compris. Je devais me charger de l'annonce et donner une explication.

\- Où sont mes nakamas ? Lui demandai-je ?

\- Ils préparent un camp plus loin pour s'apprêter à la nuit. On partira demain matin à l'aube.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Non, sérieux, reprit Kana. Il est où le chalumeau ?  
\- Il est mort, fis-je sur un ton neutre.

Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- Pardon ? Reprit Cali. C'est impossible, comment ?

\- Je l'ai tué.

Un silence s'abattit.

\- Enfin, il s'est suicidé, mais c'est comme si c'était moi qui l'avait tué.

Kana et Cali n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'explications, ils savaient très bien les sentiments de Finn à mon égard et étaient au courant pour Law. Ils ferraient le rapprochement assez rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son suicide, je connaissais la deuxième.

\- La mission était quelque chose de trop lourd à porter pour lui, marmonnai-je, tête baissée.

Cali frotta délicatement mon dos. C'était le plus conciliant et gentil de nous quatre.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans un rêve.  
\- Il l'a donc utilisé pour toi, fit Khaloo. Il aurait pu revoir n'importe qui mais il t'a choisie.

Je hochai tristement la tête.

\- Il avait fait des recherches sur la Mission et nous a demandé de la faire, pour lui.

\- Et on va le faire pour lui, si c'est sa dernière volonté, me réconforta Cali.

Il me fit un magnifique sourire qui donnait espoir comme il avait le secret.

Kana grogna.

\- Bon, s'il faut le faire autant s'y mettre de suite. Comment on s'y prend pour faire tomber ce malade mental de Julius ?

Nous nous installâmes à l'intérieur de l'embarcation et discutâmes toute la nuit du plan qu'on allait mettre en place.

* * *

Vous l'aurez remarqué, Kana ressemble à Joy pour ceux qui connaissent TEPC. En réalité, Kana est la base de Joy. Voilà d'où l'idée de TEPC m'est venue avec de grosses différence évidement.

Comme toujours n'oubliez de laisser une review de suivre cette fiction et/ ou de la mettre en favoris. Le combat final va commencer et la fin de cette fiction arrive.

Ça me fait déjà un petit quelque chose d'y penser, mais oublions cela.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	29. Chapitre 29: Dernier espoir

_Mon combat, mon destin._

Hey !

On approche dangereusement de la trentaine de chapitres. Cela commence à faire un petit paquet tout ça.

Bref, je n'ai rien à rajouter pour ce petit mot de l'auteur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Mots** : Environ 3700

 **Rating :** K+, pour être sûr, mais rien de bien méchant.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-panda-lawko_ : On verra très rapidement la puissance de Julius couplé à de l'action.

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Le petit groupe composé de Law, Penguin, Ban, Pêche, Clem et Khaloo s'en va rejoindre les deux derniers dieux encore en vie : Cali et Kana. Kana déesse de l'air et Cali dieu de la terre. Suite à de nouvelles révélations et explications, les trois dieux accompagnés de la prêtresse concoctent un plan afin de sauver Altis.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Dernier espoir.**

 **P.D.V. Clem.**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand nous terminâmes le plan. Nous étions tellement plongés dans cette concertations que nous n'avions pas vu les heures défilées.

L'aube ne va pas tarder, annonça Khaloo. Profite de ces quelques instants de répit.

Elle nous laissa seule et entra dans sa petite embarcation. Pêche la suivit. Elle devait avoir faim. Pêche...Un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Pourquoi mon protecteur était là, mais ceux de Kana et Cali non.

Mes deux amis parlèrent entre eux. Je les interrompis en leur demandant :

\- Fido et Hooke ne sont pas là ?

Fido était un perroquet appartenant à Kana tandis que Hooke appartenait à Cali. C'était une belette.

Kana me répondit en première.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il vienne avec moi. On n'a eu un combat avec les Kidd's il y a peu de temps et il y a perdu des plumes.

Je hochai la tête. C'était logique. Par contre, la mine de Cali s'était un peu assombrie. Étant d'un caractère joyeux et protecteur, je remarquai de suite ce changement d'émotion même minime.

\- Et Hooke ?

\- Il est mort il y a six mois. Pour me protéger.

Je repensais à la façon dont Pêche insistait toujours pour me suivre depuis l'histoire de Carco. Parfois, on oubliait leur vraie nature et leur rôle.

Je posai une main sur l'épaule du dieu de la terre.

\- Sinon, repris-je, comment aller vous ?

Cela marqua le début d'une longue discussion de plus de deux heures entre nous trois. Nous parlâmes de nos aventures, nos amis, nos rencontres. J'appris que Kana se plaisait bien chez les Kidd's et que son capitaine n'était pas aussi horrible que le vantaient les journaux. Cela se sentit qu'elle l'appréciait plus que ça, mais ne dis rien.

Cali quant à lui vivait voyageait seul. Il était le plus solitaire d'entre nous. La preuve, nous ne le connaissions pas avant cette année d'entraînement ensemble. Kana, Finn et moi vivions sur l'île de Goa et avions grandi ensemble jusqu'à mon début prématuré et involontaire.

Tout ce que nous savions de Cali c'était que son père avait également périt dans le plan zéro et qu'il vivait par ses propres moyens depuis ce jour sans savoir que nous existions.

Accoudés tous les trois à la rambarde, nous admirions le levé du soleil.

\- Ce sera peut-être le dernier que nous verrons, lâcha Kana.  
\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, le corrigea Cali.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Son caractère impulsif reprit le dessus. Heureusement que Cali était quelqu'un de très calme.

\- Avec ce plan, aucune erreur n'est possible.  
\- C'est le but dans un plan.

\- Rah ! Tu m'énerves d'être aussi serein. Nous ne sommes que trois contre une armée dirigée par un malade. Autant rentrer dans le tas et ce sera fini. Khaloo nous a dit que les démons n'avait plus les pouvoirs de leur défunt dieu.

\- C'est pas le nombre qui compte.

\- Tu te fous de moi en plus !

Elle trépigna sur place comme une enfant capricieuse. Cali ne lui adressa aucun regard et fixa l'horizon. La faible lueur du soleil colora son teint blanchâtre en une couleur légèrement bronzée. Un petit sourire décora son visage. Il était confiant et serein.

Comparé à Kana qui grognait juste à côté, mécontente d'être royalement ignorée.

Je levai les yeux avec un petit sourire en les voyant se chamailler ainsi.

La brune finit par se calmer et revenir à sa place initiale. Le soleil termina sa montée et la chaleur fut déjà au rendez-vous. Des silhouettes sur le sable se dirigèrent vers.

-Voilà tes nakamas, lança Kana.

\- Ça m'étonne de savoir que tu les as laissé venir, remarque Cali. Toi qui refuse d'être aidée, tu dois sacrément avoir confiance en eux.  
\- Oui, soufflai-je en regardant Law.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire qu'il me rendit par le regard.

Je sursautai quand je sentis une boule de poils se frotter à mes jambes. Je me baissai et pris Pêche dans mes bras. Elle monta sur mes épaules et s'y coucha comme une écharpe. Khaloo sortit à son tour et prit directement la parole lorsque tous les Heart furent montés sur le pont.

\- Nous allons nous diriger vers un certain point où il sera possible d'atteindre Altis sans danger.

Elle regarda Penguin.

\- Tu voulais savoir comment nous allions nous y prendre.  
\- Oui, fit Penguin. Ça m'intrigue. Il n'y aucune courant ascendant par ici ni de moyens connus pour accéder à cette île.  
\- Et bien il n'y en a pas. Du moins pour les humains. Par chance, nous avons deux déesses ici qui peuvent combiner leur pouvoir pour nous y faire monter.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Kana et moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Penguin.  
\- C'est très simple, reprit Kana. Je suis la déesse de l'air, je peux créer un courant d'air chaud pour faire monter le navire.

\- Afin de plus de sécurité, continuai-je, je vais créer un courant marin suite à cet air chaud. Nous devrions atteindre l'île sans encombres.

\- Il faut que les pressions soient fortes alors, conclut Ban.

Je lui souris.

\- Ne t'en fais pas le vieux, on s'est entraînées à ce genre de combo pendant notre entraînement. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi nous faisions ça à l'époque, mais maintenant nous sommes prêtes. Ne vous inquiétiez pas.  
\- J'ai confiance en toi gamine.

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice.

\- Bien, reprit bien fort Khaloo, ne perdons pas plus de temps et de motivations. Allons sauver Altis.

Quelques ouais retentirent et nous primes la mer.

Sachant que le temps m'était compté à partir de maintenant, je profitai de ces derniers instants de tranquillité avec Law.

Après quelques minutes de voyage, la petite embarcation se stoppa en plein milieu de la mer. Je quittai contre mon gré les bras de mon amant et sortis sur le pont. Kana y était déjà.

\- Bon, fit -elle, prête ?

Je hochai la tête.

\- C'est ici ?  
\- D'après Khaloo, oui. Juste au dessus de nous.

Je levai les yeux. Évidement Altis n'était pas visible d'ici malgré le peu de nuages. Je n'aurais jamais crû que mon île natal se trouvait dans le Nouveau Monde, en pleine mer. Enfin, juste au dessus.

D'un accord commun suivi d'un hochement de tête, Kana et moi nous transformâmes.

Petit à petit, tout le monde sortit sauf Khaloo qui tenait la barre, question de sécurité.

\- Commence, fis-je à mon amie de l'air.

Elle débuta avec des mouvements lents et appliqué. Totalement contradictoire à son caractère impulsif et impatient. Elle sembla brasser l'air. Tout doucement, le vent se leva et l'air se réchauffa comme prévu.

Elle me regarda. C'était mon tour. Je n'avais jamais combiné mes pouvoirs avec un autre autre part qu'à l'entraînement.

\- J'espère que ça va marcher, murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je me concentrai et sentis comme lié à l'eau m'entourant. C'était comme boire de l'eau bien fraîche lorsqu'on meurt de soif. On la sent descendre dans notre gorge et ça fait un bien fou.

Je fermai les yeux et visualisai la scène, l'eau de mer montant en défiant la loi de gravité. Joignant les mouvements créés par Kana. Je sentis des secousses mais n'y fis pas attention, je me concentrai sur mon travail.

\- Tu peux y aller, m'avertit Cali comme je lui avais demandé de le faire.

Je concentrai toute mon énergie dans mes mains et les levai violemment en l'air comme si je priais dans un dernier espoir. J'ouvris alors les yeux et perçus le résultat. Je le trouvai pas mal.

Un immense rampe d'eau soutenue par un fort vent et un courant marin ascendant nous permettant de rejoindre Altis. On ne voyait même pas la fin de cette construction faite d'eau et d'air.

\- Bon travail, lança Cali.

Ce n'était pas encore totalement fini pour moi et Kana. Nous devions laisser nos pouvoirs actifs sinon tout effondrerait et nous avec.

La petite embarcation vira sur la gauche doucement et s'engagea sur la rampe. De suite, il prit de la vitesse. Nous dûmes nous retenir au rambarde. Trop concentrée sur la maintient, je ne pensais pas à me retenir. Je basculai violemment, mais deux fortes mains me tinrent un équilibre. Je tournai un peu la tête et tombai sur Ban, cigarette au nez.  
Je le remerciai d'un sourire et il me remit droite.

\- C'est impressionnant, lâcha Penguin.

Tel un gamin, il se pencha et regarda vers la bas.

\- On monte à une de ces vitesses !

\- On peut aller plus vite, sourit férocement Kana.

Soudain, un grand vent dos à nous se leva et nous propulsa encore plus rapidement. Certains rire d'autres s'accrochèrent bien à la rambarde. Comme Cali et Law.

Law était toujours impassible, mais je savais que le fait d'être aussi haut de la mer et de pouvoir tomber à tout moment était un stress pour l'utilisateur du fruit du démon qu'il était.

De plus, la rampe était en colimaçon pour plus de facilité d'accès et de confort. Certes nous devions nous concentrer amplement, mais le confort des autres passait avant tout.

L'ascension dura une dizaine de minutes. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de retenir tout ça, mais nous le fîmes sans broncher. Comme Khaloo nous l'avait dit, nous nous présentâmes à la porte Est. Là, il y avait un port avec de l'eau artificielle. Peut-être celle de la dynastie de l'eau, mais je n'en savais rien.

Lorsque nous nous engageâmes dans le porte, Kana et Moi soupirâmes et relâchai tout. En dessous de nous, la rampa disparut comme elle était venue et nous soufflâmes.

\- Bon travail, lui fis-je.  
\- Toi aussi.

Cali s'avança entre nous deux. Il leva la tête.

\- Nous y voilà.

Devant nous se présentait une immense porte un or frappée d'un E. Cette porte était divisée en deux par un trait verticale au milieu. Sur la partie de gauche on pouvait lire « Dynastie du feu » et sur celle de droite « Dynastie de l'air ».

A première vue, cela semblait être une île parfaitement banale. Comme toutes les îles célestes, c'était des nuages qui soutenait l'île. L'île était barricadée de hauts murs. Comme au Moyen-âge. Vu leur état, ce n'était pas nouveau.

\- Il n'y a aucun navire dans ce port, remarqua Law.

Je fis un rapide coups d'œil sur le pont et il avait raison. Pas un seul bateau, chaloupe ou bateau de plaisance. Rien. Juste nous.

\- C'est normal, intervint Khaloo qui sortit. Plus personne ne peut entrer ou sortit d'ici depuis que Julius a prit le pouvoir. De plus, beaucoup de gens pensent qu'Altis n'existe pas.

Elle jeta l'ancre à la main. Ban l'aida et nous descendîmes sur la digue.

\- Entrons avant qu'on ne soir repérés, lança Khaloo.

Elle prit les devants et tout le monde la suivit.  
Je trottai derrière le groupe avec Pêche sur mon épaule.

\- Je n'aime pas tout ça, m'avoua-t-elle entre deux ronronnements de stress.  
\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le plan d'hier, tu l'a arrangé comme tu le voulais.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Je viendrai avec toi pour faire ça.

Je soupirai.

\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis de toute manière, mais pas un seul mot à Khaloo, je pense qu'elle te comprend.

\- Je sais.

Nous arrivâmes face à la grande porte Est.

A l'endroit de la séparation des deux côtés de la porte, se présenta deux portes normales. L'une à gauche de la limite et l'autre à son opposé. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre où elles menaient.

Khaloo s'arrêta devant ses deux portes.

Ici commence mon boulot de prêtresse. Je décide qui à le droit d'entrer sur l'une des deux dynasties qu'offre ma porte. Ici, il s'agit de celle du feu et de l'air. Pour le bien de notre plan, nous allons nous séparer. Je vais laisser nos trois jeunes gens ici expliquer ce plan en détails.

Kana et Cali s'avancèrent lorsque j'arrivai à mon tour. Ils me firent signe et je les rejoignis, Pêche toujours sur mon épaule en forme de chaton.

\- Toute la nuit, débuta Cali, nous avons établi un unique plan par manque de temps. Si quelques chose ne suit pas ce plan, tout partira en vrille et nous ne serons plus sûr de notre sécurité et celle de ce royaume. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de votre responsabilité dans cette histoire.

Son regard se fit plus dur et sévère. Les Heart's savaient à quoi s'attendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, les défendis-je, je les ai vu se battre plus d'une fois ensemble.

Le dieu de la terre confirma d'un geste de la tête et reprit :

\- Nous allons un avantage sur Julius ; il ignore notre existence et encore plus notre présence ici.

\- Mais nous avons aussi des alliés à l'intérieure de cette enceinte.

Mes nakamas parurent surpris. Je les éclairai donc sur ce point.

\- Pendant notre entraînement, Khaloo a convaincu une minorité de démons révolutionnaires de nous aider. Ceux-ci n'en peuvent plus du régime de Julius et veulent que ça change. En échange de leur aide, nous les blanchiront de tout crimes.

Kana farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit quatre den den mushi.

\- Le plan est très simple, expliqua la rousse en montrant les den den mushi. Nous allons former quatre groupes. Chacun doté d'un den den.

Elle distribua les appareils. Les groupes furent alors formés. Pêche et moi. Ban et Khaloo. Kana avec Law et enfin Penguin formait un duo avec Cali.

Law tiqua lorsqu'il comprit que nous ne serions pas ensemble.

\- Pourquoi former quatre groupe et non deux ? Demanda le capitaine.

La vielle femme s'avança.

\- Altis est divisé en quatre. Pour schématiser ça, nous pouvons imaginer que l'île est une cercle séparé en quart de façon égale. Les Portes servent de repère pour cette division.

Elle désigna la séparation verticale sur la porte pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Le palais royal où résidait jadis le roi ou la reine désigné et maintenant où vit Julius, se trouve au centre de l'île. Son accès est impossible sans les clés.

\- D'après Clem, reprit Law, les clés servent à pénétrer dans la nécropole, pas dans le palais.  
\- Tu me sembles bien renseigné.

Elle me jeta un regard comme pour m'accuser d'en avoir trop dit. Je n'en pouvais rien si quand sa collègue prêtresse était venue me trouver, mon amant était avec moi.

\- Mais je vais te répondre, conclut la femme, au point où nous en sommes. Le palais royal et la nécropole sont liés d'une certaine façon. Dans un cercle, le centre est le lieu où tous les rayons, divisions, se croisent. En ce croisement se trouve le palais, pile au centre de l'île. Il est entouré de la nécropole baignant dans chaque dynasties. Pour la sécurité du palais et de la nécropole, une zone démilitarisée les entoure. Personne ne peut y pénétrer sauf si les quatre clés sont rassemblées.

\- Attendez, attendez, attendez, l'interrompit Penguin.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- C'est trop compliqué votre histoire.  
\- C'est difficile à expliquer comme ça, avoua-t-elle, mais quand vous le verrez vous comprendrez que c'est très logique et simple.

Il hocha simplement la tête, un peu penaud et perdu.

\- Et les clés ? Demanda Ban. Comment on s'en sert ?  
\- Très bonne question, sourit malicieusement Khaloo. Enfin un homme intelligent et curieux ici.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Clem.  
\- Oui !

Je sortis les clés que j'avais en ma possession et lui donnait. Elle possédait les manquantes et les sortis de sa sacoche. Les quatre clés étaient enfin réunies après temps d'années.  
Elle montra bien les clés.

\- Ces clés ne peuvent être manipulées que par un dieu, une déesse ou une prêtresse. Voilà pourquoi quatre groupes ont été formés. En réalité, aux abords de la nécropoles de chaque dynasties, un socle correspondant à une clé en particulier est placé. Lorsque les quatre clés sont placées au même moment, un peu rentrer sans danger dans la nécropole et donc s'approcher du palais.  
\- Nous aussi on peut passer sans soucis ? Demanda Law.  
\- Oui, là est le but de votre présence. Personne ne se doutera que des humains sans pouvoirs sont entrés. J'ai crû comprendre que tu avais un fruit du démon.  
\- En effet, le fruit du bistouri.  
\- Bien, tu nous seras utile.

Elle donna une clé à chaque groupe. Pêche et moi écopons de la clé saphir de la dynastie de l'eau. Par logique, Kana eut celle de l'air, la diamant, et Cali l'émeraude de la terre. Enfin, Khaloo et Ban possédèrent la rubis.

\- Khaloo, fit soudainement Cali, les révolutionnaires sont arrivés.  
\- Bien, je vais leur communiquer leur plan. Je vous laisse expliquer la fin. On part dans dix minutes.

La veille femme passa par une petite porte dérobée que je n'avais pas vu et disparut. On entendit pendant une fraction de secondes des centaines de voix avant que la porte ne se referment.

\- On a tout expliqué ? Me demande Kana.  
\- Pas ce que les révoltuonnaires vont faire.  
\- Ah oui, reprit-elle. Les démons alliés vont nous couvrir. L'armée de Julius est plus nombreuse que nous et nous n'allons pas perdre de temps à nous battre. Ils vont faire diversion pour que nous puissions atteindre les socles sans potentiel danger. Il faudra être rapide. Nous communiquerons tous ensemble lorsque nous serons devant notre socle afin d'être synchronisé sur le moment de les intégrer. Cette diversion risque de mettre la puce à l'oreille à Julius donc nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Une fois entrer dans la nécropole, nous nous retrouverons à un endroit précis avant d'expliquer la suite du plan. Des questions ?

Aucune question, chacun se tut.

\- Bien, nous n'avons pas qu'à attendre Khaloo.

De suite, je me dirigeai vers Law.

\- C'est toi qui a demandé pour ne pas être avec moi, lâcha-t-il.

Je me mordis la langue.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Je baissai d'un ton.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois pleurer. Je vais aller dans la nécropole de ma dynastie pour y trouver la tombe de ma mère et y enterrer son katana. Une légende dit que si on enterre un objet d'un défunt, son âme est en paix pour la fin des temps. En réalité, je m'en fous de savoir si cela existe, mais je vais pouvoir dire au revoir une bonne fois pour toute à ma mère. Légende ou pas légende.

\- Clem, soupira-t-il.  
\- Il y aura Pêche avec moi et j'ai encodé pour numéro dans ton den den mushi si jamais. On sera juste séparé que quelques heures, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Fais attention à toi alors.  
\- Promis.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire.

\- Tu vas voir, Kana est un peu rustre, mais super sympa. Elle semble bien t'aimer.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

\- Tu me laisse seul avec une jeune femme qui semble « bien m'aimer ».

\- Ne me tente pas Law, souris-je.

La porte dérobée s'ouvrit de nouveau et Khaloo en sortit.

\- Le plan est en marche, allons-y. Nous entrons pas cette porte. Pour le groupe de Kana et le mien nous sommes déjà dans notre dynastie. Pour celui de Cali et Clem, vous longerez les enceinte vers l'ouest. Vous connaissez le chemin, je vous les expliquer. Clem tu passeras par la dynastie de l'air et Cali par celle du chance à tous.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Seize ans de silence et de combat pour ce destin. C'était mon combat, mon destin.

* * *

Attendre quatre ans pour placer cette dernière phrase que j'ai en tête depuis le début.  
Alors, je sais que l'explication est difficile à imaginer. J'ai des croquis pour m'aider personnellement lorsque j'écris, mais si vous voulez que je les poste sur twitter ( mon twitter sur mon profil)afin de vous aider, il suffit de me le demander en reviews.

Bien sûr, vous pouvez me donner votre avis dans les reviews aussi.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris pour ne pas rater un seul chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	30. Chapitre 30: Maman

Mon combat, mon destin.

Hey !

Après l'explication du plan, il est temps de passer à l'action et aux pleurs.

Je tiens à prévenir que j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs PDV ici afin de mieux connaître certains personnages. Je ne fais ce changement de PDV récurent que très rarement, mais je trouvais ça intéressant de le faire dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+.  
 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mots** : Environ 4600

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Ils y sont enfin, sur l'île d'Altis. De suite après leur arrivée, le plan pour renverser Julius est posé. Afin de ne pas perdre de temps, le groupe se sépare en quatre avec chacun une mission : insérer la clé dans son socle afin d'entrer dans la nécropole et s'approcher du palais où siège Julius.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Maman.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Le groupe de Law et Khaloo partit en dernier. Ils étaient les plus proches de leur socle après tout. Cali et moi devions longer les mur extérieurs puis entrer par la porte de notre dynastie.

Khaloo avait bien pris soin d'ouvrir toutes les portes menant au royaume avant de venir nous chercher.

\- Plus personne ne les surveille depuis que Julius est au pouvoir, nous avait-elle dit avant de partir. Faites attention, les démons alliés vont faire un peu de grabuge pour que nous passions inaperçus. Il faut faire vite. Rejoignez votre socle et lorsque c'est fait, branchez vous sur le réseau den den que je vous ai dit.

Elle avait disparu derrière la grande porte suivie de Ban. Elle attendit que Cali et moi partions pour en faire de même. Question d'arriver en même temps à son socle et ne pas être trop vulnérable en attendant l'arrivée des autres.

Pêche et moi longeâmes le mur de la dynastie de l'air sans problèmes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer des regards à la population et au paysage funestre.

En longeant le mur, nous ne pouvions que voir la campagne des paysans et les bannis errants. Les Bourgeois ainsi que les nobles résidaient plus vers le centre de l'île.

\- Ces gens ont faim, murmurai-je en passant près d'enfants mendiants.

La majorité des bâtiments avaient été détruits ou réquisitionnés par l'armée de Julius. Je supposais, mais c'était fort probable. La plupart des familles n'avaient plus de quoi se nourrir et mendiaient dans la poussière.

Lorsque je passai à côté d'eux, je tentai de les ignorer pour ne pas me faire remarquer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de serrer le poing.

\- Si on n'avait réagi plus tôt, fis-je à Pêche sur mes épaules, ces gens n'auraient pas souffert.  
\- On ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Je sais, soupirai-je.

Après plus d'une heure de marche à croiser des paysans mourants et des villages rasés, je vis au loin la porte Nord. Celle chevauchant la dynastie de l'air et de l'eau. La porte était belle et bien ouverte.

\- Pourquoi les gens ne s'en vont pas si les portes sont ouvertes ? Me demanda Pêche.

Je pointai du bout du menton l'armée de Julius faisant la ronde. Juste armée mais sans protection, ils semblaient féroces.

\- C'est surveillé.  
\- Comment allons nous passer alors ?

Je me stoppai et me tapis dans l'ombre.

\- Si nos alliés ont suivis le plan, le grabuge ne devrait plus tarder et attirer ces hommes vers eux. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre.  
\- Je vois.

Nous attendîmes une dizaine de minutes où nous mangeâmes le déjeuner que Ban nous avait rapidement préparé avant de partir. Je ne mangeais que la moitié lorsque je pensais à la famine sévissant dans le secteur. Cela me coupait l'appétit.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Elle se lécha les babines.

\- Fais vite.

Je hochai la tête, rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête et revins sur mes pas. Rapidement, des enfants affamés m'accostèrent en me demandant à manger et à boire.

Je m'agenouillai et sortis la nourriture de mon sac. Je la distribuai équitablement et la gourde d'eau passa entre les mains. Des adultes furent attirés par les mercis et des acclamations.

Je me redressai et on me rendit ma gourde à moitié pleine.

\- Terminez là, j'ai déjà bu.

Les enfants sourirent et partirent avec. Je ne reverrai plus jamais ma gourde mais ce n'était rien.

\- Merci, fit une femme portant un nourrisson à bout de bras. Les temps sont durs ici.

Je pris soin de dissimuler mon visage.

\- C'est normal.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas de par ici vous, cela se voit à votre tenue.

Je ne répondis pas. Une autre femme s'avança avec un bambin dans les bras, un peu plus âgé que le nourrisson. Ce dernier me retira la capuche comme pour jouer.

Je jurai intérieurement. Il y avait peu de chances que l'on me reconnaisse, mais beaucoup pouvait connaître ma mère.

Les adultes présent le fixèrent sans rien dire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Personne.

Ne trouvant pas la réponse suffisante, je poursuivis.

\- Ce soir vous ne vivrez plus dans cette tyrannie, je vous le promets.

Ne voulant plus faire de vagues, je remis ma capuche et fis demi-tour. Je trottinai en entendant des mercis et autres cris de joies dans mon dos.

Lorsque je revins, Pêche se lavait.

\- Tu arrives à temps, fit-elle. Khaloo vient de sonner, le grabuge à commencer, c'est le moment de passer les portes.

Je hochai la tête.

Je levai la tête et la vit. L'île maudite. On ne pouvait la voir que depuis la dynastie de l'air et le palais royal selon les dires de Khaloo. C'était un bout de terre sinistre qui ne donnait pas envie de s'y aventurer.

Je secouai la tête et suivis Pêche, qui avait prit les devants, en enfonçant le den den posé par terre dans ma poche.

En effet, lorsque nous nous approchâmes de la porte Sud, plus aucun gardes n'étaient présents. Nous passâmes la porte pour entrer par la suite dans la dynastie de l'eau. Celle où ma mère avait grandi.

L'état déplorable des villages et de sa population était la même que dans sa dynastie voisine.

Je ne m'y attardai pas plus longtemps. Je me réconfortais en me disant que demain ça ira déjà mieux. Si tout ce passe bien.

\- Le socle se trouve à l'entrée de la nécropole de l'eau. Allons-y.

Nous quittâmes le mur et courûmes vers le centre de l'île. Certains relevèrent le regard à notre passage, mais personne ne nous interpella.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Law**

\- Allons-y, lâcha soudainement Khaloo. Clem et Cali ont prit assez d'avance. Je vais demander aux alliés de commencer leur part du plan.

Elle disparut avec Ban.

\- Suis-moi, me fit Kana.

Je ne me fis pas prier et la suivis. Nous entrâmes enfin dans cette enceinte. L'état de l'île ne me fit pas grand chose, à vrai dire cela m'était même égal.

Ban et Kahloo partirent de leur côté et nous du nôtre.

\- Dans combien de temps arriverons nous au socle ? Demandai-je.  
\- Bientôt.

Je fronçai les sourcils à cette vague réponse, mais m'en contentai.

Je marchai à ses côtés en fixant le den den dans sa main.

\- Donne moi le den den.

Elle grogna.

\- Je n'aime pas les ordres.  
\- C'est pour Clem.

Elle se tut un instant avant de soupirer et de me le donner.

\- Je t'aimais bien au premier regard, mais plus on te connait plus tu es désagréable.

\- Ça m'est égal. Pense ce que tu veux.

Je le pris et le mis dans ma poche de jeans.

Nous avançâmes, têtes baissées, une petite heure en silence. Lorsque ce qui semblait être le socle se dessina au loin, Kana se stoppa net.  
Elle se tourna vers moi et me pointa du doigt comme si j'avais commis un crime.

-Ecoute moi bien. Nous considérons Clem comme notre chef. Pas parce qu'elle est plus intelligente ou quoi que se soit. C'est notre chef car c'est elle qui s'en est plus pris dans la gueule et la seule qui a encore la force de se battre. Elle en a toujours bavé alors si j'apprends que tu en rajoutes une couche, tu auras affaire à Cali et Moi. Si tu l'as rend heureuse, tant mieux pour toi. Comme ça j'ai été claire.

\- Très clair.

Je n'avais rien à rajouter. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le passé de Clem et je pense que cela viendrait avec le temps. Je comptai bien la rendre heureuse tout comme elle me rend heureux. Sa meilleure amie, Kana, devait sûrement le savoir. Mais ce n'était pas la première personne à se montrer hostile vis-à-vis de moi.

\- Bien, fit-elle, allons-y.

Nous progressâmes et je vis ce socle en pierre assez banal. Kana sortit la clé tandis que je faisais de même avec le den den.

 **Fin P.D.V. Law.**

 **P.D.V. Ban**

\- Cela ne doit pas être évident de vivre entouré de jeunes, me lança soudainement cette Khaloo.  
\- Non en effet, fis-je méfiant, ça donne un coup de vieux mais en même temps voir des jeunes vivre comme nous y a quelques années donne le moral.

Nous étions arrivés les premiers au socle selon les calculs de cette femme. Nous discutions en attendant le premier coup de fil qui sera donné par Cali car il était le plus éloigné.

\- Et Clem, reprit-elle, comment s'est-elle intégrée ?

Je farfouillai dans la poche de mon pantalon. Le capitaine avait accepté que l'on troque, Penguin et moi, nos combinaisons contre nos vêtements de sorties. J'en sortis une cigarette un peu écrasée sur le bout et mon briquet.

\- Plutôt bien. Même si le début a été très difficile.

Je la voyais encore pleurant la mort de son frère aîné Ace quelques jours après son réveil.

Le capitaine ne nous avait jamais donné la raison de son sauvetage. Il ne la connaissait pas et n'avait aucune raison de l'aider. Elle n'aurait pas été la première personne à mourir sous ses yeux emplis de froideur.

Lorsque je lui en avait reparlé un an après, il m'avait avoué ne pas savoir ce qui lui avait pris de la sauver. Comme quelqu'un me poussant pour que je le fasse avait-il dit.

Et il avait bien fait.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit Khaloo.

Un fin sourire agréable à regarder. Cette femme était coriace de l'extérieure mais moins à l'intérieur.

J'allumai ma cigarette par automatisme et rangeai mon briquet.

\- Vous savez, je considère cette gamine comme ma propre fille. C'est la plus jeune de notre équipage et elle semblait si fragile. Tout ça avant qu'elle ne nous dévoile ses pouvoirs. Juste ses pouvoirs. On n'en a jamais su plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce fameux jour où elle nous avait sauvé d'un monstre marin en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Le jour où on avait découvert son don.

\- Je suppose que Law en sait plus.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Je suis au courant pour leur relation, m'informa-t-elle.

Je me détendis.

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, mais il sait sûrement plus de choses que nous. Même si Clem se confie à moi, le capitaine est plus au courant que n'importe qui.

Elle sortit la clé et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Nous restâmes silencieux le temps que je termine ma cigarette et l'écrase à terre sous ma semelle.

\- Je la considère aussi comme ma fille, avoua-t-elle en demi-teinte. Je les considère tous les trois comme mes enfants. Même Finn, le plus rebelle. Sa mort m'affecte mais si je flanche, ils risquent de me suivent dans mon chagrin. Ce n'est pas toujours simple le rôle de mentor.  
\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, ris-je.

Un autre sourire fendit ses lèvres.

\- Je vous aime bien.

Ce fut là-dessus que le den den sonna. C'était Cali.

Elle décrocha et parla. Rapidement, la voix de Kana et celle de Clem se joignirent à la conversation. C'était le moment.

Khaloo s'avança avec la bille.

Elle décompta jusque zéro.

 **Fin P.D.V. Ban**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Je m'attendis à une lumière aveuglante ou quelque chose dans ce style, mais rien de spécial ne se produisit.

Lorsque nous mîmes tous ensemble la clé, le socle sembla aspirer celle-ci. Elle avait disparu chez tout le monde.

Je levai le regard et le fin mur qui séparait le territoire de la dynastie avait disparu, comme évaporé.

\- Bien, reprit Khaloo. Vous savez où on se retrouve.

Nous répondirent tous les trois positivement.

\- On s'y retrouve le plus vite. Dès que c'est fait, on continue le plan.

Elle ne s'attarda pas et raccrocha.

\- Nous devons nous dépêchez de passer, me rappela Pêche.  
\- Oui.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la nécropole. Je restai sur place, bouche-bée durant quelques minutes. Le mur était ré-apparu, mais je ne l'avais même pas entendu.

Ce que je voyais devant moi était inatendu.

Des tombes par milliers. Elles étaient alignées tellement parfaitement qu'on n'aurait crû qu'il n'y en avait qu'une par rangée.

Je me ressaisis.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, il faut trouver la tombe de ma mère.

Je m'apprêtai à prendre de l'avance quand Pêche me mordit le mollet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose.  
\- On n'a pas le temps !

\- C'est important.

Je soupirai et elle monta sur mes épaules.

\- La composition de cette nécropole suit une logique.  
\- Une logique ?

Elle hocha la tête, geste assez étrange venant d'un animal. A force de nous côtoyer, elle avait prit nos réflexes.

\- Chaque nécropole est divisée en niveau suivant la classe sociale. Devant toi tu as les paysans et les commerciaux. Ce sont les tombes les moins riches et plus nombreuses. Si on avance vers le centre, on va tomber sur les nobles puis ensuite les familles royales.  
\- C'est là-bas que se trouve ma mère ?

\- Sûrement, mais il y a un problème.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il risquait d'y avoir un problème dont elle avait connaissance et ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

\- Entre les nobles et la familles royales une espèce de barrière invisible se dresse.  
\- C'est quoi ça encore ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me fit-elle. Seuls les membres de la famille royale peuvent le traverser sans même s'en rendre compte, les autres mourront sur le champs.

Je regardai droit devant moi. Au loin, on pouvait voir le flanc arrière gauche du palais en hauteur sur une colline.

\- Mais on n'est obligé de passer par là pour atteindre le palais.  
\- Non, et heureusement sinon tout ce qu'on vient de faire n'aurait servi à rien. En réalité, il y a un sentier sans danger menant tout droit au lieu de rendez-vous. Ce sentier parcourt les quatre nécropoles et se rejoint au seul lieu d'accès du palais.  
\- Là où on doit se retrouver avec les autres. Je le sais Pêche, j'étais là lors du plan hier.

\- Je devais juste te dire que si tu veux aller voir ta mère, fait vite. Même en temps qu'animal sacré, je ne peux pas entrer dans cette partie de la nécropole. Je t'attendrai de l'autre côté de la barrière pour repartir.

Je restai silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre.

\- Tu ne prendras pas le sentier sans moi ?  
\- Jamais de la vie, je dois te surveiller.

Je lui caressai les oreilles.

\- Allons-y alors. Avant de perdre trop de temps.

Je serai mon katana d'une main et suivis les indications de Pêche vers cette fameuse barrière.

Nous traversâmes les différents niveaux sans y faire attention. A vrai dire, je fus étonnée d'arriver si vite face à cette barrière invisible.

Je ne pensais qu'à retrouver la tombe de ma mère, à rien d'autre. J'avais oublié le plan, les Heart's, Julius et même Finn.

Seize ans après le meurtre de ma propre mère j'allais enfin savoir si cette histoire était vrai. Je m'en foutais qu'elle revienne sous forme d'âme ou je ne savais quoi. Je voulais juste faire mon deuil, peu importe les croyances.

\- C'est ici, me confirma Pêche.

Elle s'assit.

\- Je t'attends ici. Tu n'as qu'à traverser.

\- Je prends le den den.

Je le mis au fond de ma poche et inspirai un grand coup. Je marchai tout droit et sentit comme un effleurement sur tout mon corps. Cela devait être la barrière.

La nécropole des Dieux n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle des paysans, bourgeois ou nobles. Tout était magnifique ici. Un immense parterre de fleurs multicolores entourait une simple allée pavée.

Je m'y engageai en observant les alentours. C'était magnifique. Des fontaines d'eau fraîche se dressaient par-ci par-là. On aurait dit le paradis.

La fin de l'allée pavée se présenta à moi. Au bout, un immense tombeau fermé entouré d'une petite dizaine de tombes. Certes, ces tombes n'avaient rien à voir avec celles que j'avais vues avant, mais elles étaient beaucoup moins luxueuse et impressionnante que le tombeau.

Ma curiosité me poussa à aller vers le tombeau. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Un simple épitaphe me donna raison.

C'était le tombeau de celui qui avait créé la dynastie de l'eau. Son nom n'était pas inscrit, ce qui ramettait en doutes l'histoire de Khaloo. Etait-ce vrai ? Les pouvoirs étaient artificiels, mais jusqu'à quel point.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions, fis-je.

Je fis demi-tour et cherchai la tombe de ma mère.

Je savais que son corps était ici car mon père me l'avait raconté lorsque je lui avais demandé. Il s'était occupé du rapatriement de son corps sur Altis. J'ignorai comment il s'y était pris, mais l'important était qu'elle reposait auprès des siens.

Je divaguai d'un pas rapide entre les tombes. J'y lu les noms de mes ancêtres sans rien ressentir. Je ne les connaissais pas.

Rapidement, je compris la logique des tombes, elles étaient disposées chronologiquement en partant du fondateur. Comme ma mère était issues des dernières dynasties avant l'arrivée de Julius, j'accourus vers le sentier. Les dernières tombes s'y trouvaient.

Dès mon arrivée, mon regard tomba sur sa tombe.

Sentant un poids tomber après toutes ces années, je tombai à genoux devant.

\- Maman, murmurai-je.

Je frôlai la pierre froide du bout des doigts. Je n'y croyais pas. Après tant d'années pour trouver un moyen de venir ici et en suivant des légendes, j'y étais. La femme qui m'avait donné la vie pour également me l'a sauvée le jour de mes six ans.

L'émotion monta en moi et je décrochai mon katana pour le poser à côté. Je n'avais pas envie de me relever, juste d'enterrer cet objet pour en avoir fini avec cette douleur. Maintenant que j'y étais, je voulais vérifier cette légende. Ma mère, Ondine, méritait de vivre en paix.

Je me mis directement au travail et je creusai à mains nues. Je n'avais pas penser à prendre un outil, ça aurait été superflu. Et puis, ce n'était que de la terre.

Je creusai le plus rapidement que je pus. Le dessous de mes ongles devint noir de terre, mais je poursuivis. Mes doigts me tirèrent, mais je poursuivis. La souffrance que je subissais maintenant n'était rien comparé à celle supportée pendant toutes ces années. Encore moins comparable à celle que ma mère avait du ressentir en plaquant tout pour venir vivre sur terre.

Quand j'estimai que c'était assez profond, j'y déposai le katana et le recouvris de terre. Je tapotai la surface avec mes mains et y laissai des traces.  
Je ne ressentis rien aux premiers abords, mais tout me prit d'un coup. Mon corps trembla tout comme mes mains, mes forces m'abandonnèrent et les larmes se mirent à couler à flots.

Je me courbai et pleurai sur la tombe de ma mère. Des cris de détresse se mêlèrent à mes larmes. Mes oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et le sang me monta tout doucement à la tête.

Je ne saurai de dire combien de temps je pleurai ainsi.

Je ne criai plus et mes oreilles s'étaient tues, mais les larmes ne stoppèrent pas.

Je sursautai violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je m'attendis à tomber nez à nez avec Kana ou Cali qui étaient revenus me chercher après être restée trop longtemps, mais non. Il n'y avait personne.

Déboussolée, je me redressai. Mes jambes faillirent flanchées, mais je tins bon. Il n'y avait personne. C'était ce que je pensais.

\- Sèche moi ces larmes, résonna une voix familière.

Cette voix que je n'avais plus entendue depuis des années. Celle qui me contait des histoires, me consolait.

Je me tournai violemment et tombait nez à nez avec ma propre mère. Elle n'était pas faite de chair et de sang, mais était bien là. J'étais en train de rencontrer une âme.

\- Maman ?

Elle me sourit faiblement.

\- Tu es devenue si belle.

Elle avança vers moi, vola en réalité. Perdue, je fis un pas de recul avant qu'elle ne se stoppe.

\- Ça doit te faire un choc, fit-elle de sa voix douce.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es morte.  
\- On ignore beaucoup de choses ma chérie.

Elle reprit son avancée et ses doigts se posèrent sur ma joue. Elle me la caressa doucement.

Elle était toujours aussi belle. En réalité, elle n'avait pas vieilli. Son temps s'était arrêté lors de sa mort. Je reconnus la robe qu'elle portait ce jour là et elle abordait sa coiffure préférée. Une longue tresse sur le côté.

Si j'en avais encore eu la force, j'aurai encore pleurer. De joie cette fois.

Je sautai alors dans ses bras. Je pensais que j'allais m'écraser à terre en traversant son corps, mais je percutai bien son buste.

Je nichai mon nez dans son cou et ses bras m'entourèrent.

\- Quelle femme tu es devenue! Je suis fière de toi.  
\- J'ai protégé Luffy, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Du mieux que j'ai pu.  
\- Je le sais, je n'en doute pas. Je suis fière de lui aussi. Tu lui diras.

L'émotion me bloqua la gorge. Je déglutis et répondis du mieux que je pus.

\- Je lui dirai.  
\- Et comment va ton père ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Toujours aussi tendu entre vous. C'était déjà comme ça quand tu étais enfant. Deux forts caractères ne s'entendent pas toujours, mais n'oublie jamais qu'il t'aime.

Je me collai à elle. Sentir de nouveau son odeur me remémora un tas de souvenirs, de rires et de pleurs. J'étais peut-être très jeune, mais je me souvenais de beaucoup de choses.

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant un moment durant lequel elle me câlina.

Nous n'avions rien à nous dire directement. Nous savions que les mondanités ne seraient qu'une perte de temps.  
Le moment fatidique arriva.

\- Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Non.

Elle me repoussa un peu, mais avec douceur.

\- Je suis restée trop longtemps, je me sens partie. Je t'aime.

Elle prit ma tête en coupe et embrassa tendrement mon front comme elle le faisait avant de m'endormir enfant.

\- Je t'aime, maman.  
\- Tu ferras de grandes choses, tu es faite pour diriger. Sois heureuse peu importe la façon.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut comme du sable balayé par le vent. Mes bras se refermèrent sur moi-même et je sentis une nouvelle crise de larmes monter.

Soudain, le den den sonna dans ma poche. Je reniflai de façon peu glamour et essuyai les dernières traces de larmes. Je décrochai.

\- Oui.  
\- Clem, c'est Law.

Law, celui dont j'avais envie d'entendre la voix. L'entendre me fit sentir vivante et me prouva que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel.

\- Tu vas bien ? Reprit-il.

Je ris nerveusement.

\- J'ai fais mon deuil. Enfin.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Peut-être lui en dirai-je davantage dans l'avenir. Je voulais que ceci reste entre ma mère et moi. Comme un dernier secret.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?  
\- Car je suis heureuse, fis-je tout simplement. Je suis heureuse de t'entendre t'imagines même pas.

Je rebroussai chemin vers Pêche afin de ne pas perdre de temps.  
La voix de Law m'avait de nouveau motivé et rappeler pourquoi j'étais sur cette île. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête : sauver Altis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mon amant parut désemparé de cette soudaine bonne humeur alors que je venais de me rendre sur la tombe de ma mère. Réaction peu commune qu'il dirait.

\- On t'attend tous, lâcha-t-il.  
\- J'arrive.

Je pressai le pas et passai de nouveau la barrière. Je le sus à l'effleurement. Pêche se dressa de suite et se transforma en tigre. Law débuta une nouvelle phrase, mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'entendre car je coupai la conversation.

\- Monte, on ira plus vite ainsi.

Je montai sur le dos de Pêche et me couchai en m'accrochant à son pelage blanc.

\- Bien accrochée ?  
\- Oui.

Elle démarra le quart de tour.  
Je m'accrochai et fermai les yeux. Les images du corps, enfin de l'âme de ma mère, était inscrite dans ma mémoire. Je voulais me souvenir de sa beauté et de sa bonté toute ma vie. Pour me souvenir d'où je venais et ce que je faisais ici.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long en effet. Centré sur ce fameux deuil de Clem. La version finale est un mélange d'un tas d'idée pour faire ce dernier. J'avais des tas d'idées et en écrivant elles se sont entremêlées.

J'espère que le résultat vous plait.

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en dessous.

Suivre cette fiction ou la mettre en favoris n'est pas interdit.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	31. Chapitre 31: Pour la liberté

Mon combat, mon destin.

Hey !

On se retrouve déjà pour le 31e chapitre de cette fiction. La fin se dessine tout doucement, enfin j'ai presque envie de dire.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter si ce n'est qu'une bonne lecture à vous.

On se retrouve en bas pour les habituelles reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : T, l'action arrive.  
 **Mots :** Environ 3300

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda pour One Piece, ses personnages et son univers.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ En vérité, je voulais faire de plus longues retrouvailles, mais j'avais peur que cela lasse le lecteur. J'ai alors centré ce petit moment sur l'émotion totale. Merci pour ta review!

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem se rend compte de la précarité de la population de Altis. Tout comme les autres, elle se dirige vers le socle. Ils insèrent les clés au bout moment et ils pénètrent tous dans la nécropole entourant le palais royal. Ils doivent maintenant ce retrouver au lieu de rendez-vous, le seul point d'accès au palais.  
Clem fait un petit détour par la tombe de sa mère. Elle y enterre son katana qu'elle lui avait légué à sa mort et la légende, à laquelle elle ne donnait aucune importance, se révéla vrai. Elle put parler avec l'âme de sa mère et même la prendre dans ses bras. Mais le temps est compté et Ondine peut enfin reposer en paix alors que sa fille se dirige vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 ou Pour la liberté.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

\- Plus vite ! Ordonnai-je à Pêche.

Elle courrait depuis une dizaine de minute sur ce sentier menant au lieu de rendez-vous. Nous allons être les dernières.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, je descendis de son dos et elle s'écrasa à terre en suffoquant.

Je demandai à Ban de lui donner de l'eau car je n'en avais plus. Il s'exécuta en m'adressant un petit sourire.

\- Enfin ! S'écria Kana en se relevant.

Elle dépoussiéra ses vêtements.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, reprit Khaloo, je vais vous exposer la suite du plan.

Je remerciai Pêche d'une caresse et vins me poster aux côtés de Law. Il me demanda avec les yeux si j'allais bien.  
Je fis un petit hochement de tête discret et il se décontracta. Nous écoutâmes tous Khaloo reprenant la parole.

\- Il n'y a plus de gardes dans le palais, vous pouvez en être sûr.  
\- Et comment on peut le savoir ? Intervint Penguin.  
\- Julius est un homme ignoble et fier. Il n'est jamais protégé par une quelconque garde rapprochée et tous ses hommes tentent de contenir les rebelles dans tout le pays. Le nombre de gardes a été drastiquement diminué.  
\- Mais n'est pas nul, reprit Penguin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Penguin était le plus minutieux d'entre nous, Law hors compétition. C'était un défaut de navigateur : tout prédire et contourner les dangers pour l'équipage.

\- J'ai peut-être employé les mauvais mots, concéda la femme.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, s'excusa mon nakama, juste est sûr.  
\- Et tu as bien fait, le rassura Cali en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ils étaient devenus lors de la première partie du plan. Tant mieux, ils étaient timide tous les deux et se ressemblait. Mais ça, juste moi le savais.

Tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers la plus âgée de la bande.

\- Bien. Gardons en tête que nous avons un avantage énorme ; l'ignorance de Julius sur nos trois dieux ici présents. Ils vont en tirer profit par une attaque surprise.

Law tiqua directement.

\- Ils ?  
\- Oui, nous avons décidé la nuit dernière de former deux groupes. Les dieux puis nous.

Mon amant me lança un regard réprobateur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié être séparé de moi pour la journée, alors la nouvelle séparation n'était pas bien accueillie.

-J'ai pas eu le choix, soufflai-je pour que seul lui l'entende. C'est à moi de te protéger maintenant.

Il ne pipa mot en me fixant. Je sentis son regard perçant sur moi et déglutis.

\- Pendant que Cali, Kana et Clem se battent contre Julius, nous, nous allons libérer les dieux en otages. D'après mes informations, Julius a fait emprisonné les quatre dieux lors du coup d'état.  
\- Ils sont en prison depuis seize ans ?! S'écria Penguin.

La prêtresse hocha gravement la tête.

\- J'en ai bien peur.  
\- Comment être sûr qu'ils sont en vie ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais Julius tire plus avantage de les garder en vie. Je me repose sur cet espoir.

Alors que nous semblions tous d'accord, Law manifesta son désaccord.

\- Je veux aussi combattre cet homme.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Law n'aime pas quand il n'a pas mainmise sur la situation.

\- Non, le coupa sévèrement Khaloo.

Nous échangeâmes un regard.

\- C'est un suicide pour un humain. Vous rejoindrez le navire dans le port quand nous aurons libérer les otages. Vous attendrez la suite des événements. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laisser sur une île où les étrangers sont mal vus depuis l'inactivité du Gouvernement Mondial lors du plan zéro.

Il s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose, mais je lui pris ses mains entre les miens.

\- Ecoute. Je risque déjà ma vie, tu n'as pas à faire de même. Tu as un équipage qui t'attend et qui t'es fidèle. Fais moi confiance.

Il me regarda en silence avant de lever plisser légèrement son nez. Un tic que j'avais remarqué dès le début de notre relation. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas content de la décision, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je retiens.

Je me tournai vers Khaloo.

\- On peut y aller. On a perdu assez de temps.

Je lâchai à contre-coeur les mains de mon amant. Je le regardai comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, nulle ne le savait.

Je détaillai son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux. J'imprimai cette image comme une motivation. Je le trouvai si beau à cet instant que je me rendis compte que j'en étais folle.

Je lui tournai finalement le dos et suivis mes deux amis en route pour le palais royal. Je me transformai.

Comme nous l'avions conclu dans le plan la nuit dernière, Pêche resta avec l'autre groupe afin que son flair les aide à me, et donc nous, retrouver.

\- En route pour l'abattoir, ricana Kana.

C'était l'impression que j'avais.

Pénétrer dans le palais était aussi simple que de dire bonjour pour des gens polis. Il n'y a avait aucun garde comme l'avait prédit Khaloo.

C'en était même perturbant.

\- Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Demandai-je. Même Khaloo semble le craindre.

\- Quand nous nous dirigions vers le socle avec ton nakama Penguin, on a posé quelques questions à des gardes qui s'en étaient pris à nous. Je veux aussi savoir ce qu'est la puissance de cet homme. Les gardes nous ont alors dit qu'il peut contrôler tous les démons.  
\- Ce n'est donc pas un dieu, s'écria Kana.

Cali secoua tristement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il est et j'ignore comment il a eu ce pouvoir. Normalement, un dieu ne peut contrôler son démon.

Je réfléchis en silence. Tout ceci était mauvais pour nous. Nous avions tous les trois un démon à l'intérieur de nous, mais seul le mien c'était déjà montré sans explications.

\- Il se proclame Dieu des démons aussi, renchérit le dieu de la terre.  
\- Eh ben dis donc, souffla Kana, il y en a qui vive bien.

\- Attendez, fis-je, Khaloo nous a dit que Julius était issus d'une longue lignée de bannis.

\- Et alors ? Dit Kana, je vois pas ce que ça change.  
\- Cette île maudite que j'ai vu depuis la dynastie de l'air, tu l'as sûrement vue aussi non ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
\- Mais si ! C'est sur cette île que les démons se trouvent à notre mort. Certains bannis se sont sûrement réfugiés là-bas comme ils ne peuvent circuler sur le territoire des quatre dynasties.

Cali me regarda, muet, en réfléchissant. Il prit la parole.

\- Tu penses que sa famille à trouver un moyen de contrôler les démons sans devenir un dieu ou un démon soi-même ?  
\- C'est ce qui est de plus logique.  
\- C'est totalement fou, commenta Kana.

Nous en avions terminé de spéculer sur l'origine des pouvoirs de Julius, mais ça me trottait toujours en tête.  
Si cet homme avait trouvé le moyen de contrôler les démons, c'était peut-être lui celui qui pouvait dissocier un dieu de son démon. Il m'était donc utile.

L'utilité d'un démon n'était plus le même qu'avant. Nous savions maintenant que nous étions des êtres tout à fait normaux et que nos pouvoirs étaient héréditaires.

Dans tous les cas, je ne devais pas tuer ce Julius. Il pourrait devenir intéressant.

Nous poursuivîmes Cali. Avec son pouvoir, il pouvait ressentir les vibrations dans le sol et détecter les salles occupées. En sachant que Julius était seul dans le palais, nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui sans aucun doute.

Nous nous stoppâmes devant une grande porte : la salle du trône.

Nous nous concertâmes du regard avant de pousser la porte ensemble.

La première chose que je vis ne fut pas Julius, affalé sur le trône au fond de la pièce, mais les quatre grandes fenêtres.

La salle comportait quatre immenses murs richement décoré des portraits de chaque souverains ayant siégé. Mais ce que j'admirai le plus était qu'au milieu de chaque mur, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur sa dynastie. Je compris que les portraits étaient disposés de façon logique. En fonction de leur dynastie d'origine et de leur mur.

Voilà l'avantage d'être au centre de l'île ; on pouvait surveiller tout le monde. Cela me fit même froid dans le dos.

\- Vous voilà, s'exprima une voix grave.

Nos regards se dirigèrent vers l'homme assis sur le trône.

Il devait avoir autour des quarante ans, les bords grisonnants. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière à la façon gangster. Ses yeux étaient aussi perçants et gris que ceux de mon amant. Cette ressemblance me fit frisonner de dégoût.

Il était habillé tout en noir et en vêtements amples. Si l'on ignorait ses méfaits, on aurait dit une personne tout à fait normal.

Kana prit directement la mouche.

\- Vous êtes une ordure, grogna-t-elle.

Julius ricana.

\- Si tu le dis, héritière de la dynastie de l'air.

Nous fûmes tous les trois étonnés. Ils nous connaissait. Mais comment ? Nous pensions être arrivés ici sans être remarqués.

\- Vu vos têtes, vous vous demandez sûrement comment je le sais. A vrai dire, j'ignorai votre existence ce matin même, mais quand vous êtes entrer sur l'île, j'ai ressenti vos démons. J'ai pu vous suivre à travers eux.

Cela me fit un petit quelque chose de savoir que cet homme nous surveillait de près depuis ce matin. Il avait donc tout vu et savait que mes nakamas étaient aussi là.

Il eut un rire gras qui fit serrer les poings de mon amie.

\- Arrête de rire ! Grinça-t-elle.

Ses yeux devinrent plus clairs, presque transparent et sa marque sur le dos de sa main droit luisit à travers son gant noir.

Cali et moi échangeâmes un regard. Nous savions qu'il était trop tard. Arrêtez Kana était chose perdue d'avance. Elle était bornée et quand elle était énervée, c'était impossible de la raisonner.

Nous nous transformâmes également, prêts au combat.

Mais Julius ne réagit même pas. Il était toujours assis sur son trône, à nous regarder de haut. A me regarder de haut.

En effet, son regard était scotché sur moi. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il lisait en moi.

Cette impression me déplaisait. Instinctivement, je portai ma main à mon collier, comme s'il allait s'envoler vers lui sans raison. J'avais un pressentiment qui me poussait à effectuer ce geste. Je fis également un pas de recul.

Je ressentis tout à coup, une atmosphère angoissante envahir la salle, le palais, le pays en entier. Quelque chose de maléfique.

J'en fus certaine que ce n'était pas mon esprit qui me jouait des tours. Julius était en train de faire quelque chose.

\- Que fais-tu ? Fis-je. C'est quoi cette sensation ?

Cali et Kana, calmée, me regardèrent.

\- De quelle sensation parles-tu ? Me demanda avec sérénité Cali.

\- Vous ne sentez rien ?

Mes deux amis parurent perdus et Julius sourit amplement. Comme s'il avait fait une découverte.

-Réponds moi ! Ordonnai-je. Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

Il ricana encore. A croire qu'il ne savait faire que cela. Il tourna la tête vers l'une des baie vitrée donnant le plus possible sur l'île maudite et je suivis sa trajectoire des yeux. Ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang.

Des démons, par centaines, semblèrent voler tels des chiffons pendouillant au bout d'une bâton pour effrayer les enfants. Ils traversèrent la courte distance entre leur île et la dynastie de l'air. Certains prirent d'autres chemins, ceux des autres dynasties.

\- Cette stupide Prêtresse pensait que je ne voyait rien, reprit l'homme, mais cette bête femme à laisser toutes les portes ouvertes. C'est un allé-simple pour tuer son peuple.

Je ne compris pas de suite, ni mes deux compagnons, mais lorsque je vis les démons entrer par les porte, je saisis.

\- Laisse le peuple tranquille ! Cria-je. Il est innocent.  
\- Innocent ? Hurla-t-il d'un seul coup qu'il me fit sursauter. Ce peuple est tout sauf innocent. Il persécute ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de naître du bon côté de la barrière.

Cali comprit tout comme moi à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Les bannis méritent ce qu'ils leur arrivent.

Julius grogna et lui lança un regard mortel. Il leva son bras et soudainement, une rafale noir balaya le blond qui vola contre le mur.

\- Cali ! Fit Kana.  
\- Argh.

Il se tint les côtes.

\- Tout va bien, nous rassura-t-il.

Notre attention à toutes les deux retourna sur l'homme qui s'était maintenant levé. Il était grand, presque deux mètres.

Je m'avançai d'un pas assuré.

\- Ce combat est entre nous. Tuez des inno...ces gens n'y changera rien. Nous sommes ceux qui peuvent changer ça.  
\- Tu t'entends parler ? Vous n'êtes que des gosses qui ont eut de la chance. Qui sont nés dans le confort. Vous ignorez ce qu'est de vivre de la misère.

Des flashs de mon enfance sur le Mont Corvo me réveilla des souvenirs de pauvreté et de la vie sur le fil.

Entre-temps, Cali s'était relevé, du sang coulant de sa lèvre, et nous avait rejoint. Kana et lui étaient postés derrière moi.

La gris se tourna vers la baie vitrée à sa droite, la dynastie de l'air, et admira son œuvre.

\- Je peux tous les contrôler, un par un. Un peu comme des marionnettes. C'est tellement jouissif.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade, commenta Kana avec mépris.

Son sourire dément s'agrandit et laissa entrevoir une dentition mal entretenue.

\- Si vous le dites. Vous, les Dieux, vous vous pensez supérieur à nous.

Il se rassit mollement sur son trône. Comme si son énergie était drainée par ses récentes attaques sur nous.

Cali revint vers nous, se tenant toujours le ventre et haletant.

\- Que fait-il ? Chuchota Kana. Il ne va pas se battre contre nous en restant assis.

Mes yeux se baladèrent dans l'immense pièce à la recherche d'un indice sur ses attentions. Mon regard se stoppa sur le début de chaos à l'extérieur visible par les grandes fenêtres. Les civiles commençaient à fuir sans réfléchir et les démons envahissaient de plus en plus de territoire. Ils convergèrent tous vers le palais. Afin de porter renfort à leur maitre.

\- Nous devons le battre avant l'arrivée des démons qu'il a convoqué à notre arrivée. Il les contrôle, il l'a dit lui-même. Il faut donc le mettre K.O. Pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Mes deux amis hochèrent la tête .

\- Laisse moi te poser une petite question, reprit soudainement J ulius.

Je savais qu'il parlait à moi. Ses yeux de vipères me transperçaient. J'osai affronter son regard.

\- Va-y.  
\- Clem ! S'écria Kana. A quoi tu joues ?

Je ne lui répondis pas et elle ne rajouta rien.

\- C'était émouvant, lâcha l'homme avec une fausse moue peinée.  
\- De quoi ? Grognai-je.  
\- J'avais la possibilité de vous suivre tous les trois avec votre démon, mais je ne me suis concentré que sur toi, Clémence princesse de la dynastie de l'eau.

A l'entente de cette appellation, je frissonnai. Je ne me considérait pas du tout comme une princesse et ne voulais pas l'être. La dernière personne à m'avoir appelé ainsi était la prêtresse qui m'avait annoncé l'existence des clés.

\- Mon quotidien n'est pourtant pas si palpitant que cela, grinçai-je.  
\- Oh que si. J'ai adoré les retrouvailles avec ta mère. J'ai failli verser une petite larme de rire. Elle te manque ?

Ce fut comme un coup de poing un pleine face. Douloureux sur le coup et assommant ensuite.

Cet ordure avait assisté à tout ce qui s'était produit dans la nécropole. Cela me dégoûtait en me rendant honteuse à la fois. S'il avait pu voir cela, il savait quel type de relation j'avais avec chacun des Heart présent.

Sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, cet homme avait un avantage énorme sur nous.

Je retrouvai mes esprits ainsi que mon sang-froid.

\- Ma mère est morte depuis des années, la blessure est résorbée.  
\- Mais il reste une cicatrice, ajouta Julius.

Ce sourire. Large, dévorant, sinistre me faisait frisonner. On aurait dit un monstre tout droit sorti d'une histoire d'horreur.

\- Assez parler, que l'amusement commence.

M'attendant à voir une horde de démons débarquer dans la salle, je lançai un regard par-dessus mon épaule.

La voix peu rassurée, ce qui était extrêmement rare, de Kana m'indiqua que le danger n'était pas derrière cette porte, mais bien devant nous.

Cette même sensation que lorsqu'il avait activé cet étrange pouvoir tout à l'heure s'empara de nouveau de moi. Mais cette fois-ci, il était plus fort, plus perçant. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait quelque chose en moi sans me toucher.

Lorsque je reportai mon regard sur Julius, je fus surprise de ne pas le voir tout de suite, trois silhouettes noires se tenait devant lui et dos à nous.  
Ces dernières me semblaient familière, surtout celle du milieu.

Cali et Kana devaient ressentir ce même sentiment.

\- Tuez-les et je vous libérai, ordonna Julius.

Les trois silhouettes se retournèrent d'un seul coup et ce fut le choc pour nous trois.

Nous allions nous battre contre nos propres démons. Julius venait de les extraire de nous.

\- Quoi de mieux qu'un combat contre soi-même ?

Il ricana plus fort et s'installa confortablement pour se délecter du spectacle.

* * *

On sent qu'on se rapproche, enfin, de la fin de cette fiction.

Je dirait qu'il reste moins de dix chapitres. Je ne peux pas être plus précise, car je ne sais jamais le moment où je me stoppe dans un chapitre.

Pour ne pas rater ces derniers chapitres, je vous conseille de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris pour ne pas rater cette fin.  
N'oubliez pas les reviews en dessous pour me dire votre ressenti sur ce chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Combat contre soi

**Mon combat, mon destin**

Hey !

On se retrouve sans plus attendre pour ce 32e chapitre.

Je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et de vous rappeler qu'une review en fin de cette dernière est toujours agréable.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+ pour violence et action.

 **Mots** : Environ 3100

 **Droits d'auteur:** Eiichiro Oda pour l'univers de One Piece et ses personnages. Moi-même en ce qui concerne les Oc's et MCMD.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Battre soi-même n'est pas simple. Que se soit dans cette fiction ou dans la vraie vie c'est le même cas de figure.

 _LadyClau:_ En effet, je comprends ton avis. Il est vrai que ce saute beaucoup de passage pour la simple et bonne raison que cette fiction dure depuis trop longtemps. J'ai perdu des lecteurs et moi de la motivation. Le fait qu'elle soit longue rend le risque d'incohérence trop grand.

Merci pour ces reviews!

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Tout le monde se retrouve au lieu de rendez-vous et le plan se peaufine. Divisé en deux groupes, Kana, Cali et Clem vont attaquer de front Julius qui les attend dans la salle du trône. Le dieu des démons invoque son armée qui envahit Altis tandis que les trois dieux découvrent la méchanceté de cet homme. Ils pensaient le battre avant que ce dernier ne les oblige à se battre contre leurs propres démons.

De l'autre côté, le reste du groupe a pour mission de libérer les anciens dieux captifs.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Combat contre soi-même.**

 **P.D.V. Law.**

Je refusais. Je refusais catégoriquement de laisser encore une fois Clem seule. Même si elle était accompagnée de'autres dieux, je n'avais pas confiance. Nous ne savions rien sur ce Julius, mais le fait qu'il ait réussi à soumettre un peuple aussi fort que celui d'Altis ne présageait rien de bon.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur mon épaule. Je reconnus cette dernière d'un seul coup d'oeil. Sa rugosité d'homme de travail et expérimenté.

\- Faites lui confiance, me rassura mon cuisinier.

Nous étions les deux derniers de la petite bande. Khaloo menait notre groupe en discutant activement avec mon navigateur curieux. Pêche, en simple petit chaton inoffensif, trottinait derrière elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Ban lança un regard sur la vieille femme en qui je n'avais pas totalement confiance.

\- Cette femme n'est pas mauvaise.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, me défendis-je.

Il me sourit malicieusement en augmentant sa poigne sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis dans l'équipage depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que vous ne lui faites pas confiance.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Clem. Ce Julius est plus dangereux que Khaloo ne le dit.

\- Clem est plus forte, j'en suis sûr.

Ça, je n'en étais pas aussi certain que lui. Certes Clem s'était entraînée pendant mon absence, mais jamais je n'avais pu voir ses progrès et ce qu'elle valait.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de paramètres inconnus pour être serein dans une telle situation.

Ban me lâcha et marcha à mes côtés. Très vite, les deux meneurs de groupe ralentirent.

La prêtresse nous adressa un regard par-dessus son épaule gauche.

\- Nous y sommes. Les cellules ne sont pas gardées, ces dieux sont captifs depuis plus de seize ans, ils n'ont plus beaucoup d'espoir et la volonté de se battre.

Elle reprit sa marche et nous arrivâmes dans une endroit plus sombre. Quelques marches d'escaliers menant au niveau inférieur plus tard, les cachots du palais se présentèrent à nous. Ils n'avaient rien de spécial. Des cellules bétonnées séparées par des murs tout aussi solides et coupés de l'allée par des barreaux. Un petit espace dans chaque cellule permettait de passer la nourriture.

L'odeur y était insoutenable. Preuve d'une détention plus qu'abusive et avec un minimum d'hygiène.

\- Pêche.

L'animal dressa les oreilles et se stoppa aux pieds de la prêtresse.

\- Sens leur odeur, ce sera plus rapide. Et plus vite nous sortons d'ici, plus vite nous serons en sécurité.

J'ignorai si ce stupide chat pouvait se faire comprendre par cette femme, mais c'était l'impression que j'avais. Je les avais surprise plus d'une fois avec une discussion normale comme si Pêche était humaine.

L'animal commença à renifler le sol et nous nous mîmes à la suivre. Elle changea constamment de direction ce qui avait tendance à m'agacer.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur son crâne et Khaloo prit la parole.

\- C'est étonnant, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Qui a-t-il ? Osa Penguin.  
\- Il y a plus d'une odeur ici. Il y a d'autres prisonniers. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais il fait si noir que nous n'y voyons rien.

Comme pour lui répondre, un cri horrible s'éleva suivit d'une phrase prononcée par une voix terrifiée.

\- Libérez-nous ! Nous n'avons rien fait pour mériter de telles choses.

Je portai ma main à Kikoku, prêt à dégaigner, mais Khaloo leva le bras devant moi. Elle éleva la voix :

\- Nous ne sommes pas Julius, je suis Khaloo, prêtresse et fille de Nadile. Nous sommes venus vous sortir de là.

Je rangeai mon arme et vis à quelques pas une torche.  
Je m'en emparai et allumai les torches près de nous. Je reposai la mienne et nous vîmes l'horreur.

\- Je préférai dans le noir, confia Penguin.

Il frissonnait de peur. Je devais bien avouer que l'état lamentable de cette prison faisait cet effet à moi aussi. En réalité, il y avait des groupes allant de trois à six personnes dans chaque cellules. Les femmes étaient séparés des hommes. Et ce qui devait être des enfants lors de leur captivité, étaient devenus des adolescents amaigris et emmitouflés dans des couvertures trouées à même le sol.

\- Il a enfermé également des civiles, constata avec effroi Khaloo. Quelle ordure!

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- J'ai crû comprendre que vous aviez un pouvoir intéressant. Quelque chose que vous appelez fruit du démon.

Je compris le message. Voilà pourquoi je devais venir avec eux. Mon pouvoir était utile pour libérer tout ces otages.

D'un mouvement fluide, je sortis mon Nodachi de son fourreau et tranchai l'air après avoir créé ma room. Les barreaux furent coupés en moins de deux. Tandis que je rangeai mon arme, les captifs s'aventurèrent, peu sûrs d'eux, à l'extérieur de leurs cellules.

Comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas.

Kahloo les rassura et leur expliqua rapidement qui nous étions, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille car quatre personnes s'approchèrent de moi. L'une d'elle, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, me sauté littéralement dessus. Elle tira sur mes vêtements. Ses yeux étaient dilatés et remplis de peur.

\- Vous devez vous en allez. Et vite !

Elle cria à mon visage si bien que son haleine m'obligea à bloquer ma respiration. Aucun doute que tout ces gens étaient dans un état proche de la mort. Déshydratation, carences, folie pour certains. Et celle qui me parlait avait les trois. Ses yeux injectés de sang, ses ongles noirs de terre. Tout chez elle prouvait son traitement. Les trois autres personnes derrière elle étaient dans le même état. A vrai dire, c'était les seules personnes à présenter ces blessures.

Mais ce qui me choqua le plus était la marque sur son cou. Ce dernier ressemblait vaguement à celui de Clem.

Je parlais à la princesse de l'eau après le départ de la mère de mon amante et elle-même. Cette personne n'avait sûrement aucun lien de parenté avec Clem, mais son état témoignait de torture.

Ce Julius s'en était pris plus particulièrement aux Dieux qu'il semblait haïr.

La déesse reprit.

\- Vite ! Sortez d'ici. Si Julius arrive nous allons tous mourir et être de nouveau torturés.

De nouveau. Ce détail confirma mes observations.

Je reculai et la femme tomba. Penguin la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute lourdement le sol.

Un déclic se fit en moi et je ne pus rester là. Si Julius avait réussi à maîtriser quatre dieux, en faire de même avec trois n'était pas compliqué. Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il leur ferrait si cela se produisait. Il fallait que j'y aille.

J'entendis un miaulement de plus en plus grave derrière moi.

Je la vis se transformer en tigre blanc. Elle se courba un peu et je compris le message.

Elle aussi avait conclut la même chose, elle voulait autant que moi protéger Clem.

Je montai sur son dos, Kikoku attaché derrière moi, et elle démarra. J'entendis au loin Khaloo nous crier de revenir, mais nous avions déjà pris trop d'avance.

Grâce à l'odorat de Pêche, nous nous dirigeâmes vers Clem.

\- En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, priai-je.

Fin P.D.V. Law

P.D.V. Clem

Nous fîmes tous les trois un pas en arrière.

Nos démons, face à chacun d'entre-nous nous souriaient.

\- Ils connaissent toutes vos faiblesses, vos lacunes alors qu'eux n'en n'ont pas, annonça Julius toujours sur son trône. Si vous tenez dix minutes, je vous épargnerez et vous deviendrez mes prisonniers.

Le démon de Kana semblait être le plus féroce. Il s'avança en premier vers mon amie. Ses yeux rouges luisaient et ses cheveux noirs cachait le bas de son visage.

\- Il nous faudra moins de dix minutes pour les tuer, lança la démone.  
\- Faites donc. Tuez-les !

Le pire dans cette situation, était que les démons ne possédaient certes pas nos pouvoirs, mais les même capacités physique que nous. C'était un combat sans fin qui s'engageait. Nous pouvions tenir dix minutes, mais cela ne retardera pas l'armée en marche derrière ces murs.

Elle dégaina ses deux pistolets et ne tira que sur Kana, sa cible. Mon amie usa de bourrasques de vent afin de dévier les balles in extremis, mais le chargeur ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

\- Il lui donne des balles illimitées avec son pouvoir, s'écria-t-elle tout en évitant. Il les aide.

Si c'était le cas, nous avions déjà perdu. Le léger avantage que nous avions sur nos démons venait de partir en fumée.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose gicler sur ma joue. Le sang de Kana à ma droite. Elle venait d'être touchée par l'une des balles. Par réflexe, je formai un mur d'eau devant elle afin de bloquer les suivantes.  
Les projectiles se logèrent dans l'eau comme si le mur n'avait pas de fond.

\- Ton combat est avec moi, railla mon démon.

J'eus le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle utilisa un impact pour me repousser. J'écarquillai les yeux en la voyant se délecter de ma douleur.

Néanmoins, je restai sur mes pieds. Cali et Kana se battaient déjà contre leur « double » à quelques mètres de moi et je ne pouvais pas les aider. Mon mur se désintégra et l'écho des balles noires me fit légèrement sursauter.

Contrairement à Cali et Kana, je ne me battais pas avec des armes, je n'utilisai que mes propres pouvoirs, ce que mon démon était incapable de reproduire. Elle n'avait fait que d'imiter quelques méthodes de combat hors pouvoirs.

Je formai discrètement une flaque d'eau sans fond en dessous d'elle avant qu'il y tombe.

\- C'est inutile, ricana-t-elle.

En effet, elle lévitait grâce à un halo noir.

Je vis Julius jouer des doigts derrière ses trois pantins. Quelque soit sa manière, il donnait un coup de pouce à chaque démon en contrant chaque attaque ou perçant nos défenses.

Cali cria de douleur tandis que Kana jurait. Leurs démons semblaient plus agressifs que le mien. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y étais confronté. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Je sentais que j'étais inférieure et qu'une aura encore plus démoniaque rôdait autour de moi.

Nous devions faire vite.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour communiquer mon idée et mes alliés, mais une vague noire me happa. Je me pliai en deux jusqu'à percuter le mur derrière moi. Je grimaçai et un filet de sang coula de ma narine droite.

Elle vola, lévita, jusque moi avec ce sourire mauvais qu'elle avait affiché quand elle avait écrasé la main de Finn. Quand elle l'avait tué.

Je me levai rageusement, prête à me battre.

\- Tu as toujours perdu, me lança-t-elle.  
\- Pas cette fois. Saloperie.

Je m'entourai d'un épais brouillard et me déplaçai vers elle en glissant sur une flaque, afin de ne faire aucun bruit.

Le démon grogna et me chercha, mais ne me vis pas arriver dans son dos. Tout en avançant, je me créai une dague d'eau.

\- Prends ça !

Je donnai un violent coup dans son dos. Afin de me concentrer sur cette attaque, le brouillard disparut tout comme mon moyen de mouvance.

Je l'avais touché, mais la lame s'enfonça comme dans du beurre.

\- Comment?! Me puis-je m'empêcher de lâcher. Tu n'es pas insensible à mes pouvoirs.  
\- Je ne ressens pas la douleur, je suis le mal. Tu peux me poignarder tant que tu veux, tu ne me tueras pas.

Je grognai entre mes dents. Il fallait que je la prenne par surprise.

Derrière moi, le boucan des autres combats m'annonça que mes deux amis étaient dans le même cas de figure que moi. Tout cet entraînement durant deux ans pour cette Mission avait semblé totalement inutile.  
Du moins pour ce qui était des dégâts infligés, nous pouvions toujours gagné du temps. Et ce fut l'idée que j'eus en premier.

Afin de surprendre mon adversaire peu commode, j'activai une compétence que j'avais apprise durant cet entraînement.

Ma lame se solidifia et devint glace.

Cela surpris mon démon qu'une petite seconde, mais j'avais déjà prévu mon attaque après cette diversion .

Je rassemblai toutes mes forces et me concentrai. Je lâchai un vrai cri de rage en étendant mes bras. De ces derniers jaillirent de l'eau qui recouvrit les trois démons et la pièce entière. Julius eut tout de même le réflexe de se protéger par un bouclier noir. Mais je en faisais pas attention à lui pour le moment.

Voyant du coin de l'œil mon démon percuter à ma mise en scène de la dague, je me dépêchai.

L'eau devint glace et immobilisa les démons et glaça la pièce.

Sans attendre, je rejoignis mes deux alliés et ne perdis pas de temps.

\- Nous devons unir nos trois pouvoirs pour les immobiliser. Les évanouir au mieux.

Le léger blizzard accompagnant la glace aveugla quelques secondes Julius.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les tuer ? Demanda Kana.  
\- Si on tue nos démons, nous mourrons. Et inversement. Julius ne semble pas le savoir, lâcha Cali.

Le blizzard tomba et j'obligeai les deux autres à s'agenouiller. Une vague sombre de Julius nous passa juste au-dessus de la tête. Les craquements à proximité nous indiqua que cette dernière avait fragilisé ma glace. Je ne maîtrisai pas assez pour qu'elle soit indestructible.

\- Tu as une idée ? Demandai-je à Cali. Tu es le plus stratège de nous trois.  
\- Faisons comme à l'entraînement, quand nous avions dû capturer des lapins géants la veille de Noël.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Après tout, nous n'avions pas le choix de penser à un autre plan, les démons avançèrent de nouveau vers nous, le blizzard tomba tout doucement et les silhouettes menaçantes devinrent réelles.

\- Allons-y.

Cette phase fut le signal de départ, notre premier objectif était de les rassembler le plus près possible et les immobiliser avant que Julius n'intervienne.

Je créai de nouveau un brouillard épais et Cali dressa deux murs qui les poussèrent les uns contre les autres.

Les murs devinrent de plus en plus grands grâce au carrelage qu'il manipula avec ses pouvoirs. Très rapidement, les carrelage ne fut plus que murs et entoura les trois démons dans un petit espace. Coincés entre quatre murs. Mais il restait toujours un problème. Cette « prison » de fortune n'était pas fermée au-dessus.

Kana entra en scène et bloqua tout échappatoire par le haut. Une très grande pression empêcha les trois captifs de bouger d'un cil.

Je conclus le piège en remplissant le tout d'eau afin de les évanouir par manque d'oxygène. Les démons possédaient la même physiologie que nous. J'avais demandé confirmation à Khaloo une fois après un entraînement.

Je laissai l'eau quelques secondes jusqu'à ne plus sentir de résistance contrer cette dernière. Je vidai la petite prison, Kana retira la pression et les murs disparurent. Les trois démons tombèrent mollement au sol. Evanouis.

Nous affichâmes tous les trois un petit sourire victorieux, mais la voix cassante de Julius nous brisa cet instant.

\- Bravo !

La voix provint d'en haut. Je me rendis compte avec horreur que le trône était vide. Il avait profité de notre concentration pour bouger.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réagir que des sortes de bandeaux noirs sortirent du sol. Ils ondulaient comme des serpents s'approchant de leurs proies. Nous.

Mes deux amis furent frappés par ces derniers et dégager contre les vitres. Celles-ci se fissurèrent, mais tinrent bons.

Je pus entendre les cris des civiles en train de fuir et commencer à se faire massacrer. J'entendis des cors, ceux des démons à mon avis. Ils approchaient. Et cela beaucoup plus rapidement que je le craignais.

Les bandeaux se remirent à onduler comme si un léger vent les dérangeaient durant leur immobilité. Je reculai, m'attendant à me faire également touchée et perdre connaissance comme mes deux amis.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Ils continuèrent ce mouvement hypnotique. Je les suivis des yeux avec cette peur de me faire happer à tout moment.  
Soudainement, ils semblèrent s'écarter du chemin de quelque chose. Julius marchait vers moi, comme le ferrait un roi allant à son trône après son couronnement. Il abordait un sourire sournois et j'étais prête à parier qu'il avait changé de tenue. Mais ça m'était également. J'étais tétanisée par la peur. Je me sentais petite et tuable d'un coup de pouce.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle sensation d'infériorité.

Ses pas lourds avancèrent vers moi. Je présageai une mauvaise fin pour moi.

\- Je préfère que tu me tues plutôt que devenir ta prisonnière, lâchai-je.

Après tout, j'avais perdu un combat à mort.

* * *

Voilà, c'est décidé. Il ne reste plus que trois voire maximum quatre chapitre.

J'ai les idées en tête ainsi que la fin.

Ça fait quelque chose de se dire que j'ai commencé cette fiction en 2012...Mais je ferrai mon petit discours sur le dernier chapitre ou on verra.

Bref, pour le moment j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre juste en dessous.

Vous pouvez toujours suivre et/ou mettre cette fiction en favoris pour ne rien rater.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	33. Chapitre 33: Mon combat, mon destin

Mon combat, mon destin

Hey !

Certains ont déjà vu le nom de ce chapitre et on compris qu'il s'agissait du chapitre de fin. Du moins, celui le moins prévisible. Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, mais l'avant-dernier.

Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus et vous laisser découvrir ce que je vous ai écris.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+ pour action et donc combat. On n'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

 **Mots** : Environ 4000

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours. Sans oublier pour tout ce qui n'est pas issus de l'univers du manga. C'est à dire l'histoire MCMD et les OC's ainsi que les lieux inventés.

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Le groupe de Law libère les prisonniers et découvre qu'il y avait aussi des civiles accompagnant les dieux. En se rendant compte de la torture subie par Julius, Law prend peur pour Clem et part à son secours avec Pêche.  
De son côté, les trois dieux sont en de mauvaises postures. Ils n'arrivent pas à venir à bout de leur propre démon. Ils décident donc de s'y mettre tous les trois afin de les évanouir. En effet, s'ils les tuent, ils mourront aussi.  
Mais ils oublient la présence de Julius qui s'occupe du compte de Cali et Kana et laisse Clem seul à seul avec lui pour une raison encore inconnue.

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Mon combat, mon destin.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Je levai les yeux sur cet homme qui me dégoûtait de plus en plus. Il invoqua d'autres bandelettes plus petites qui me menottèrent dans le dos.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, finit-il par avouer avec une moue.

Il me regarda sous tous les angles, ce qui me rebuta, et conclut son observation d'une hochement de tête.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Explosai-je.

Il tourna autour de moi comme un rapace, les mains derrière le dos. Les bandes noirs géantes continuaient de se mouvoir dangereusement devant moi. Mes deux amis étaient inconscients dans un coin. Je n'avais aucun échappatoire.

\- Tu es un sujet intéressant. J'ai mené quelques recherches par curiosité sur les quatre autres dieux que j'ai enfermé. Et jamais ils n'ont réagi comme je le souhaitais.  
\- Je ne suis pas différente d'eux.

Il s'arrêta devant moi et me releva le menton du bout des doigts.

\- Oh que si. Tu es unique.

Sa main descendit sur mon cou.

\- Il va m'étrangler, pensai-je, et je vais mourir comme ça.

Sauf que sa prise sur mon cou était trop douce et légère. A la place, ses doigts s'emparèrent de mon collier.

Je lâchai un grognement.

Il retira sa main avec un sourire narquois.

\- On ne touche pas au jouet du toutou à ce que je vois.

Il ricana et recula d'un pas. Il était toujours trop proche à mon goût, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre.

\- Ton démon est si puissant que tu as du forger ce pendentif pour le maîtriser. Je reconnais ce forgeage.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait forgé.  
\- Je le sais. Cela fait des années que ma famille n'en fabrique plus.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Tu sembles étonnée. Nous n'avons pas toujours été des bannis dans ma famille. Au début de cette île, nous étions les conseillers des dynasties. Ces colliers ont été forgés par mes ancêtres, lorsque les démons ont commencés à dépasser leurs hôtes.

Une question incendiait mes lèvres.

\- Tu es celui qui est capable de dissocier ces deux formes ?

Si c'était le cas, j'avais enfin trouvé le moyen de retirer ce fardeau. De vivre tranquillement.

\- C'est l'une de mes compétences, en effet. Cela doit certainement t'intéresser?  
\- Pas du tout, démentis-je.

Il rit d'une voix grave.

\- Tu mens mal. J'ai peut-être oublié d'ajouter que je pouvais aussi visiter les souvenirs lorsque je prends possession d'un démon. Les tiens sont tristes et tous liés à la catastrophe indomptable qu'est ton démon.

\- Je m'en sors très bien.  
\- Tu diras ça au cadavre de ton amant.

Finn...Il avait aussi vu cela. Je fus piquée au vif, mais ne pus rien faire. La mention de mon ex petit copain était déjà assez violente pour que je puisse répondre quoi que se soit. Sa mort était due à mon démon, sans aucune doute. Je me sentais néanmoins responsable de son meurtre. Si j'avais résister un peu plus, j'aurai pu reprendre le contrôle à temps et éviter cela.

Ma raison connaissait la vraie version et que peu importe ce qui se serait passé, il aurait tout de même sauté. Parfois j'oubliais que c'était un suicide.

\- Je vais être franc, reprit-il. Tu as un démon extrêmement puissant. Rares sont ceux qui possèdent un collier pour les aider à le contenir. A vrai dire, je n'en avais jamais rencontré. Tout comme mon père et son propre père. A croire que cela n'était qu'une légende pour faire valoir la puissance et l'honneur des Dieux.

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Raison de plus pour me tuer. Je pourrais libérer volontairement mon démon afin qu'il vous tue.  
\- Impossible, je peux manipuler n'importe quel démon.

Je claquai ma langue de mécontentement.

\- J'ai mieux à te proposer.  
\- Me proposer ?

Il effectua quelques allers retours devant moi, les mains derrière le dos. On aurait presque dit un touriste se baladant sur une belle plage.

\- Allie toi à moi, finit-il par lâcher, à nous deux nous pouvons régner sur un nouveau Altis.

Ma réponse était bien sûr non, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui rétorquer férocement qu'il reprit:

\- Je te voue un certain respect. Tu as réussi à contrôler ce démon pour protéger les tiens. C'est un lourd fardeau que tu portes là depuis des années. Je peux t'en libérer. Laisse moi extraire ton démon.

Cette offre était alléchante. Briser mes liens avec ce côté sombre était tout ce que je désirais. Vivre avec ce perpétuel danger pouvant surgir à n'importe quel moment n'était pas de tout repos.

Mais cet homme en face de moi ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

\- Vous pourriez très bien me tuer après vous être emparé de mon démon.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.

Et il disait vrai. S'il me tuait, mon démon tomberait avec moi.

\- T'enfermer serait une solution, admit-il, mais je pense que tu peux être bien plus utile en me jurant fidélité. Je ne te le proposerai pas deux fois.

Nous échangeâmes quelques regards froids pendant ce blanc de réflexion. Je pesai le pour et le contre, mais ma décision ne changea pas pour autant.

\- Je refuse.  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les bandelettes me retenant les mains se serrèrent davantage, comme un garrot. Je tombai au sol, assise dos contre le mur, les dents serrées.

Leurs aînés se dirigèrent dangereusement vers moi. Julius se décala d'un pas vers ma droite et ces dernières empruntèrent ce nouveau passage.

Leurs extrémités devinrent plus fines et reflétèrent la faible luminosité.

Je compris qu'elles étaient devenues tranchantes et que j'allais être découpée en petits morceaux.

Elle avancèrent vers moi à une vitesse tellement lente que cela en devenait pénible.

Elle accélérèrent d'un seul coup, bien décidées à me transpercer.

Par un réflexe totalement humain, je fermai les yeux, m'apprêtant à savourer cette dernière seconde.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose gicler sur mon visage. Comme un jet d'eau ou un projection de sang.

Je me dis dans un premier temps qu'il s'agissait du mien,mais aucun douleur ne suivit directement.

J'ouvris délicatement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un dos habillé de noir. De longs cheveux bruns bouclés descendaient jusqu'au milieu.

Des gouttes de sang gouttèrent du bout de l'arme noir. Elles tombèrent sur mon visage.

\- Que fais-tu ? Grogna Julius derrière cette personne.

Même sous le choc, la voix de mon sauveur m'indiqua son identité.

\- Si elle crève, je meurs aussi.

Mon démon. Elle venait de se prendre le lame noire en plein ventre et en était transpercée. La puissance que Julius lui avait donné pour le triple combat faisait encore effet. Elle n'allait donc pas mourir, enfin je l'espérais.

\- Imbécile, marmonna Julius.

La lame se retira lentement du corps de démon qui suivit un peu ce mouvement. Mais elle tint bon et resta debout. Du sang coula de son ventre, le long de ses jambes pour chut au sol. Quelques gouttes continuèrent de tomber sur moi, mais je ne réagis pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je pensais que mon heure était arrivée car j'avais voulu faire l'héroïne en me frottant à plus fort que moi. Nous étions déjà tous les trois amochés alors que Julius n'avait pas reçu une seule égratignure. Il s'était contenté de rester vautré sur son trône à nous regarder souffrir.

Je repris tout doucement mes esprit et l'impensable fut réel. Mon démon tourna péniblement sa tête vers moi. Elle me surplombait et je me sentis comme une souris prête à se faire dévorer par un chat.

Une respiration haletante coupait sa phrase après chaque mot, mais son message resta néanmoins compréhensible.

\- tu crèves, je crève aussi. Ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça pour toi.

Mes mains furent libérées de leur entrave et ce fut comme un signal pour moi.

Afin de me protéger, j'arrivai à contrôler de nouveau mon démon affaibli et le fis disparaître dans mon esprit. Dans cette fameuse pièce dans laquelle j'avais été prisonnière lors du suicide de Finn. La prison de mon démon. J'ignorai si Julius pouvait reprendre son contrôle tout de suite, mais ce serait un trop gros risque pour lui. S'il se sert d'elle, l'une de nous deux y passera et il nous perdra. Le pire des scénarios pour lui.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur pour me relever.

\- Tu veux encore te mesurer à moi ? Ricana-t-il.

Je n'eus le temps que de lui envoyer un regard noir car la grande porte se découpa un deux. D'un trait net et sans hésitation. Digne d'un chirurgien expérimenté.

\- Oh non, pensai-je.

Khaloo n'avait pas réussi à le retenir comme je lui avais demandé.

Tout s'enchaîna très rapidement.

Pêche effectua un long bon sur Julius après que mon amant soit descendu de son dos.

Elle lui sauta à la gorge et le griffa au cou. Une giclée de sang tapissa le trône derrière lui.

Pêche, étant un animal sacré, pouvait elle aussi blesser un dieu ou un démon. Seul les humains n'y étaient pas capables.

\- Room.

La fameuse sphère bleue engloba la pièce. Je voulus lui crier que cela ne servait à rien, mais ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge sous le stress.

Law tenta de le découper, l'inter changé avec un autre objet, mais cela ne marcha pas. Cela le perturba quelques instants qui lui furent fatal.

Julius les balaya avec une immense onde noire qui lui envoya contre le mur, non loin de mes deux autres amis.

\- Non! Criai-je.

Etant plus robuste qu'il n'y parait, mon capitaine ne perdit pas connaissance. Pêche sembla légèrement sonnée et redevint un chaton.

Je ne fus pas la cible de l'attaque et ne restai la seule encore debout face à cet homme odieux.

Julius se releva, le cou en sang. Les griffures n'étaient pas profondes, mais n'en étaient pas moins douloureuses.

Son visage devint dur et satanique. Une aura machiavélique l'entoura sous forme d'une léger voir noir.

Ses yeux devinrent rouges sang et sa voix plus grave.

\- Comment osez-vous vous dressez à moi ?

J'entendis Pêche grogner derrière moi et Law se redresser. Je ne me retournai pas, mais leur ordonnai de rester en arrière. C'était trop dangereux pour eux.

\- Reculez, hurlai-je pour bien me faire comprendre.

Je n'osai pas lâcher Julius du regard. Sa transformation dupliquait sans doutes ses pouvoirs et sa puissance.

\- Allez-vous en.  
\- Je ne peux pas, me répondit calmement Law.

Je tournai la tête vers lui afin de lui montrer ma détermination.

\- Je préfère qu'il y ait un mort plutôt que trois. Allez-vous en et emportez les deux autres. C'est moi qu'il veut, pas vous.

Me connaissant par coeur, Pêche, de nouveau tigre blanc, se dirigea vers Kana et Cali.

\- Aide la ! Fis-je à Law.

Il resta un instant sans parler, en pleine réflexion, et accepta à contre-coeur. Il suivit l'animal et porta les deux corps sur le dos du fauve.

Nous échangeâmes en derrière regard et Pêche disparut derrière la porte coupée en deux.

Mais Law ne suivit pas. Je continuai de jeter des regards furtifs vers Julius qui sembla oublier ma présence pendant cet échange.

\- Law, le suppliai-je. Va t'en.  
\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule avec et homme.  
\- Il te tuera avant moi de toute manière. Tu as un équipage à protéger.  
\- Tu en fais partie.

Cette discussion, nous l'avions eu plus d'une fois et elle se terminait toujours de la même manière. Il avait plus d'arguments que moi et je cédai. Mais là je ne pouvais pas et c'était un tout autre contexte.

Il sembla que le destin se rangea de mon côté cette fois-ci, car Khaloo fit irruption dans la salle.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et nous nous mîmes d'accord.

La vielle femme posa une main sur l'épaule de mon amant et échanea quelques mots avec lui. Je n'entendais pas d'où j'étais et je n'étais pas concentrée. Le menace grandissante derrière moi était de plus en plus dangereuse et le temps était compté.

Si je voulais réussir mon coup, il ne fallait plus que lui et moi dans cette pièce, dans ce palais.

Quand je me retournai une dernière fois, je vis Law et Khaloo s'en allant, dos à moi.

Je fermai les yeux en remerciant Khaloo de lui avoir sauver la vie, car ce que je m'apprêtai de faire était du pur suicide.

J'inspirai un grand coup et affrontai le regard de cet homme fou.

Il avait pris des rides et de la grandeur. Ses yeux rouges me transperçaient et son aura menaçante rôdait dans la pièce. Dans cette dernière d'un noir pur, des visages se dessinaient. Ces visages semblaient apeurées et emprisonnées. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre de qui il s'agissait. C'était des démons errants depuis la mort de leur dieux.

\- Tu vas mourir, me lança-t-il.

Je plissai les yeux. Ceci serait peut-être mon dernier combat. Ce pourquoi je me suis entraînée pendant deux longues années. Je repensai à la population désespérée que j'avais croisée en me rendant ici. Aux enfants amaigris et vivant dans la poussière tout en mendiant. Je repensai à ma mère qui avait fuit cette vie sans s'imaginer la conséquence que cela aurait.  
Mais ce qui me donna le plus de motivation à gagner ce combat ou du moins le plus de temps possible afin de mes nakames puissent fuir, fut Finn.

Il n'avait pas eu le mental pour survivre à cette dure réalité. Il connaissait le but de notre Mission lors de nos retrouvailles. Il avait usé de sa dernière volonté pour le demandé de l'accomplir.  
Ce qui maintenant se résumait à libérer ce peuple, que se soit en y laissant la vie ou non. Ceci n'avait pas d'importance pour moi.

L'armée des démons et des bannis continuaient d'envahir les terres et le seul moyen de stopper leur avancée était de mettre Julius hors d'état de nuire.

Je fermai les yeux et oubliai tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. La puissance de mon adversaire fit virevolter mes cheveux.

Petit à petit, les bruits s'estompèrent, mes sens me quittèrent et j'entrai dans une sorte de transe.

Un flux d'énergie circula dans mon corps et j'ouvris grand mes yeux devenus bleus.

Ma forme finale était dangereuse et réduisait mon espérance de vie. Je ne l'avais jamais employée en combat réel et ne connaissais pas sa puissance. Mais vu la complexité du problème, j'avais jugé ne plus avoir le choix.

Ma peau chair devint elle aussi bleue, mais d'une teinte assez claire. La marque sur mon ventre ressorti le plus et d'autres arabesques sans significations me couvrirent le totalité du corps. Les cheveux plaqués en arrière me dégageait le visage.

Ma transformation sembla ramener Julius sur terre et il me contempla avec un air presque intéressé.

\- Oh,oh. Ta forme ultime.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en dire plus que je sautai sur lui, poing fermé recouvert de glace. Après tout, le temps m'était compté.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Ban**

\- Je vais les attendre, lançai-je à Penguin. Pars devant et rejoins le bateau le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Et les prisonniers ? J'en fais quoi.

Nous les regardâmes avancer, l'air ébahis, vers la nécropole la plus proche. Ils découvraient, après plus de seize ans de captivité, leur royaume dévasté.

\- Khaloo a dit qu'elle s'en chargerait.

\- Mais tu as vu toute cette armée qui débarque sur nous ?

En effet, quand nous sommes sorti du palais en courant, nous sommes tombés face à un désastre. Une masse noire encerclait la nécropole, mais ne semblait s'y arrêter pour une quelconque raison.

\- Va t'en, répétai-je à Penguin. Attends nous là-bas.

Il posa néanmoins la question que personne n'osait penser.

\- Et s'ils ne reviennent pas ?  
\- Je partirai sans eux.

Il hocha à contre-coeur la tête et partit au petit trot.

Je me reposai le dos contre un tronc d'arbre en gardant un oeil sur l'entrée du palais. Khaloo était partie rechercher Pêche, Law et Clem directement après avoir remarqué les deux absents. Sans oublier les deux autres dieux.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et des pas résonnèrent. Je me redressai directement et vis Pêche sortit avec deux corps sur son dos. Elle s'effondra de fatigue et je portai sur mon dos le corps de Kana. Law et Khaloo sortirent par la suite. Mon capitaine, l'air absent, prit Cali sur son dos.

\- Retournez sur le navire, ordonna Khaloo.  
\- Où est Clem ?  
\- Elle nous fait gagner du temps, fit mon capitaine.

Sa voix était terne et sans fond.

\- Comment ça ? Explosai-je.

Je ne m'énervais jamais, mais la situation était plus stressante et tendue.

\- Vous l'avez laissée « gagner du temps » dans un combat à mort contre un homme qui dirige cette armée ?

Pour appuyer mes propos, je désignai la troupe de sauvages assoiffés de sang se rassembler à cette limite invisible.

Je fixai intensément la vieille femme m'attendant à une réponse de sa part.

\- On ne fait que respecter son choix, expliqua Law.

Lui et Khaloo échangèrent un regard.

\- Je ne peux pas partir sans la gamine.  
\- C'est un ordre, sévit le médecin. On va se mettre à l'abri au port et attendre la fin de cette histoire, peu importe l'issue.

\- Capitaine...

Je n'avais pas besoin de discuter les ordres de mon capitaine. Même en tant qu'ami, je lui obéirai pour cet ordre. Car je voyais bien que cela lui faisait le plus mal.

\- Si c'est sa décision, soupirai-je. Arrangeons-nous pour que els efforts de Clem ne soient pas vains. Mais pourquoi aller au port ? J'y ai déjà envoyé Penguin juste parce que c'était convenu ainsi, mais j'aimerai savoir la raison.

Khaloo et law échangèrent un nouveau regard. Toutes ces cachotteries.

\- Notre peuple est assez hostile aux humains depuis que le Gouvernement Mondial n'a rien fait lors de la prise de pouvoir de Julius. S'ils apprennent que des humains sont impliqués dans cette affaire, ils trouveront un prétexte pour vous tuer.

Pêche reprit des forces en redevant un petit chaton. Elle sauta sur l'épaule de Law. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Il semblèrent partager le même chagrin. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans la salle du trône.

\- Je vais être claire, reprit Khaloo. Clem peut revenir demain comme jamais. Tout dépend d'elle seule. Rester au port et je viendrai vous tenir au courant de la suite des événements.

Nous restâmes stoïque un instant. Mon capitaine fit le premier pas en direction du port et je le suivis sans un mot. Pêche toujours sur ses épaules, nous empruntâmes le même chemin que Penguin quelques instants auparavant.

Je jetai un dernier regard en arrière pour voir Khaloo retourner dans le palais.

 **Fin P.D.V. Ban**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Alors que j'allai abattre mon poing glacé dans sa figure, il se déporta à une vitesse phénoménale sur la droite. Mon élan me fit perdre mon équilibre et je tanguai sur un seul pied pour finalement tombé face contre terre.

Ne voyant plus mon adversaire derrière moi, je roulai pour finalement me relever souplement.

J'avais apparemment eu le bon réflexe car, à l'endroit où je me trouvais, le sol était couvert d'une étrange flaque noire.

\- Tu es rapide, constata Julius. Ça me peine de devoir te tuer après ton refus. Je peux encore oublier ton non catégorique.  
\- Je ne te rejoindrai pas. Je suis fidèle à mon équipage.

Les sortes de serpents noirs qui avaient failli faire ma peau tout à l'heure ressortirent du sol. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et tranchants que les précédents.

Je n'étais pas capable d'éviter toutes les attaques de ces choses en même temps. Il me fallait donc les éliminer toutes d'un seul coup.

\- Deep.

Une petite flaque bleue foncé se forma en dessous de chacune de ces choses et les engloutit.  
Julius grogna de mécontentement.

\- Je vois que tu possèdes aussi des attaques de zones. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Il ricana et une autre flaque noire se forma sous moi. Je me sentis m'y enfoncer comme dans du sable mouvant. Plus je gigotai, plus c'était tenace.

\- Grr, fis-je.

J'allais devoir utiliser une technique me pompant énormément d'énergie, mais je n'avais pas d'autres échappatoires.

Mon corps se transforma totalement en eau et je parvins à m'extraire du cette masse noir. Je parcourrai quelques mètres sous forme de flaque pour me reconstituer derrière Julius.  
Je profitai de ce moment d'inattention de sa part pour attaquer.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et drainai l'eau de son corps afin de me régénérer.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria l'homme et se tourna violemment vers moi.

Une onde noire, comme celle que Law et Pêche avait reçu, m'envoya valser contre l'une des grandes vitres. Je l'entendis craquer sous l'impact et sentis des bouts de verres me griffer méchamment le dos.

Un léger filet de sang perla mes lèvres. Si je n'avais pas drainé son énergie via l'eau contenu dans son corps, j'y serai passer.

Je me redressai donc sans difficulté.

Julius regardait ses mains en tremblant. Elles étaient fripées et sans élasticité. Ses yeux semblèrent d'un coup fatigués. Mon plan avait marché.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?  
\- Le corps est constitué à plus de soixante pourcent d'eau. Je peux facilement t'assécher si j'en avais envie. Humain ou pas, nous marchons tous de cette manière. Sans eau, nous ne pouvons pas vivre.

\- C'est déloyale comme stratégie.  
\- Utiliser notre propre démon pour nous affaiblir ne l'est pas ?

Il grogna, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Terminons-en, fis-je. Je perds mon temps avec toi.

Je redevins une flaque et me déplaçai rapidement vers lui. Je me reformai près de lui en l'immobilisant grâce à mes membres. Je drainai davantage que la première fois et me désistai en cas d'attaque.  
Maintenant, je me tins deux mètres devant lui.

Je savais cette précaution inutle. Je lui avais drainé plus de la moitié de l'eau de son corps. Ce dernier allait ralentir son fonctionnement pour favoriser l'alimentation de son ceveau par réflexe de survie. Il tomberait alors dans les pommes. Je n'avais pas à le tuer, j'avais encore quelque chose à régler avec lui.

Mais l'homme ne se laissa pas abattre aussi facilement. Il fit un pas en vacillant vers moi. Il faillit tomber sur le côté, mais il invoqua l'un de ses serpents noirs pour le retenir. Cette invocation lui obligea à fournir encore plus d'énergie. Le serpent disparut de suite et Julius tomba au sol comme un vulgaire déchet.

Je m'avançai vers lui.

\- On dirait bien que c'est fini, fis-je avec un sourire insolent.  
\- Tu...Tue moi.  
\- Oh non. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Il marmonna quelques insultes et l'aura menaçante l'entourant depuis sa transformation s'estompa, ses dernières forces le quittèrent et il perdit connaissance.

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux. Je redevins humain et me sentis d'un seul coup vidée. C'était le contre-coup d'un tel effort.

La vitre sur laquelle j'avais été propulsée se brisa je pus entendre des cris d'horreur dehors. L'armée des démons et des bannis firent demi-tour. Ils n'étaient plus sous l'influence de leur chef qui les manipulait. Ils retournèrent sans demander leurs restes et sûrement sans aucune souvenirs sur l'île interdite.

Ce fut tout ce que j'avais besoin de voir avant de m'évanouir à mon tour.

* * *

Un avant-dernier chapitre un peu plus long.

Ce chapitre signe la fin de Mon combat, mon destin. Le prochain chapitre sera plus un épilogue qu'une fin épique.

J'hésite encore encore entre la fin joyeuse ou non. Je verrai bien.

Le temps que je me décide et rédige ce dernier chapitres, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour ce chapitre-ci.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	34. Chapitre 34: Quitte ou double

Mon combat, mon destin.

Hey !

Et oui, nous y sommes. Le **dernier chapitre** de cette longue fiction. J'ai écrit les premiers mots de cette dernière en 2013. C'est pour dire que cette fiction a vu l'évolution de mon écriture.

Je suis consciente que la première saison est, disons-le, merdique. Mais je n'ai pas envie de la changer et de la laisser telle quelle sur mon compte. J'ai écris plus de quatre ans sur cette fiction et je l'avoue, plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu abandonner. Mais j'ai tenu bon, car même s'il me reste un seul lecteur, j'écrirai la suite pour lui. Evidement, je suis consciente qu'il y a plus d'une incohérence dans cette histoire. Mais qui c'est, peut-être qu'un jour je la reprendrai pour une vraie histoire et corrigerai tout ça.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu, suivi, commenté et aimé cette histoire. Vous êtes des amours!

On ne le dit jamais assez, mais un auteur n'est rien sans ses lecteurs. Ecrire est une passion encore plus amusante quand on sait qu'il y a des retours.

Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec ce discours.

Encore un grand merci, et on se retrouve en bas pour les dernières reviews !

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mots:** Environ 5500

 **Rating :** K+, le calme et la douceur reviennent.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Ils faut bien que Law et Pêche finissent par s'entendre après tant d'aventures. Il faut bien arriver à la fin à un moment donné. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça me fait aussi quelque chose d'écrire ce dernier chapitre et de poser les ultimes mots. Merci à toi aussi de m'avoir suivi depuis le tout début. A dire, 4 ans!

Merci à toutes les reviews en ligne et hors-ligne reçue tout le long de ces deux saisons. J'ai toujours pris soin d'y répondre.

* * *

 **Petit rappel du chapitre précédent:**

Clem n'a plus le choix, aucun échappatoire n'est possible. D'un côté, l'armée des démons se dirigent vers le palais et de l'autre, Julius propose un marché à la déesse. En effet, son démon étant plus puissant que les autres, il lui propose de régner sur Altis tous les deux. La brune refuse et un combat sans possibilité de faire marche-arrière s'enclenche. Cali et Kana sont vite mis hors du ring et Law fait son apparition. Grâce à l'intervention de Khaloo, se dernier accepte le choix de Clem de se battre une dernière fois pour son peuple qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver autrefois.

C'est alors qu'elle entre dans sa forme ultime lui retirant de l'espérance de vie. Elle parvient néanmoins à battre cet homme avant de s'évanouir à son tour.  
Elle ignore alors que ses nakamas sont cloîtrés sur le navire à l'extérieur de l'île pour leur propre sécurité et qu'ils attendent son retour qui ne se ferra peut-être jamais...

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Quitte ou double.**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

Quinze jours s'était écoulés depuis ce tragique événement. Je n'avais repris connaissance que depuis trois jours et j'étais alitée. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de mon lit ni manger seul. Depuis peu, mon état s'améliorait.

\- C'est le grand jour, me lança Khaloo.

La vielle femme, toute vêtue de blanc, était joyeuse. Pas moi.

\- Comment vont Cali et Kana ?

Je me redressai doucement en position assise sur mon lit en reculant le plateau repas à peine entamé. La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était celle de ma dynastie. Des tas de bouquets de fleurs traînaient au sol. C'était la population qui me les avait envoyés. J'avais reçu un tas d'autres babioles d'après la prêtresse, mais je ne les avais jamais vu.

\- Bien qu'ils aient retrouvés connaissance la semaine dernière, l'attaque de Julius leur a été fatale. Ils prendront plus de temps pour récupérer.

Je sortis mes pieds nus du lit et les posai à terre. La froideur des dalles me fit un bien fou. La fraîcheur provenant de la fenêtre entre-ouverte s'y combina.

Je n'osai pas regarder derrière le léger rideau ondulant. Car je savais quel désastre se cachait derrière. Les dynasties, déjà appauvries sous la dictature de Julius, avaient été dévastées par les démons. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les gens de venir crier tous les jours aux fenêtres des louanges.

A forces, je ne les entendais plus. J'avais d'autres choses à penser.

\- Et Law et les autres ?

Elle débarrassa mon plateau et évita mon regard.

\- Ils sont toujours au port, il refuse de partir. Il ne comprend pas que tu dois vivre ici maintenant.

Je serrai le drap entre mes mains.

Lors de mon réveil, Khaloo avait été directe. Les citoyens d'Altis voulaient me voir sur le trône. Le bruit de la défaite de Julius avait tourné dans tout le pays. Pas un seul mot des Heart's pirates évidemment.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du couronnement. Ce que Khaloo appelait le grand jour.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle chose. Après tout, c'était indirectement notre faute si ce pays en avait autant vu. Je me sentais obligée d'accepter cette lourde tâche. Mais pour cela, je devais abandonner mes nakamas et Law.

\- J'ai encore essayé de le raisonner hier, reprit Khaloo. Mais ce chirurgien est borné.  
\- Il m'aime, c'est tout, murmurai-je.

Elle était tellement énervée de son comportement qu'elle ne m'entendait pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Elle ne désirait que le bonheur de son peuple et j'étais la seule solution.

\- Cali et Kana ne peuvent vraiment pas monter sur le trône?

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et pris mes mains toujours crispées sur les draps entre les siennes.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile de les abandonner. Mais tu es l'espoir d'un peuple. Je serai là pour t'aider.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
\- Non, ils ne peuvent pas. Même si le peuple le voulait, ça ne marche pas comme ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Car on reste dans les traditions. Avant l'arrivée de Julius, ta mère était celle promue au trône. Il te revient de droit. Je sais que tu n'en veux pas, mais pensent à tout ces gens.

Je regardai par la fenêtre. Mon regard dévia ensuite sur les présents au sol.

\- Je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Je vais diriger la cérémonie. Je reviendrai dans deux heures pour tes préparatifs. Repose toi d'ici là.

Elle sortit sans un mot et je retombai dos contre le matelas en soufflant. Je ne pus retenir une larme sur ma joue gauche.

La porte grinça faiblement et une masse de poils sauta sur le lit. Un ronronnement agréable s'éleva à côté de moi. Je me redressai sur les coudes.

\- Salut toi.

Pêche miaula et se frotta à moi.

Elle m'avait raconté qu'elle avait fui avec Law et Ban vers le navire où se trouvait déjà Penguin. Cali et Kana y avait été soignés par mon capitaine et Khaloo était revenue les rechercher quelques jours plus tard. Le chaton en avait profité pour revenir auprès de moi. Khaloo n'y avait vu aucun inconvénients. La prêtresse ne se doutait pas du manège qui se tramait ainsi derrière elle.

Pêche nous servait de pigeon voyageur entre mon amant et moi. Elle portait un petit mot à son collier et faisait le chemin entre nous deux pour qu'on puisse communiquer. Law était au courant pour cette histoire de couronnement et je lui avais dit de s'en aller. De m'oublier.  
Mais il refusait.

Le dernier mot que je lui avais envoyé était un peu plus violent et rempli de mensonges. Je lui avait dit que j'allais être mariée à un dieu d'ici afin de perpétrer la dynastie via des enfants.

Par ce mensonge, j'espérai qu'il prendrait la décision de s'en aller et de vivre sa vie. Ce n'était pas mon choix, mais je préférais souffrir seule.

\- Il m'a répondu ? Demandai-je à Pêche.  
\- Oui, il n'a répondu qu'une seule phrase.

Je lui pris le petit morceau et le dépliai, les mains fébriles.

Je fis glisser le papier entre mes doigts afin de le rendre lisse. Il n'y avait, en effet, qu'une seule phrase.

 _Je t'attends._

Je me mordis les lèvres, froissai le papier et le lançai sans regarder où.  
Pêche, désemparée, se frotta contre moi afin de me réconforter un maximum.

\- Il ne veut pas partir. Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux comme si ça allait effacer tout ces événements.

\- Je n'y connais pas grand chose en sentiments humains, reprit le chaton après un petit silence de réflexion, mais l'amour qu'il te porte doit y être pour quelques choses. A chaque fois que j'arrive au navire, il est le premier à sortir pour me dérober ton message. Ses cernes plus marquées que d'habitude m'a fait peur la première fois.

\- Ça fait déjà deux semaines, il devrait m'oublier et partir.  
\- Je pense qu'il ne le peut pas.  
\- Moi non plus, avouai-je. Je n'ai pas le choix. Cette nation m'attend et a besoin d'une guide bon. Je suis cette image de la reine gentille qui a détrôné le méchant.

Elle ronronna plus intensément. Elle grimpa sur mon ventre et se coucha de tout son long. Sa tête posée entre mes deux seins, elle me regarda avec profondeur.

\- C'est à toi de choisir quel chemin tu vas prendre.

Sur ces paroles,je fermai les yeux.

Je dormis une heure dans cette positon avant de me réveiller en sursaut. Ce fut comme un choc électrique qui me poussa à me lever. Sans délicatesse, je dégageai l'animal endormi sur moi et me redressai.

La pièce tourbillonna légèrement autour de moi. C'était normal après presque deux semaines de repos et quelques jours de réveil avec un minimum de mouvement.

Pêche feula de mécontentement et secoua la tête.

J'attrapai un fin gilet dont je recouvris mes épaules. Mon corps engourdi demanda quelques secondes de repos avant de partir. Pêche s'étira et se frottant à moi.

\- On va où ?

\- Voir Julius.  
\- Tu es folle ! Ce gars peut te tuer même derrière des barreaux.  
\- Il ne le ferra pas.

Je me dirigeai en douceur vers la porte et posai ma main sur la poignée dorée.  
Je frissonnai. Pas à cause de sa froideur, mais de dégoût. Je détestait la monarchie et la hiérarchie. Pendant qu'un peuple crève de faim, les hauts dirigeant se préoccupent de la couleur de leur nouvelle salle de bain.

Croiser des domestiques, être saluée, nommée par un titre royale et tout le reste sera mon quotidien lorsque la couronne sera posée sur ma tête.

Je refusai d'y penser et ouvris la porte. La voie était libre. Pas difficile d'être seul dans un immense palais. Dans les quartiers du roi ou de la reine, là où je me reposais depuis bientôt deux semaines, étaient interdits depuis mon ordre. Seul Khaloo pouvait débarquer sans prévenir, mais je savais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant un petit moment. Assez longtemps pour terminer ce que j'avais derrière la tête.

Je m'engageai dans le couloir.

\- Attends moi ! Cria le chaton.

Elle sauta souplement du lit et trottina derrière moi.

J'avais quelques mètres d'avance sur elle, mais elle les rattrapa très rapidement. Il était vrai que mon corps n'était pas tout à fait remis des combats. Il traînait un peu la patte.

\- Tu sais où il se trouve ? Demandai-je à Pêche.  
\- Oui. Quand je mangeais dans la réserve des cuisines, j'ai entendu des domestiques en parler. Il parait qu'il a demandé à être enfermé dans une chambre qui donnait sur l'île maudite. Il reste assis sur une chaise devant la fenêtre à regarder par cette dernière.

\- Tu saurais le localiser grâce à son odeur?

Elle plissa le nez.

\- Malheureusement oui. Cet homme à une odeur témoignant de son sadisme.

Je la suivis de couloirs en couloirs en évitant de rencontrer qui que se soit.

Je faiblis peu à peu au fil de la marche et le chaton dû ralentir pour ne pas trop me fatiguer.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant cette fameuse pièce. Elle était, évidement, surveillée par deux gardes.

\- Je m'en occupe, me fit Pêche. Fais attention à toi face à lui.  
\- Promis.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers les gardes qui restèrent de marbres. Elle s'assit devant eux en secouant la queue. Elle poussa le premier miaulement.

\- Dégage toi, lança méchamment un des gardes tandis que l'autre la menaça du pied.

Elle évita souplement un coup de pied et sauta sur celui qui l'avait insulté, elle prit dans sa gueule les clés passe-partout si précieuses pour les gardes et courut dans le sens opposé au mien.

\- Hé Reviens là sale bête !

Ils se mirent à la poursuivre en lâchant leur poste.

\- Super gardes, fis-je entre mes dents.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et ouvris la porte.  
J'ignorai les battements étatiques de mon cœur, mon souffle court et le stress montant. L'homme qui avait tenté de me tuer mais aussi mon peuple se tenait là, dos à moi.

Il était ficelé à la chaise, incapable de tout mouvements. Aucune traces de résistance aux liens qui n'étaient visibles sur ses poignets ceinturés dans son dos.

La porte se ferma seule.

\- Tu aurai fini par revenir, lança Julius de sa voix grave.

Je distinguai néanmoins de la fatigue dans sa voix. De l'impuissance même.

Mes pieds nus résonnèrent sur le sol et brisa le silence lourd.

\- Si tu savais que j'allais venir, tu en connais la raison.

La chaise grinça douloureusement quand il bougea d'un pouce afin de trouver une position plus confortable.

\- Tous les dieux veulent se débarrasser dans leur démon. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas encore mort.  
\- En effet. J'aurai pu demander ton exécution, mais j'ai voulu te laisser une chance.

Il ricana, mais fut interrompu par une quinte de toux.

\- Je te propose un marché, repris-je.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'en dire plus. Nous savions tous les deux ce que nous voulions.

\- Retire moi ce démon et je t'exile sur l'île maudite pour l'éternité.

Sa tête pivota de nouveau vers la fenêtre. L'île se dessinait au loin, menaçante.

\- Il y a une contrepartie à ce que tu me demandes.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Effacer la malédiction des démons a un coût.  
\- Quel est-il ?  
\- Tu perdras tes pouvoirs et ils seront effacer à jamais.

La pouvoir du feu avait déjà disparu à la mort de Finn. Les pouvoirs ne revenaient qu'à l'aîné du même sexe du dieux. Cela permettait de restreindre les dieux et de les contrôler.

A ma connaissance, Finn n'était pas papa d'un petit garçon. La dynastie du feu était terminée.

\- J'accepte, fis-je avec détermination. Je ne peux plus supporter cette différence entre les dynasties et le peuple. Nous sommes tous humains au départ et nous cette différence nous à causer des problèmes.

Un seconde long et pénible silence s'éleva.

\- Bien. Tel est ton choix. Approche.

Je me fis d'un seul coup méfiante. J'étais tellement absorbée par cette malédiction qui avait envahi ma vie et tué ma mère. Savoir que je pouvais abandonner cette chose en un claquement de doigt me faisait vraiment rêvé. C'était inconcevable pour moi toute cette histoire.  
Perdre mes pouvoirs n'était pas grave à mes yeux. Je savais me battre et me défendre. En cet ère de la piraterie j'avais fait ma place et un entourage fiable.

Je fis un pas en avant et me stoppai.

\- Ne sois pas timide, tu ne risques rien. Je n'ai plus la force de combattre. Mon royaume idyllique a été dissout et je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur cette île. Te tuer ne me servirait à rien.  
\- Vengeance personnel.  
\- Je ne suis pas motivé par de tels motifs absurdes.

Je le contournai et me mis entre lui et la fenêtre.

Il était ficelé comme un saucisson et ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance, même dans l'état lamentable dans lequel tu es.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les mains libérées pour procéder à cette technique. Ça va faire mal.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage et je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer. La pire douleur que je pouvais ressentir s'empara de moi. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur à mains nues, qu'on me lacerait à la lame de rasoir. Lentement.

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes durant lesquelles je dus fermer les yeux tellement la douleur était foudroyante.

Un filet de sang coula de mes lèvres sèches et meurtries.

Lorsque tout ceci fut terminé je tombai à genoux. J'en oubliai presque l'homme dangereux devant moi avec son sourire mauvais.  
Je repris mon souffle normal en me tenant la poitrine.

\- D'habitude, ils s'effondrent quand on extrait leur démon. Tu es vraiment impressionnante.

Je toussai et quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de ma bouche pour teindre le sol. Je me relevai péniblement à l'aide de mes bras fragilisés. Je tendis mon bras droit en arrière et attrapa l'appui de fenêtre qui m'aida à me relever.

Ma tête se redressa d'elle -même et je croisai le regard rieur de cette ordure. A côté de lui, flottait mon démon endormi.

\- Que vas-tu en faire ?

\- L'éliminer. Il ne m'apporte aucun avantage.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Je te rassure, reprit-il sur un ton supérieur, une fois le démon extrait, tu ne risques plus de mourir si lui disparaît.  
\- Comment te croire ? On s'est battu contre eux alors qu'ils étaient extrait. Ils meurent quand on meurt, c'est la règle.

\- Pas si j'interagis. Je suis capable de couper ce lien entre-vous. Lors de votre combat, je l'ai laissé dans le cas de figure où ils vous auraient tué. Ce qui les aurait fait disparaître en même temps.

Je ne fus pas convaincue, mais le temps m'était compté.

\- Fais en ce que tu en veux, fis-je avec dégoût. Qu'elle souffre.

\- On a tous un côté sadique.

Je ne lui jetai plus aucun regard et sortis de la pièce, je fermai la porte derrière moi et reposai mon dos contre cette dernière. Je poussai un soufflement et apportai ma main à ma poitrine.

\- N'oublie pas ta part de marché, cria Julius.

J'avais une impression de vide, comme si une partie de moi venais d'être enlevé. Une idée me vint et je relevai mon haut. Je vis mon ventre. Sans rien, sans marque.

Je tendis ma main plate devant moi et me concentrai. Rien ne se produisit. Mes pouvoirs étaient bel et bien volatilisés.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou non. C'était une sensation bizarre. Comme perdre un sens. On était désorienté et perdu. Nos repères n'étaient plus et nos habitudes devaient s'adapter.

\- Clem !

Pêche, courant vers moi, me sortit de mes réflexions.  
Elle se stoppa à mon hauteur.

\- Tu es toute blanche.

Elle se frotta à moi et je tombai assise au sol. Je réprimai un sanglot.

\- Il l'a fait ? Fait-elle doucement. Il t'a enlevé ton démon ?  
\- Et mes pouvoirs. C'était la condition.

Je la caressai dans un silence. Encore une fois ce fut elle qui me fit redescendre sur terre.

\- Nous devons y aller. Le temps passe et j'ai prévenu Kana.

\- Elle a accepté ?

Une once d'espoir remonta du fond de ma gorge accompagné d'un sanglot.

Je devais y aller et reprendre mon courage à deux mains. Je venais de perdre une partie de moi et c'en était perturbant. Vrai. Mais je risquais de perdre encore plus si je restais là.

\- Oui, me répondit finalement Pêche. Elle dit te comprendre et accepte ton choix.

Je hochai la tête et me remis sur mes deux jambes en douceur. Je tanguai légèrement et me retins d'une main sur le mur.

\- Retournons dans la chambre.

Lorsque Khaloo entra dans celle-ci, Pêche et moi y étions depuis depuis une dizaine de minutes.

\- Prête pour le grand jour ? Sourit-elle.

Des servantes entrèrent à sa suite, têtes baisées et en silence.

\- Voici les jeunes femmes qui vont te rendre royalement belle.

Je forçai un sourire à l'illusion.

\- Allez mesdemoiselles, transformez moi cette rebelle au regard tueur en prestigieuse reine. Je reviens dans une demi-heure le temps d'aller vérifier que tout se passe bien pour la préparation.

Pêche se faufila sans qu'elle soit vue hors de la pièce et j'échangeai un regard. Le sien me félicitait de ce titre que je ne méritais pas tandis que le mien lui faisait mes adieux.

La porte claqua et les femmes s'entassèrent autour de moi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais tout de blanc vêtue, maquillée et coiffée.

\- C'est magnifique, fis-je aux servantes avec sincérité. Vous pouvez disposer.  
\- Oui majesté, répondirent-elles en choeur.

Elle sortirent une par une et la dernière laissa la porte entre-ouverte comme que l'avais ordonné.

Je m'admirai une nouvelle fois dans la grande glace. Le reflet qui m'était renvoyé m'était totalement inconnu. J'avais pris la liberté de couper mes cheveux à hauteur de épaules et ils entouraient mon visage maquillé parfaitement. De longues boucles d'oreilles, dont je n'avais pas l'habitude, mettait mon cou en valeur.

Les légers drapés blancs m'habillant donnait cette impression de noblesse que je rebutais constamment.

Des petits talons me récompensait de quelques centimètres.

Je ne reconnais pas la personne devant moi.

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre. Quand je m'étais déshabillée, l'absence de ma marque m'avait choqué.

La porte s'ouvrit et le miroir me renvoya l'image de Kana entrer.

Mon premier réflexe, fut de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle fut surpris la première seconde puis ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi.

Je me décollai et reculait.

\- Tu es superbe, fit-elle.  
\- Merci. Il y a une deuxième tenue dans mon armoire. J'en avais demandé deux pour pouvoir faire le meilleur choix.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit la robe en question.

\- Celle-là à un voile. Mais ce sont exactement les mêmes.  
\- Je vois.

Elle l'enfila.

\- Ça va être l'heure, fit une voix au fond du couloir.  
\- Voilà Khaloo, nous informa mon chat.

Kana se cacha dans la salle de bain lorsque la prêtresse fit irruption.

\- Prête?  
\- Oui. Je peux te demander une dernière faveur ?  
\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu peux me laisser seule quelques minutes avant la cérémonie dans la pièce des dynasties ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de cela .

Je la suivis hors de la pièce tandis que Kana quitta sa cachette et s'habilla.

 **Fin P.D.V. Clem**

 **P.D.V. Ban**

Le capitaine refit encore une fois les cent pas sur le pont de Hope.

\- Capitaine?  
\- Mh?

Il grommela une nouvelle insulte et s'arrêta. Il fixa la grand porte béante ouverte.

\- Où est ce foutu chat ?

\- Altis est étendu capitaine. Laissez-lui le temps et calmez vous.

Il tapa nerveusement du pied contre le bois en croissant les bras. Il était dos à moi et c'était mieux de mon point de vue.

\- Je ne peux pas être calme avec ce que j'ai appris. Elle veut quitter l'équipage. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Si ce foutu sac à puces n'est pas là dans cinq minutes je vais la chercher moi-même !

\- Vous avez entendu comme moi ce que Khaloo a dit. Si on entre dans leur territoire, ils nous tueront. Ils passent au port six fois par jour pour nous surveiller.

Il se tourna vers moi. Un froncement de sourcils trop fort lui fit un trait au milieu de son front.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette femme. J'ai l'impression que c'est une sangsue qui me vola Clem.

\- Nous, le corrigeai-je.

Il me regarda avec questionnement.

\- Elle nous manque aussi, repris-je. On se préoccupe, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait si ce n'est que c'est petits messages. Le meilleur choix qu'elle peut faire c'est de monter sur le trône.  
\- En quoi c'est un bon choix ?

\- Ça nous sauverai et elle aussi.

Il souffla.

\- Vous devez respecter son choix capitaine, lui conseillai-je. C'est le plus simple.  
\- J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner.

C'était la première fois que j'entendis la voix de mon supérieur charismaque se fêlée.

\- Nous devrions encore attendre quelques heures. La cérémonie a lieu aujourd'hui. Si elle ne revient pas, nous partirons.

Il sembla méditer sur mes paroles quelques instants et finit par rentrer sans un mot dans le sous-marin. Sûrement encore pour aller s'isoler dans sa cabine, le nez dans les livres pour oublier son chagrin.

Les soldats de la nouvelle royauté passèrent devant la grande porte. Nous échangèrent poliment un signe de tête pour se saluer. Mais nous savions tous les deux que nous étions ennemis sans aucune raison connue.

Il poursuivit sa ronde et je vis au loin la vie se refaire dans la dynastie. Au loin, en hauteur et dissimulé derrière un fin brouillard, le palais dominait Altis. Clem était peut-être déjà sur le trône en ce moment.

 **Fin P.D.V. Ban**

 **P.D.V Khaloo**

La salle du trône grouillait de monde. Les anciennes dynasties avaient été, dans un commun accord, dissoutes. Le royaume d'Altis s'apprêtait à couronner sa première rien légitime. Clem.

Un petit pincement au coeur m'avait pris lorsque je dus lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle qui avait trouvé sa place dans une deuxième famille et trouvé l'amour, je m'en voulais de devoir l'arracher de cela.  
Mais sa place était parmi les siens. Elle avait été formée et éduquée pour devenir une reine digne de ce nom. De plus, le peuple la réclamait. Celle qui avait arrêté Julius dans sa folie.

L'assemblée commença à s'agiter d'impatience. Il était vrai que nous attendions la nouvelle reine depuis bientôt une dizaine de minutes.

Je me levai et me plaçai devant le trône surplombant la salle.

\- La future reine ne va pas tarder.

Certains applaudir.

\- Ce grand jour est aussi émouvant pour elle que pour vous. Nous avançons vers une nouvelle ère de paix. Ce changement mérite considération.

Les applaudissement s'amplifièrent et le brouhaha ambiant diminua. Je descendis les quelques marches et me postai devant l'allée.

Cali, noblement habillé, se tenait de l'autre côté.

Kana était absente pour une raison obscure. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Elle avait toujours été ainsi.

Soudain, les musciens se mirent en route et tous les regards furent dirigés vers la grande porte dorée.

Les portiers l'ouvrirent de l'intérieur et une silhouette se dessina au loin. Les applaudissement et acclamations reprirent de plus belle.

Clem entreprit lentement sa lente marche vers moi. Un voile, je ne me souvenais pas en avoir vu un, recouvrait son visage.

Les quelques mètres nous séparant furent fait et la musique s'arrêta doucement.

J'adressai un sourire à la déesse de l'eau devant moi.

\- Prête ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Je pouvais comprendre que les mots lui manquaient et lui désigna le trône.

\- Il t'attend.

Elle monta une à une les marches drapés en redressant la tête.

Nous n'avions pas de procédure autres que les tests entre les potentiels dieux. Nous n'avions donc pas de discours à prononcé avant le courronement et après.

Je me chargeai donc de cette tâche. Je pris entre mes mains la courrone reposant sur un socle à ma droite et montait les marches. Clem s'était assise, toujours avec son voile.

Je me tenais maintenant face à elle. Toute l'assemblée nous regardait pour ne pas rater une miette de cet évènement historique. Elle apporta ses mains à son voile et le souleva doucement.

Un fin sourire s'étendit sur mon visage.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter.

Kana me sourit.

\- Ils ne savent pas à quoi elle ressemble après tout. Tout ceux qui connaissait sa véritable identité sont morts sans compter Cali et moi-même.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Des chuchotements de questionnement s'élevèrent derrière mon dos. On commençait à se demander pourquoi la cérémonie s'était figée.

\- On lui en doit tous une. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide et j'ai accepté. Elle mérite le bonheur avec ces pirates après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Joue le jeu Khaloo et courronne moi en son nom.

\- Bien.

Je n'avais rien trouvé à répondre. Le temps nous pressait et il était vrai que personne ne savait rien sur leur sauveuse. Même pas sa dynastie ou son nom.

Je haussai la voix.

\- Je déclare, la princesse de l'air, Clémence première reine du nouveau royaume d'Altis.

Je posai délicatement l'objet sur sa tête et nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Une nouvelle civilisation se fondait sur un lourd mensonge pour le bonheur d'une seule personne.

 **Fin P.D.V. Khaloo**

 **P.D.V. Clem**

\- Plus vite ! Criai-je.

Pêche accéléra une nouvelle fois. La distance entre le palais et le porte était plus grande que ce que je m'imaginais.

\- Je peux pas aller plus vite, me fit elle essouflement.

\- Ils sont peut-être encore là. Allez.

Sa vitesse augmenta encore un fois. Nous venions d'entrer dans la dynastie et nous nous dirigeions vers le port. Je pouvais voir la grande porte ouverte d'ici. Mais pas si les Heart's étaient encore là.

Un poids lourd se posa sur mon coeur et je ne quittai pas des yeux la porte. Une angoisse mélangée à de l'appréhension montèrent en moi. Plus nous approchâmes de la porte, plus le stress montait. Nous depassâmes des gardes sans y faire attention et je en pus tenir.

Je descendis du dos de Pêche, en tigre, et terminai à pied. Je courrai le plus vite que je pouvais. Mes talons me génêrent et je les enlevèrent sans regarder où je les lançai. Mes poumons me brûlèrent et mes jambes faiblissèrent de pas en pas.

\- Law ! Criai-je à plein poumon.

La grande porte se rapprocha de plus en plus et je finis par la passer enfin. Essouflée, je m'arrêtai.

\- Je suis là.

Mais aucune réponse. Je redressai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec Hope.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et une larme de joie me montait aux yeux.

\- Law !

Des pas résonnèrent à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Pêche finit par me rattraper, tout aussi éssouflée que moi.

Mes dernières forces me quittèrent, l'absence de mon pouvoir et la journée éprouvante en étaient les causes.  
Je tombai au sol, la repsiration haletante.

Je n'avais plus la force de crier et personne ne répondait. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement de fatigue.

Pêche rugit comme dernier espoir.

Des pas rapides se refirent entendre et cette fois j'entendis un porte lourde s'ouvrir. D'où j'étais, je ne pouvais rien voir.

Mes beaux vêtements blancs étaient sales et souillé. Ma coiffure ne valait plus rien et le léger maquillage peinait à rester présentable.

\- Clem !

La voix de Law me donna assez de courage pour redresser la tête et le voir.

Il sauta souplement au sol et courrut vers moi. Il tomba à genoux à mes côtés.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et je tombai de fatigue. Ma tête se posa contre son torse. Tous ces combats, cette journée et toutes les étmotions avaient raison de moi en ce moment.

Ce geste que venait de faire Law témoignait de son inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je.  
\- Chu, me fit-il.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux. Il vint doucement m'embrasser et me souffla au creux de l'oreille :

\- J'espérais te voir revenir.

Il me souleva et me porta vers le sous-marin, notre maison.

\- C'était mon combat, arrivai-je à articuler. Mon combat pour mon destin.

Et tu l'as choisi, ton destin.

Il embrassa une dernière fois mon front avec douceur. Penguin et Ban étaient eux aussi sorti du navire. Je pouvais les voir entre mes yeux entre-ouverts par la fatigue. Pêche, de nouveau en chat, sauta souplement sur l'épaule de mon amant.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de ma mère sur moi et qu'elle acceptait mon choix.

Je pus voir une dernière fois Altis derrière son épaule avant de fermer les yeux une dernière fois avec le sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais enfin heureuse et sereine.

* * *

Et voilà, cette longue fiction voit enfin le bout du tunnel. Je dois avouer qu'écrire les dernières lignes de cette histoire qui existe depuis 2013 est assez émouvant.

C'est ma première ficiton, la plus brouillonne mais aussi celle qui m'a vu grandir littéralement parlant. Beaucoup de gens m'ont suivi sur cette fiction (sur ce site ou autre) et m'ont peut-être suivi jusque maintenant. Mais j'ai aussi accroché de nouveaux lectueurs en cours de route comme j'en ai perdu.

Tout ce blabla pour vous remercier d'avoir lu ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de cette fiction.

Je suis heureuse, d'un côté, d'en avoir fini avec MCMD qui m'a demandé beaucoup de travail et de temps.

Mais maintenant je passe à autre chose, sans oublier mon histoire du début.

Des dernières reviews sont la bienvenue, évidement. J'ai hâte de les voir!

A la prochaine, normalement.


End file.
